Always & Forever After
by 225Starburst
Summary: Hayley came to New Orleans to find her family only to find out that she is pregnant with Klaus' child from the night they spent together in Mystic Falls. Follow her on her journey as she tries to figure out what to do next and how the relationship between her and Klaus will evolve. Pairings: Klaus & Hayley (Klayley); Elijah and Katherine (Kalijah) and maybe Marcel/Rebekah/Matt ;)
1. Life Changes

**Hello, everyone! This fan fiction is based on what I think will happen in The Originals. I do not own any of the characters. This is the first chapter from Hayley's POV. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards. **

What was happening? I watched as Klaus stormed out of the cave, enraged by what the witches were trying to manipulate him into doing. I didn't know what to do or say as I clutched my stomach. Did he really just tell Elijah to kill both me and our child? I wasn't going to stay like a worthless girl and not do anything to protect myself. I was better than this. "Screw this! I'm out of here." I said and turned around to leave the cave but the witches stopped me. I looked around and realized that Elijah was the only person willing to keep me safe. He turned around swiftly and raised his finger in Sophie's face. "No one touches the girl!" he replied, menacingly and ran after his younger brother. I was relieved to know I was safe, even though I was trapped. I watched Elijah go and tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered Klaus' harsh words from before. _"You've all lost your minds, if you think some liquor fuelled one night stand, no offence love, means a thing to me." _Something about that comment made my heart sting. I didn't try to make it too obvious at that time, even though I had dropped my head to the ground, not bearing to look at him in the eyes.

My heart was aching as I leaned against a wall near some of the witches and remembered how Klaus had offered Elijah and the witches to kill both me and our child. I had hoped that he would have a change of heart after he heard the baby's heartbeat, but I was wrong. _"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" _I knew damn well all along that he didn't care about me even the slightest, but I was hoping that he would at least care about the baby he conceived with me. I should have known that it was too good to be true. I never got a chance to get to know the Original Hybrid well so I settled to how others described him. A heartless, vindictive bastard who doesn't care about anything more than power. "What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself as I went back to that night I spent with him. He filled me in on why he painted and how miserable he was as a child. I recalled calling him on his attempt to soften me up and I may have been imagining it but he liked that I wasn't allowing myself to fall for his sweet talk. Was that kind, hospitable and caring personality a mask he used in order to get information about Katherine from me…or was that the real him? My heart skipped a beat when I remembered how softly he kissed me and yet how rough he was when we went further and procreated this innocent child. I thought of Elijah and Klaus talking somewhere at that moment and I was dying to know what they were saying. "I have to find out." I told myself as I headed for the exit only to be blocked by some witches again. I turned around to find Sophie staring at me, her eyes turning into little slits. "I need fresh air." I said but she didn't move and neither did the other witches. I approached her and jabbed my finger into her chest. "Look, you've already got some witchy ability to keep track of where I'm going. Would it kill you to give me a few moments alone and let me take a walk to clear my mind? Please." I added. Sophie blinked and hesitated for a moment before saying. "Alright! Just for a few minutes. Go before I change my mind." I smiled and watched as the other witches stepped out of my way. This was just what I needed.

Bourbon Street was probably the most obvious choice to look for the Mikaelson brothers. I walked as fast as I could, my tummy grumbling from hunger but I decided to ignore it. As I sped up, I wondered to myself, "What exactly am I hoping to find?" Curiosity took over me as I turned around a corner and gasped when I saw both brothers standing there on the street, communicating. Elijah with a much calmer tone. I quickly hid behind the closest building, thinking I was lucky that they haven't seen me. I knew that eavesdropping on vampires was probably not a good idea but my life was at stake here. I slowed down my breathing and listened in on what they were saying. "I will not be manipulated!" Klaus said and turned around to leave only to be stopped by Elijah. His super speed kind of caught me off guard and I had to keep myself from gasping or making any kind of noises or they would have found me for sure. "So, they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child, your child, live!" Elijah told him and I was beginning to relax when my body tensed at Klaus' words. "I'm going to kill every last one of them." He threatened and pushed Elijah out of his way, or at least he tried. "And then what? Then you'll return to Mystic Falls to presume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" "Family is power, Niklaus!" Elijah's last words rang in my head as I realized how meaningful they were to me, considering that family is what I wanted and needed to. I listened to Elijah continue. "Love, loyalty, that's power! This is what we swore to more than a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." I watched the look on Klaus' face and I may have been hallucinating but I believe he was about to cry. "This is us, The Original Family and we remain together always and forever! I am asking you to stay here, I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together" I watched as Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder and whispered, "So save this girl. Save your child." Hope was rising inside me. Hope that Klaus would accept to keep his child, the child I was carrying. Hope that he would put aside our differences and help me through this. Hope that there was still some humanity left in him, as Elijah liked to believe. Klaus placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder as well, but replied in a dangerous tone that sent chills down my spine. "No." and stormed off. I slowly backed away towards Sophie's lair feeling for the first time ever, fear and the fact that my life rested in someone else's hands and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hardly slept that night. The cave was too cold, I didn't have any blankets and the witches were watching me like hawks. My eyes were red that morning and I snapped out of my thoughts when Sophie placed a warm hand on my arm. "Hayley, I'm sorry I have to be this hard on you. It's only when they're around." I knew she was talking about Elijah and Klaus but that didn't make me feel any better as I remembered how Klaus refused to accept me and the baby. I felt guilty for some reason. It was my fault I was in this mess with no getting out. Out of all the women, I ended up being pregnant with the evil Original Hybrid's child. "I need Klaus' help to take down Marcel. He makes this town, our home, unsafe for witches. He even got rid of the werewolves, years ago." My head snapped when I heard the word "werewolves". Great! I was now one hundred percent certain that I was in very grave danger since I was a werewolf and I lived in New Orleans now. "You are the only way we're going to get to Klaus, like my sister Jane Anne said before she died. You and the baby are his weaknesses." I snorted. What were these witches thinking? "That's not true. You've got it all wrong. Klaus doesn't care about me even the slightest." "I've seen it, Hayley. Jane Anne was a very wise witch and she told me that I am never wrong." Sophie replied, convincingly. "There's always a first time." I murmured under my breath. "Will I be able to trust the witch who held me captive as bait in a bayou? Not a chance." I told myself. I agreed to never trust anyone and this is what has kept me alive so far.

Elijah managed to get me out of the cave, convincing Sophie that he and Klaus were going along with her plan to end Marcel's realm. He cared enough to offer me his jacket to keep me warm that freezing morning, as we walked outside. "Niklaus has agreed to keep the baby." he broke the awkward silence and my heart swooned when I heard that. I couldn't believe it. "He cares." I whispered. "We bought a small place at the edge of the city, as discreet as possible under the circumstances." Elijah explained. I nodded, following him down the street. "That's where we'll all be staying. You, me, Niklaus and maybe our sister, Rebekah will join us later on." I smiled and thanked Elijah for protecting me from everyone. I knew that standing up to his brother was not exactly an easy thing to do. I knew I wasn't going to be in any danger, much less my baby. I placed a hand on my stomach to soothe the growing little creature inside.

The house was smaller than the mansion in Mystic Falls, obviously, but it was really nice and my room was huge. The bed was humongous and the wonderful sheets with flowers looked really expensive. I touched the fabric to make sure I was right. Elijah left the room and closed the door to give me some privacy, something I really appreciated. I checked the white night gown that was laid out in front of me. It was made out of silk, something that always comforted me. I quickly changed out of my pants and sweater and put on the night gown. With a smile on my face, I threw myself on the bed and felt as if it was in fact a bed of roses. I closed my eyes, feeling this pleasure I've never felt before in my life. Everything except the house was new and fresh and that is exactly what I needed, a fresh start.

I got out of bed as I heard some noises outside and looked out the round window, I was beginning to love. I noticed Klaus parking his new BMW. My heart stopped as I saw him get out of the car and check to see if anyone was watching him as he headed inside the house. I quickly got into bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't due to the loud voices I heard downstairs. "Elijah!" "Shush! The girl might be sleeping." I was getting dizzy as I heard footsteps coming upstairs and I quickly shut my eyes closed tightly as the door opened and two pairs of feet were standing at the door. "Come on, Niklaus. She needs rest." Elijah was saying. "I want to talk to her." Klaus replied, hoarsely. "You're the last person she'd want to see right now. It's been a long night for her. Let her sleep peacefully. Frankly, you need some rest too after that parade you have been to with the scoundrel Marcel." I heard a pair of feet walk back downstairs but the door didn't close. I waited and waited and I know I shouldn't have, but I opened my eyes to see what the holdup was. He was just standing there, staring at me. I tried to keep my expression calm and not blink as my emerald eyes melted into his, even if his expression still showed anger. I waited for him to say something, to yell at me or take his rage out on me like he had the night before, but he didn't. Instead, he turned around and gently closed the door behind him. I started breathing again and decided to cover myself up with the soft comforter. Why didn't he say anything? "A fresh start." I whispered, reminding myself that was the only thing that would do me any good. My eyes closing of their own accord, I drifted off to sleep with the image of my baby's father still in my head.


	2. A Fresh Start

**This is the second chapter and it's where my fan fiction really begins. Hayley is probably too curious for her own good here… Don't forget to review after this chapter. Enjoy! **** Hayley's POV**

I woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon with dark circles under my eyes. The bathroom was one of a kind. The tub was big, round with shampoo, bubbles and everything you need for a fancy clean-up. Not that I needed it. I tried to cover up the circles as best I could, added blush and combed my beautiful wavy hair. I then decided to choose my outfit for the day. It turned out that I didn't have any kind of clothes in my bag but the ones I wore the other night. "Did they…" I was beginning to wonder as I opened the closet to find pants, sweaters, t-shirts, blouses, shoes, dresses, scarfs and everything a girl could possibly want in her closet. Unfortunately, I knew very well who bought these clothes and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of choosing to dress up in those kinds of clothes. "Hayley, it's no big deal. Just choose the simplest outfit as possible. It's not like you have anything of your own to wear." I told myself and decided to put on black jeans and a gray bubble-sleeved blouse. Simple and trendy, I believe. After admiring the way I looked, I headed downstairs in small and quiet footsteps. Sleeping for a few hours has regained me my strength and as mad as I was at HIM, I wasn't planning on wasting this precious energy on Klaus. Ignoring him was my plan.

Thankfully, he was not there. The living room was filled with Elijah's voice but not Klaus'. I tried to be quiet as I walked inside the room watching Elijah argue with someone on the phone. When he saw me, he gave me a warm smile and held the phone away from his mouth so he would say something to me. "Good afternoon, Hayley. If you're hungry, I can assure you that we have plenty of food in the kitchen and I want you to help yourself to anything you want. Now if you'll excuse me…" he replied and continued speaking on the phone while I scurried away in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, uncomfortable that someone bought me clothes and food. This was way too much for me to take. I had to admit that the pancakes, peanut butter and jam sandwiches, tea with any flavor and fruits looked delicious but I just didn't want…Hurrying back in my room and opening my purse, I found 70 dollars there. "It's all I have left, so I might as well make the best of it." I whispered, putting on a small jacket and swinging my purse over my head, I headed towards the hall. Elijah was laid down on the couch, holding his head. Boy, he looked tired and miserable. I slowly walked over to him and said quietly, "Um…Elijah." "Hmm?" he responded quietly as well. "Can I step outside for a couple of hours? I promise I won't stay longer than that." "Aha." was what I managed to make out of it so without saying or doing anything to disturb his peace any further, I opened the door and walked out into the wonderful supernatural city called New Orleans, with a smile.

I can't say that I grieved for Jane Anne as I walked inside the bar she used to run because I didn't know her very well and it was her idea to use me as Klaus' bait, but I kind of missed her smile and outstanding greetings. Without her, the bar seemed empty and it felt like something was always missing. I sat at the counter and the bartender who apparently took Jane Anne's place came to me, while scrubbing a teacup. She had wavy blonde hair and a hospitable smile on her face. She almost looked like…never mind. On her name tag was written Camille. "Anything to eat or drink?" she asked. I smiled. "Well, I would like a fresh bowl of the delicious gumbo you always have here, Camille." She held a hand up. "Please, call me Cami. Camille is a boring grandma name, like I always say." I shook her sweaty hand and replied. "Alright then, Cami. I'm Hayley. About that gumbo…" "Coming right up, Hayley." Cami said, winking at me before she left to talk to a girl at the end of the counter. "Sophie." I groaned when I realized I would have to face her every day if I continued to come to this bar. Sophie made eye contact with me but didn't seem to be as unpleased as I was. She walked over with a few towels on her shoulder, but didn't smile. Instead, she said in a calm tone "The gumbo will be ready in a jiffy, Hayley." I played with my fingers and stared at them too. "Good to know." "How are you feeling?" "How do you think I'm feeling? I came to New Orleans to try as innocently as possible to find my family with no luck, but instead the Universe made me pregnant with the child of a man I barely know and also happen to dislike." Sophie poured the gumbo into a bowl and offered it to me. "You dislike him?" she asked with a smile. "No. I take that back. I hate him!" I replied, annoyingly feeling the anger finally pouring out of me after calling back the night he was willing to kill me and the baby I was carrying. I hated him. I hated him a lot. Sophie noticed my fists clench and whispered, "You hate him so much that you ended up getting all cozy with him, right?" "I had too many drinks of scotch. I didn't know what I was doing." "That may be so but if there is one thing I know is that if two people aren't mutually attracted to one another, they don't sleep together, no matter how drunk they are." "He is a bloodsucking moron who doesn't give a damn about anything, much less me, "the liquor fuelled one night stand"" I quoted him with disgust. Sophie started laughing and poured me a glass of herbal tea as well.

Sophie was beginning to get on my nerves with her sudden sweetness towards me. "Why are you being like this? Last night, you were rough as a rock and threatened Klaus that I won't live to see my first maternity dress. Some threat!" I snorted and she put down the jug of beer in her hands. "Do you want me to be like that again? All you have to do is ask." I sighed and handed her the empty bowl. The gumbo was fantastic. "I mean, why the sudden change of personality?" "I told you last night that the hardcore me is just an act I pull off in front of Klaus. I want him to think I am serious about killing you and your baby, and Elijah needs to know I'm serious too. It is the only way for them to do as I ask and for you to be off the hook after Marcel is defeated." "Off the hook? What is that supposed to mean?" I was now intrigued. "You'll be free. The witches in this town will have no control over you anymore. The best way you can get out of this is to help Klaus and Elijah and stay away from Marcel." Sophie explained. They stopped talking once Cami arrived with another cup of herbal tea for me. "Hi! Am I interrupting something?" she asked. "No. Hayley here is just curious to know if there are any good parties here in New Orleans. She's new." Sophie's quick lies were pretty impressive. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. There's this guy who is totally getting on my nerves but he is a good showman, Marcel. He throws parties here and at his mansion every night. There are no problems. You are welcome to come tonight. He is having a party here at 22:00. It's pretty groovy." Camille went on and on until she remembered that as bartender, she had a lot of work to do, said goodbye to me and Sophie and left. "She's a nice human girl. It's a shame that she has no idea who Marcel really is and what this town is really full of instead of regular people." Sophie told me and I smiled. I thought that I might just envy this girl. She had such a normal, simple and problem-free life. I wanted that more than anything. I was technically a pregnant werewolf with the father of my baby being one of the most deadly creatures that ever walked on Earth. It's not what I would call normal at all.

I spent a few quiet hours with Sophie before the door to the bar opened and Sophie's face turned pale as liquid white paper. I turned around and my heart stopped. It was Klaus walking in with an African American guy who I presumed it was Marcel and a couple of vampires following them behind. "Hayley, we don't know each other alright? I am just a cook and you are a client who comes here often ever since you moved to New Orleans." "What?" "Shhh! Stop talking. They have super hearing." Sophie turned around and started washing dishes as I stared transfixed at the man who has unbelievably done a humane thing by accepting me and his child into his life. His muscular body was hard not to be noticed. He was wearing the usual black pants, gray shirt and black leather jacket over it with his ancient necklaces strapped around his neck. I didn't know what it was about him that always made my heart stop for a few minutes and then pump twice as much blood as usual. He looked around the bar smiling at every single passing vampire girl and then, his eyes met mine. His smile disappeared and that beautiful face of his was covered by a frown and anger as it had the night before. I didn't know what to do except look away but I felt his eyes still on me. Sophie turned around and said, "Put your jacket back on." "Why?" "Because you don't want to be showing off that mark on your shoulder to them." Sophie whispered and then turned back to her work. I obeyed her and quickly pulled my jacket over the darling blouse I loved and hated at the same time because it was bought by Klaus. This jacket also made sure that Klaus wouldn't see that I was wearing the clothes he bought for me. I would look too pathetic. "Breathe." I told myself.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse, they did. Marcel and Klaus slouched onto the seats next to me. I picked up my spoon and tried to pretend that I was interested in getting another portion of gumbo, which Sophie understood and gave it to me. Thank Heavens! I ate like "a lady" and listened to what Marcel and Klaus were saying. "Sophie! How about some of that fine gumbo you gave to the lady next to us? It's on the house right?" Marcel smirked and so did Sophie. "Of course!" Although, she wasn't so nice when she served the two. She threw the bowls on the table. Luckily, the gumbo didn't get ruined and Marcel simply laughed when I thought that he was going to kill her. "Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart. There was nothing I could do about your sister. As you know, she broke the rules and everyone who breaks the rules needs to pay…even with their lives." Sophie still didn't say anything but I noticed tears streaming down her face as she scrubbed dishes. Klaus didn't say anything. He got himself a bottle of scotch, his favorite drink and one I began to detest since it was due to that drink that my life was ruined by him. He poured himself a drink right under my nose and drank it as tequila shot. I watched him lick his lips, satisfied. Something about that gesture angered me a lot and I would have ordered myself a drink to show him up, but I remembered that I was pregnant and that meant no drinking or eating anything unhealthy. I was okay with that, anyway. I gulped down all of my gumbo and handed Sophie the bowl, thanking her. I had cravings, which explained the feeling of wanting to eat a lot, so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to ask Sophie for another bowl, this time paying for it. It didn't cost much. Gumbo was gumbo. Klaus handed Sophie 50 bucks for the entire bottle of scotch and said, "Keep the change." Show off! I knew that he was just trying to show everyone how rich he was.

"Jane Anne was always very dear to me. But there was nothing I could do to spare her life, Sophie. She…" "…broke the rules! I know!" she spat at him. "I feel so good now that you acknowledge that what she did was wrong. Can you believe that she was actually the only person I ever gave the chance to confess what she did so I could spare her life? Klaus was there he saw the whole thing. Wasn't I merciful?" Marcel elbowed Klaus and he gave him that cute smile I loved to see plastered on his face. It made me smile too, but after I saw the pain on Sophie's face, I changed my mind and acted neutral once again. "I don't think there was anything you could do to keep her alive." I snorted because I knew he was lying and at that moment, all three looked at me. "Anything you would like to say, love?" Klaus drank from his bottle once more and Sophie looked angrily at me for giving myself away. "You know this lovely girl?" Marcel asked and Klaus nodded. "She is one of Sophie's friends. Came here in town a few days ago to see her and given our past I believe she came here to see me too." Klaus grinned and whispered something in Marcel's ear. He laughed and said, "Oh, I see. Well, what's your name, darling?" I know had no choice but to speak up. "Hayley." "So, anything you wanted to add earlier, Hayley?" "I don't think that it is right the way you treat Sophie after you brutally killed her sister. You are the last person she'd want to see right now. So, why don't you leave her alone?" I snapped and I would have pressed a hand over my mouth, but Klaus was holding on to it at that moment, gripping it tightly I swore I could feel my bones breaking. Marcel didn't seem bothered by what I said. Instead, he smiled and elbowed Klaus again. "Nice, honest and amazing girl you got there, Klaus. Not only is she gorgeous but she's smart and brave as well. You keep a firm hold on that one." Marcel said and left with his two pals, Thierry and Diego to take care of some business. I knew what Marcel meant by "keep a firm hold on that one". It wasn't that I was too good to be left behind but the fact that the father of my child should try to control me and stop me from making such remarks ever again. Now, I was not exactly fond of Sophie but after everything she's been through she deserved a break and I dared that bastard to mess with me. I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't some prissy, spoiled girl who gets everything she wants and is too shy to stand up for herself. No! I was not going to accept clothes, food or sweet talk from anyone just because I was pregnant. "What is wrong with you? You do realize that if you weren't so good looking you wouldn't have lived another minute?" Sophie said, shocked but I saw it on her face that she was glad that I defended her.

"What is it you are doing here, wolf girl?" Klaus replied in the same dangerous tone he used last night with Elijah. "I came here to eat breakfast or lunch and I would have enjoyed a quiet evening if you and Marcel hadn't come in to spoil Sophie's and my good mood." I replied in a dangerous mocking tone of my own. "We have food at the house. You didn't have to come here." Klaus said, seriously. "I am not eating anything you buy. I have money and I am capable of taking care of myself, for your information." I took sips of my herbal tea once again, hoping that it would make me much calmer than I already was…or thought I was. Klaus grabbed me by the face and made me look at him straight in the eyes. "Who let you leave the house?" I got his hands off me and stood up. "Elijah. I asked him and he said I could go out for a couple of hours." "That's not possible." Klaus whispered. "Ask him!" I challenged him and he grabbed my arm and headed outside with me. I said goodbye to Sophie the best I could and before I knew it, I was in Klaus' arms and he sped us towards the edge of the city, where our house was still standing.

"Elijah!" he yelled in the same hoarse voice as he had that morning. "What do you want? I am trying to find…Hayley!" Elijah sounded surprised when he saw me and I wondered if someone had wiped out his memory or he hadn't said 'aha' when I asked. Either way, I would be in big trouble with Klaus. "Where have you been?" he asked. "What are you talking about? I asked you if I could go outside and you agreed to let me." "I did?" Elijah scratched his forehead. "You were laying on the couch, half asleep when I asked and you said 'aha' so I assumed…" Klaus grabbed me by the throat and said, "You never leave the house without my say so, do I make myself clear?" He was enraged and tears were filling up but I wasn't ready to let them out even when Elijah jumped in and pulled Klaus off me to protect me…or the baby. Who really knew? "It is not her fault. It is my fault. Take it out on me, Niklaus." "Elijah, Marcel almost ripped her to pieces at the bar a few minutes ago. She doesn't even know how to act around enemies! What were you thinking?" "THAT'S THE POINT! I WAS NOT THINKING! I WAS ASLEEP!" Elijah yelled back and I ran upstairs to my room, not bearing to hear any more of this.

Sure enough, I wetted my pillow with those tears that afternoon and I heard him come upstairs after a few hours of me sobbing. He didn't enter on his own free will. He knocked, surprisingly. "Love, please…" "Leave me alone!" I yelled and he didn't even try to convince me to let him come in. Instead, he went back downstairs to talk to Elijah about Sophie's plan to take down Marcel while I continue to sob. "I hate my life." I whispered and drifted off to sleep again. Eating and sleeping more than usual apparently had something to do with being pregnant.


	3. One Big Happy Family

**Chapter 3, everyone! I'm doing a time skip so this is what happens after a month of living in hell for Hayley. Good news: Rebekah's in town and will soon meet Hayley, Sophie, Camille…and Marcel ;) Enjoy it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think after.**

Silence filled New Orleans that morning as I stared out the window at people heading to work and vampires heading back into their houses after that long night of partying. Ever since that day I first met Marcel, I wasn't allowed to go outside so you've realized how miserable I've been. It has been a month but the curious thing was that my baby belly was not showing…not even a little. It was completely flat. Sophie came over to our house once in a while, asked by Elijah, to check on the baby and make sure it was okay. Klaus has been going to every single one of Marcel's parties, drank and even spent time with some pretty vampire girls in hope to get closer to Marcel and his secrets. We haven't spoken since that day he nearly strangled me for leaving the house without permission. I became a damn Rapunzel who was now forced to eat the food he bought and dress up in the clothes he bought for me as well, even though I had money…but couldn't get out of the house so I could spend them. I moved towards the closet, picket out the simplest outfit as usual and headed downstairs.

I was hoping that Klaus was still out, but he wasn't. Instead, he was sitting on the couch in the living room and sketching something but I couldn't make out what it was. Elijah was pacing around the room and that was making me nervous. As I turned to get back to my room, I heard "Good morning, Hayley!" Elijah was smiling at me as usual and Klaus looked up from what he was doing when he finally saw me. Taking a deep breath, I went back down the stairs and entered the living room, crossing my arms, protective towards the baby I was carrying. "Good morning!" I told Elijah, but didn't dare look at Klaus. He didn't really care. He went back to sketching and I rolled my eyes as I went to get some delicious pancakes with honey. I got two stacks and smiled to myself. I was eating for two now. "Oh, Hayley, would you join us, please?" Elijah asked politely once I tried to head back upstairs and eat my breakfast peacefully there. I took another deep breath and went to sit on the only chair in the living room with the plate of pancakes in my hands. "There is plenty of room on the couch." Elijah replied, confused of my choice but then shook his head when he realized that I just wanted to stay as far away from Klaus as possible. He rubbed his forehead and said, "Never mind…but aren't you uncomfortable there?" "Believe me when I say that I would have been ten times more uncomfortable if I were sitting over there." I said bitterly and began chewing on the pancake. "Okay, this is as far as I can take. You two need to put aside your differences. You've got a child on the way for Heaven's Sake! I am talking to you mostly, Niklaus." I smiled, mischievously. Klaus put down his work and said, "She is being an ungrateful and unreasonable girl. I have given her everything she needs and how she repays me? She disobeys me!" "You know, none of this would have happened if you wouldn't have grabbed my throat and threatened me weeks ago. If you would have acted rationally and without violence, things would have worked out and we wouldn't have had anything against each other now! This is your fault!" Klaus was about to protest when he heard the voice of a young woman from behind. "I hope I am not interrupting this family drama."

The three turned around and at the door stood a young blonde woman, 18 of age with icy blue eyes. Klaus groaned and was prepared to leave but Elijah stopped him. I assumed that it was Rebekah, their younger sister. She dropped her bags on her floor and looked at me up and down before saying, "So, you're the werewolf girl my brother knocked up. Oh, you poor thing!" She came over to me and hugged the hell out of me. She smiled as she pulled away and held my hand. "Don't worry! I am here to help you with whatever you need. I hope my brother hasn't been hard on you." "You have no idea." I whispered and she finally turned around and punched Klaus in the arm. "Are you torturing her the way you tortured me? Please remember that she is carrying your gift. The gift of a child, one you absolutely do not deserve!" Rebekah told him and Klaus' face hardened in a way I have never seen before. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, Elijah invited me to join you. He said you need my help and I can't believe I am going to offer it to you even after you stabbed me the back…twice." "I can't believe it either." Klaus picked up his drawings and put them away, not wanting anyone to look at them. "Well, you better believe it. I am here to help your sorry ass, another thing you don't deserve from the person who's been by your side for more than a thousand years and have treated her poorly. I am here for Elijah's sake since he is the only person I can trust at the moment and I am here to help Hayley fit in this poor excuse of a family." "If you are going to ruin my plan…" "Oh, no, dear brother. I can assure you that is not my plan. My plan is to make your life a living hell, and that is something you really deserve."

This was too much for me. I went upstairs to get my old fashioned jacket and when I came downstairs, I heard the three talking about Sophie's plan to end Marcel and Rebekah telling Klaus that it was his fault this town that used to be her beloved home, was suffering. "If you hadn't been busy going after a dumb blonde cheerleader, you would have done something about this sooner and this town wouldn't have gotten into this state. Seriously, you have become a lame hybrid, Klaus. What has happened to you? You spent your time in Mystic Falls chasing that annoying blonde who doesn't give a damn about you and took advantage of your feelings for her to obtain her boyfriend's freedom. Pathetic!" She shouldn't have said those words. "What about you gallivanting around with a busboy? You are the pathetic one, if you ask me." At that moment, I finished climbing down the stairs and headed for the door. Klaus was right in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" "To get some fresh air! I have been trapped in this freaking household for a month. I can't take it anymore!" Elijah came over to talk to me too. "Hayley, please understand that we want you to be safe. At least let Klaus or I accompany you." "NO! I need time for myself." "You will be surrounded by vampires! Who will protect you if you're alone?" Klaus asked in a much calmer tone, remembering their little discussion from before Rebekah arrived. I pointed at myself. "Me! I've been on my own since I was fourteen and I have been surrounded by worse creatures than vampires. As you can see, I survived. I can take care of myself. I don't need or want bodyguards! And not you two decide what I should do with my life, alright? I am not your prisoner." "You are carrying my child." Rebekah smiled. "I like you already. Let her go, Nik!" Klaus sighed and looked at me with a, believe it or not, a pleading look which caught me by surprise. "Stay." He told me firmly. "I am going out! See you later." I told him, refusing to fall for his cute almost puppy face look. No way! Not letting him get the better of me. I opened the door and left. "Go after her, sister. Watch out for her." Elijah said.

I was walking down Bourbon Street when I heard a voice behind me. "Hayley, wait up!" and just then, Rebekah speed herself next to me, almost giving me a heart attack. "Please, don't do that again." I said, continuing to walk faster with her catching up. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." "Please, don't tell me that your brothers have asked you to keep an eye on me." "Actually, they did and I am happy to do so. It will give both of us a chance to get to know each other better, considering that we're related now. Let's head forward to the bar." I stopped and stared at her, "If you are going to start to act like your brothers…" "Trust me! I am nothing like my brothers, Hayley. They're old and have no life. Nik does stupid things and spends the rest of his eternity suffering the consequences while Elijah picks up his scraps along the road. Like I said, they have no life! Me, I have always been considered the life of the family. You're going to have fun with me and you'll really start living. So, what do you say? Come with me to the bar so we'll have more time to chat." I sighed and realized a little too late that I wasn't going to find a way to get rid of her, but why would I even try? She was nothing like Klaus and Elijah. She seemed nice and since I was really low on friends, I figured that we becoming girlfriends might not be such a bad idea. Smiling, I nodded and she was relieved. Together, we headed to the Deveroux bar where Sophie was waiting there to serve us. "Hello, Hayley. How're you feeling?" "Fine, I guess. This is Klaus and Elijah's sister, Rebekah." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you!" "Please don't tell me that Nik has wasted his time threatening you too." Sophie coughed up a laugh. "Actually, yeah! He did. Not that I mind. Gumbo on the house?" she asked me and I smiled and nodded. She went right to work. What a way to save money!

"So, I heard that you came to New Orleans to find your family, correct?" Rebekah asked me. "Yes. I've never met my parents. They abandoned me when I was just a baby. The couple who adopted me threw me out of the house when I triggered my werewolf gene and accidently killed someone. I was fourteen…and I've been on my own ever since. I found shelter in other werewolf packs but none of them could accept me for real because I wasn't their family and they weren't my family. I then realized that the best thing I could do was to find my real family and hope that they would accept me. I've been in Mystic Falls where Klaus claimed he knows something about my family being here in New Orleans after he saw my birthmark." I showed Rebekah the moon on my shoulder. "I've always had it, but didn't realize that it is the key to finding my family." I explained. Rebekah nodded, paying close attention to what I was saying. "So, how did you end up in Mystic Falls?" "Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" "Of course I know him. He is Niklaus' first successful hybrid." "Yeah, well we met in the Appellations when he was trying to get rid of his sire bond to Klaus and I managed to help him. We became close friends and then he left. I left the pack I was with and after I heard that Tyler was currently living in Mystic Falls, I decided to drop in on him to see how he was doing now as a free hybrid. There, I met Caroline…it didn't go well and I met your brother, Klaus." "Ah, please don't get me started on Caroline Forbes." "What? You can't stand her either?" "Every single girl she doesn't like, she calls them bitches." "Or sluts." I whispered. "You too?" I nodded. "Unbelievable. She called me a bitch more than three times and she also refers to me as The She Devil and Bloodsucking Slut." "Look who's talking." I mumbled. "Exactly! I tried to be nice to her and even after I saved her from Silas' compulsion which made her cut her hands, she called me a bitch. Not to mention that she has got Klaus wrapped around her little finger when she doesn't even deserve him. He's an idiot for falling for her, really." The gumbo came and we stopped talking about Caroline or we wouldn't have been able to enjoy eating it.

"This is amazing! I've never eaten gumbo before." Rebekah was saying and my mouth dropped. "Are you serious? It's only like the best dish in the world and made by Sophie, it's to die for!" Rebekah licked her lips and smiled when she saw a cute blonde girl, picking up the microphone on the stage the bar had and saying "Let's heat it up with Marcel!" He walked on stage and started singing one of his favorite melodies. "The bastard." I mumbled under my breath. "Who is the blonde girl over there? She looked like…" Rebekah was asking me. "I know. That's Camille. She's a human student who studies psychology. She's pretty nice. Don't call her Camille to her face, though. She hates it, claiming it to be a grandma's name. Call her Cami, okay? And don't worry. She is super nice and bearable unlike…you know who." "That's good. Marcel is good too." "He is the King." I laughed. "For now. I may not like Nik right now after the way he betrayed me, but I believe that he would make a great king and it's good that he has an heir on the way." She smiled as she stared at my stomach. "How is he or she?" "Great! I haven't felt a kick yet, though. It's been a month and a half and I'm getting worried." "Don't worry. You need to be patient." She handed Sophie back the empty bowls and we continue talking as Marcel sang. "So, I couldn't help but overhear Klaus talking about you and a busboy." I said and Rebekah giggled. "He is not exactly a busboy. His name is Matt Donovan and he lives in Mystic Falls. I've given him a tour around the world in the summer which I think he enjoyed." "Is it serious between you two?" "I don't know. Not yet. We're just trying to get to know each other on a platonic level right now. He considers us as really good friends but I believe it will turn out to be something more. He used to date Caroline, you know." "I wonder why they broke up." I said sarcastically and Rebekah elbowed me lightly. "They broke up twice. First time because he found out Caroline was turned into a vampire, by Katherine Pierce." "Katherine? Boy, she sure loves ruining other people's lives." I exclaimed, amazed. "Yeah! She's a pain in the ass. And the second time, they broke up because Caroline was starting to have strong feelings for Tyler after she helped him deal with his werewolf self." "Wow! Lots of information dropped on you." "Well, I've lived in Mystic Falls for quite some time." "So, Klaus doesn't like this Matt Donovan, does he?" "No. He believes that he is not good enough for me. He claims that he is just taking advantage of my crush on him for a free trip around the world, which is not true. I can say the same for his relationship with Caroline. She is just using him and he refuses to believe that."

Rebekah filled me in on a lot of things when we finally got to the Katherine chapter. "Did you know that Katherine turned out to take the cure against vampirism?" she asked and this time, my mouth dropped all the way. "Seriously? I thought she was dead set against it." "Yeah, she was. But she got into this huge fight with Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger which you've heard of, and Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat. She is human now and she has a lot of enemies, including me, so she'd better watch out." "And me!" "What did she do to you?" "We met here and she promised to help me find my parents if I would act as a spy for her in Mystic Falls and get her information about the cure which I can only guess she was hoping to use it on Klaus to gain her freedom. I got her the information she needed and she didn't do anything to help me find my family, what makes it even worse is that she made one of her vampire servants come after me and kill me when she stopped finding me useful…and Klaus saved me." I was getting so tired of everything we talked about going back to the subject Niklaus Mikaelson. "He saved you and then what?" Rebekah took a sip of her drink as she watched me blush, turning as red as a lobster. "We had many drinks and then we…" I began but stopped and Rebekah patted my back. "I get it. Don't worry! You don't have to say anymore. For one thing, I feel bad for you for getting involved with a person like my brother. But you are part of our family now, Hayley and we are willing to help you and your baby in any way we can." She smiled and so did I.

It was so easy to talk to Rebekah. I felt like I could confide in her, something I wasn't able to do in someone for a very long time. Like I said, I preferred to trust no one but for Elijah and Rebekah, I was willing to make an exception. As for Klaus…we were going to go through this together with no arguments whether he liked it or not. "Nik is a good person when he wants to be, Hayley. He's just been through a lot and this pregnancy really caught him off guard. He didn't expect this." "Do you think I did? I seem to be handling the situation much better than he is." "Give him time. Get to know him better, is my advice to you. You'd be surprised to see the real him." Scenes flashed inside my mind that night in Mystic Falls and I remembered how caring and sweet he was and then, scenes of when we slept together also flashed in my mind and I quickly closed my eyes, trying to forget, but I somehow couldn't because for some reason, that night meant more to me than I thought. It was the one night I felt safe, comforted and happy and I was having fun challenging him and making fun of his paintings, which for some reason he seemed to enjoy instead of feeling offended. "Hello! Earth to Hayley!" I heard Rebekah say and I snapped out of it. "Are you okay? You spaced out on me." "Sorry." "So, will you do it?" "Do what?" "Give Klaus a chance and let me stand up to him when needed?" She winked and I smiled. "I guess…for the baby's sake, I will give him another chance." "Good. Just be nice to him and you'll surprise him and after some time, he'll respond the same. Trust me. I've been there and snapping at him and criticizing and yelling at him is not helping." "I'll keep that in mind." Camille came over and said, "You're good at making friends, Hayley. Who is this?" "Cami, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, Cami, the new bartender." Do you know how tiring introducing people to one another gets? My mouth was dry from doing it and to think that this was just the beginning. There will be a time when I would have to introduce Rebekah to Marcel and that would not be too pleasant. "Cheers!" Cami called and we picked up our non-alcohol drinks and said "Cheers!" as well. Cheers to the one big happy family we were going to be.


	4. A Change & A Surprise

**Chapter 4 is now out! I am so glad that I have time to write so much and update the story so quickly! Anyway, Hayley is adjusting to her new life…with help from someone ;) And prepare for a BIG surprise as there will be a new member in the "Big Happy Family."**

I walked inside with Rebekah and noticed that the boys haven't moved at all. Klaus was on the couch, still sketching and Elijah was pacing as if he were waiting for something or someone. "We're home! What a great day we had." Rebekah dropped herself on the couch and watched Klaus sketch while I stood in the doorway. "What did you do?" Klaus asked in a whisper. "We had fun at the Deveroux bar, something that you haven't done in ages." Rebekah responded and motioned for me to come and sit next to her. I did and Klaus watched me sit down before asking me something pretty creepy. "Did you happen to run into Marcel again?" He looked at me in a serious way. I sighed and said, "No. You don't have to worry about that." I then decided to go to my room but stopped on the way and turned around, "And for your information, I do know how to act around enemies!" I exclaimed and stuck up my nose and went upstairs. Rebekah turned toward a stunned Klaus with the look on her face saying "what exactly did I miss?" I was still mad at him but I had to consider what Rebekah told me at the bar. I did believe that Klaus was somewhat of a good person, but I refused to stop standing up to him, like Rebekah suggested. I would try to be nice to him when he wasn't so pushy and demanding.

Sure enough, day turned into night in a couple of hours and I was feeling a little hungry. "Seriously?" I asked annoyed, remembering that I had eaten like three bowls of gumbo with Rebekah, but it was still not enough. Elijah hasn't left his room and I could hear Rebekah singing by herself in the room she chose next to mine. I really didn't want to upset her but considering that she didn't have a good singing voice, it was hard to bear it all night. I got out of bed and went downstairs for a snack due to my midnight cravings. I fluttered downstairs in my beautiful silky nightgown and turned on the light in the kitchen. There was nothing in the refrigerator except yogurt. "What about that turkey sandwich I had left here?" I wondered. Oh right! I ate it the night before when I also woke up for a midnight snack. I must have forgotten. "Oh well! I have to accept this yogurt. It's either this or nothing at the moment." I closed the light and walked past the living room only to see that the fireplace working and Klaus was just sitting there, staring at it with his hands in his pockets. Just ignore him, Hayley. He's done enough damage to you, a little voice inside me said. Then there was another voice that told me to walk in the living room and ask him what the problem was. It was obvious that he was miserable, but the curious thing was that he has been acting miserable almost every day since he found out I was pregnant with his child. I put down the yogurt on a table in the hall and the little voice inside me shrieked, "He considers you a pain in his life and an obstacle in his love life. He doesn't give a damn about you. Just walk back upstairs." I know I sound crazy but what that little voice told me really stung my heart and I hated it. I never cared what people thought of me. Why should I care whether Klaus likes me or not? I had suddenly lost my appetite and was ready to go back upstairs when I heard him calling my name, "Hayley!" I stopped and I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. I was sure of what I was going to do. "You will regret this." the little voice told me.

Slowly, I walked towards him and he looked like he was waiting for me to reach him. This felt so awkward for so many reasons. This was the first time we were alone in a place to talk. I was nervous but I tried to act as normal as possible. "What eh do you want?" I babbled, surprisingly when I was finally next to him, with my hands crossed. He turned his head towards me and I noticed that his anger was gone. His face showed only seriousness and…was it guilt? He sighed and turned his whole body towards mine and I did the same. "Did you eat?" he asked me. "No." I responded calmly. What did this have to do with anything? What was he trying to pull here? "Are you hungry?" he asked more gently this time, it scared me a little. What was it with him acting so sweet and polite now the way he had…that night?! I was about to say no so I could go to bed, but just then my stomach grumbled from hunger and I knew I couldn't act so stupid to deny, so I had no choice but to say "Yes." He smiled as he took my hand and sped me into the dining room where there was a feast prepared with two chairs next to each other at the table, two plates and two goblets. I was stunned and that was the exact emotion he was trying to get out of me. I wasn't liking this…actually I was liking this and that is what I didn't like. "Late dinner is served." he whispered and I couldn't hide by feeling of joy that he prepared this for me. Now I understood why all the food from the refrigerator was missing. "But how did you know…?" I was beginning to ask but he responded immediately. "You have midnight cravings every day and I knew that this night would be no exception so I prepared this." I was now getting suspicious. He wanted something from me. I just knew it; this is exactly what he did the last time. I wanted to call him on his attempts to soften me up…again, but I didn't want to spoil this. I knew that it would be best to go along with it until he would get straight to the point, but at the same time not acting like some blonde (no offence, Bekah) not knowing when a trap was right in front of you, waiting for you to take the bait. I didn't know what he wanted but there was no way that I was taking the bait and tell him what he wants to know like last time.

I sat down in my chair and watched him sit right next to me. I felt something just when his arm brushed my shoulder. I didn't know what it was but the room was getting hotter and hotter. Maybe it was due to the fireplace, or this heat above me may also be due to the pregnancy. He looked at me and I crossed my arms again. I know that I was acting a bit pathetic now. Why was I doing this so often? He mimicked me and that surprised me a great lot. Finally, after staring at each other for a while, his lips turning into a grin, I unfolded my arms, annoyed that he was copying me and showing me up, and picked up my fork. I chose spaghetti, being my favorite dish and began eating while he watched me. It was beginning to be odd. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked and I felt like slapping my forehead afterwards. Why did I have to open my big mouth? He snickered and said, "Well, I happen to be half vampire, sweetheart and my body nourishes on blood." "Then why did you put a plate in front of you?" "Why not?" I believe he was the one starting to get stupid when talking. Never the less, I continue eating and he waited patiently until I was done. I licked my lips and smiled the way I always did when I was satisfied. "Now, are you feeling better?" he asked me and I wiped my mouth with the napkin that was placed next to me. What was going on with him? It was time to get to the point, really!

"Spill. What do you want?" I asked and he smiled once again. "You learn fast, don't you, love?" I took that as a compliment but still refused to smile back. "I am not the kind of person who usually makes the same mistake twice. I feel for this before and I can assure you that I will not do it again." "I'm sure." He whispered and the smile left his lips. "So, let's hear it! What do you want with me?" He held my hand and said, "I want your forgiveness." BOOM! I was truly stunned that not a word was willing to come out of my mouth. What did he just ask from me? "Forgiveness?" I whispered. "Yes. I took some time to think about all of this and how this baby we're expecting will change everything. I feel guilty for blaming you that day. I don't know what to do about it. I feel so…lost. Please, forgive me." I knew what he was talking about. That night when he acted like he didn't care about me or our child or that he was willing to kill us both really haunted him for some time. I didn't know what to say. He was looking at me with those big and beautiful eyes of his that glowed at that moment and the fact that he was holding my hand was making me even more nervous of what to say. He was serious about this. This was not a joke and I know that what he wanted were words and for some people would have been easy to give but not for me and especially not to him.

He was waiting and not blinking as it almost looked like he admired my emerald green eyes. I was about to refuse to accept his apology but then something snapped inside of me. Why was I being so mean and cruel? This was so unlike me, but my anger towards this man clearly turned me into a horrible woman. Rebekah's words echoed in my head as I continued to stare at him. _"Nik is a good person when he wants to be, Hayley. Give him time. Get to know him better, is my advice to you. You'd be surprised to see the real him."_ I looked into his eyes and again that night flashed in my mind and those sweet words of his did too, "_Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." "So, what's it gonna be? Going... or staying?"_ What to do? What to say? Why was it so difficult to say that I didn't accept his apology? "I…I…Klaus, I…" He was looking at me in an intense way and his touch reminded me of how he deliberately caressed my back after seeing my birthmark that night. "You hate me for getting pregnant and ruining your chances…" I quickly changed my mind of what I was going to say. "…of living your life the way you wanted as King of this beautiful city and not stuck with me and a baby." Klaus sighed and I know he knew I was right but he shook his head anyway. He had another caring smile plastered on his face. "I can't hate you. You're one of a kind." He whispered and my heart sped up. Was that really his opinion of me? "I was hoping for us to start over." He whispered. "In what way?" Shut up, Hayley! You and your dumb questions, I scolded myself. Klaus again chuckled and I finally gave him a little smile. "I want us to be friends." "Friends?" "Yes. I know that I am asking a lot even after everything I have put you through but…for the baby…" Ah, the baby I understood. We were both trying to make an effort to get along. "I accept both offers." He smiled but asked anyway, "Meaning?" "I accept your apology and I accept your friendship." I said more clearly and the only thing he said was "I'm glad."

After I really finished eating, we both stood up from the table and he went back to being his old self except guilt-free. Was that truly everything he wanted to do? Get rid of his guilt? I closed my eyes and headed back in the living room and he followed close behind. Something made me stop and almost throw up. Something hard plunged into my stomach and I lost my balance. Klaus quickly caught me and pulled me back on my feet. I was holding my tummy and he flinched. A small and innocent smile spread on my face. "The baby kicked." I whispered. I looked up to see Klaus' expression harden for some reason. "The baby's first kick." I said again and I have to say that it couldn't have come at a much better time. The parents were both present and alone on a beautiful and quiet night. "Feel it." I giggled as it kicked again. "I heard it." Klaus replied and was prepared to walk away, but I did something that caught me by surprise and it shocked him as well. I took his hand and mine and placed it on my tummy. "I know you heard it with your super hearing, but it's not the same as feeling it." I told him. He didn't try to pull his hand away as the baby kicked for a third time. It felt amazing. Like I was alive again. "Hayley, you should get some rest." Klaus said after the fourth kick. He still didn't pull his hand away, though. "Shhh." I said and continued to feel the child I was beginning to love so much. "Isn't it sweet?" I asked and Klaus just stared into my eyes as we continued to sit there, all alone and warm by the fireplace. I have to admit that it turned out to be the best night I ever had in New Orleans. "What is going on?" someone asked and we quickly spun around to see both Elijah and Rebekah staring at us. Elijah was smiling while Rebekah was looking confused. "The baby kicked four times." I explained and Rebekah sped forward and hugged me. "Congratulations, sweetheart! And to you too, brother…even if you don't deserve it." She said that last part in a whisper but Klaus still heard. "I'm going to get some air." Klaus finally pulled away and walked out of the house. I was a bit upset to tell you the truth. I was hoping that he would stay with me a little while longer. "I'm asking too much of him." I whispered, depressed. Rebekah hugged me again and patted my back as well. "He'll come around. You'll see. I'm never wrong." she said.

He had been gone for over an hour and I was beginning to worry for some reason. Where did he go? What was he doing? Elijah tried to reach him after some time as well, but he didn't answer the phone. "I'm going out." I replied, standing up and heading for the door. "I'm coming with you." Rebekah said, grabbing her jacket. I was damn annoyed at that moment but I nodded, not wanting to give Elijah a hard time and for him to start worrying about both Klaus and I. "Hey, Hayley." Rebekah whispered once we were outside. "What?" "I really don't think that we should bother looking for Niklaus. He might be with Marcel right now and I am not in the mood to meet that guy yet." I sighed and headed as usual down Bourbon Street as usual where vampires were starting to wonder the street, Marcel's nightwalkers. "I now have to protect you, the pregnant werewolf." Rebekah tried to cover me up so that my werewolf scent might not slither itself under vampires' noses. "This does wonders." Rebekah suddenly said and sprayed me with something that made it almost impossible for me to breathe. I coughed and coughed until the spray cleared and the smell on me was now of powerful strawberries and something else, something special. "It's called Love & Passion. No vampire would be able to sense that you're a werewolf now. Let's go."

We held on each other until we reached the Deveroux bar which was filled with party people, more likely party vampires, but I've also seen some familiar mortal faces like Sophie and Camille. "Hey! You two made it! The crowd is going wild! I have to get to a college exam tomorrow but even if I party tonight, I'm sure I'll ace it!" Camille exclaimed and we all looked up on stage to see Marcel ("what a surprise") singing something that actually seemed pretty cool…more like hot. "I like it. He sings really and I mean really well." Rebekah said, gazing up at him and I snapped her out of it when I said, "I have to find Klaus. He must be around here somewhere." Rebekah nodded and said, "I'll be waiting here with Cami and Sophie if you need me…oh, Hayley!" she called after me and I turned around. "What?" "Good luck, I mean it."

I didn't have to look for him for more than five minutes. He was sitting at a table all alone with a bottle of whisky and another one of scotch, his favorite. "Oh, no." I whispered when I saw that he was just sitting there, mopping. "Klaus!" I approached the table and sat down next to him. He looked up at me with eyes full of tears. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home." "I came here to find you. You left after…" He grabbed my arm and held on tight. "You do realize that there are vampires everywhere at this time of night?" What was going on with him? Why was he being so rough? One minute he was sweet, caring and asking me for forgiveness and the next, he runs off after the baby's first kick, starts drinking and acts like he doesn't care about anything. "I came with Rebekah. I have told you before that I am capable of taking care of myself so let go of me." I said harshly and pulled my arm away. If he was going to act like that, I was going to do the same so he'll know how it felt. He rubbed his forehead and I noticed the look of sadness in his eyes. How could I have been so foolish? I suddenly picked up the two bottles of scotch and whisky and threw them in a trash can nearby. He wasn't angry how I had expected. He was rubbing his hands and looking at me in a way that said "I need help". I came back and sat down at the table. He was stressed to the limit and I wanted to help him. "What is it that's bothering you?" I whispered and he slid into his chair, while looking at me with those innocent looking eyes of his. "This is…the baby…too much." he whispered back and I understood what he was trying to say. I rubbed his neck and said told him in a most comforting way possible, "Klaus, I understand how hard this must be for you because it is hard for me too. Never in my life did I imagine that this is where I would end up, but it is going to get harder if we continue to yell at each other and fight all the time. We should have agreed to do this together from the beginning and it would have been much easier now." He turned his head closer towards mine and I nearly fainted from his scent while he was the one sensing mine, courtesy of Love & Passion. Thanks a lot, Rebekah! "What are you saying?" he whispered to me and I had to be careful of what came out of my mouth. "We should be partners, protecting and caring for this child." I said and placed my hand on my stomach, and he stared at it for a while. I looked into those gorgeous eyes of his, begging for him to care and make a humane decision.

"Partners." he whispered and I couldn't believe that he smiled at me again, while at the same time placing his own large hand on mine, which was resting on my tummy. I smiled back, glad that he has realized once again that this baby was the most important thing at the moment. "You didn't have to throw away my drinks." he said and again that sweet cinnamon scent of his caught my breath. A huge grin spread on my face and I looked down, worried that if I looked at him in the eyes, I would be making a fool out of myself with that huge smile that I wasn't able to make disappear for some reason. "Yes, I did." I replied standing up straight and he did the same thing while asking me, "Why?" "I am not drinking because I am pregnant and you should also stop drinking since you are the father of this baby." He looked confused. "I'm not following." "What kind of father gets drunk every night before the baby is even born?" I asked as if he were insane. "Well, forgive me, love for not being the model parent." "That is not what I'm asking. I just…" I couldn't find my words because just then something caught my eye, or rather someone. Klaus noticed the disturbed expression on my face. "Hayley? Love, did I say something wrong?" His worried expression turned me on and I turned my gaze back to him. "I saw…" I began to say. "Who?" I turned my gaze on that person and finally, as inpatient and annoyed as he was, he turned his gaze in the direction I was looking. There, lying limp on a table was the woman who almost got me killed a few months ago. "Katerina Petrova." Klaus whispered and a vengeful look was on his face all of a sudden as he stood up and went over to that table.

Rebekah saw us and ran over to me in a jiffy when I asked for her help. "What is it?" she asked, upset that Klaus and I have interrupted her college talk with Camille. "Katherine! She's over there." I pointed to where Klaus was heading. "That is not possible!" Rebekah exclaimed but technically, it was as she and I headed fast as lightning to the table where the limp human body of Katherine Pierce, otherwise known as Katerina Petrova was laying there, more drunk than ever, passed out. "Our chance to get rid of her once and for all." Rebekah said, her hatred for that girl rose to the surface. "We can't do that in front of all these people. I say we get her back the house." I suggested and Klaus smirked at my suggestion, picking her up and motioning for us to follow him back to our beautiful home. I had to give Camille a believable explanation of why we couldn't stay for the rest of the party. Marcel watched us walk out of the bar, Klaus giving him a blank look and headed outside with Katherine while Rebekah and I followed him close behind. "Our beloved brother, Elijah will have the surprise of his life." Klaus imagined the look on Elijah's face when he would see Katherine, more dead than alive. "What are we going to do with her?" Rebekah asked. I couldn't imagine Klaus accepting the woman he has been trying to capture for over 500 years in his home, and I didn't even want her to live with me and be anywhere near my baby. I finally began to understand Rebekah's hatred for Katherine better than before. "She's human now after taking that dreadful cure against vampirism and even as fragile as she is now, I am sure that she will become of great use to us. You don't need to worry about that, dear sister." He finally gave her to Rebekah to hold, to which she snarled but agreed to do after a while. Klaus noticed the look of confusion and anger on my face when I thought of Katherine and he gently cupped my cheek, shocking me a great lot. Looking at me with those charming eyes he whispered close to my own lips, "She won't be bringing you anymore pain. Not as long as she is under my roof." I smiled and expected for him to move his hand away but he didn't. He continued to stare at me and I looked back at him. He was hoping that I would finally be able to trust him after everything that has happened between us. I did trust him. I was going to trust him from then on. I didn't exactly agree with Katherine and I living in the same house, but I wanted to try and accept it, for him and for the partnership and possible friendship I wanted between me and him. But, why didn't that seem enough for me? Did I want more?


	5. Last Chance

**Call me the best author for updating so quickly (JK ;P) Katherine is in New Orleans and neither Hayley nor Rebekah seem too happy, you'll get to see Elijah's reaction and as for Katherine, Klaus has finally managed to capture her and she will not have the time of her life in the Mikaelson House. Still from Hayley's POV. Enjoy and please, review **

"Rebekah, love, I asked you to hold her, not drag her behind you." Klaus was telling his baby sister once they finally got to the street their house was located on. I was trying hard not to laugh when I saw from behind Klaus, Katherine's body on the floor and Rebekah dragging her by her right leg. "Don't be so cruel with her, Bekah!" I replied, but both she and Klaus knew I didn't mean it. Come on, would you have tried to make the person who tried to kill you welcome in the house you lived or make her feel any better? I thought so. Klaus grabbed Katherine's head and pulled her whole body off the floor and into his arms. "I was doing just fine." Rebekah complained, and Klaus chuckled. "I wouldn't have stopped you, but I didn't want to risk Elijah seeing the way you treat his beloved Katerina or you might not have had a brother by your side ever again. "You could have had Elijah by your side all you wanted, if you hadn't constantly tried to push him away. I have to fight for my brother to stand by me. How is that fair?" "Well, from what Elijah told me, Klaus and he were always close siblings when they were human, so I guess it is easier now for him to stick with Klaus, rather than you, no offense Rebekah." I wasn't being helpful. Apparently, I have gained an ally while I lost another one. Rebekah gave me a dirty look and Klaus turned his head to smile at me. Oh boy! I never thought that I would end up, taking Klaus' side and not Rebekah. How could that be? Rebekah was there for me when Klaus wasn't, and I betrayed her. I knew that I had to find some way to apologize to her later, but right now, Katherine was the issue that we had to deal with. We turned the door knob and entered the house. "Elijah, would you mind come down, brother? We have a surprise for you." Klaus was pushing it and I gave him a warning look which he apparently didn't get.

Elijah strolled downstairs and his face turned whiter than it already was when he saw Katherine laying limply in Klaus' arms. "Katerina!" he exclaimed and using his super speed, he grabbed her from Klaus and held her in his own arms, touching her face. "Where did you find her?" he asked. "At the Deveroux Bar. She was unconscious and I believe she has been drinking a lot." I explained and crossed my arms, staring at her face. "No need to worry, brother. She's not dead…not yet anyway." Klaus said and he had hit a nerve both Rebekah and I wished he hadn't. I suddenly found myself with Katherine in my arms while Elijah faced Klaus in anger. Rebekah was trying to get in between them while I laid, even though she didn't deserve it, Katherine on the couch. "You will not touch her, do you understand me?" Elijah threatened jabbing a finger in Klaus' chest. "Oh, don't be so sentimental, Elijah. The girl has been taking care of herself for ages. I am sure that she will find a way to stop me from killing her." Klaus had a grin plastered on his face and I approached him slowly. "That was when she was a vampire, now she is just another human being and as much as she deserves it…" I said, watching Rebekah, "…we shouldn't harm her. It's not…humane." Klaus' grin disappeared and a frown was on his face, pretty much the same frown he had that night when he found out I was pregnant with his child. This was not good. "Hayley, she tried to kill you." "And you want to take advantage of that to manipulate me into helping you torture her, really Klaus?" I jumped to that conclusion even though I was not certain that was true. He sighed and whispered in my face, "Now you are turning against me, right after you said you wanted us to be partners. I don't know what to think of you." "Not partners in crime! Is that what you understood when I said I wanted us to be partners? Are you kidding me? I meant partners in helping and protecting this God damn child which you seem to care less about as each day follows! So, why don't you stop worrying about what pain and torture you want to lay upon Katherine, and why don't you start worrying more about your unborn baby?" I said to his face with my arms crossed and then went to my room without saying another word to him. I have left Klaus speechless again. "She has a very good point, Nik." Rebekah whispered and went after me after she made sure that Elijah and Klaus weren't going to try and rip and each other's heads off.

"Hayley, come on! Let me in! I can break down the door and if you don't open the door in the next three seconds, I will break it." Rebekah said after knocking for more than twenty minutes. There was no way that I was going to let her break that beautiful door which always allowed me to have a little privacy. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and let her in. Rebekah closed it behind her. "Hayley, while I agree that Niklaus was acting like a damn right bastard like Marcel down there, but what you said "the God damn child" was not exactly making you the model parent either." "I know. It was wrong for me to say that about this sweet little baby but I just snapped. I thought that Klaus was really starting to care and I thought…" I was interrupted by a phone ringing. "Crap! Sorry!" Rebekah said, reaching for it. "Hello, Matt!" she said with a smile on her face. I sighed, laid down on my bed and listen to her saying, "Really? Oh, yeah! Nothing interesting going on here. My brothers are being…my brothers. So, how's college? Wish I could have been there with you." She was playing with her hair like a little girl and that was not something I would have done even if I were madly in love with the guy I was speaking to, but I better have not said anything to Rebekah. I still did not believe that she had forgiven me for taking Klaus' side and frankly, I was beginning to regret it a lot.

I was beginning to regret that I made myself believe that he would C-A-R-E for once in his life, that he would do something just out of the goodness of his heart. "So, when do you think that I can come over? I can come tomorrow. It's Saturday. I'm sure my brothers wouldn't mind." Her smile disappeared when she heard the answer. "Oh, I understand. No, no problem. Okay, I'll call you next week then." He had hung up on her after that. "No meeting with him?" I asked. "He said that he is busy." She sighed and sat on the bed next to me. "So what? Maybe he is busy." "He has been saying that he is busy a lot lately." "Wow. I really don't know what to say." I said and she threw the phone in her purse. "No worries. Like you said, maybe he is busy. Matt is a trustworthy person. He wouldn't lie to me." she whispered. "Did you tell him about me having Klaus' baby?" "No, because if I told him, he would have told Elena and Elena would have told judgmental Caroline and for some reason, she would have started poking her nose into our business for no reason. I don't want that to happen and I am sure you don't either." I laughed, but stopped when the face of Caroline Forbes zoomed into my head. I didn't like it and decided to put her out of my mind. "What are you going to do about Niklaus?" Rebekah asked. "I don't know what he wants from me and I don't know what I want from him anymore. We are going to be staying in this house together for the sake of the baby, but I don't think that we can be friends. I trusted him. He asked me to trust him." "Hayley, you may have misunderstood. Niklaus is not that cruel…like me." she winked at that last part. "I hope not. I am not asking him to distance himself from the person that he is now. All I wish for is for him to show some kindness and some, dare I say, love for this child that is his flesh and blood, well part of it. I do not want to change him. I…" Rebekah patted my back. "I know. I respect you for that. I will try to talk to him." Rebekah stood up but I stopped her. "No. I want him to come to me and talk only because he wants to, not because you asked him to. Please." I begged her and she accepted to do as I asked. I rubbed my stomach and it kicked again. Tears welled up in my eyes when I thought of this child's father not being there for him or her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to my unborn child.

When I had finally decided to head downstairs, Elijah was standing there in the living room over Katherine's unconscious body which lay on the couch. For Elijah sake, I decided that I wouldn't treat Katherine as poorly as I was thinking of doing. "Need any help?" I asked and he turned his head to look at me. "No, Hayley, thank you. She will come around. What I don't understand is what is she doing here and in such a fragile state?" "Maybe she came here to find you. Rebekah told me that she's in love with you." Elijah had a small smile and kissed her cheek before saying, "Yes, I had a hard time believing that since she had this habit of using men for her own gain, a means for survival…but I was wrong." "Do you love her?" "With all my heart." he said and something about that made me smile a lot. How wonderful to have a man love you and care for you so deeply. I was afraid that I would never get a chance to have a man like that. Another proof of how unfair life is. I was alone all my life and never did I fall in love or have a man fall in love with me and here lay Katherine Pierce, a woman who spent her entire life running, hurting people, manipulating them and yet, she still got the perfect man. I was indeed jealous of the woman who tried to kill me and would have succeeded if Klaus wasn't there to save me…Klaus.

"Where is Klaus?" I asked Elijah and he sighed, "He is upstairs in his room, I think. You hadn't missed much, Hayley. After you left, he sort of had this expression on his face that I've seen longer than anyone else. Guilt…again. He does feel guilty for being so horrible to you without realizing it and he wants to make it up to you. He just doesn't know how." I crossed my arms with a smug look on my face. "And this is what he told you or you made up in an attempt to set things right between us?" I asked him, daring him to lie to me. "He said it, Hayley. Don't look at me like that. I swear, he did. Maybe you should talk to him." "No, Elijah. I've done enough of that tonight. I am really tired. Please believe me when I say that. It's been a long night. I have tried to talk to him twice tonight. He made me diner at midnight and asked me to forgive him for everything bad he ever did to me and our child. I did forgive him. Then, when he heard the baby's first heartbeat, I had to convince him to feel it and he ran off for no reason to a bar and I found him drinking there. I tried to talk to him again and we agreed to become partners. Then, he…I don't understand why he changes from one minute to the next. I just don't understand." Elijah hugged me and told me, "That is what Niklaus does. He changes. Most of the time, he acts all tough and refused to show that he cares. He does care, Hayley, but has a very hard time showing it." "Sometimes, I have the same problem." I whispered. "When Klaus told me to kill both you and your baby, do you really think he meant it? Of course he cared at that moment. He knew that I wouldn't even think about killing you. He just wanted to show the witches that they could not get to him, like they thought. It was all an act. He hides his true self and believe it or not, I think you and the baby will be able to get a rise out of him, get him to take off this mask and show his true caring face." Elijah's explanation really gave me time to think. "I think that you should get some sleep. I will stay here with Katerina until she wakes up and Rebekah is back in her room as well." I nodded and smiled at my very good friend. "Okay, and thank you, Elijah…for everything." "You're very welcome." I walked back upstairs to my room and took a peek in Klaus' room. His door was opened a little bit and I was able to look through the crack. He was painting, something he did when he didn't want to lose control. I closed my eyes and entered my room, deciding to give him some peace of mind for the rest of the night.

The sun rose very quickly. I don't think that I had more than three hours of sleep. That is why I woke up with dark circles under my eyes again. "This is so not healthy. That's it! No more parties and more sleep for me. I might end up looking like a mummy and nobody would recognize me?" I was getting ahead of myself. Putting on a beautiful white blouse and pulling on black jeans, I headed downstairs and straight into the kitchen, not bothering to look and see what was going on in the living room. I opened the refrigerator and again, nothing. I was getting damn annoyed. 40 bucks was all I had left in my purse. Before I could go out and buy some food I heard, "Hayley!" Klaus was in front of me with his hands behind his back and with the same clothes he wore that day when we first met. "I'm going out to buy food." I explained in a calm tone, almost forgetting what happened the other night. He stopped me from leaving. "It really isn't safe, not after last night." What was it that made him believe that? "Klaus, if this is about…" "The baby." he answered and that told me that something about that night when the baby kicked made him more protective of me and our child now. "I'm hungry and…" I tried to get out of this but didn't succeed. "Please." He grabbed my arm and held me near him. I didn't know what to say to him. "Please, let me keep you and the baby safe." I pulled my arm free, sighed and put both my jacket and my purse away. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him in the living room. There, Katherine was sitting up straight, her face pale white and she was eating a turkey sandwich. Wait a minute! I was saving that for myself! I turned around to leave but yet again, Klaus stopped me. "We need you here." "Why?" "Just stay here with Elijah, please." He turned around swiftly and headed out of the living room.

Elijah was pacing again while Katherine ate. I took a few steps forward and stopped when I made eye contact with her. "Ah, wolf girl!" she exclaimed in a croaked voice. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "What are you doing here? Facing the consequences of being knocked up by Klaus?" Elijah pretended not to have heard that. He bent down next to her and said, "Katerina, I would like to know what you are doing here as well." Katherine bent forward and touched Elijah's cheek with her bony hand. "I came here to find you. Why did you leave me?" "I left because I had to stick with my brother." "You could have taken me with you." "You know how Niklaus feels about you. You would have been safe in Mystic Falls." She sighed and lay back on the couch. "Yeah, safe! Maybe I would have been if Elena hadn't turned me back into a worthless human being." "I think it suits you." I heard a voice and when I turned around, I was glad to see Rebekah's joyful face. Not even Katherine could spoil her good mood. "So, backstabber, you're here for my brother, aren't you? Didn't he break up with you? Seems to me like you didn't get the message." Elijah gave her a hard look. "Sister!" he warned her, but Rebekah didn't care. "What, Elijah? She played with both you and Niklaus back when she was human, she showed me up way too many times, she sent a vampire to kill Hayley and if Nik weren't there, he would have succeeded. What do you have to say about this?" She turned her attention towards Katherine. "Oh, please, give me a break!" Katherine grumbled and finished what was left of my turkey sandwich. "I say you should be grateful that Rebekah and I aren't planning on ripping you to shreds for all the horrible things you've done." I told her to wipe that smirk off her face. Rebekah gave me a look of confusion, "Speak for yourself." she said, popping her knuckles. "Nobody will touch her." Elijah commanded. "But she…" "…deserves a second chance as we all do." Elijah interrupted his sister. I knew that he was right. Every person deserves a second chance…except Katherine Pierce.

Klaus came back a while later with his hands in his pockets. "Have you managed to get anything out of her?" he asked and placed a comforting hand on my back. "Elijah suggests that we offer her a second chance." Rebekah spilled it all. "Katerina." Elijah whispered, suggesting that she is to say something to defend herself. "Look, just give me another freaking chance. I've been tortured back in Mystic Falls by almost everyone. Damon, Elena, Caroline, everyone. Isn't that punishment enough?" "I don't know if you deserve to live." Rebekah tapped her chin. "I say we vote. Who agrees to give her a second chance, and since there are four of us, I say we give Katerina a say in this too so the number will be uneven." Elijah suggested. "Very well. Let's start." Klaus said. "I say yes!" Elijah voted. "I say yes too." Katherine raised her hand. "Obviously." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I say NO!" she said afterwards. "I also say no. No offence love, but I'm not that fond of you. Either way, I don't really care, though." Klaus voted. Great! I was the tie breaker. I was really confused and didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted me to punish her for almost killing me and tricking me, but the other part of me was saying that a person should not be tortured no matter how much he or she deserves it. I turned around to look at Klaus. Rebekah was motioning for me to hurry up. "I…" Katherine looked absolutely terrified. Klaus sensed how frightened I was and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Love, I don't care either way." I knew that I would betray Rebekah again but… "I say we give her one last chance." I whispered and Katherine sighed in relief. "Oh, come on!" Rebekah couldn't believe my choice. "She's been through enough. I am tired and so is she." I said and left the living room, after seeing the delighted look on Katherine's face. "I will never understand you, Hayley." Rebekah whispered but she wasn't as upset as I thought she would be. "Thanks, wolf girl!" she called after me and that nickname was really starting to annoy me. "Katerina, I would prefer you to keep your comments to yourself. Even if our beloved Hayley has chosen to give you one last chance, that doesn't mean that you will have an easy life here in New Orleans. I think that as human, you might be of greater use to me than a dead vampire." Klaus replied in a menacing tone before grabbing my arm and taking me in the dining room.

"Really? Come on, Klaus!" I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that he had prepared breakfast for me. I crossed my arms and this time refused to sit down even when he pulled me a seat. "What's wrong?" he asked me and came over to my side. "I still haven't forgiven you." I told him in a strong and clear voice so he would get it into his thick head that I was not and never will be afraid of him. "I know." "So, you were hoping that by making me breakfast, I would forgive you for the thousand time?" I asked him, not moving. "I promise I will try to control my anger. I will try to change…" "No! That is not what I'm asking you to do." I touched his cheek without realizing it and he was just as surprised as I was but I continued talking, "I'm not asking you to change. All I want is for you to get rid of this mask that is hiding your true self." He stared and stared at me before looking down and nodding, "I will try." "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I know you didn't mean to say those words but I got stubborn and…" "I understand." he whispered, smiling and then helping me sit down at the table while he sat next to me. "Hey, partner! What do you plan on doing with Katherine?" I asked and he shrugged. "Katerina will be staying here and make herself useful whenever we need something she might be able to offer. Other than that, I say we just let Elijah keep his true love." he said in a sarcastic tone. "They truly love each other. Of course you wouldn't know what mutual love is." I said and he was kind of hurt before saying, "And you do?" Bite my tongue. Of course I didn't know. I've never been in love and nobody has ever been in love with me. How could I possibly know what I was talking about? "No. Forget it." Mutual love. From what I learned, no woman was able to love Klaus, ever, except maybe Rebekah but sisters don't count. How horrible to live one thousand years with no love whatsoever. It was really sad and I felt bad for him. I really did. As I finished my pancakes, he placed his hand on my stomach and I froze. "I have big plans for you." he whispered and that made me smile a little bit.

Sure that morning turned out to be anything but pleasant after Elijah left to take care of something, Klaus was in his art room, painting and Rebekah was doing God knows what in her room. Probably trying to convince Matt to let her come visit him. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with a lemonade in my hand, thinking about that soft touch of Klaus' upon my stomach and the effect it had on me. It made me shiver even to think about it. Why was I feeling this way? It's not like Klaus was the only person who has touched me this softly in my life, but I never felt this way before. I was snapped back to reality when a figure entered the room with a bottle of 1864 scotch. Katherine had curled her hair and had put on some decent clothes, the ones Elijah had managed to buy for her. Really? She was now raiding Klaus' deposit of old drinks? A bit pathetic and uncalled for. She grinned when she saw me sitting there on the couch. "Hey! How are you doing?" she asked and sat down next to me, opening the bottle and drinking half of it. Well, nothing about her seemed to have changed since she's taken that cure, except the fact that she was now mortal and if she bothered me too much, I could have easily ripped her in two but I was planning on taking it easy for Elijah's sake. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I just wanted to thank you for voting to give me a second chance." "A last chance!" I corrected her and stood up, putting the lemonade on the table. "And don't push it. This doesn't mean that we're okay now." "Why not?" I scoffed, "You tried to kill me! Are you insane?" "Come on, Hayley! I was hoping that we would start over." Uh oh, I've heard that one before and it didn't go as well as I expected with Klaus. "No thank you." "I can help you." Katherine offered and that turned out to be pretty intriguing. "Help me with what? Because you promised to help me find my parents and you didn't. That shows what a lying manipulative bitch you really are, even if you're mortal." Katherine tried to pretend like she didn't hear me insulting her. What did I care? It wasn't like she could have done anything about it. "I am willing to help you through this pregnancy." she replied. "How?" "I have experience. I gave birth to a baby girl before I became a vampire five hundred years ago. I know what it feels like. Morning sickness yet?" I shook my head. "Be prepared for at least twelve days of torture in which you will feel nauseous and you'll throw up most of the time. You should be writing this down." I though hard about this offer and I realized that this time, everything was different. Katherine was no longer a vampire, she was human, Klaus and Elijah were keeping her in this house so she had nowhere to go, she couldn't kill me or hurt me (Klaus promised me) so what did I have to lose? "Okay! I accept. You help me through my pregnancy as a way of paying me back for all the horrible things you've done and then, I might think about forgiving you." We shook hands in agreement.

"Hey! What about me? What are you going to do to make up for all the horrible things you've done to me?" Rebekah came downstairs and heard everything. Katherine rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I have nothing I can offer you." "Sure you can. Leave Elijah! Break up with him." Katherine scoffed. "That is not going to happen. Keep dreaming. I love Elijah with my heart and I will never leave him." I closed my eyes and touched Rebekah's arm. "Please, don't try to ruin their relationship. I know that you don't agree, but what they have is something special and you can't just ruin that." I whispered and Katherine was tapping her heels. "Can you please tell me what you said to her? I don't have super hearing anymore, for your information." Just then, Elijah entered the house and Katherine went over to greet him with a passionate kiss on the lips. Rebekah made a face and turned around, not bearing to watch while I actually watched them. It was amazing how much they loved and cared for one another. My jealousy of Katherine started increasing, hoping that one day I would find a man who is strong, confident, caring and who would love me for me.

"Hayley, quit staring." Rebekah whispered in my ear and I looked away just when Klaus came downstairs with his hands full of paint. "Had a good time, brother? Aren't you bored to death?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the thought of Klaus wasting his time away painting. I actually found it quite fascinating. Sure, art has never been my thing but his paintings were somewhat special and even though I like criticizing people of their drawings, paintings etc., I couldn't quite find it my heart to criticize to beautiful and meaningful drawing and paintings of his. Like I said, his were special. "Marcel is insisting that I let everyone of his minions and friends see my paintings so I'm having an art show tonight." I smiled at the thought of watching and admiring what he painted and asked, "That's wonderful. Where?" "Here." he said and at that moment everyone went nuts. Elijah, who was still kissing Katherine, accidently dropped her body on the floor in shock. Rebekah spilled the scotch she was drinking on the floor as well and I just remained there paralyzed. "But…I…" I began saying but in less than a second, he was in front of me, pressing a finger on my lips. "DO not be afraid, love. I understand that this place will be surrounded by vampires tonight, but there is nothing I can do about it I'm afraid. I have to get into Marcel's trust circle. Besides, Marcel already knows you and he knows you're with me so as long as I'm here tonight, you'll be perfectly safe." "Great! What a way to announce it, Nik. When is the party?" Rebekah asked. "At 18:30." She gawked at him and checked her watch. "It's 17:25! I need time to prepare." She zoomed upstairs and in her room. This would be a great chance for me to find out about my family, I thought. "Are there humans coming?" I asked. "Some humans. The witches might be coming and of course, your friend Cami." Klaus responded and then turned to Elijah. "Brother, when you've finished smooching with dear Katerina, would you help me move all my paintings and place them on the walls?" Rebekah was laughing out loud in her room, Elijah was blushing and Katherine was smiling mischievously. "Absolutely." Elijah said. "And what can I do?" I offered to help them but both brothers turned me down. "It's alright, love. You can figure out what we are going to do with Katerina tonight." Klaus said and Katherine growled. "I am not some piece of toy, Klaus. I am going to stay right here and mingle tonight and I might also catch a few drinks." she thought and headed upstairs to her own room. I stood there and thought about what Jane Anne had told me that day I visited her before she died. "_Hayley, people like you were ran out of here years ago."_ They were run out of here by whom exactly? Marcel? And the real question was why and where is my family located at the moment. I was determined to find out. "Let's get this show on the road." I used my favorite sentence in the world.


	6. Discoveries

**Here is Chapter 6 to delight all of my favorite readers! In this chapter, be prepared to see some more Klayley chemistry and sweet talks. At the Art Show, Rebekah will also meet someone who takes a certain liking in her. Hayley's POV and how you'll enjoy it.**

I walked inside Rebekah's room only to see it in a catastrophic mess. "What is going on here?" I asked as clothes of all sorts were flying around the room and landing on the soft carpet. "This is just great! This is a special event in this house where Niklaus and I will be hosts and I have absolutely nothing to wear. I thought I bought a lovely yellow dress last week." Rebekah was saying as she was speeding around the room, scaring me. Finally, Rebekah managed to put on an embroiled green dress and she also put on some emerald earrings. "Get dressed." She ordered me. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. "Am I naked?" "Ha-ha! Very funny." Rebekah said sarcastically and then added, "Get dressed for Nik's Art Show." "I am dressed." She looked at me as if I were an idiot or something. What was wrong with my blouse and my jeans? "You've never been to an Art Show before, have you?" "Well, I am not exactly interested in art." I told her and she snorted. "That is so not true. I've watched you gawk at Niklaus' paintings many times before. You're that good of a liar, Hayley, and that might not come in handy for you or the rest of us." Rebekah pulled out her jewelry box and found the necklace that matched her earrings. She looked very beautiful in that green dress. "Anyway, back to your clothes. There is no way that I am going to let you go downstairs in half an hour looking like some hometown girl." I put my hand up and said, "Rebekah, I am not the kind of person that likes to dress-up or even knows how to dress-up." "Well, to an Art Show, you must dress-up for your information. Now, quit blabbering and come with me." She pulled my arm and we entered the room next door which happened to be my room.

Opening my closet, her mouth dropped. "Your clothes are way more gorgeous than mine. How is that fair? Nik has good tastes though." I sighed and dropped on the bed. "I feel kind of uncomfortable." "Why? Is it the baby?" "No. I just don't like wearing the clothes he bought for me. I kind of have this obsession of taking care of myself. I can't stand for people to just give me what I need without me working or doing something to obtain it." Rebekah pulled out all the dressed that were hidden inside and laid them out on the bed. "Wow! You just love to impress me. Most girls aren't like that. I mean if it were up to Caroline, she wouldn't have sucked my brother dry by now, asking for dresses, blood, money etc. Did you know that she asked him to get her a Prom dress? I mean, she's a vampire. She could have easily gotten herself a dress in a short notice, but she just loves taking advantage of my brother's feelings for her." "How do you know that?" "I heard it from Matt, who heard it from Stefan, who heard it from Caroline. In case you don't know, Stefan is…" "Don't worry. I know everything. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the vampire brothers who are both in love with Katherine's doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. Correct?" "Yeah! I see that you are well informed so I don't have to waste time explaining things. Now, let me find the perfect outfit for you." Rebekah answered and just then we heard another voice at the doorway. "What is this I hear about Elena?" Katherine was sitting there in a fancy shirt and jeans, with another glass of scotch in her hand. "Don't you have anything else better to do than to eavesdrop or drink my brother's expensive drinks?" Rebekah asked, searching continuously through the pile of clothes. "Actually, yeah, I do but seeing as how both Klaus and Elijah are changing in some very handsome suits, I can't go talk to them, can't I? I mean seeing them naked and…" Katherine began but Rebekah and I were both like, "Ugh!" "Could you be anymore disgusting?" Rebekah asked. "Well, I am just saying that both brothers are incredibly hot. My Elijah more for me, because he's my boyfriend of course but I would love to hear about that night Hayley and Klaus got together, and I mean together, together." She smirked as she watched the expression on my face. I was getting red again and the images of that night kept trying to break in my mind. How amazing it felt, how wonderful…ugh! I needed to stop this. "It is none of your business, Katherine." I crossed my arms, a loom of sadness on my face as I got up and looked out the window. "I was just messing with you, Hayley, but you seemed to be taking that more personally than I thought. I wonder why that is." She was studying me closely.

"Okay! This is perfect! This, right here." Rebekah found me a dress I wasn't that fond of. "This is an original Ethereal Girl Dress." She explained it was composed of creme-brulee-hued mesh with a silky satin lining. "You would look absolutely radiant in this." I rolled my eyes. I knew Rebekah would have said I looked fabulous in any dress. Katherine tilted her head a little and put down the glass of scotch. "You know what? She's actually right, Hayley. You would indeed look good in that. Good pick, Bekah." Rebekah gave the dress to me and then replied to Katherine's remark. "I don't need you to tell me that I am good at picking out good outfits because I know I'm good, do you understand me?" "Um, Rebekah! There is no way that I will be wearing this." I tapped her on the shoulder and she gasped. "How can you not like it? Hayley, you need to look exotic down there. It is an Art Show for crying out loud. I don't want to hear any more buts. You are going to dress up in this right this second." I looked at the dress, knew that there was no way that I was going to get Rebekah to let me go in jeans so I took my clothes off and pulled on the dress. "Okay, I'm next." Katherine approached us, figuring that it was a bit ridiculous for her to be standing in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" Rebekah and I asked at the same time. "Find me a dress. I can't go downstairs in these clothes." "I'm sure dear brother Elijah has bought you something for tonight." Rebekah tried to get out of this. "Actually, no. I only have casual clothes, no dresses. I will need to borrow something of yours, so what have you got?" "How about a kick in the butt?" Rebekah mumbled annoyed, and then she turned around and left the room to find Katherine a dress. "Aren't you going with her?" I asked. "No. I trust she will pick out something nice." Katherine answered. I admired myself in the mirror and decided that I didn't look bad at all. It was too good to be true. I rarely wore dresses. The last time I did was at that beauty pageant Caroline organized and I went with Tyler since she was forced to go with Klaus. "You look really nice." It's not every day you get a compliment from Katherine Pierce so I said "Thank you." in shock. Rebekah came inside and threw a black baby doll dress in Katherine's face. "That's the best you can do?" Katherine asked. Rebekah fake smiled, "For you, yes." Katherine sighed and realized that it was either that or nothing so she agreed to change into it and put on some onyx earrings I gave her from my jewelry box.

Finally, I also let Rebekah pick out the jewelry for me. "Pearl earrings and don't wear a necklace at all. Showing off your good shaped neck in the best way to attract boys this time of night." Rebekah winked and I blushed again. What was with all the blushing? I rarely did that. "Come on! You know that is not my intension." I replied softly. "Yeah! The baby daddy wouldn't be too delighted." Katherine smirked and Rebekah gave her another dirty look. Okay, I really needed to get them show white flags of peace because all this bickering was getting on my nerves. "Better not let Nik know you said that." Rebekah simply said and left the room, after telling us, "We'll see each other downstairs when the party starts. I have a few phone calls to make." "Matt? Again?" I asked but she was gone before she could answer. "What does she even see in that boy? I mean, he is hot for a college boy. He got Elena and Caroline, but…I wouldn't be so desperate to get him." Katherine told me, taking another sip of scotch. "Well, I think that she actually cares for him. It's very sweet and romantic." I said and made Katherine get out of the room so I could get ready. All the time I was inside, I thought about my love life. What was I going to do now? I was carrying Klaus' child. I wasn't even sure that I would be able to date again. It just wouldn't feel right. Or maybe I just didn't want to find some guy to date. That's it! I didn't want that. I wanted a relationship like Katherine and Elijah had. They were so sweet and caring and protective of each other. I wanted that so badly, I was willing to do anything for it. It was too complicated. I thought about Klaus and his vengeful ways. I don't know what was it about him but he always made me laugh and I liked it and there were times I wanted to strangle him, times I hated him more than anyone else. And there were times when I felt too safe and wonderful when I was with him and I wanted our friendship to grow and I always felt the need of his touch, like it was beginning to be a drug for me. Why? Why was I feeling this way about him? I was pulled out of trance when someone knocked on the door and I was staring to sweat like crazy. It was…only Rebekah. "Hayley, what are you doing? You've been sitting up here for more than thirty minutes. The party's already started. Everyone's downstairs. Come on, already!" Rebekah told me and I nodded. "I need a minute." I said and entered my bathroom and washed up because I was sweating like crazy for some reason. "Okay. Relax." I told myself.

This party was the kind in which people dressed up were admiring all of Klaus' amazing paintings and there was classical music playing, something that I wasn't exactly fond of. Rebekah and I strolled downstairs and the she told me, "You look beautiful. Everyone is staring at you." "Come on! You say that because you're my friend. Let's get real. I am no more beautiful than the other girls here." "That is a lie! Your soft olive skin and your hazel eyes match perfectly and it's what makes you look special tonight. Come on! Let's have fun." "Fun? We are supposed to admire paintings." "It's still fun. Even Katherine is enjoying herself." I took a sneak peek and noticed Katherine pouring herself wine and speaking to Elijah. "I still don't understand why Elijah loves her." Rebekah shook her head in disgust. "Love is unexpected, tender, unbearable sometimes and most importantly, unconditional. That is true love." I explained and she smiled at my response. "Okay, Hayley, I had no idea you knew so much about love. You are starting to freak me out, girl." I punched her arm lightly and she stuck her tongue out like a little girl. "I am going to mingle. Have fun, Hayley." she told me before disappearing in the crowd. "Hayley!" someone called out and I turned around to see Sophie standing there with some other witches. "What are you doing here?" I asked and gave her a hug. "How is the baby?" She totally ignored my question. "Shhhh! Don't let anyone else know that I'm pregnant. The baby is fine." I told her. "Very well." "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Are you aware that Marcel is the main guest to this Art Show?" "Yes. We came here hoping that we would find out more things that might help us take him down." Sophie explained. "I see. I am all ears and anything I find out, I'll let you know." I offered to help her. "Hey, I hope Klaus isn't giving you a hard time." she said. "Oh, no worries. I can take care of myself." I smiled and so did she. "That's what I've always liked about you. You are strong and confident and you are able to deal with any kind of problem. Those are great qualities, Hayley and I know that I might be getting out of line here but you would make a great Queen." I was beyond shocked. "What? Sophie, there is no way that I will ever be Queen." "Well you never know what the future holds for you. I am just saying that you have my vote." "Well, I am going to take this as a compliment. Thank you!" I told her and she left, going over to talk with the other witches.

"Cami!" I exclaimed when I saw her talking with Rebekah in a corner and I gave her a hug. "How have you been?" I asked her. "Totally aced my exams. I'm really good." She bragged a little but in a curious way, it was not annoying. "I don't doubt it." "I was just asking Cami about college programs. I think that I just might apply." "You? College?" I asked. Camille looked at me in a weird way. "What is wrong with that?" Uh oh! I almost forgot that Camille is not informed that almost every single party member in the house is a vampire. "She didn't finish high school…yet." I tried to get out of it and Rebekah helped. "Yeah! I haven't finished it but I am open for new ideas. We all have to go to college, right?" "What about you, Hayley?" Camille asked. "Oh, I've been to college for two years." "Oh." Well, that wasn't a lie. I have been to college but dropped out when I decided to focus all of my energy into finding my family. "This Art Show is amazing. Klaus is a great artist." "Have you two met?" I asked and for a minute there I didn't feel somewhat good about it. "Yeah! It was a crazy night and we watched this artist paint downtown and we sort of became friends." Camille said proudly. "These paintings of horses are truly amazing." She decided to explore the house a bit more and also the paintings. "I almost screwed up with the college part." I told Rebekah in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't suspect a thing." "Hey, girlfriends! How's it going?" Katherine approached showing off her great forms with a glass of red wine. "Great! You better be careful with those drinks. You're having too many and you might get woozy." I told her and pointed at the glass in her hand. "Oh, who cares?" she said, finishing it up. "I care! You will not ruin my brother's Art Show with your drunken self." "Oh, relax! Jesus!" Katherine said and turned around to talk to some other people. "God, she can be so annoying. I could never stand her, even when she was human five hundred years ago." Rebekah explained. "Oh, I think that you'll warm up to her eventually." I said. "Ha! When hell freezes over!" she exclaimed and went to pour herself a drink. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. "Are you enjoying yourself?" someone whispered behind me. My smile disappeared and my heart stopped for a minute.

Turning around, I saw his darling and adorable face with the smile I loved plastered on it. "Actually, I am." I told him, acting as if I was feeling normal, which I wasn't for some strange reason. "Come with me." he said and I followed him to a place where he showed off his best paintings. "This is pretty amazing. You are very talented, I can't fight that thought." I said and he chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that. A few weeks ago you were so against my work, either hating it or saying 'I don't care'. I must say that I was hurt." he said in a mocking tone and smiled. I smiled back and told him, "Well, you've gotten better since then. That is why I no longer criticize your work." I told him and started looking at some painting with free-spirited horses and some very interesting swirling lines that I didn't quite understand but loved. "No. I think the reason why you don't show distaste towards my paintings is because you've warmed up to me." he said and was now facing me, closer than I imagined. "I don't know. Maybe so." I pretended to think about what he said while he couldn't help but release that cute and sexy laugh of his. "I think you do know but you don't want to admit it because you're too proud." "This is exactly what I can say for you. You were too proud that night to admit that you care so you told Elijah to kill me, knowing that he wouldn't. You wanted to show the witches up." He continued to stare at me for a long time, his eyes sort of smiling on their own free will. "How do you always figure things out?" he asked in no more than a whisper. "I have my ways. It's exactly how I figured out the reason why you wanted to soften me up that night. I didn't let you." I whispered back and smiled maliciously. "You took me by surprise. You're the first girl who ever caught me off guard." I knew he was enjoying this talk just as much as I did. It sort of reminded me of that night we spent together, when we spoke to each other in a playful way. "Thank you for the compliment." I said and continued to look around and he followed me. Some painting caught my eyes and it was one of the most admired ones of the evening. It was the painting which I took interest in that night at his mansion. The one with the small person, dark and confused looking beyond everything else. He really put some special feelings into it. I stared and stared until he spoke once more. "This is the one that always seems to catch your eye." he whispered and I smiled. "You still haven't told me why you painted it." I told him and I saw the expression on his face changed as he was remembering once again that night. "As I recall, I have explained to you the reason." "No. You told me why you paint in general. You didn't tell me why you chose to paint this." He looked at me with those expressive eyes of his and said, "I think you already know the answer to that…and I also happen to believe that it represents you." "And you." I replied and he nodded, "And me." he agreed.

As we spoke, Rebekah was looking at a painting she loved the most. One with thousands of butterflies but only one had a rainbow of colors, not just one. "Rebekah, Klaus' sister." a voice said behind her and she turned around to see the face of Marcel. "Oh, it's you." she was really not in the mood for his games. "Yeah, it's me. The one and only King." Rebekah tried not to snort in disgust as I was trying. "Why did you force my brother to have an Art Show? For your entertainment?" Rebekah was pushing it. Marcel just grinned. "No. I could never force my mentor to do anything. He decided to do this on his own, after he realized how much it would mean to me and my fellow vampires." Rebekah said nothing afterwards and Marcel tried to change the subject. "Why do you like this painting? You've been staring at it for a while." he asked and Rebekah replied playfully, "Guess." she whispered and he tapped his chin, thinking and for some reason, he was doing that to amuse her. "That butterfly right there is considered to be you?" "I wouldn't put it like that." "I would. Look at you, you're stunning! You would win Ms. America in a heartbeat. You are for sure one of a kind." "Okay, what are you trying to do now, Marcel? Are you trying to make me like you by making me feel any more special than the other girls? Well, I can just tell you right now that it is not going to work. Dream on!" she said and Marcel snickered. "You sure are as feisty as Klaus told me. I am just trying to get to know the sister of the man who I owe for everything I have right now. So how about a drink?" he offered her a glass of wine and nodded for her to take it. Rebekah took the drink and they tilt their glasses before drinking everything up, and afterwards licking their lips.

"It seems to me like Marcel is having a pleasant talk with my sister." Klaus said and I nodded. "I know. What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the worried expression on his face. "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." His face hardened and I had to intervene. "Please, Klaus, this is an Art Show. It's your Art Show. Don't ruin it. And remember that you must be getting closer to Marcel, not distancing yourself away from his Trust Circle. That must be what Rebekah is doing. She is playing her part. Leave it alone." I whispered and grabbed his arm in protest. He nodded and went to pour himself a drink and it was my chance to check out the vampires Marcel has brought to the party. I should have been doing what Rebekah and Katherine were doing. Mingling. Wait a minute! I stopped and changed my mind. What if they asked me more about myself and I got stuck or spilled something that I shouldn't have had. No. It was better to eavesdrop. Slowly and carefully, I moved past the girls' group and moved closer to the boys' group where the two men who I saw Marcel with at the bar the second day I was in New Orleans, Diego and Thierry were standing in a corner and talking to each other with drinks in their hands. This was my chance. For sure, they must have been talking about something important because otherwise, they wouldn't have stayed so far away from the others. But the question was how on Earth was I going to get close enough to hear what they were saying? Not to mention that there was still classical music playing which was driving me nuts. "Hayley!" someone called my name and I turned around, frightened to death. It was only Camille. "What are you doing?" she asked, drinking wine. "Nothing much. Just sitting and admiring, like everyone else." I replied. I was a crappy liar but good thing that Camille hadn't noticed. "Do you want a drink?" she offered me a glass but I shook my head. "I'm cutting back. I used to drink so much that I found myself with more kilograms every day." "You? You have an amazing body. A body that guys would drool over, unlike mine." "Thanks, Cami!" Boy! I sure got a lot of compliments that night. "So, tell me what did you study in college?" She got me there. I didn't even remember. "Psychology, just like you." Huge mistake! Camille started talking to me about all kinds of stuff and I had no idea what she meant by anything. Medicine! Sure, now I remember what I used to study! It used to be my dream to become a doctor, but things changed. I looked away for a little bit while Camille kept on talking. I noticed Thierry and Diego leaving the place they were talking near and went to have a quick word with Marcel. Rebekah was listening and looking at me at the same time. I watched closely as the two nodded and headed UPSTAIRS! What was going on? Did Klaus give them permission to go upstairs? I noticed how Marcel scotched over to Klaus and talked to him and Klaus nodded. Okay, he must have agreed to let them. What were they doing up there? "So, Hayley…" "Cami, will you excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the bathroom." I excused myself and quickly but careful not have anyone watching me; I went upstairs and looking for the boys in silence.

I followed them on the first floor and saw them going in the guest room. Well, at least they didn't go in my room…or Rebekah's. She would have freaked out. From what I heard, she holds some very important and personal stuff in there that she doesn't want anyone else to see. I sat outside in the hall and listened to them talking about some very interesting stuff. I held my breath and tried not to gasp when I noticed Katherine right next to me. She was pressing a finger on her lips and pointed to the room, telling me that she was also interested to hear what the two were talking about. I didn't want Katherine there, but I didn't have time to waste at the moment. "So, nice place he's got." "Still doesn't top Marcel's." "Hey, what do you think about him?" Diego asked. "What can I think? He almost killed me." said Thierry. Diego laughed and nodded, "He almost got me too. Ha! He's pissed off of how Marcel is running things around here. If you ask me, I think he might want to take over or something." "No way!" "Marcel's got it covered. You know that he only gets in good with him so he can uncover some of Klaus' secrets?" "Why doesn't he use Davina?" "I don't know. I guess she only works on witches." Is that so? What is Marcel up to and what does he want with Klaus? Most importantly, the question both Katherine and I were asking ourselves at that moment was, who the hell is Davina and what did Thierry mean by Marcel using her? Just then, Katherine caught her breath and the two stopped talking. I grabbed her arm and we both hurried downstairs, as quietly as possible. "What were you doing?" I hissed at her. "Same as you, Hayley. Getting useful information." "They are planning something against Klaus." I told her, horrified. "I am not exactly sure that's how they put it. You need to relax. Klaus is a pretty big boy. He can take care of himself. There is no way that Marcel might find a way to get inside Klaus' head, find his secrets and torture him. He is a young vampire." "Huh?" "Marcel is 300. I am 500 years old." "Well, technically you are growing old. You're mortal know so those years don't really count anymore." Katherine frowned, turned around and left to find Elijah. I really should not continue to remind her that she is no longer a vampire. Not that I wanted to get friendly with her…just saying.

At the thought of Marcel and his minions doing something to torture Klaus made my knees wobble. No, they were really wobbling at the moment. What was going on? Before I could touch the ground, Klaus sped over and held me in his arms. I quickly stood, not wanting to absorb any more of his scent which made me feel dizzy most of the time, dizzy in a good but weak way. "Love, are you alright?" The look on his face showed that he was really worried about me and most importantly, his baby, because he kept staring at my stomach. "I'm okay." I placed a hand on my forehead and I felt it burning. Should I tell him? I kept asking myself that question. Should I have told him about what Marcel was planning or… "I really am fine. Nothing happened." Oh my God, I really needed to learn to lie better than that. Klaus raised an eyebrow, still refusing to take his hands off me. I gave him a reassuring look and smiled. "I am fine. I do not want to spoil your Art Show. Go and present some more paintings." I told him and headed to the doorway. "Wait! Where are you going?" he said, grabbing my arm. "Klaus, I need fresh air. I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been outside alone before." "Not at night. You've always been alone when I was sure that you would be safe. Not now." "All the vampires are here, enjoying your hard work. Please, let me go." I whispered and he sighed. He nodded and I smiled a reassuring smile. Still annoyed that I got my way, Klaus turned around and went to speak to some people while I quickly hurried over to Rebekah, who I saw was finally sitting alone, without Marcel. "Hey! Enjoying yourself at your very first Art Show?" Rebekah grinned but I quickly got to the point. "I need you to do something for me." "Sure. What do you need?" "I need you to continue distracting Marcel since you're pretty good at it." Rebekah took another sip of wine. "You want to crash his place, don't you?" "Yes." I said in a whisper. "Why?" "I'll tell you about it later. Please, do this for me. I'll be back soon." "Does Nik know you're leaving?" "Yes. I told him I am going to get some fresh air." "Liar, liar! You shouldn't lie to my brother, Hayley. He hates that." "I know. But this is something that I must do on my own and I do not want to let him know what it's about yet, okay? Please, don't tell him." "Alright! Go before I change my mind." I gave a quick hug and quickly but carefully, I headed out the door.

The weather was nice and it wasn't at all cold or anything so I could walk outside in my dress. I heard footsteps behind me and I was scared that it might have been Klaus. Turning around, I saw…the one and only Katherine Pierce. Lovely! "What do you want now? A medal for eavesdropping upstairs?" I was annoyed and continued walking. She hurried up and landed right next to me. "I'm coming to help you. I heard you're going to Marcel's mansion and frankly, I want to sneak a peek there as well." "Why would you want to help me? I thought we only agreed on the pregnancy part." "Yea, but I don't think it is enough to make up for trying to kill you." "Nothing is enough, trust me." "Hayley, stop being so stubborn. You should be glad that I am willing to help you. For real this time." I faced her with my hands on my hips. "Okay! You better make yourself useful on this mini trip, not a pain in the ass, as usual." "You are starting to sound just like Rebekah." "Whatever!" "So, why do you want to get inside Marcel's mansion?" "To find the kind of information that I came to New Orleans for in the first place. Information about my family." "Your parents are dead, Hayley." Katherine said that in a sad tone. Was she actually feeling sorry for me? It was like she could read minds. "I know what it's like to find yourself with no family. Klaus killed my parents 500 years ago." I was shocked. "Why?" "Out of rage that I had run away from him. It's a long story and we don't have time for it right now." Katherine said and we continued walking until we reached a big, dark mansion with fences. "How are we going to get inside?" I asked, scratching my head. Katherine smirked. "See? You need me, Hayley, no matter how much you try to deny it." "Oh, I suppose you have a plan." "I always have a plan prepared, and a plan B and a plan C and so on." She smirked. I have to admit that I was a bit nervous. Who knows what was guarding that mansion or better yet who? "Alright, let's get this over with. Do your thing." Katherine pulled out a tiny and yet shiny key.


	7. Time To Plan The Attack

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hayley and Katherine manage to get inside Marcel's mansion and they'll be surprised to see someone in there. Some Kalijah moments and Klayley will have some very intriguing moments as well ;) Enjoy and please review!**

Katherine pulled open the gate and entered the front yard of that mansion with me following close behind. "How on Earth did you manage to get a hold of that key?" I asked, a bit nervous to hear the answer. "I stole it. But it's not Marcel's, trust me. His buddies Thierry and Diego both have spare keys to that mansion and I took one from them. Easy as a pie." Katherine explained. "Is this a bad habit of yours? Taking things that don't belong to you?" "Yeah! But someday I just might grow out of it." "I hope." I said and pushed open the huge door that led inside the creepy dark mansion. "It's like its haunted or something." I whispered. "Don't they ever clean up in here? It's like we're in a sewer." I saw rats, spider webs and much more nasty stuff. "Where do you suppose we start looking?" Katherine asked. "In Marcel's master bedroom, of course." I said and we headed upstairs without another word. It was a good thing that there wasn't anyone in the house or we would have been in big trouble. Katherine was now human and I was just a werewolf, a stubborn one. How would we have been able to defend ourselves? The thought sent chills down my spine as Katherine closed the door shut behind us. I flipped the switch on and noticed a humongous bed with all kinds of papers scattered on it. Marcel also had a desk in a corner and it was filled with papers too. On the desk there was a very old photo with Marcel…and Klaus. They looked so different back then. "Hayley!" Katherine said and I snapped. "What?" "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be looking for something? Hurry up, will you? It's not like we can stay here how much we want." I put the photo back and started looking through papers. There were all kinds of crap like "Witch Control" and "Feed your people" and that kind of stuff. Was Marcel not being a good King, after all? Sophie was right. This was a complete disaster. "What are you expecting to find, Hayley?" Katherine asked me after fifteen minutes. She was sitting on the bed and looking at the ceiling while I was pilling up papers searching for something. Some clue that might lead to where I could find my family members. "Some paper which states the whereabouts of my family." I answered Katherine's question and she snorted. "Marcel is not that dumb to leave something like that out. Come on, Hayley!" "Shhh!" I hissed and she stopped bothering me. Just then, there was a noise heard from the attic. It was like something dropped on the floor up there. Katherine was standing up straight with a horrified look on her face. I however was curious to find out who or what was up there. "I'm going to check it out." I said and Katherine pulled at my dress. "Have you lost your mind? Do you want to get us both killed?" "You can stay here, if you like. Alone." I stretched out the last word just a little to frighten her and it worked. "Wait for me!" she called after me.

The attic was dirtier than I expected and it was one of those places where you threw things you didn't want anymore. There was also a bed there and some lamps. "Hello! Is anyone up here?" I called out. "What are you doing?" Katherine whispered. Just then, there was a noise heard from the back and both Katherine and I turned around. A teenage girl in a white nightgown was standing there, looking at us, with an expression on her face which told me that she was scared. "Hello. Who are you?" I asked and she responded in a soft whisper. "Davina." I gasped. Davina was who Thierry and Diego were talking about. Something about Marcel using her for something like controlling other witches. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" What were we supposed to tell her? Katherine was expecting an answer out of me and I was about to elbow her for refusing to help when I actually needed her. "We're friends of Marcel." I answered and I figured that it was a mistake. Davina's face hardened and she said, "Did you come here because he told you to check on me? Isn't he aware that I am pretty capable of taking care of myself? Why is he doing this to me? First he keeps me captive here, acting like he wants me to be safe…" She just kept right on talking and I was beginning to understand from the words that were coming out of her mouth. I approached the girl and took her hands in mine to stop her from talking. "We can help you. We're not exactly friends of Marcel." "Then who are you?" Davina threw her hands in the air and we stumbled on the ground from a mini earthquake which I realized Davina had created from anger. "Calm down! We are with Klaus. Do you know who he is?" Katherine was now pissed off and Davina shouldn't have messed with her, even as human. "Yes. He is Marcel's good friend and mentor, right?" "Yes. We are with him." I said in a calm tone. "What are you doing here?" Davina asked and I was afraid to answer. "We…uh…" "Please, get out of here now and I won't tell Marcel that you stopped by, more likely broke into his house." "What are you doing here? Are you trapped? Is he keeping you here like a prisoner?" I wanted to ask her. Tears welled up in her eyes and then she yelled, "GET OUT!" Slowly, Katherine and I backed away, realizing that Davina was no ordinary witch. Something was different about her and I was determined to find out what made her any special.

We didn't leave the mansion. I convinced Katherine to let me take one more peek in Marcel's room, hoping that this time I would have better eyes and see something useful. "That girl up there has issues." Katherine said and dropped on the bed again. "Can you blame her? She may be powerful but she is still a young girl. I would say she is about fifteen or sixteen years old. She is frightened. I can tell." I explained. "Where are her parents?" "I think Marcel is the only family she has right now and that is why she is being so loyal to him and refusing to admit that she is a prisoner." "Huh?" "Marcel is using her to control the witches. Now I understand it. That was how Marcel figured out that Jane Anne did that spell in the graveyard to confirm that I am pregnant with Klaus' child." I said, as I shuffled through papers. "Right! Whatever you say." "Oh my God!" I exclaimed and Katherine ran over to me immediately. "What did you find?" "I thought you said that you don't care. What has happened to you now?" "Just let me take a look." I scanned the piece of paper with names. "What is the big deal?" Katherine asked. I showed her the title: LOST WEREWOLVES. There were thousands of names and pretty much at the bottom was…my name! Hayley. "Okay! There must be another werewolf with the name Hayley. Seriously, it is not a common name but it's not rare either." Katherine said but I shook my head. "It's my name, Katherine! It's me. He is keeping track of all werewolves and where they are and it seems like these are the ones who escaped him when he first took hold of the city and became the Vampire King. He is looking for me." "He knows your name is Hayley. Don't you think that he would have grabbed a hold of you by now?" "He doesn't know that I'm a werewolf. He believes that I am just some human girl like Camille who's had something going on with Klaus in the past." I explained. Katherine smirked and said, "Speaking of Klaus…I wanted to ask you something." "It is not a good time right now, Katherine, but go ahead. I'm freaked out as it is." "Since when do you care for Klaus?" she asked and popped on the humongous bed and started eating some of Marcel's chocolates. I stopped what I was doing and my heart nearly stopped again. Katherine was watching my every move. Calmly, I went back to stacking papers over and over again. "What do you mean?" "Well, Hayley…um…the fact that you always seem to shiver when he touches you, the fact that you can't stay mad at him and the fact that you freaked out back at the Art Show when you somewhat understood from Thierry and Diego that Klaus might be in trouble…I don't know. It got me thinking that…you have started to care for him." I just stared at her with my hands on my hips and shook my head. "No. There is no way that I care even the slightest. You misunderstood." I told her and she burst out laughing. "You have to do better than that, Hayley if you are hoping to hide the truth. He's gotten under your skin and you don't want to admit it." "NO. End of discussion." "Keep denying it, then. I won't stop you."

I decided to forget what Katherine told me about my possible change of feelings for Klaus and continue scanning papers, until we heard a swirl of wind which really gave us goose bumps. Turning around, we saw Elijah standing there with a frown on his face and his hand s in his pockets. "Elijah!" Katherine flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He sighed and hugged her back before saying, "What are you two doing here? Do you have any idea how worried sick we've been?" We? I wondered what he meant by that, but just then, there he was, sitting next to his older brother. He was frowning and staring at nobody else except me. I sighed and stared at the ground the way I did that night he found out I was pregnant. I couldn't look at him in the eyes after I disobeyed him and lied to him as well. He approached me while Elijah was speaking to Katherine about running away in her fragile state and she was telling him that she can take care of herself, even as human. I saw his feet getting closer and I crossed my arms, the way I always felt like doing when I was ready to defend, protect myself. Suddenly, he was right in front of me and was looking intensely. Courageous, I looked up to meet him beautiful, crystal clear eyes, filling up with rage and confusion, something very unpleasant. "What were you thinking?" he whispered and I knew he was trying hard not to yell. "I came here to try and find something useful about the location of my family." I explained in no more than a whisper as well. "We're going home now! The Art Show is over." "How did you…" I wanted to ask but he already answered. "Rebekah." Fantastic! She betrayed me. "Elijah, I just wanted to help." "I told you not to leave my side! I warned you that you can be in danger in this town. You are no longer a vampire to do as you please. You need to learn to accept that." Elijah and Katherine were having their own argument. It was hard to see Klaus not bearing to say anymore to me. I went over to the desk to get the piece of paper I found and I stuffed it in the mini purse I brought with me without anyone watching. Marcel was after me. My werewolf self. Slowly and gently, I watched how Elijah wiped the tears that were streaming down Katherine's face, picked her up and they zoomed to the house at the edge of the city. Some noises could be heard outside and Klaus looked out the window to see Marcel and his followers getting back to their mansion. He picked me up bridal style without asking for my permission and he zoomed me back to the house as well in a couple of seconds where I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

The house wasn't a mess, as I was expecting it to be. It was rather nice. Rebekah must have had time to clean up. I could hear her in her room, doing something personal of hers. Katherine was apparently way too tired for some reason but I had a thought that she was just faking it because she didn't want Elijah to start yelling at her; even so he took her to bed. Klaus and I were left alone in the living room, where he paced around the fireplace. He wasn't saying anything to me which was worse than I imagined. I would have rather him yell at me, or even hurt but do something, react in some way. He just paced and didn't even look at me. "Please, say something." I whispered. His eyes were full of fire when they finally met mine. "What do you expect me to say? WHAT?" There he went with the screaming and shouting. Rebekah had put on loud music in her room and I knew why she did that. I wanted to laugh at that but I knew that now was not the time. Klaus was furious at me, the way I've never seen him be before. "How do you expect me to protect you and that child you are carrying IF YOU DON'T DO AND SAY THINGS ON MY TERMS?" "I…I just wanted to…" I couldn't find my words. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting so weak in front of him? Why didn't I say something to defend myself? I could have done that. I was used to doing that with anyone who dared to yell at me and blame me for something, but with him, I was completely speechless. "Please, just…" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING TO ME?" he threatened with his finger and I backed away a little, stepping on my dress and almost falling, if I didn't hold my balance. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't have let me leave if I had told you the real reason why I wanted to get out of the house." "THAT'S RIGHT!" "STOP YELLING! I'M TIRED OF THIS!" It was my turn to finally react. Klaus was getting too used to having this leverage on women. He could yell, scream and shout and get no reply from girls like Caroline, Katherine, Elena…but NOT me. No! I sure as hell surprised him when I started taking a few steps towards him and started yelling too with tears ready to let themselves fall on my cheeks. I was exhausted from the Art Show, Davina, and everything else that had happened that night. It was too much. "I came here to find my family and I am not going to back out just because I am now carrying your child and am involved with your family and the problem between you and Marcel. You need to understand that once and for all. You have a family, Klaus, something that I've always wanted and would have done anything for one. Anything! You have the nerve to treat them like crap after everything that they have done for you and after all those times they have been there for you and supported you. And Rebekah was right. I have agreed to carry your child, a child that you don't even deserve and you have the nerve to scream at me? I think that you thank God for everything you have and don't deserve while others like me do deserve those things but don't have them." I told him this time in a much calmer tone while he just stared at me.

Another look of guilt washed over his face and I had no intension of repeating every single fight we had and their results. I have lived with him for almost two months and I was amazed that I had lasted this much. As I said before, I was exhausted. Klaus stood there and looked at me in an analyzing sort of way. "Why do you continue looking for your family?" he asked me all of a sudden and I looked at him as if he were indeed a crazy man. "How could he just ask me something like that? I frowned and turned around to go to my room and take off the dress that was itching my back. "Why don't you just start minding your business and leave me alone for once? Let's get something clear. I am not one of those girls who fight with a man, only to be swooned by him in the next couple of minutes because out of nowhere, he shows that he cares. No. I want proof that you care. Words don't cut. And considering how you've been acting, I doubt that you care even the slightest, you just don't want to lose my faith in you." I was stopped at the stairs by his hands on my waist and his lips were at my ear that very second. "Forgive me for yelling at you. I…" I felt something in my heart when he said those words. He was being sincere, but like I said before, it wasn't going to cut it. I turned around and he was staring at me with a pleading expression. "I…I…I worry about your safety…and the baby's." he whispered, looking at the ground in a way like he was awaiting his punishment. I don't know what came over me when I touched his face with my soft hand, and his own hand covered mine to make it stay there, as he looked deep into my eyes. I felt really sorry for him. My brain told me to stop acting so caring and sweet towards him and to punish him for his actions but my heart told me something else. It told me to comfort him, to care for him, to save him from himself. "You should take off this mask of yours, Klaus. Please." "What are you talking about?" he whispered. "You are a good person. You are a great leader. Please, stop trying to act so tough when it is not needed and try to be the King I know you are. Be the caring man I know you are on the inside." He sighed and closed his eyes at my touch. Did I have an impact on him? I breathed heavily and finally dropped my hand from his face. He was hoping that I would have held it there longer, but I was too tired and going to bed was exactly what I wanted to do. "Goodnight." I whispered and he whispered "Goodnight." to me too, half smiling.

The next morning, I woke up really hungry. I was too tired to get up at midnight and eat anything. In other words, I skipped the midnight cravings and I hoped that Klaus didn't think about preparing me dinner again and waiting for me to get up. Just when I walked out of my room, perfectly dressed in my usual blouse and jeans, Rebekah walked out of her own room, in a sundress. "Hey!" she smiled at me in a friendly way, but I refused to smile. "I am not talking to you. You betrayed me last night. We were supposed to be friends." I said and she closed her eyes. "I know. I am so sorry. Elijah and Nik both pushed me into telling. They were getting worried and I was getting worried as well. I mean, you are a pregnant werewolf with no one by your side last night besides an ex-vampire. Why did you let Katherine go with you?" "She wanted to help, so I let her. What harm could she have done?" "We have do get downstairs. Nik has hatched up a plan to finally attack and get Marcel's throne." "How did it go last night, by the way?" I asked. "Why do you ask?" "Marcel looked like he was hitting on you." Rebekah made a face. "Don't be ridiculous. We were just having a couple of drinks and he might have lost it after all that red wine." I smiled and raised my eyebrow. "You seem to be missing Matt so you found comfort in Marcel. Wait a minute. That is not good. You do realize that he is the one we're trying to overthrow? You can't possibly think about going after him." Rebekah quickly covered my mouth. "Have you lost your mind? Do not say such things. Do you want me to get in trouble with Nik and Elijah and have them not trust me ever again? Please, let it go." "So, you are interested? Oh my God!" I slapped my forehead and she grabbed my arms. "You are talking rubbish and frankly, I don't care, but do not say this in front of my brothers." She headed downstairs and I went after her. There was no doubt about it. It seemed that Klaus' sister has taken a certain interest in the man he's trying to destroy. I didn't know why I had that smug on my face, because this was not a joke. This was serious and no matter how lonely Rebekah was, she shouldn't have started crushing on the guy, who's practically our enemy but friend in public.

Klaus and Elijah were downstairs with Katherine. Next to them was Sophie, sitting on the couch and having a drink as well, with a couple of witches behind her, including the feisty Sabine, which I somewhat disliked a little. I was waiting for Elijah to greet me as usual but this time, it was Klaus who whispered my name. "Hayley. Good morning." I was shocked and as I watched the witches staring at my stomach, I quickly placed a hand over it protectively. Klaus used his super speed and was suddenly standing right next to me, helping me walk downstairs and whispering in my ear. "Don't worry about them, love. There is nothing you should be scared of. You are good friends with Sophie and the others are not going to harm you." he said, referring to Sabine. "I know that." I hissed, a bit pissed off that he was exaggerating now. I had told him that he should show me that he cares, but that didn't mean for him to help me raise a spoon to my mouth, or get in tub and wash me. Oh my God! What was I just thinking of? Reaching the living room, Sophie stood up and gave me a hug. "How are you feeling?" "Oh, come on! The next person who asks me that will really wish they hadn't. How many times do I have to say that I am fine?" "You don't have to be rude about it." Sabine snapped and I gave her a look of disgust. "Ok. I am glad you're feeling better, after last night." Sophie answered, ignoring Sabine's remark and understanding that this must have been really hard for me. I thanked her for that.

"What is going on?" I asked. "We are going to debate on the best way to attack Marcel and get back what is rightfully ours. What belongs to our family." Klaus explained to me. "Evidently, Sophie has discovered last night from a drunken vampire that Marcel holds a very special witch captive in his mansion, by the name of Davina." Elijah added. Katherine and I exchanged looks, and I shook my head. We weren't going to tell anyone that we met her. We would have gotten in much bigger trouble than last night. "Davina?" I asked in a way that showed that I had no idea what they were talking about. "We need to get a hold of her. She holds leverage on all the other witches and it appears she is the ace up Marcel's sleeve. The ace he was talking about a few months ago." Klaus said and I nodded, looking like I was catching up. "Did you find out where she is?" Katherine asked and I smiled. She was playing along. Good. "It may be the mansion where Marcel lives. It is the most obvious place to look, considering that he wants her close by his side, but hidden at the same time." Elijah said. "From what we know, Davina's parents were killed by Marcel when she was very little and he has agreed to raise her as his own child and use her powers against us." Sophie added and I gasped. The image of that frightened girl came into my mind once again. I knew what Klaus said about never lying to him again, but this time, telling him that Katherine and I had met Davina was too much. Besides, it wasn't like we were hiding something important. "Then there's the matter of an army we need. I was thinking of an army of hybrids. We have Petrova doppelganger blood." Klaus replied, pointing at Katherine. "I don't think so, Nik. We are not going to go through that story again. No more hybrid armies, do you understand?" Rebekah shook her head and he stood up to face her. "Well, if you've got a better idea, I suggest you spill it. Even with that little witch by our side, it is still not enough. Marcel has vampire army and the only thing that would actually outrun it would be a hybrid army." Klaus said, crossing his arms. "What about a werewolf army?" I was thinking out loud and Klaus' eyes met mine. Rebekah clapped her hands together. "Perfect! A werewolf army. Hayley's right!" "Go on." Elijah told me. "I was thinking that since those werewolves have been banished from this city, they would want to come back and fight for their rights of being here. We could team up with them." I was a genius. This would also help me discover which ones were parts of my bloodline and who I could consider family. Klaus was a bit pissed off because more than anything, he wanted a hybrid army, an army that would always be sired to him and do exactly as he said. I realized what the trouble was. Klaus was having a hard time trusting people and he was afraid. He was afraid that one of us would betray him. We were actually afraid that Klaus would somehow betray us, due to his friendship with Marcel.

I realized that Klaus was pissed again. I didn't understand what the problem was. He was part werewolf. He could deal with them and I would help him. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he nodded and Elijah sighed in relief, so did Rebekah. "Where do you suppose we find these werewolves?" Katherine asked Sophie. She shook her head and shrugged, showing that she had no idea. "They were run out of this city many years ago when Marcel became King and the only person who knew where they went was Jane Anne. Unfortunately, she never told me. She said that she promised to never reveal their whereabouts to anyone, including me, which was weird because as close sisters, we usually told each other everything." Sophie got tears in her eyes when she thought about Jane Anne and I felt the need to go to her and hug her. She thanked me for her support. "Well then, I suppose this might not be as easy as I thought." Klaus started pacing and thinking while I watched his every move. I wanted to do or say something to help, but nothing came out. Werewolves, especially on a full moon, were always more powerful than vampires. One bite from a werewolf could kill a regular vampire. If I had any contacts left, or had any family members that I knew and kept in touch with, we could have easily gathered up an army of werewolves in this city without Marcel knowing. "And what do we do about Davina?" Elijah asked. Klaus sighed and dropped in a chair. "That is another problem. She is obviously under Marcel's protection and she is well hidden, most likely in that mansion and possibly guarded by some of his friends so I think that for now we should focus on the werewolf army we are planning on creating, but not knowing how." Klaus fake smiled and that really annoyed Rebekah. "I see how helpful you're being, brother, considering that we are all fighting for the city which you are planning on ruling. What did you ever do to deserve our help?" "I kept our family tight." "Right! Well, newsflash! Most of our family members are dead!" There was silence and coming from the doorway was a husky laugh and we all turned around to see who it was. Rebekah gasped, Klaus looked horrified and Elijah went into shock while there was the sound of Katherine's glass of whisky smashed on the floor. "KOL!" Rebekah exclaimed. Katherine slapped her forehead and was like, "Oh no! Not this guy!" I noticed that this boy was younger than Klaus and Elijah and he was more Rebekah's age. "Kol?" I asked Katherine and she gave me a quick response. "Klaus' younger and obnoxious brother. He was supposed to be dead. How the hell did he get back to life?"

Kol was sitting there with his hands in his pockets, smirking at the look on Klaus' face. "So, brother. Why don't you fill me in on what I've missed?" Klaus stood up calmly and asked, "How did you get back?" "Well, as you know, Bonnie died along with me and when she resurrected herself, she had no choice but to take me back with her. So, she did. In Mystic Falls, things weren't exactly a blast. All the boring teenagers were going to college and I was getting bored. Matt Donovan told me about you three coming back to our old hometown, New Orleans, so I decided to drop by and watch my favorite brother regain his throne." Kol said and Rebekah crossed her arms. "Matt told you, or did you make him tell you?" "I made him. Don't worry, Bekah. He isn't missing you one bit. I saw him out at the bar with some girl, April Young." Rebekah's eyes softened and her gaze dropped to the floor. I believe she was heartbroken. Kol turned to me. "And who are you?" I stood up and did the same thing Rebekah did, crossed my arms to show that I was not some frisky and helpless girl. "Hayley." I said my name firm and in a dangerous tone to which I noticed Klaus smiled. Kol spread a huge grin across his face. "Oh! You're that werewolf girl! The one that is obsessed with finding her family. Yeah, a certain witch informed me that by some nature loophole, you ended up being pregnant with Niklaus' child, am I right?" Nobody said anything. I was beginning to hate this Kol character. He was too full of himself. Klaus approached my side and took my hands in his. "Hayley is indeed carrying my child. That does not mean you get to push her like that. Now, tell me, what are doing here?" "Manners, brother. You and Elijah both said that you wanted to start over. You said you wanted us all to be a family again. I am your brother and I am here to help you." "That is very hard to believe, Kol." Rebekah said. "Oh, come on! You gave Katerina a second chance, why can't I have one?" "Let's just say that you had too many second chances." Elijah responded, approaching his younger brother. "Alright! You can monitor me, keep both eyes on me, do whatever you want but I am family and I want to stay here with my brothers….my sister in law and my future niece or nephew." He grinned and Klaus was about to smack him in the face if Elijah was not there to calm him down. "Very well, Kol. You may have your last chance and stay with us as family, just as Katerina remained with us." Katherine groaned and for a second, I was beginning to understand her. "Besides, I think that I might be more useful than you think." Kol said, still grinning. "What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. "Let's just say that I have the solution of your little army problem. I know the whereabouts of the remaining New Orleans werewolves." I was glad. He was willing to make himself useful, just like Katherine was. Klaus smiled and pulled Kol into a hug, "Welcome back, brother!" "Show me to my room!" Kol said.


	8. Secrets

**What can I say? Kol is back! Chapter 8 will be one in a million. How will Kol adapt to this new life of his? What does Katherine think of him and what does she have against him? Hayley will feel the need to have a serious discussion with Klaus, but ends up broken hearted****, and Elijah will have a huge disagreement with Klaus about their plan. Enjoy! **

"I can't believe this!" Katherine was annoyed as hell as she entered my room and shut the door closed. "Did I say you could come in?" I asked, after I hid a piece of paper under my bed, thinking it was someone else. "Look, I'm pissed and Elijah is too busy right now to talk to me and my second choice right now is you, so would you please listen to what I have to say?" I sat on my bed and crossed my legs. "Shoot." I smiled, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I hate him! I hate him so much." Katherine spilled out. "Who? Kol?" "No. The tooth fairy. Of course Kol!" "What do you have against him? Has he done anything bad to you, because as I recall, you said that Klaus is the worst Mikaelson brother." "He is the second. Kol is actually the worst but I didn't think he counts anymore, considering that he was supposed to be dead." Katherine told me. "So, what did he do?" "He does everything wrong. He is a like a little devil. He is worse than Klaus." I started laughing and thought about Klaus hearing that he wasn't the most evil living being on Earth. He would have started screaming at us with rage. "This is not funny. When I saw him, I felt like a bus door shut on my soul." "Oh yeah! I forgot you have one of those." I replied sarcastically and this upset her. "Okay! The good thing is that his room is far away from mine. Oh, did I mention that he is also a pervert? So when you change, or go take a shower…naked, be very careful." She warned. "Katherine, Kol is willing to help us and that is all I need to hear. Right now, I think that we have other problems we should worry about." I said, and grabbed the piece of paper from under my bed. "Yeah, you're right! I just want to know why you decided for us not to tell the others that we actually met Davina." "Katherine, I told you that we would have been in bigger trouble if Klaus found out." "I don't get your logic. We would have told them where to find Davina and we would have had a bigger chance on getting her on our side." I was scanning the piece of paper again, but stopped at what she said. "Say that again." "What?" "The last part, say that again." "I said that if we told them where to find Davina, we would have had a better chance at getting her on our side." "That's it! We met her. We should do something and encourage her on leaving Marcel's side for ours." "Okay, slow down, Hayley. Davina lives in Marcel's mansion and I don't think that she will ever get out of there. Besides, how are we going to get inside there again without Elijah or Klaus breathing down our necks?" I sighed. "You're right! Forget I said that. Let's forget about Davina for a while." I told her.

"What are you doing with that piece of paper?" Katherine asked me. I looked at it one more time. "It's the piece of paper that we found in Marcel's mansion. The one with all the names of the werewolves who've escaped this town and we need to find to create that werewolf army. My name is on it too." I explained and Katherine gasped. "Why haven't you shown this to the others by now?" "You think I should?" "What is the problem? Klaus already knows that you've been in that mansion with me…" "Why are you always talking about Klaus when you refer to the others? There are other people too like Elijah, Rebekah…" "Yeah, but for some reason, Klaus seems to interest you more than the others, Hayley." I was shocked by what came out of her mouth. "What are you talking about?" She scoffed and started laughing. "I know you care for him, Hayley. Stop denying it. You…care…for…him. You made that pretty obvious already." I was about to respond but just then, the door opened and closed. Rebekah was inside and looking strangely at us. "Did someone call my name?" "No. We used your name in a sentence, but I guess you don't know the difference even with that super hearing of your." Katherine snapped and Rebekah grinned, "Jealous of my vampire abilities?" "Guys, that's enough!" I exclaimed and headed for the door, but Rebekah stopped me to look at the piece of paper in my hand. "What is that, Hayley?" I had to explain everything all over again. "It's a piece of paper I found at Marcel's mansion with names of lost werewolves listed on it. Werewolves that once lived here in New Orleans before Marcel took over." "Wait! Here's your name!" Rebekah was shocked. "I know. I was just about to and show this to Klaus. He needs to know." Rebekah grinned again and jumped on my bed. "I know. He said never to lie to him again. This would please him very much, especially after last night." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You and Klaus fight like an old married couple and then, you make up for no reason, but you just do. It got me thinking that…" "That what?" Rebekah smiled but shook her head after that. "Never mind." I was truly frustrated right now. "What is wrong with you two about the relationship between Klaus and me?" I asked and left the room at that moment.

Slowly and carefully, I knocked on Klaus' bedroom door and when I opened it, I saw Klaus, Elijah and Kol in the middle of a discussion. They stopped and stared at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I excused myself and was ready to leave but Klaus' words stopped me. "No, love, please stay!" he said and gave Elijah a certain look. Afterwards, Elijah said to Kol, "Come along with me, brother. I have some very important things I need to discuss with you about you staying here." "Oh, come on! I'm interested in what the lovely lady has to say." Lady? Huh! I was twenty-one years old. Really? "No, you're not. Let's go, Kol." Elijah's look darkened and Kol finally agreed to leave the room with him. The door closed shut and Klaus smiled as he approached me with a smile plastered on his face. "What is it?" he asked me and immediately looked at my stomach. "It's not the baby." He looked up confused when I handed him the piece of paper in my hand. He took it carefully and looked over it with the same shocked expression when he found out about me being pregnant with his child. "What is this?" he whispered. He knew perfectly well what it was but for some reason, he felt the need for me to tell him. "It's a list of names that belonged to werewolves who lived in New Orleans before Marcel ran them out. My name is on there too." I whispered. Klaus looked from me to the paper. "Where did you get this from?" "From Marcel's mansion. I decided to take it before you took me back to the house. It's very important to me and now very important to you. It will be easier for us to find them and bring them back here as our allies into defeating Marcel." I spoke rather quickly and his shocking expression turned into a smile all of a sudden. He caressed my cheek slowly and I was completely lost that moment. There was this rush of fire and softness I felt when he touched me like that. "You're amazing, love. This is exactly what we need." He grabbed my arm and we headed downstairs in a flash.

"What is it, brother? You seem more joyful than you've ever been." Kol smirked when he saw the look on Klaus' face. "Hayley just solved the problem for us. Take a look, Elijah." Elijah grabbed the paper and took a long look while Kol tried to sneak a peek as well. Sophie and the witches were curious to find out as well. Just then, Rebekah and Katherine came downstairs with grumpy looks. "I hope you didn't mess up my room in a cat fight." I joked and Rebekah growled. "We will never get along. Never!" Rebekah exclaimed and sat down on the couch, while Katherine poured herself a glass of scotch. "I'll drink to that." she said. "This is exactly what we've been looking for. Hayley, well done!" Elijah said. "Thank you." I whispered and smiled, pretty proud of myself. Just then, I felt another baby kick and Klaus' hand immediately placed itself on my belly. "I want to feel it again." he told me and his comforting hand really made me feel better than ever before. "Alright! We'll have to move fast. Really fast. There is not that much time left. Marcel needs to meet his end. This is my kingdom and I am going to fight for it until the end!" he exclaimed, looking at me. "What do you suppose we do? I think we could use a distraction for Marcel. Rebekah could do the honors." Kol smirked and he found himself with a glass on top of his head. "Ouch! What did I say?" "There's no way that's going to happen." Rebekah told him. "Wait a minute. Why Rebekah?" Elijah asked. "That's exactly what I want to know." Klaus added. I shut my mouth tight. No. I wasn't planning on saying anything, but there was nothing I could have done to stop Katherine, for Rebekah's sake. "Let's just say that she got too cozy with him last night at the Art Show. Marcel has been making a play for her and I don't think she has been resisting." Klaus looked angry, Kol's mouth dropped in amazement and Elijah looked more serious than ever. "That is not true. Don't listen to her. She has no idea what is coming out of her mouth right now." Rebekah tried to get herself out of the situation but since for the first time ever Kol and Katherine agreed with each other, there was no way Rebekah would escape the pressure. "I need to go to…Hey, Hayley, do you want me to get you something to eat?" "Oh…I..." "Ok, I will!" Rebekah smiled and quickly headed towards the kitchen. "What was that about?" Elijah asked, but Kol just laughed. "Alright, we need to focus on finding the werewolves we need and I might have a plan." Klaus suggested to us.

"What kind of plan do you have in mind, brother?" Elijah asked and Klaus sat down on the sofa, smirking cunningly. "I am planning on getting the werewolves here by myself, more precisely, using the werewolf side of me." Kol was beginning to laugh and hiss at the same time and Rebekah had to smack him on the head so he would be quiet. "What do you mean by that, Nik?" "I mean that shape shifting into the woods and running off to find them would be the perfect way to make them trust me and side with me to free New Orleans from Marcel." Elijah rubbed his forehead and Katherine brought him a drink from the kitchen, and kissed him on the cheek. "Here you go, handsome." "Wow! As old as you are Elijah, you still seem to have an impeccable taste in women." Kol said and Elijah chuckled, "Well, unlike you, I do happen to value the ties of friendship and love. I doubt that you will ever find a girl who you would actually love and she would love you in return without looking to get something from her, if you know what I mean." "Banging hot chicks is part of the fun! What's wrong with it?" Kol stretched out on the sofa, and Rebekah pushed him to the ground. "What's wrong with you, Bekah?" "I just remembered that you tried to kill me a few months ago and Matt as well. Actually, you tried to kill Matt twice." "Why do you care so much about this boy? Is it because he's human and pathetic, the way you want to be. By the way, I'm sorry you didn't get that cure. I would have wanted to see you have a boring life." Rebekah didn't respond and Klaus sighed, "Can we skip this family feud and get to the point, which is my plan to get the werewolves here?" Elijah nodded, "Niklaus is perfectly right but I must speak my mind right now. I do not believe that is a good plan, brother." "Why not?" Klaus asked. "Well, for one thing, we know that your relationship with all werewolves is…complex considering that you made hybrids out of most of them, without their accord." "That was the old me, Elijah, and you know it." "I know it. We all know it, but they don't know it. That is the problem." "I actually agree with Nik's plan. If he goes into the woods outside of New Orleans, which according to Kol that is their whereabouts, in his wolf form, he might receive their trust sooner than we think." Rebekah suggested. "Rebekah…" Elijah began, but Katherine placed her hand on his chest and stopped him from talking. "Listen to them. They're right!" Klaus turned to me. "What do you think, love?" I sighed at his smile and replied, "It is a great idea, but we must not overlook Elijah's opinion. I mean, I am aware of everything you put those werewolves through and honestly, I don't think they are going to be that pleased to see you. But, it is worth a shot." Kol snorted. "Of course you agree with him. Wouldn't have expected anything else." Klaus pointed his finger at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face and draw we a map to look through. I am leaving tonight." "Tonight?" I whispered, shocked. "That soon? What about the rest of us?" "Just wait for my arrival." he said.

Rebekah, Katherine and I get back to my room while Klaus, Elijah and Kol were downstairs, preparing Klaus' leaving. "What on Earth are we going to do without him?" Katherine asked grumpily. "Aww, I had no idea you and my brother were so close. You really don't need to worry about him." Rebekah said, sarcastically. "You're right! I so don't need to worry about him. Elijah will protect me from these crazy vampires." "Remember when you used to be one of them?" "Used to! I like the sound of that." Katherine smirked and Rebekah stuck out her tongue in a childish way. "We need to make ourselves useful while he's away. Elijah told me that he is going to be dealing with some of his own problems regarding the witches and he won't be around the house much, and Kol is…well, he's Kol." I explained and Katherine gasped. "Elijah didn't tell me he was leaving too." "Probably because he knew that you would overreact." Rebekah said and Katherine decided to ignore her last statement as she headed for the door. "I have to go talk to him." She was out in a jiffy and closed the door shut behind her. Rebekah started painting her nails while I was in the bathroom, taking a warm shower which I knew would please the baby very much. I was just about to start rinsing when Rebekah yelled, "AHA!" I got out of the shower, pulled a towel around to cover my body and opened the bathroom door with my hair sloppy and wet. "What is going on with you?" "Baby name!" Rebekah exclaimed out of nowhere and I was getting a bit worried by her sudden change of behavior. Was she alright or did the fact that Matt was somewhat seeing April Young affect her too much. Was Kol even telling the truth? Who really knew? "What about a baby name?" I asked, more relaxed as I dried my hair and started combing it afterwards. "You need to pick out a baby name. Both you and Nik. I mean, we can't call the baby, Baby forever." "I don't know, Rebekah. First, I will need to find out the sex of the baby. God knows how I am going to do that." "You go to a doctor. Big deal!" "It is a big deal. I am carrying a supernatural baby, not some ordinary baby. It has to have something unordinary, that I do not want regular doctors to find out." "Okay, then let's pick out a girl's name and a boy's name. Both ones that you would love so we'll be prepared." I sighed and pulled on a sundress Rebekah gave me as a present when she first moved in. "I really don't know." "Go talk to Nik." "Now?" "Well, he is leaving tonight and I don't think he'll be back soon. It will take him a couple of days to find the werewolves that once lived in New Orleans, werewolves that are more likely your family, Hayley." I felt really good about that. Klaus was somehow going to help me find my family. It was more than okay. "I will go talk to him now!" I decided, smiling and leaving the room.

His door was a bit opened, just as that morning when I walked in on him talking to Kol and Elijah about his plan to take over. Slowly and gently, I pushed a bit open the door and I was glad that it didn't screech like an old door would. I had this small smile on my face when I thought of our first real mature conversation about the baby and its future. I wanted that more than anything. It was more than I could I ask for at the moment. I loved this baby too much and I wanted only the best for it. Just when I got close enough near the door, I heard that he was talking to someone…and it wasn't Elijah or Kol. He was talking on the phone with someone…and laughing. "Yes, love. I understand you have a great time there. When can I come and visit? Oh, come on! I'm pretty sure he would mind. Tyler was always the jealous type and I am sure that he would try to get me to leave as soon as possible." I flinched when I heard Tyler's name. "I hope to see you there, Caroline. I will be there. Yes, tonight. I cannot wait to see you." I nearly gasped and couldn't breathe. He was…Tears filled my eyes and I didn't even bother to go inside anymore. I got away from the door and headed back to my room when I heard Elijah and Kol's voices from downstairs. "Why is he leaving tonight? Doesn't he know that it's not exactly safe at night, even for him?" Kol asked. "I know. I told him to get a goodnight sleep and leave in the morning but he refused. He said he wants to get started on his mission early so he's leaving tonight. I don't understand what he's thinking." Elijah said and then I heard Katherine's voice. "Who can understand Klaus? If you ask me, I think he's up to something. He's always up to something." I felt my face harden and I was indeed angry. I was angry and hurt by everything I just heard. I stormed inside my room and closed the door shut, scaring Rebekah to death. "Hayley, what's wrong?" She was absolutely horrified when she saw the look on my face. I didn't want her to know that I was crying or anything so I headed to the bathroom, but couldn't close the door in time because in a few seconds, she was right there. "What happened? Tell me." She was holding my hands and when I didn't answer but let the tears fall down on my cheeks, she pulled me into a hug, without asking anything else. I knew that I somehow owed her for comforting me all the time, so I decided to respond to her question but with a lie, "He's too busy." Rebekah sighed and nodded. "That's Nik. There is nothing you can say or do to change something when he makes up his mind." "Come on! Let me make you a nice, hot cup of tea. I am sure that it will make you feel better and get rid of this stress which is negativity towards the baby and should not be tolerated." she said, smiling to me in a way only a friend would smile.

Apparently, she was right. The tea worked and I was feeling better already. "Now, why don't you tell me what really happened." Rebekah said when Katherine walked in on us and Rebekah groaned. When were they going to accept each other? "What do you want?" Rebekah asked and I tried to intervene before they got into a cat fight again. Rebekah would win obviously, and that was exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want Katherine to get hurt, no matter how many times she had wanted me to get hurt. "What's happened to you, Hayley? You look like crap!" Katherine replied and sat down next to me on one side of the bed while Rebekah sat on the other side. "I don't know the whole story, but apparently Nik turned Hayley down when she wanted to have a conversation with him about the baby's name." Rebekah explained. "That bastard! I ought to tell Elijah." "Yeah, you do that, tattletale and what do you think you're going to solve? Nothing!" "Okay, please! Stop fighting. You two are only making things worse. And no, Rebekah, he didn't turn me down. He was speaking on the phone with someone and he looked too busy to…never mind." I whispered. "Who was he talking to?" Katherine asked suspiciously. "I don't know." I lied. What was wrong with me and lying all the time? Why didn't I have the guts to tell Rebekah and Katherine that Klaus was speaking to Caroline? Why did it hurt me that much? WHY? I mean, I wasn't a fool. I was perfectly aware that Klaus was in love with Caroline and that wasn't going to change just because he started this new life here, with his family and the kingdom he wants back from Marcel. "Hayley, what are you hiding from us?" Rebekah asked. She could always tell when I was lying. Great! "How do you expect us to help you if you can't trust us with the truth? Or is it the truth that hurts you so much?" She was good at figuring things out quickly. I was beginning to be scared of what she might possible get from me in the future. "Rebekah, you need to relax, okay? I am not lying." Rebekah raised an eyebrow and I sighed, deciding not to say anything else. "Katherine, I want you to do something for me." Rebekah surprised her a lot. "Why would I want to do something for you?" "For Hayley, then." "Fine. What is it?" "Klaus is probably downstairs talking to Elijah and Kol so why don't you sneak into his room and grab his phone, since you're pretty good at stealing things." "Are you kidding me? Done!" Katherine was out of the room before I could stop her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Both Katherine and I have become really suspicious of Nik. Elijah was telling Kol downstairs that he offered him to…" "I know the story. I heard them downstairs too." I stopped her. Rebekah sighed and said, "Why don't you tell me what the problem is? Why does Nik want to sneak out tonight and not tomorrow when he would be better fed and rested?" I shrugged and continued to lie, much to Rebekah's annoyed expression on her face. Katherine opened the door and closed it quickly. "I got it." She said and threw the phone to Rebekah. "It wasn't easy, though. You have to give me credit. I am not a vampire anymore." "Alright!" Rebekah smiled and opened Klaus' phone to look. I placed a hand on my face and rubbed my forehead. They were going to find out the truth. "Oh my God! Are you kidding me? It's Caroline! She was the last person he spoke to, about fifteen minutes ago." Rebekah said and eyed me. "And you knew about this, didn't you?" I nodded. That's it! No more lies. I stood up straight and said "Yes." Katherine grabbed the phone to have a look too. "I don't understand why this would affect you so much, Hayley. I mean, it is not like you care about Klaus. You made that pretty obvious." Katherine smirked when he saw me. I stood up and headed to sit near the window. "I saw all the people walking and talking and laughing on the streets, while I was stuck inside the house and living my too complicated life. "Well, how would you feel if you ended up pregnant with some man's child and walk in on him talking with the girl he's obsessed with on the phone?" Rebekah defended me. "But she's not in love with him." Katherine laughed, but then stopped and a serious look washed over her face as she stared at me sitting there alone near the window. "Are you?" I couldn't answer. Was that the problem? I thought back at the ways I used to talk to Klaus, how much I wanted to be with him and help him and stand by him when no one else would. The heat I felt when he was sitting close to me at those midnight dinners, not to mention the way I felt when he touched my soft skin. I felt like I was in heaven. That's the answer. That's why I felt this way around him. That's why my heart felt torn to pieces when I thought about him speaking to Caroline is secret. I was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, the father of my baby. I gasped when I realized the truth and saw that both of them were staring.

"I can't believe this. You are falling in love with him." Katherine said, and I quickly went over to cover her mouth. Rebekah slapped her forehead but smiled. "Now, everything makes sense. Since when, Hayley?" "Please, just stop, both of you." The truth was that I was in love with him and that was exactly what made me feel fear. I didn't want my heart broken. I couldn't bear it to see Klaus take interest in another girl. I was torn to pieces and I didn't know what to do. Rebekah noticed that and quickly went over to try and help me. "I'm sorry. I don't want to feel this way." I whispered. "It's okay. Shhh!" Rebekah pulled me into another tight hug and I accepted it while Katherine rolled her eyes, thinking that we were acting like a bunch of teenagers. "Can we skip this drama thingy? So, you're in love with the guy! You have impeccable tastes." Katherine winked and went outside, only to be back with a bottle of scotch. "For me?" Rebekah asked. "No, for Hayley. Of course, for you! Hayley can't drink." Rebekah went over to pour herself a glass. I sighed. "I can't wait until I finally give birth." "When are you going to give birth? I hope not during our battle with Marcel because that wouldn't be too cool at all." Katherine said, drinking away and making me really thirsty. "What are we going to do about Nik leaving to see Caroline?" Rebekah asked. Like I said, she figures things out pretty fast. "Nothing. It is none of our business, especially mine." I whispered. "How can you say that? He is leaving you, the mother of his unborn child right here, to go prance with a bubbly cheerleader by the name of Caroline Forbes. That is just not right. I am his sister and I have a say in this." Rebekah said, marching forwards to the door, but I held her arm. "Please, don't do this to me." "I am just going to speak to him, Hayley. Don't worry about the fact that you're in love with him. Katherine and I will make sure no one finds out. It is going to be really difficult for you now." I sighed and nodded, letting her go outside. Katherine giggled and said, "There is no way I am going to miss this." She headed out the door with the bottle of scotch and I followed close behind. No matter how much I didn't like this, I wanted to see him. I felt the need to see him and I was hoping that I would get a chance to speak to him, alone. And also talk about the baby.

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked when we headed downstairs. "He left." Kol answered, grabbing the bottle of scotch Katherine was holding and getting a drink himself, much to Elijah and Katherine's disgusts. "What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, shocked. "Like Kol said, he left a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to have plenty of time to find the werewolves and get home earlier than planned." Elijah explained. "But it's barely six PM." I checked my watch. Kol shrugged. "I knew that there is something suspicious going on. Niklaus is up to something, Elijah. I am sure of it and little Katerina over here was right." Kol gave Katherine a mischievous smile that made Katherine growl. "Why do you ask? Did you want to speak to him?" Elijah asked and looked at me. "Sort of." I whispered. "Elijah, Nik is going to see Caroline in Mystic Falls. He is not following our plan. He has begun to turn into a lovesick fool running after a blonde which doesn't care about him one bit, but yet likes to toy with his emotions." Rebekah said rather quickly, but Elijah had time to process everything. "Is that so?" He pulled out his phone and started dialing Klaus' number. "Don't bother, Elijah. I have his phone." Katherine whispered, showing him the phone. "Katerina, what did you do?" Elijah was upset but had a smile on his face as he pulled her into a soft and tender kiss, their love blossoming in the air. "I thought you would be mad at me." "I could never be mad at you." I know that you hate when I do bad things, but I just had to steal his phone. We had to figure out what Klaus was up to and…well, I had to help Hayley since she's in love with him." Katherine quickly covered her mouth. Rebekah slapped her forehead, Kol spilled the drink he didn't get a chance to swallow, Elijah was looking at me surprised, and I just couldn't breathe anymore. I was going to pass out. How could this happen to me? How? I ran upstairs without bearing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Hayley please let us in." Elijah was knocking on the door. He was always polite. I mean, he could have just bust open the door, but he didn't. Rebekah, on the other hand, wasn't like that. She was about to really bust the beautiful door open, if I hadn't come over and let them all in. "Kol, stay out of this, okay? Why don't you go and have a look around the city? You can do that, can you?" Rebekah gave him a stern look and he just smiled, lifting his hands up. "Alright! I'm in the mood for some action down at the bar. Hayley, by the way, your secret is safe with me. I swear to you that I will not tell a soul." He winked at me and left, but laughing his head off on the way. Elijah was facing me with Katherine behind him, holding onto his arm. "Hayley, I'm sorry. I had no idea this is how you feel about Niklaus." "It doesn't matter." I said, rather quickly but in a croaked voice. It was due to all the crying I've been doing alone in my room. "We can talk to Niklaus when he comes back and…" "No, Elijah. Please, don't. I am in enough trouble as it is. Klaus wants nothing to do with me. We get along, we're partners and that's fine. I am carrying his baby, it's natural, but that's it. He will never care even the slightest for me. It will never be anything more between us. I respect you a lot because you're my friend, but please don't interfere, and you too, Katherine." I said, pointing at her. "Very well! I will let you deal with this problem on your own. Katerina, come with me. I need to get a hold of Niklaus. If what you say is true and he is in Mystic Falls with whoever you said he is with, we might find a way to reach him. I really need your help." "Absolutely! I'm here for you." Katherine replied and blew him a kiss on the cheek as they headed outside. Rebekah and I were again the only ones left in that room. I was not going to cry again over this stupidity. No! I was more than this. I was capable of taking care of myself and I wasn't going to let my heart get the better of me when I always chose to follow my brain. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in love with him, but the anger I felt at that moment when I thought of him and that cheerleader running around Mystic Falls and picking daisies from the forest, made me wish I never met him and I never enjoyed that night with him that ended up in an unexpected pregnancy. "Nik is going to go through with our plan, but it looks like he will spend a night in Mystic Falls. Everything will work out, Hayley. I promise you." "I don't care. He can do what he wants. I really don't give a damn!" I told her, wiping all of my tears away. "You don't mean that." Rebekah whispered. "I do." "Hayley, I know what it's like to feel broken hearted. How do you think I feel at the thought of Matt and April living their happy lives together back in Mystic Falls while I'm stuck here? I miss him and I do not want to hide it." "Well, that just proves how different we are. Right now, we have a job to do. Klaus will do his, eventually and we are going to find a way to get Davina on our side. You, Katherine and I and maybe Sophie can help us too." "How?" "It's a long story, but when Katherine and I went at Marcel's place, we sort of met Davina there." "What?" "I know. Like I said, it is a long story and we don't really have time for it. Let's dig up what we know about Marcel and see what we can find and use to get Davina." "Very well." Ironic how Klaus was not following our plan to get HIS kingdom back and I actually was, fighting to get him the kingdom he wants. I now know perfectly well why I was doing it and it wasn't going to affect me one bit.


	9. Taking The Reins

**Chapter 9 everyone! In this chapter, you will notice how the girls take charge and actually follow their carefully structured plan to get Davina and overrun Marcel, unlike some other people. Klaus is gone and will be gone for a while. Hayley does her best to lead the group and learns more about Klaus' family from Elijah. A new character arrives which will pose a threat to the relationship between Elijah and Katherine. Hayley's POV! Enjoy! **

I couldn't sleep that night. The thought of Klaus probably being in Caroline's house at that moment really stung my heart and made me even more restless. Not to mention the fact that Rebekah decided to sleep in my room, so I wouldn't be alone. I didn't like that one bit because for some reason, she was talking in her sleep and saying really stupid things that don't have anything to do with each other like "Blast off!" or "Cinnamon Crispiness." Katherine was in the room across from mine and she was snoring in a way that only a person with some medical issues would snore. I wondered if she did snore this way even when she was a vampire. Slowly, as to not awake Rebekah, I fluffed my night gown, put on my slippers and headed downstairs in the living room. I was really surprised to see Elijah sitting there, with the lights on, thinking and thinking. "Um, Elijah!" He looked at me, surprised. "Hayley, what are you doing out of bed? Is something wrong with the baby?" This was where everyone went. Whenever I refused to eat, sleep or talk, people thought that it was the baby. "No, really the baby is fine. You really need to stop worrying about him and let me do that when needed." I laughed and sat down in Klaus' favorite armchair across from the couch where Elijah was sitting. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked. "Thinking about Klaus." I whispered and he nodded. "Me too. I'm really worried. I haven't found a way to get in touch with him yet." "I'm sorry." I said and Elijah snapped, "What are you sorry for?" "For being such a pain in this amazing family. Both me and the baby." "You are not a pain. Why would you even think that? You are our salvation, Hayley! That is what I thought from the moment I saw you in that cave. You and your baby are the keys to Klaus' redemption." "He doesn't think that way." "Hayley, listen to me carefully. Our family was broken up one thousand years ago when we each went down our own paths and Niklaus chose the worst. Since then, I tried to do everything in my power to reunite my family, but didn't succeed. You will. You will reunite our family." He pointed at me to prove his point.

"You never told me much about your family back then." I replied and Elijah clapped his hands together. "Then, I think it's time to tell you, unless you want to go back to sleep." "No, I would love to hear all about your family." "One thousand years ago, we were all human and we all lived in this small village up in Canada. There were our parents, Esther, one of the most powerful witches this world has ever had and Mikael, the greatest warrior in our village. The problem with my father was that he was always ruthless and vindictive when he attacked and killed his enemies, much how Niklaus turned out to be." I nodded, understanding now where Klaus got that revengeful side of him. "They lived in that village and had seven children. Our mother's first child was Aaron, who turned out to be an amazing warrior, just like our father. He was loyal and trustworthy and he always did what was right. The village loved him and he was the only son our father, Mikael was truly proud of. Unfortunately, he died in a war in his mid-twenties. I was the second child born after Aaron." Elijah smiled, remembering his childhood. "After Aaron died, I was determined to take his place and become a successful warrior and protector of my family, just like he was. For a very long time, that was my one goal. I was hoping that Mikael would be just as proud of me as he was of Aaron. That didn't happen. After me, Finn was born. He was always loyal to our mother and loved her with all his heart. He was too loyal at one point. A year ago, our mother came back from the dead and tried to kill us all saying that we are an abomination and that no one should live forever. He agreed to mother's plan to kill all of us and he ended up daggered in Mystic Falls, by Matt Donovan, Rebekah's crush. Even though werewolves were our worst enemies back then, our mother had an affair with a werewolf and that is how Niklaus was born. She lied to our father, by telling him it was his child. Even so, Niklaus was considered the disgrace of the family by Mikael. He hated the fact that Niklaus always felt like having fun and we often had many sword fights just for fun, much to my father's displeasure. I don't think Mikael ever joked or smiled at a joke. Kol was the fifth born after Niklaus. He is the spitting image of Mikael, except his humor which I suppose he got from our mother. Rebekah was the sixth born and it was quite a surprise because girls were rarely born on our father's side of the family. Rebekah was always free-spirited and good hearted and loved to take care of all of us, like a second mother, despite the fact that she was always younger than all of us. And finally, there was Henrick, the last born. He was always Niklaus' favorite, and he taught him to do crazy things. One night, it was a full moon. Niklaus and Henrick decided to disobey our mother and go watch the werewolves turn with disastrous results. They lost control and killed Henrick. Niklaus managed to escape and return to the village with our brother's dead body. When our mother saw him, she was devastated. Too devastated, I might add, and so was Niklaus. He has been blaming himself for his brother's death ever since. Our mother was tired and refused to let anyone else in our family die, after Aaron and Henrick. She called upon her mentor witch, Ayanna, wanting to make us all immortal. Ayanna warned my mother about the consequences we'll have to deal with but she wanted to do it anyway, so she created a spell using the White Oak tree and the blood of the Originator of the Petrova bloodline, Tatia. Katerina and Elena are Tatia's doppelgangers. That is how we all became vampires, including Mikael. Things were different for us since then. The village became afraid of us and we were forced to burn all the white oak trees which were the only way in which one could destroy us. Niklaus became the first original Hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf."

I was beginning to be very intrigued with this family story. Full of complication, love, betrayal, something that I was very familiar with. "What happened next?" I wanted to know and Elijah sighed. "For some reason, our mother became very afraid of what she created in Niklaus so she banned his werewolf side using a certain Moon Stone. Niklaus tried in all his power to prove to her that he would be able to control himself, but she refused to listen to him. And that is how he ended up killing our mother, out of rage. He lied to us and told us that Mikael killed her when he found out that she has been unfaithful to him by having an affair with a werewolf. After that, came a huge war with the werewolves and the village ended up being destroyed. Mikael fled. Finn and Kol also left while Niklaus, Rebekah and I remained in order to burry our mother. Rebekah vowed that the three of us would stick together always and forever. And over the years, we broke that promise many times, but still, we ended up together, as you can see." He ended the story and sat on his back, relaxed in the sofa. "Wow. I had no idea that Klaus has had it this rough." I said. "He did. Actually, out of all of us, he's had the hardest one thousand years of his eternity." I laughed. "It so weird to hear you say that. Live forever. If your whole family could live forever, that would be amazing, but in my opinion, it could out to be pretty boring." "Our lives were full of excitement actually, Hayley. Living forever isn't entirely that bad." "I don't know what I would do if I were to live forever." "I am surprised that Niklaus hasn't turned you into a hybrid the first minute he saw you, being obsessed with not wanting to be the only one. Tyler Lockwood was his first successful hybrid." I sighed. "I would rather die than become a sired hybrid. I think I've said that more than once." Elijah lifted his hands. "It is completely your choice, Hayley." "Thank you for the story, Elijah. I think I am going to go to bed. Goodnight sleep is good for the baby." I smiled and got up. "Goodnight, Hayley and don't worry about Niklaus. He'll come home eventually and we'll sort things out." "Goodnight and thanks."

Waking up the way I never expected was next for me. Both Rebekah and Katherine were looking down at me and not even giving me a chance to breathe. "Wake up!" Katherine exclaimed and I was on my feet in a couple of seconds. "Really? Come on, let her sleep. Can't you see that she's exhausted?" Rebekah was ready to help me lay down again, but I refused. "No. Katherine is right. We have work to do. Where is Elijah?" I asked. "He left early this morning. He also looked like he didn't get much sleep." Katherine explained. "What about Kol? Where is he?" Rebekah shrugged. "Somewhere in town. He is rarely going to come by here. He says that he has to make himself feel at home and God knows how he's going to do that." she said, rolling her eyes. "So, it's just us?" I asked and Katherine nodded. "You said that you have a plan to get Davina. Why don't we just follow that plan today?" Rebekah asked. I went in the bathroom and cleaned myself up before changing into a pair of black pants, white v neck shirt and a black vest over it. I also made sure to brush my hair so it would look extra shiny and glossy. It looked just like Katherine's only shorter. "Come on! We have work to do." I said and Katherine snickered. "Let the mission begin! Girl power!" She stuck a fist in the air and Rebekah looked at her like she was an alien. "You are sick, you know that? Really sick! That cure must have taken away your brain along with your immortality." "Oh my God! Will you two knock it off? We have enough on our plates. Let's go!" I replied, grabbing the keys to the house and stuffing them in my purse. "Go where?" Rebekah asked. "Deveroux Bar. Where else? It's the only place where we can find Marcel, get information about Davina and have a chat with Sophie, since she works there." I explained and the two followed me out the door and out of the house.

The Deveroux Bar was more crowded that morning than I thought and the smell of the fresh gumbo slipped under my nose and made me remember that I forgot to have any breakfast. Sophie was there, working and she smiled when she saw us. "Fresh gumbo on the house, coming right up!" she told us when we've sat down at her counter. "Gumbo?" Katherine made a face. "Don't you like it?" I was shocked. "No. I detest it. I can't believe this is what you eat here every day." "Then, what would you like? You need to eat too." I asked her and she shrugged. "Some waffles, I guess." "Sophie, Katherine over here would like some waffles!" I called out and she gave me the thumbs up, telling me that she understood and the order would be coming right up. "Anything to drink?" Camille was right next to us in a couple of seconds and she was smiling that broad smile I loved to see every day. "Anything to drink, ladies?" she asked us. "Sure! How about a few cappuccinos?" I ordered for the rest. Rebekah smiled at me, for taking control of everything. "Well done!" she whispered. "Okay, now! Here you go. Like I said, it's on the house." Sophie told us and put in front of us two bowls of gumbo and one plate with delicious waffles with banana slices and honey. "Lovely!" Katherine really meant it as we dug in. I filled my stomach with some of that gumbo and then, I heard Katherine asking, "So, how do we get in touch with Klaus. I say we try to find a way, since Elijah can't." "Well, this would have been easier if you hadn't taken his phone!" Rebekah replied. "Well, excuse me, but I remember you forcing me to do it so you could find out who he was speaking to on the phone. You are being totally unfair!" Katherine growled at her. "Okay, guys. You both have made your points but please…" "Besides, I don't think he even noticed the phone gone, what with him planning his future along with his so called love, the judgmental, bubbly, overwhelmed and self-centered blonde and…" Katherine kept right on talking and Rebekah gave her a dirty look to stop, once she saw the look on my face. My heart was already broken to pieces. Now I felt like those pieces were being stomped by a giant foot and making even more little pieces out of them. Here was nothing they could have done to console me other than change the subject immediately. "Here are your cappuccinos. Hey, Hayley, are you alright?" Camille asked me, and I quickly smiled to show her that everything was fine. "Have you seen Klaus lately, because I haven't?" Camille was saying and I stopped her. "When was the last time you saw him? He was here last night, actually. He said that he would come back today, but he didn't." My face scrunched up. This didn't make any sense. Why would Klaus promise Camille something like that when he was supposed to find the lost werewolves? I was starting to get really sick. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Oh, in that corner on the left." Camille pointed and I quickly ran in there.

Morning sickness. That explained it and that gumbo I ate didn't do me any good. I had to be cautious about what I was eating. Rebekah and Katherine burst in on me. Thank God that we were the only ones in that bathroom, otherwise things would have gotten pretty messed up. "Are you okay?" Katherine asked and made a face when she sniffed and noticed that the whole bathroom smelled like vomit. I doubted that anyone would have wanted to come in here for a while. "Yeah! It was just morning sickness. I'm fine now." I said and quickly washed up. Rebekah gave me a lot of mints afterwards. "Keep some in your purse for later. You are going to need all of them." she told me and we exited the bathroom just when Marcel and his gang, without Klaus, walked inside the bar. I saw Sophie flinch and Camille rolled her eyes at the thought of Marcel putting up another show. "What is he trying to prove?" she scoffed but Sophie didn't answer her question. Instead, she refuged herself in the back of the bar and told Camille to take care of everything because she wasn't feeling well and from the looks of things, she really wasn't feeling well. "Alright! Hope you feel better, Soph and soon, because there are a lot of customers to serve around here, including that guy." Camille replied and went right to work, now that she had a double-shift. "Rebekah, darling!" a voice exclaimed once the three of us sat back down in our seats. Rebekah was clearly annoyed, but she turned around to meet his eyes with a smile. "Marcel! I wouldn't say that this would be a pleasant surprise because then I would be lying and I don't lie, usually. What do you want?" Marcel just laughed that annoying laugh of his and took her arm. "Why don't you join me for a drink?" "I don't think so." Rebekah pulled her arm away. "Come on! Haven't seen you since Klaus' Art Show and I would love to chat with you a little more. What's wrong with that? Your brother and I are really good friends." "Clearly!" She was still just standing there and I had to poke her arm to get her to accept Marcel's offer. Rebekah was good at distracting Marcel. Maybe she would also be good at getting secrets out of him, like about Davina. "Fine! Not too long, though. I have some errands to run with my girlfriends." Rebekah replied and pointed at Katherine and I. Marcel gave me a soft smile and said, "You don't mind if I steal her away, don't you, Hayley?" "No of course not! Go ahead, Bekah! We'll meet you back here when you're finished." I smiled and pushed her forward. "I'm telling you that she has a thing for that guy." Katherine sipped her drink and I giggled. "Not a chance. She knows that he is the one we're supposed to take down. Rebekah wouldn't just fall for this guy. Besides, she is still waiting for Matt." I explained. "Right! The way Klaus will always be waiting for Caroline." Katherine said, sarcastically. There she went again, bringing him into our discussion. I almost had enough. Just when I was about to leave the table, Rebekah was there, pushing me down. "You said you wouldn't leave. I am stuck with that guy and…" She didn't get a chance to finish. Someone called her name. "Oh, Rebekah!"

We all froze and Rebekah closed her eyes whispering, "Oh my God! Celeste." "Who?" I asked and Rebekah turned around and we saw a brown skin colored woman with long hair and her voice sounded very seductive. "I really can't believe it's you. What are you doing back here in New Orleans?" this woman, Celeste asked. "I was going to ask you the same question." "Oh, I am back to have some fun and see how the new King is running things around here. What about you?" "My brothers and I decided to move back here permanently and enjoy living in our town." "Don't you mean Marcel's town?" Rebekah smirked. "So, are you here to grab a hold of the new king and try to seduce him into making you his queen like you did to Nik in the 18th century?" Celeste smirked. "Well, I've always had a thing for kings, but marcel isn't really my type, even if he is king. By the way, how are your charming brothers doing? I miss them." She said and took a sip of the wine she had with her. "Miss who exactly?" Katherine got up to glare at her with her arms crossed and I decided to stand up too. "Niklaus and Elijah. They were the best." "You played with both of them, Celeste. Let it go, already!" Rebekah replied angrily, but Celeste chose to ignore her. "Wait! Katherine Pierce? Is it really you? Wow! I figured that you would have been dead by now after all those years Niklaus has spent chasing you." "Well, as you can see, you were wrong!" "So, where are they?" "Klaus has business to take care of and so does Elijah. You won't be seeing them for a while." I told her, with bitterness in my tone. She grinned when she saw how brave I was to talk to her. "And who are you?" Before I could respond, Rebekah did the introducing for me in a way I didn't expect. "This is Hayley. She is Nik's girl." I looked at her with wide eyes in shock but she gripped my arm tight in a way of telling me to be quiet and just play along. "Yes, I am." I said in a firm tone this time. Katherine nearly started laughing at us while Celeste was eying me in a jealous sort of way. "Yeah! Well, I see Niklaus has found himself a more gorgeous and brave girl. Good for him." She played with her tongue in her mouth, a bit disappointed. "What about Elijah?" "Well, my boyfriend is out of town, like Rebekah has stated before." Katherine answered this time. "Your boyfriend? What did you do this time to get him, Kat?" "It's none of your business. Elijah and I love each other very much so I suggest that you stop thinking about wanting to hit on one of the brothers." Rebekah warned Katherine with a look to be careful. Celeste was an old vampire and she had no idea yet that Katherine wasn't one anymore. Celeste just smirked and said, "Very well! I need to get going. Say hello to the boys when you see them, oh and this won't be the last time you'll see me, girls! Ta-ta!" she waved and left all three of us looking at her transfixed. "I hate her more than I hate Kol. She better stay away from Elijah or so help me…" "What are you going to do? You're not a vampire anymore." I informed her. "Okay, everybody just needs to stop saying that. I've had enough! I will become a vampire again somehow. Mark my words!" "Rebekah!" Marcel was calling her from the other side of the room. "Coming!" she called back and she pointed a finger at me. "That woman is trouble. We are going to stay as far away from her as possible."

Katherine sighed and asked Camille to get her a dirty martini. "Who exactly is Celeste and what does she want with Klaus and Elijah?" I asked her. "She is their former flame. From what I know, in 1800 when Klaus ruled this town along with his family, Celeste was his fling or something more. I don't know, but since Klaus was always busy with taking care of his kingdom, Celeste took a certain interest in Elijah. That's pretty much it." I got myself another cappuccino and said "From the looks of things, it looks like she will try to make a play for them." I said and Katherine gasped. "Do not even dare to think like that. It is not going to happen. I am going to keep my boyfriend in check and you should do the same with yours, once he gets back." "Katherine, listen to what you are saying! I am not Klaus' love! We aren't together." "Well, Celeste now thinks that you're together thanks to Rebekah." "Why did she do that?" "Because she doesn't want that bitch to get her hands on her brothers. Why do you think? By the way, where is Elijah?" Katherine grabbed her phone and excused herself from the table to call him and make sure he was okay. Sophie approached the counter and noticed Marcel and Rebekah drinking and laughing together. "You put her up to it didn't you?" she smiled at me. I smiled back. "Yeah, I did. If anyone can get more secrets out of drunken Marcel, it's Rebekah." Now, I figured it was time to ask Sophie about what we were planning on asking her when we came here in the first place, before complications arose. "Sophie, how are we going to get Davina? What do you suggest?" "You want to do that all on your own, Hayley?" "Of course not. I have Rebekah and Katherine to back me up. All three of us will try to get Davina." "No. I mean, you are willing to do this with Klaus." I flinched at the sound of his name again. "Yes! I am capable of pulling this off and I will do this without Klaus. Davina is all alone in that attic and she doesn't like that she is held captive there by Marcel." "Wait! How do you know that?" "I didn't tell you this or Klaus, or Elijah but that night at the Art Show, Katherine and I sneaked into Marcel's mansion and we found Davina in the attic. She already knows us and we know her." Sophie almost broke some expensive glass. "Why didn't you tell us? This is perfect. You have to get back there and get her when Marcel is out." "It's not that easy, Sophie. Davina is faithful and loyal to Marcel, and my guess is that she loves him like a daughter would love her father. She wouldn't just leave and betray him like that." "But Marcel is using her." "That is what Davina refuses to understand. If we are going to get her, we need a real plan." I explained and Sophie continued scrubbing dishes. "I don't know what to say, Hayley. You're right! This is way too complicated. Not to mention, even if you do manage to capture her, don't forget that she is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. She will find a way to get herself back to her master. Marcel would send a search party all through the city and will not rest until he finds her. What are you going to do?" "I guess I will have to get up there again and convince her to come with me." I said and Sophie gasped. "You can't! That mansion is guarded by vampires. You can't just waltz in there." "I know and that is why I am going to need your help." "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to throw the biggest party tonight and invite everyone. I want you to call out free drinks and all that stuff and make it so every vampire would want to come and party, including those guards." "Do you want me to lose my job? I can't just give out free drinks." "Then do some witchy magic to make them not be able to resist coming here tonight." "I can't use my magic. You know what happened to Jane Anne. Do you want me to end up like her?" "No. Of course not. Just try some of those easy spells that neither Marcel nor Davina know about. Besides, I will be up there speaking to Davina and I will also distract her from sensing your magic. Do this for me, please! We have to have Davina by our side. She is practically our only shot at making this work." "Very well, Hayley. I'll do my best. By the way, you should really keep a grip hold on that Kol, brother of Klaus." I laughed. "What did he do?" "He keeps coming in here and drinking and annoying the customers. Please, calm him down and if you can't, tell him to never come here again." Sophie was being serious about this and I was giggling when someone sat down next to me. Speak of the devil! Sophie groaned and left.

"I heard someone talking about me. What's up, Hayley? Still moaning over my brother?" Kol was saying and drinking whisky. "Okay, that's enough with that drink and no! I never moaned for Klaus. His absence has actually done me some good. It gave me time to think." "About what?" "About our plan to get Davina." "Oh my God! Are you still going on with that? You do realize that the most important thing at the moment is to create a werewolf army, one that will get us back this spontaneous town?" he said and pointed using his hands. I shushed him and looked in the back to see Marcel still talking with Rebekah and not paying any attention to what was going on. "Kol, since you're not doing anything and you are practically wasting away in this town by drinking and partying, why don't you make yourself useful and help me with my plan tonight?" "What's our plan tonight?" "Sophie is going to do an easy spell which will get all vampires gathered at her bar tonight, including the ones guarding Marcel's mansion and we get inside there, using Katherine's key and convince Davina to leave Marcel and come with us, for her own good." "Why don't we just capture her?" "Don't be so cruel, Kol! She is a young girl and she is very frightened. She has no idea what is going on in this God damn world that she lives in. She has no idea that Marcel is just using her powers to keep all witches in control. Marcel never truly cared for her and I want to save her from this lie of a life she is living at the moment. All I want is to go up there and talk to her. She already knows me. We've met before, so there's nothing bad that's going to happen. She'll be able to trust me." "Why are you so sure that you are going to get to her by just talking, Hayley?" Kol asked. "Because I found that Davina and I are more similar than I thought. Trust me; I know what I am doing. I am playing my part in this mission and I hope that Klaus, wherever he is, is playing his part as well." I got up from the table and he just stayed and there and continued drinking. "I expect you to meet me in front of Marcel's mansion at eight o'clock tonight." "I just don't get why you need me." "Because in case Davina will make this more difficult than I thought, you will get to do what you've always been planning. Take her by force and then, we'll see what we'll be able to do." "Alright! Fair enough! See you then, Hayley!" He called out after I headed out of the bar to see Katherine sitting there with her hands crossed, leaning against a wall.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. "Elijah is meeting up with someone tonight but he wouldn't tell me who. I'm telling you, it's Celeste." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm and both of us started walking back home. "Don't be so ridiculous. You just said that Celeste is Elijah's former flame. Why would he want to meet up with her?" "Well, she was his flame once. What do you think is going to stop her from getting her hands on him again? I am willing to try anything." "You can't. She's a vampire, you're not. Get over it." "I can't. I'm not over it. I am going to find a way to go back to being a vampire and when I do, so help me Celeste better stay far away from me, or I am going to crush her to little pieces." "Yeah! I don't think Elijah is going to let you do that, but what the heck? I won't try to stop you. I happen to dislike her too." "Me too!" Rebekah called out from behind and we joined us. "Where do you guys think you're going without me?" "Sorry. We got busy with Kol, Celeste problems and so on." I told her. "Ugh! I really hope I don't have to see her face again or I swear I am going to smash it." Rebekah said and she did a high five with Katherine, which took me by surprise because they were supposed to hate each other. I guess they forgot and to keep it like that, I made sure not to remind them. I could sense that the two of them could turn out to be pretty good friends eventually. The already had many things in common. "What are we going to do now?" Rebekah asked. "We are going to be pretty busy tonight." I told her. "Why?" "Because I just came up with a plan to get Davina, and Sophie and Kol are going to help me." "Okay, spill!" Katherine ordered and I made sure to fill them in on my plan with every single detail. "And what are we supposed to do? Just sit around and watch? I met Davina too. I am going with you and Kol." Katherine said but I shook my head. "If we go too many, we are going to scare her. I am the only person who can possibly understand Davina and honestly, I really want to help her and offer her a home." I replied and Rebekah stopped. "Wait! You want to do what?" "Give her a home." "You mean that you want her to come and live with us? Are you crazy? Niklaus would never accept that. He only wants to use her against Marcel and then I am pretty sure that he'll kick her out on the streets." "Not as long as I am living under the same roof. Klaus wouldn't do that." I whispered. "Oh, Hayley! You'll be surprised of what Nik is capable of doing." Rebekah said, rubbing her forehead and Katherine nodded. "She's right about that. I felt it on my own skin. I just can't believe that I am done with all the running after five hundred years. I feel so free." "I wouldn't feel so free if I were you. You were brought into this and Nik has only agreed to let you stay as long as you cooperate and help us all, so you better watch out." Rebekah laughed. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but Klaus is not here right now. Elijah will protect me from him. He always protects me from him." I just walked and listened to them talking and I realized just then when I heard his name being mentioned how much I truly missed Klaus. I wanted him back here with me. I wanted him to protect me and our child. I wanted to feel his arms around me when he comforted me. I just wanted him with all my heart, but knowing that someone else belonged in his heart and that someone was not me, but a girl who was the complete opposite of me. As we walked towards the majestic house in which we lived in, I realized how important this plan was to me and how much Davina was going to help Klaus regain his throne. I wanted to do this for him and for all the people that have always backed me up and been by my side. I owed them that much because I started caring for them all: Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, Sophie, Camille and even Davina deserved a better life than the one she had and I wanted to offer it to her that night.


	10. Accomplishment

**I love the reviews, guys! The baby won't come anytime soon. In Chapter 10, we'll see how Hayley's plan works out with Kol helping her. Davina will not go down without a fight. (An emotional fight, that is.) Katherine will confront Celeste about her attempts to get Elijah (Oh, boy! It's going to get messy) and Rebekah will end up protecting her. Hayley's POV**

That night, everything was going as planned. I found myself a decent outfit and combed my wavy hair while Katherine was putting on mascara and Rebekah was putting on lots of blush. We were going to pull off the plan tonight, without any help from Elijah or Klaus. "I still say that we should run this by them first. What if we make a mistake? What if Marcel catches you, Hayley? He'll banish all of us and our plan to get New Orleans back will be ruined. Nik will be furious." Rebekah was saying and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look, nothing can go wrong. I never choose to do something unless I'm sure I know what I'm doing. Klaus and Elijah will thank us for this. We'll save time. Lots of precious time." I explained and put on a bit of make-up as well even though people always told me that I look naturally gorgeous. "We look good for a party, don't we? I never thought that I would end up with the two of you." Katherine said and laughed. "I never thought that we would spend this much time together with no pressure and no attempt to kill each other. Oh, pardon! I meant my attempt to kill you." Rebekah told Katherine with a smirk on her face. "Okay! I have to admit that you two have made quite an effort to work together." I said, but they didn't look that pleased to hear me say that. "What time is it?" I asked Katherine and she checked her watch. "It's precisely seven and forty-five minutes." She answered. "Okay! We have to be at Sophie's bar in fifteen minutes. She will perform that spell five minutes afterwards. I go to the mansion where Kol better be there waiting for me to go inside. You two are going to remain at the party and keep all the vampires from leaving, including Marcel. Do you understand?" I reminded them of our plan and they nodded, especially Katherine. "Trust me, Hayley. I will not be leaving that bar. I might convince Elijah to come." "Didn't you say that he is meeting someone tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, he is meeting that person at the bar. I will be there to see who it is." Rebekah scoffed. "I know realize why you really want to go there! You want to make sure that Celeste stays away from him." "I hate that bitch and I am not going to let her try and steal Elijah from me." I sighed and said, "You really need to chill. Elijah loves you and you love him. Celeste can't come in between you two just because she has been involved with Elijah like two hundred years ago. ""I think you should know that when Nik comes back, she might try to hit on him too. She has always had a thing for him, but Elijah seemed to interest her the most. You really knows? She's a slut." Rebekah told me, thinking that telling me that she would get me to hate Celeste just as much as they did, but I didn't. I didn't know that woman well enough to hate her. Right now, we had to worry about other things.

On our way to the Deveroux bar, I got a message from Sophie on my phone. _Where are you? Should we start the party now? Cami is insisting on participating. Will she be a problem?_ I wrote her back as quickly as possible. _Let everyone in! Rebekah, Katherine and I are on our way right now and don't worry about Cami. She can actually help us by distracting the guys._ "What is she saying?" Rebekah asked. "Sophie and Cami are about to get the party started. I think that many people are already there. I let her start earlier than planned." I explained. "Why earlier? Didn't you say that you wanted to do this the right way?" "We are doing this the right way, Bekah. Getting started earlier is even better. It is always good to save time." Rebekah laughed. "It's amazing how many great ideas are popping into that head of yours, Hayley. How do you do it?" "I read the Survival Skills when I was little. You should give it a read too." "I don't know when the last time I read a book was." Katherine said and Rebekah laughed. "Have you ever even read a book?" They punched each other in the arms playfully but made sure not to ruin their outfits. They needed to be fresh. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Katherine called out.

The Deveroux bar was opened and it was almost full. Vampires everywhere were drinking and partying and dancing to the loud music. You could barely hear yourself over all that noise. "Hey! Great idea to get started on this party, girls. This town could use some of this fun. I don't know when was the last time the bar had a party as big as this one. How did you convince Sophie to do it?" Camille asked over. She was wearing some sexy clothes and her hair was curled up as always. It was pretty impressive. "I say we have some fun and get Boy Hunting." Rebekah suggested and grabbed Camille's arm and the two blondes ran into the crowd with drinks in their hands. Katherine was taking a sip of everything there, wine, scotch, gin, and whisky, and champagne. I was afraid that she would end up really drunk and blabber our plan to everyone. "Be careful, okay? Don't do anything foolish. Where is Elijah?" I looked around but didn't see him so I decided to text him _Hey, it's Hayley. Katherine is getting drunk at Sophie's bar. Do you think you can keep an eye on her? I'm kind of busy._ He sent me back an answer to which I was glad to receive; _I'll be there in five minutes with the person I need to have a meeting with. _Katherine finally poured herself beer and settled on a chair. "Listen! Elijah will be here soon. I have to go because Kol is probably waiting for me. Stop drinking so much! I'm serious." I told her and she smiled. "I'm just having some fun. It's a party, after all." "Are you trying to ruin my plan?" "Of course not!" "Then focus!" I yelled over the loud music and left the bar, after sending Rebekah a message by telling her that I was heading towards Marcel's mansion. Elijah walked in the bar just when I walked out and who do you think he was with? Celeste! This was not good. "Where is Katerina, Hayley?" Elijah asked me and I pointed to the table. "Make sure she doesn't say or do anything that she's not supposed to. Please, Elijah. I have to go." "Where?" he asked, curious. "Somewhere. I…I am going to get some information from the library about supernatural babies. I was thinking maybe they've got something there." Celeste was already joining the crowd so she didn't hear me say anything about my baby. Rebekah wanted to tell her that I was pregnant with Klaus' child but knew better than to do that considering that Celeste might have eventually told Marcel. "Are you sure you're in condition to go alone? Niklaus wouldn't have liked this." "Well, Klaus doesn't need to know. Just because I am pregnant, that doesn't mean that I am helpless. I know what I am doing. You and your brother need to have some faith in me, alright?" Elijah smiled and winked. "Do what you need to do, then."

"Sweetheart, if you expect us to work together, you better make sure to be on time. You are two minutes late." Kol said, chuckling, sitting with his hands in his pockets like Klaus used to do and leaned against the wall near the mansion. "Sorry. I was busy with Katherine. Apparently, she found the perfect time to start getting drunk, so I had to get Elijah to the bar and get him to keep an eye on her, since Rebekah can't." I explained. "Does Elijah know about what we're trying to do?" "No." "Then how do you know that Katerina won't get drunk and tell Elijah the whole plan?" Kol asked and smiled at the thought. I stopped and gasped. "I didn't think about that." I whispered, but continued walking and pulled out the key I got from Katherine and opened the door that led to the amazing garden Marcel had. Kol looked at it wide-eyed. "This place is awesome! Are you saying that if we take down Marcel, we'll be living here and not in that crappy house we've got at the edge of the city?" he asked me and I nodded. "Wow! Why didn't you say so? Let's get the witch." Kol replied, cracking his knuckles and I stopped him. "Don't start! I want to talk to Davina. We are not going to force her from the beginning, do you understand? I want her to be able to trust us. We need her help and she obviously needs ours." I pointed a finger at him and he understood because he calmed down afterwards. "I can see why my brother likes you, Hayley. You're feisty and attractive. He always liked those types." He said once we managed to get inside the creepy old house. It was still standing and with some polishing, it could have looked brand new. "Klaus doesn't like me. We're good partners, now because of the child I am carrying which happens to belong to him." I said in a much quieter voice. "No. He enjoys spending time with you. And you always light up when you talk to him, which proves that you are in love with him." "Kol, stop it! You promised you wouldn't mention this again." "No. I said I wouldn't tell him that you're in love with him and I won't because I like you too much. Wouldn't want to see a tough girl like you break into tears after you see him with that Caroline girl." I suddenly couldn't breathe and I was afraid that I would get sick and actually break into tears. Kol realized how much what he said affected me so he stopped talking until we got up to the attic. "Should we knock or burst in?" he asked me. "Knock!" I ordered.

I didn't want to scare her so I knocked a couple of times. Nobody answered. "Oh come on, Hayley. Go in." "You're coming inside too." "What? You said that you need me to watch your back." "I really need your help convincing her, Kol. Talking about feisty girls, I have to warn you that even though she's younger, she's feistier than any girl you've seen so far." I said and he sighed. "What's up with you? Are you upset because of what I said about Nik?" I pursed my lips in a straight line and when I didn't answer he realized what he'd done. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you suffer more than you already do. Just know that you shouldn't worry. Nik will most likely be back. He cares for you and he wants to protect your child. I don't think Caroline will come first for him." "I have a hard time believing that. He has always put Caroline above his own family. Rebekah even told me about the time he save Caroline over her. Can you imagine? "What was he thinking? Saving a girl who holds no feelings for him over his own sister? I can say he crossed the line there too. Bekah was pretty pissed off. I don't think she has forgiven him yet. I wouldn't have either." Kol said what was on his mind and we kept thinking about Klaus that we even forgot that we were supposed to be going inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Davina standing there, the way she did that night when Katherine and I burst in on her. She wasn't scared. She was more likely angry. "Davina. It's me, Hayley. We've met before." I said, giving her a warm smile, but she continued frowning. "Why did you come back? Does Marcel know you're here?" She was eying Kol suspiciously and he was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. "No." he answered for me in a dark tone. Her eyes filled up with tears and said, "Please, leave. Leave before I call on Thierry or Diego to come here." She warned us but I refused to back down. "Davina, they aren't coming. All the vampires are at Sophie's bar. Do you know Sophie Deveroux? Did you know her sister, Jane Anne?" I asked her and saw a tear slid down her cheek and I knew then that she was responsible for Jane Anne's death. She was the one who informed Marcel of the spell she did in the cemetery. "I did." She whispered. "Sophie and the other witches need your help, Davina. Why are you standing by Marcel's side? Why do you betray your own sisters?" I asked, approaching her with caution remembering that Davina held some pretty amazing powers. "You don't know me, Hayley." "I want you to come with us." "No! I am not betraying Marcel like this. I refuse to do that." Kol was getting impatient and came closer to where I was standing. "Do you understand that marcel is a despicable king? Do you have the slightest idea of what horrible things he has done to this town? This town doesn't even belong to him. It belongs to my brother, Niklaus Mikaelson!" Davina was eying us suspiciously and I saw that Kol had hit a nerve. I wanted to be more understanding. "Davina, you can help save this town from misery. Aren't you tired of being held captive here? Aren't you tired of Marcel using you?" "HE IS NOT USING ME!" she yelled out in rage and another sort of earthquake was provoked by her and Kol had to grab me so that I would not fall. "Listen to us, please. Marcel is using you. He has been using you ever since you were little. He wants your powers and nothing more." "Marcel has been taking care of me ever since my parents died. He is the only family I have. He wouldn't betray this town like you said. He loves this town. It is our home." "The witches of this town are your home. Sophie and the others need you." "You need me for my powers." She protested and I stood strong. "Marcel is using your powers for evil and we want to use your powers for good. Either come with us and help save your sisters from misery or continue to stand by Marcel's side and help him destroy this city and betray your true family." I made a point. It was time for her to decide.

Davina had her arms crossed and was sitting on her old and torn bed. All she had to wear was a nightgown. That showed how much Marcel really cared for her. I received some texts from Rebekah like so, _Katherine has gone mad! She was about to tell everyone about your plan. I had to get her into the bathroom and splash water on her face. I'm keeping Marcel in check. He's having the time of his life. How's it going with Davina? _I sighed and wrote her back. _It's difficult. We're still debating and Kol is doing his best to help (I know. Surprise, surprise). He's not as bad as I thought he was. Still trying to get Davina to join Sophie and the rest of the witches. Take care of Katherine and please, don't let her wonder off alone in that bar. _Putting my phone away, I heard Davina whisper, "Marcel is not a bad person." Okay, I didn't want to contradict her or I really wasn't going to score any points. I just had to play the cards I had the right way. "You're right. He's not a bad person, but he has been making a lot of bad choices. We need to stop him." She looked up and saw her beautiful eyes full of tears. "You're going to kill him?" "No, of course not! We just want to make him step down and he will not do so as long as he has you. We aren't that cruel." She let all the tears she was holding in, fall off her face, while Kol paced around the room, getting obviously bored. "I didn't mean for Jane Anne to get killed. I…I had to tell him. I was raised like this. I am always supposed to tell him." She was sobbing and I pulled her into a hug. She was five years younger than me, and it felt like I was a mother, hugging her daughter. What was it about her that made me want to protect her? Davina was a lot like me. Scared on the inside, but tough on the outside. She cares about family and is loyal to the ones she cares about. "I know you didn't mean for that to happen. Come with us, Davina and fight along your sisters." "Marcel will find me and get me back. He is very protective. I can't leave. He will find me eventually." "Not where we're going to take you." Kol responded and she looked at him in an angry way. She didn't seem to like vampires much. "You are just going to keep me a prisoner there, just like I am here, where I can't even open a window so I can breathe some fresh air." She stood up and regained her tough girl attitude, but she couldn't beat the pro and that pro was me. I also stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "We mean you no harm, Davina. We are going to take you to our home. The house where we all live." "Who exactly?" she wanted to know. "Me, my sister, Rebekah, my brothers Elijah and Niklaus and other people like Hayley here who want to help take down the king and replace him with a better suited one, like I said before." Kol told her. Davina still refused to say anything. She just wandered around the dark room; looking at the little space she lived almost her entire life. "I would have to hide in your house as well so Marcel wouldn't find me. I will still be trapped." I sighed. It was really difficult with her and Kol was already tapping his feet. "You will have more freedom than you've ever had in your life. You can trust me." I told her, and looked at her in a serious way. "I want to talk to Sophie." she told me and that shocked me.

Let's just say that Davina's request was not in fact a good idea. Sophie was still really upset about the death of her sister. Jane Anne was loved very much by all the witches in New Orleans and Davina had betrayed them all by telling Marcel about the spell she had done without permission that night. Making Sophie talk to Davina was not a good idea at the moment. "I want to hear your choice." I told her and she continued to stare at me. "What's it to you, Hayley? Why are you helping Klaus? Are you a friend of the family? What are they to you?" she asked me and I remained shocked. She had a point. The only thing that was keeping me tied to the Mikaelson family at the moment was Klaus' baby that I was carrying, but it was not the time to tell Davina, when she didn't even decide whether or not she wanted to join us. "I am a friend. A close friend." I told her and she nodded. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" "Yes, I am." "You do realize that Marcel hates werewolves, right?" "I know that. He ran my family out of this town. That is how I ended up in New Orleans. I came here to find my family. We're the same. We respect the values of friendship, love, family. You need a family and the witches of New Orleans are your family, not Marcel. Try to understand that." I told her. Davina held her gaze for a moment before dropping it on the floor. "Hayley, I am loyal to my family. Marcel has raised me and…" "You do realize that he is wrong for this city as King, right? You know about all the horrible things he's done, don't you?" Davina nodded slowly, and Kol joined us with a smile on his face. "Great! Let's go!" He was ready to grab Davina but she used her witch powers to cause pain in him. He was holding his head as he dropped on his knees. I couldn't stand to see his pain. "Davina, stop!" I ordered her. "He shouldn't have touched me." she answered. "What do you think you are going to solve? You are only hurting one of the people who want to hurt you. Please, stop this." Davina stopped clenching her hands and her expression softened as Kol regained his strength but was still on the floor. "Well, well, well. Look who believed he could take down a witch like her." I smiled and noticed the anger flowing through Kol like never before. "You are going to pay for that." he threatened and Davina giggled. "I am so scared! You can't get me out of here without my say so." I looked at Davina with my hands on my hips. "What's your decision?" I asked her and just when she was about to answer, my phone started ringing. It was Rebekah. "Hold that thought." I told Davina and answered my phone. There was loud music from the other line that I could barely hear Rebekah's voice. _"Hayley, where are you? What's taking so long?" _"What is going on over there?" _"Everything is crazy, really. Katherine is still drunk and Camille is drinking a bit too much as well. I can' stop her. I have to admit that this is the wildest party this bar has had since the 80's. Marcel is too preoccupied to notice anything strange going on but he keeps asking where Nik is and I have to keep on lying to him. I don't like it that much. What's taking so long? It's ten o'clock!" _"What? That's how long it's been?" I couldn't believe that I had to stay three hours to convince a person to do as I say. This was new for me. "Rebekah, we need more time, okay? When we're done, I'll come to you so tell Sophie to keep the party going and stop Marcel and his buddies from leaving. You can do that, can't you?" _"I'll do my best. How's Kol?"_ "He's being himself and at one point, he's been helpful but a few minutes ago, he almost got knocked down by a teenage witch." I said and giggled when I saw the look of anger still on Kol's face. _"Are you close to convincing Davina?" _"I hope." I whispered. _"Okay! I have to go. Marcel's calling for me." _"Very well. We're good. I think you'll be seeing me there in ten minutes." I replied, smiling.

Ending the phone call, I turned back towards Davina. I was exhausted and I was hungry as well. For a minute, I kind of forgot that I was pregnant. My baby belly still wasn't showing which was a good thing, for now. "So, what are you planning to do?" Davina continued to study me carefully and her eyes were calm and gentle as she looked at both Kol and I. I think that she was beginning to trust us. "I'm coming with you." she decided and I sighed in relief. Kol applauded and Davina was still eying him in a way that told me that she was feeling like torturing him again. Davina started packing her things and that meant taking some ragged clothes which I was surprised she had and some food she had stored away for herself. I told her that she didn't have to do that. The Mikaelsons had plenty of food stored for me at our home and I was more than willing to share it with her, if they decided that they would not waste their energy and money on her. I wanted to become Davina's mentor and care for her. She deserved such help and frankly, a girl like her was exactly the kind of person I felt having around me. "She doesn't like me much." Kol whispered in my ear. I snorted, "You think? You tried to take her by force. I told you that's not the way to do it." I told him and he rolled his eyes and watched Davina pack. I watched her closely and noticed all kinds of books that she was putting in her bag. They were about witchcraft and I was interested in knowing what kind of magic she was using but not that night. Davina had enough. I helped her put everything she needed in that special bag of hers, and carefully headed outdoors together with Kol right behind us. Once we finally got out of that mansion, I noticed Davina's teeth starting to chatter. She was really cold. She must have not been used to going outside. I gave Kol a look and he understood what I wanted him to do immediately. He got his jacket off and placed it on her. "Thank you." she whispered. Kol didn't say anything. He was still pissed that a little witch got the better of him, but deep down I knew he had a good heart, just like Klaus. "Wait! What am I going to do?" Davina asked me, desperately. I had promised Rebekah that I would come straight to the Deveroux Bar as soon as I was finished with Davina. But what was I going to do with her? "Kol, take her to our home. I am going back to the party. Rebekah, Katherine and Sophie are expecting me there now." I told him and he looked at me dumbfound. "What are you talking about? You're leaving me alone with him?" Davina was shocked. "He's taking you home. No buts about it." "What am I supposed to do once I get her to our house?" Kol asked. "Protect her. I hereby declare you Davina's protector! It's not like you have anything else better to do. Just keep an eye on her until all of us get back home. It's going to be a long night." I said and Davina grabbed my arm. "I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself." Where have I heard that before? I remembered telling Klaus the exact same thing a month ago. The problem was that I did end up needing one, no matter how tough I acted and that is how I knew that even though Davina was holding some incredible powers, she still needed someone to protect her and that someone was going to be Kol. "Davina, trust me. Kol is going to protect you. Now, I want to ask you something. How often does Marcel come in the attic to check on you?" "He only does that like once a month. His vampire slaves are coming inside to give me food but they never talk to me much. I left some objects on my bed and covered them up with a blanket and added a wig I found on top. They will think I'm sleeping so they will not bother to look at the dummy." Davina said and Kol smirked. "Clever girl." "Great job! That is going to buy us some time until Marcel sends a search party to look for you." I looked at my watch and told them quickly. "Head for the house and keep her there, safe. We'll be home in a couple of hours." I informed Kol. He picked up Davina, with her approval this time, and they sped up towards the edge of New Orleans where our house was standing.

Quickly, I entered Sophie's bar and saw her standing at the counter with Camille who was acting like crazy. When she saw me, she quickly mouthed "Come here, now!" I headed over to her and saw her sweating. "What happened?" I asked. "This party has to end. I have never thrown a party this big and I did it for you. You owe me big time." "No. You did it for all of us. We have Davina." "You convinced her to leave Marcel's side?" Her mouth dropped. "I did. She has agreed to fight with the rest of the witches meaning you, Sabine and the rest, against Marcel. I only had to promise her that we will not kill him, only dethrone him. She knows that everything that marcel did in this city was wrong and even though she feels like she is betraying the one person who raised her, even if he raised her poorly, she is willing to fight for justice with us." "That's great." Sophie said, in a more sad voice this time. "What's wrong?" I asked, touching her arm. "It's just that, Davina betrayed us. She betrayed all of us witches of New Orleans who promised that we will always stick together as one. She betrayed us and that is why I will have a hard time trusting her, I can tell you from the start." Sophie told me and I pulled her into a hug. "She knows what she did, but just remember that it was Marcel who killed Jane Anne, not Davina." "If she hadn't told him…" "She had no choice. Jane Anne knew what was coming for her. She knew that after the ritual, she would be killed off. She chose to sacrifice herself, just like you said. It is time to let it go, Sophie." I told her and she nodded, choosing to understand that right now it was best to put her past behind her. I turned around and saw Rebekah sitting and laughing with Marcel at a table while Katherine was on the dance floor, talking to someone. Celeste! Oh boy! Elijah was nowhere to be found. "This is not good." Cami said, noticing the fight as well. This party would end too quickly. I had to stop Katherine.

Pushing through the crowd, I got to the middle where the creole woman, Celeste was having an argument with Katherine. "What is going on?" I asked and Katherine looked like she was really glad to see me. The good thing was that she got over it and she wasn't drunk anymore, but Celeste looked like she was. She was laughing hard when Katherine was telling her to back off and leave Elijah alone. "What do you think you are going to do? You and Hayley aren't capable of doing anything. I don't see your guys around here to help you and yes, Kat, I know that you've taken the cure against vampirism and you're human again. How does it feel? Are you enjoying this helpless pathetic life of yours? I can't see why Elijah would even bother staying with you. You know, he remembered today all those hot moments we've had in the past, ones you can only imagine having with him." I knew what Celeste was doing. Katherine was mad enough as it is and she was pushing her continuously. I was about to warn Katherine, but just then, she the human self, lunged forward and started pulling Celeste's hair and she threw Katherine on the ground. The music stopped and everyone was shocked to see that a fight was occurring. I helped Katherine up, but apparently, she had not learned her lesson because she was about to lunge at the powerful vampire again. Just then, Marcel stepped in between them and Rebekah was keeping Katherine in line. "Stop it." she hissed at her. "Now, ladies! What seems to be the problem?" Marcel asked with a small grin on his face. "Celeste? Why don't you tell me, darling?" "She started it. She lunged herself at me for no reason." "WHAT?" Katherine was being held down by Rebekah and I was watching, transfixed. "Rebekah, sweetheart, would you mind keeping your friend…in check?" Marcel asked her, sweetly. Rebekah smiled and nodded. "Very well, then. Celeste, come with me." Marcel gave her a dark look and Celeste was shocked. Scoffing, she left the party room. I looked at Rebekah and I saw her mouthing "Thank you" to Marcel and replied with "You're welcome." What was going on? Why were they smiling at each other like that? "Katherine, you need to let it go. How many times do I have to tell you that Celeste is not a threat?" I helped her wash her face from sweat. "Just forget it. Elijah is not even here." she whispered. "He is at home. I called him." Rebekah said and my eyes widened. "If Elijah's at home, that means he already saw Davina." "We have to get home, now."

Elijah was looking at me sternly when we got there. "Hayley, I wish you would have informed me of what you were planning on doing." he told me. "You would have stopped me from doing it. Davina is safe now with us and we have yet to gain her trust but she wants to fight along with us and make this town a better place under new leadership." I explained. Davina was settled in one of the most comfortable rooms in the house and it was right next to Kol's so he would be close to help her in need. "I understand. I just don't like being lied to." His face turned pale when he saw Katherine walk in the house, looking like crap. He was immediately by her side, holding her face in his hands. "Katerina, what has happened to you?" "Celeste." she whispered and Elijah kissed her cheek. "Did she hurt you?" "Celeste was a bit drunk and she was saying how much time you spent with her two hundred years ago and Katherine snapped. Then, Celeste pushed her to the ground. Good thing Marcel pulled them apart before she got a more awful beating." Rebekah was being honest and that was why Katherine gave her a dark look. "Look at me. There is nothing going on between Celeste and me. She is history, the past. You are my present and future." Elijah whispered to Katherine and then pulled her into a soft kiss. Rebekah didn't roll her eyes this time. She was thinking about something…or more likely _**someone**_**!** I wanted to ask her about the close friendship she started having with marcel, but once she looked at me and sort of felt what was coming, she called out, "Alright! I'm going to bed now! It's been a long night and a long party!" In a flash, Rebekah was already upstairs and closed her door shut. Elijah and Katherine were still kissing and I was starting to feel awkward but I couldn't help but admire their love once more and recalled what Elijah had told Katherine a few minutes before, _"Look at me. There is nothing going on between Celeste and me. She is history, the past. You are my present and future."_ That was very sweet and touching. Just then, Katherine broke the kiss and said, "I am tired, Elijah." "Okay. Get some rest." he told her, still holding her, gently. "No. I mean that I am tired of this human life. I want and I need to be a vampire again. That is the only way I am going to survive." "I am always going to protect you. You know that." he replied but Katherine just shook her head. "No. I do not want to grow old. You will never grow old. I want us to remain like this, immortal and together forever." I was just standing there and listening to Katherine's prayers. She burst into tears; "I want to be a vampire!" she cried out loud and without Elijah trying to stop her, Katherine ran to her room and shut the door, just like Rebekah had done. Elijah sighed and looked at me. "I am going to bed too. We'll talk about Davina tomorrow." He nodded and before I left the living room, I asked him the question that has been buzzing in my mind all day. "Have you heard from Klaus?" Elijah rubbed his forehead and shook his head. That was another problem that we had to take care of, but not that night. I was just as tired as Katherine was as I headed to my room.

Closing the door shut, I changed into my night gown and pulled the curtains closed. I then, relaxed on the comfortable bed and turned the lights off, falling asleep immediately. I saw his face in my dream. He was dancing with me after he had final regained his throne and was now the new King of New Orleans. Klaus bent over and whispered in my ear, _"Look at me. There is nothing going on between Caroline and me. She is history, the past. You are my present and future, Hayley." _He then bent down and kissed me softly the way I knew wouldn't happen in real life. I felt him move deeper inside me and I let him. I wanted him more than anything. I've met a lot of sweet and caring guys in the past like Tyler but none of them made my heart flutter the way Klaus did. I loved him and I decided to smile and dream on into the night that lasted more than I would have expected.


	11. Instinct

**Hello, guys! Here's a new chapter. So glad I have time to write, but I'm afraid when September starts, I won't be updating so soon, cause of school. (I know! Sucks that summer is almost over) Anyway, Davina is going through the same process as Hayley did at the beginning of the story. She's going to try and adapt and also stay hidden with Kol watching her every move. Elijah continues to try and find out where Klaus is and what he's doing with Hayley's help and Rebekah will be accused of fraternizing with the enemy. Enjoy!**

Waking up was the hardest thing I had to do that morning. My eyes just wouldn't open due to the complications that occurred that night when I was supposed to be sleeping. I woke up at about three o'clock in the morning to hear some sort of wolf howl. I don't know what has gotten into me but at that moment, I out of bed, put on my slippers and ran out of the house in my night gown. I was hoping that it was him, coming home, but it wasn't. It was just my mind playing tricks on me and torturing my poor wounded heart. Realizing that it was not him, I went back to my room but refused to go to sleep. I just stared out the window for about four hours, thinking only of him and wondering where he was at that moment and what was he doing. I could only picture him in mind in that wonderful dream I had with him holding me close and telling me that I was his one and only. "Only a dream." I whispered to myself with sadness.The night rolled by and I managed to go to sleep early in the morning, only to be awaken by the sound of many loud voices downstairs. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened when I saw that it was eleven thirty. "Crap!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to freshen up, brush my teeth, wash my face and pick out fresh new clothes for the day. I never slept so late in my life. My life changed from the moment I came to New Orleans but I also changed, in a good way, I believe. Putting on a bit of blush, I headed downstairs in my fluttery sundress that fit me perfectly. It was bought by Klaus, just like all my other clothes. He had very nice tastes, but feeling the fabric reminded me of how Klaus just decided to abandon us without caring even the slightest that he was hurting everyone who cares for him, including me. I walked gently downstairs to see absolutely everyone standing there. Sophie was there too, but she was alone, with no other witches. "Hayley, are you alright?" She was immediately by my side, feeling my stomach. There she went again. What was wrong with people always thinking that something was wrong with me or the baby when I ate too much or slept too much or did those even less?

I didn't say those things out loud because I was worried that I might upset her. "Why did you sleep so much? Problems?" Katherine asked, also looking at my stomach. "I am fine and the baby is fine. Really, stop worrying. I couldn't sleep last night and I sort of fell asleep like five hours ago. Don't worry about it." Davina was looking pale and her eyes also had dark circles under them. I realized she hasn't been getting much sleep either. I understood her perfectly. This was a change of course in her life, but it was a good change and the right change. "We were filling Davina in with our plan. She seems to have understood everything, didn't you?" Elijah looked at her and she nodded. I looked at her and the way she was staring at my tummy made me realize that she already found out about this unexpected pregnancy. "I am going to make breakfast or you two. You could use something to eat." Rebekah offered and left to prepare something in the kitchen for both me and Davina. Kol was slouching on the sofa and he wasn't paying much attention to anything. I had at least hoped that he was taking his duty of protecting Davina very seriously. "I have some very important news." Elijah said once Rebekah came back with two sandwiches. I had immediately forgotten about my empty stomach when I heard that. All I could think about was Klaus and maybe Elijah had found a way to get him to come home from wherever he is. "It is about Celeste." Once he said those words, Katherine's expression darkened and she was about to leave but Elijah stopped her. "I had a talk with her last night and I believe that she is willing to help us." My eyes widened. "Elijah, have you lost your mind? She is friends with Marcel." "No. She said that is just a way for her to survive in this town. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She is following that saying just as much as we are." "We can't trust her!" Rebekah was the most outraged. The last thing she wanted was a partner like Celeste. "She can be of great use to us." Elijah was trying to convince us. Davina just stared at them, shocked of what kind of family we really were, always disagreeing with each other. "Maybe she's a great use to you! I am not going to work with her and that is final!" Katherine left the house for some fresh air and this time, no one was stopping her. "Aren't you going to say something?" Rebekah asked Kol, but he just smirked. "Celeste is hot!" "Ugh!" was the reaction of Rebekah, Davina and me. "Are you for real? Seriously, Kol. Grow up!" Rebekah told him, gave Elijah an angry look and the headed out the door to catch up with Katherine. After last night, she needed the protection of an Original Vampire and Rebekah offered to help. "I think I am going to go eat this in my room." I whispered, disappointed that I hadn't heard news about Klaus. Davina picked up her plate with the cheese sandwich and said, "Hayley, can I come?" I looked at her and saw pleading eyes. How could I refuse? "Sure." I whispered.

The way she was looking at my spacious and luxurious room, made me believe that she had no idea such rooms were actually made in New Orleans. Can you blame her? She has been living in an attic her whole life. "Um…it's nice." she told me and sat on the big comfy bed. "Davina, your room is exactly the same." I said and sat down next to her. "I know. I am just amazed by what I'm seeing. I still can't believe that I am here and Marcel has no idea." "He will not find out. Right now, Klaus needs to come back so we can figure this thing out. We were planning to create a werewolf army." "I know. Elijah told me. Jane Anne was the only one who knew where the banished werewolves were staying, hidden. How did Kol find out?" I laughed, "Kol has his ways, but I'm sure you know that already. I hope he isn't giving you any trouble. He's supposed to be your bodyguard, not your tormentor." Davina giggled. "He's okay. He is still mad about what I did to him but that's what you get when you get a witch like me upset." I nodded and was starting to love her bravery to speak her mind, just like me. "Where is Klaus?" Davina asked me out of nowhere. I sighed and tried not to speak in an emotional way, in which she could figure out how much I missed him. "He is, well, he was supposed to be going in the Mystic Falls woods and convince the werewolves to join us here in New Orleans and help us defeat Marcel." Davina looked confused. "Well, where is he now?" "We don't know. He said it will take time to convince the werewolves in his wolf form but he's been gone for too long, if you ask me. He hasn't taken his phone with him and we have no way of contacting him and telling him to hurry up and come home." "Do you think he's hurt?" "No. Of course not. Klaus is the Original Hybrid. He can't get hurt. He hurts a lot of people but no one can really hurt him." I told her. I paced around the room nervously and she watched me. "There is something more to this, isn't there?" she asked me and I was surprised to hear that from her. "What do you mean?" "I mean that there is something you're not telling me." Thinking back to that phone call he had with a person I despised, was the last time I saw him. "He went to see a girl he fancies from Mystic Falls, before he was supposed to go after the werewolves. I think that he has even abandoned his mission for her." I said in barely a whisper. Davina looked even more confused. "I don't understand. You love him and you're pregnant with his child." "It was just an accident, Davina. Klaus and I weren't planning on going further that drunken night than a one night stand. That's it and that is how I ended up pregnant. One of nature's loopholes since I am a werewolf and Klaus is still part werewolf." Davina nodded, finally understanding the situation given. "But I thought you two loved each other." "He holds no feelings for me. He was always in love with her, Ms. Perfect, vampire Caroline Forbes." I replied with a sarcastic tone. "She sounds awful." Davina said, eating her sandwich. "Maybe coming from me because I dislike her so much. She always sticks her nose in other people's business; she is very judgmental and believes that she is better than any other girl. She has a boyfriend. A guy that I used to like, a hybrid, Tyler Lockwood." Davina's face scrunched up. She was having a really hard time understanding now. "Klaus ran him out of town so he could get closer to Caroline, but didn't succeed. Caroline ended up using his feelings for her and still choosing Tyler in the end. Now, Klaus has gone back to her." "But he has a very important responsibility here. He wants to be King; he needs to protect you and his child. I don't understand." "Trust me, Davina. Sometimes it's better when you're young and don't understand things. You feel less pain." I told her and we finished the discussion and decided to also finish the sandwiches which we kept playing with.

I was just sitting with Davina in my room and we were both looking up at the ceiling and enjoying the silence until loud voices could be heard from another room. Elijah and Katherine were arguing. "I hate Celeste! Can't you understand that?" Katherine was yelling and Elijah was telling her in a much softer but loud voice, "We need her help, Katerina. Can't you understand that?" The loud noises could have been heard all through the house and Davina was so not used to it. "It's strange to be here, listen to problems I had no idea you had." She looked down at her hands and for the first time I noticed that she was still wearing that ragged nightgown she always wore. "What are you doing?" I asked her, eying her with an annoyed look. The poor thing looked at me in an innocent way, not knowing what she did wrong and not wanting to mess up our plan and our lives. She really didn't do anything wrong. It's just that, "Davina, you are wearing the same nightgown you wore at Marcel's. Why? The wardrobe in your room in full of brand new and modern clothes. Davina just shrugged and said, "I do not want to be any trouble so I prefer to use my own things." That's exactly how I felt at the beginning. I remembered all the clothes Klaus had bought for me and I refused to wear them, refused all the hand-outs from him and Elijah. I wanted to buy my own food and my own clothes even with the little money I had left but I finally caved in when I realized that I was trapped in the house and had no possibilities then of going out shopping. I came to term that Davina would get over it just like I did so I stopped bothering her with the subject. Elijah and Katherine quieted down in the other room and she finally understood the importance of having many allies by our side, but she still refused to trust Celeste and honestly, after the performance she pulled the other day, I was starting to doubt that she would even think about helping us.

Just then, Kol and Sophie entered my room without knocking. Kol sat down on the bed near Davina and Sophie sat close next to me. "I need to tell you the real reason why I'm here, Hayley. Elijah has asked me to check on the baby." Sophie told me and before she could place her hand on my stomach, I grabbed it, stopping it from getting there. Sophie was thinking that she still hadn't earned my trust but that was not it. "You can't use your powers on me, Sophie. You can't risk it. I refuse to let you end up like Jane Anne." I told her and Sophie shook her head. "Jane Anne chose her fate that night. She knew that she was going to die. You don't need to worry about the kind of magic I'm doing. And don't forget that Davina is right here with us." She pointed at the girl next to me that she still refused to have eye contact with and I knew perfectly well why. "I understand." I let her do her magic thing and Davina watched Sophie's every move, chanting along with her. Kol was scratching his head, not understanding anything and making Davina smile and almost giggle at the look on his face. I tried not to notice as I saw him smiling at her as she chanted as well. Finishing the spell, Sophie told me something pretty curious. "The baby is a werewolf." she told me and I smiled. It was natural. I was a werewolf and it was Klaus' werewolf side that procreated. "But something is strange, different." Davina continued, staring at my stomach. I looked at her, shocked. "What are you talking about?" "Davina is right." Sophie replied but with bitterness in her tone due to the fact that she has not yet forgiven her for her sister's death, and the fact that she was saying her lines. I looked at Sophie and waited for her to explain. "The baby is growing a little bit faster than ordinary babies. At this rate, you will be delivering in a month or a month and a half from now." "But you said that the baby is a werewolf." "Yes! I am not saying that the baby is part vampire because it's not. It's mortal. You can't even have an immortal child, Hayley. It's impossible. All I am saying is that Klaus' vampire side is making the fetus grow at an unusual stage. Once the baby is born, my guess is that it will be just another werewolf baby, with blood running through its veins." I clutched my stomach and said, "So, I will be giving birth in a month?" "Yeah! That's about right. You need to be prepared. Do you still have morning sickness?" "Rarely, but yes." "It's a good sign. It means the baby will be just fine." I sighed, relieved and said, "Thank you, Sophie. I don't know what I would have done without you. I obviously can't go to a regular doctor so it's good that I have you." Sophie smiled and said, "You will have your ultrasound soon." "How?" "I have my ways. I've been doing some research of my own, Hayley." She winked and turned towards Davina. "Would you please come with me?" Kol crossed his arms and said, "Come on! You are not going to punish her or anything, are you? I'm warning you that I'm her bodyguard. Where she goes, I go." Sophie shook her head. "I just want a word." Davina nodded and stood up with Kol by her side and waved goodbye to me before the three of them leaving the room.

I just sat there thinking about what Sophie had told me a few minutes ago_, "You will have your ultrasound soon."_ Ultrasound! As I recall, fathers always had to be present for the ultrasound to see the first image of the baby. As days passed, I had a hard time believing that Klaus would ever even consider coming back home. It was like this was all a game from the beginning, just like Monopoly. You play for a couple of minutes, then you get really bored of it, throw it into the bag with other games and never touch or even look at it ever again. He had to understand that neither I nor the baby were play things in his game. This was the real world. We were blessed with this miracle baby and those times when he offered to help me walk down the stairs in the morning, or when he offered to make me midnight dinners and all those times when he acted protective over all of us, all of those times seemed not to matter to him anymore. If it did matter, he would have been home by now. I was pretty sure of what the situation was. There were two options that I had to consider. "The first was that he spent a night with Caroline (I refused to think in what way) and the next couple of days he spent trying to find the werewolves to create his army, but with no success in earning their trust so he is still trying to convince them to join us." I thought out loud and I mentioned the second option as well, "He spent a night with Caroline, went to find the werewolves, didn't find them, got tired of looking for them and decided to continue his life in Mystic Falls hoping to ever be able to win Caroline over." The second option was the most believable one, if you ask me. Laying in my bed, I listened to some very interesting conversations going on outside my room. They were either speaking too loud or the walls were so thin that you could hear anything, even a whisper. Elijah, Katherine and Rebekah were talking, whispering but I could still hear them. "Don't mention this to Hayley, Rebekah. She is broken hearted as it is because she's in love with him." Elijah whispered and Rebekah whispered back, "So what you're saying is that Nik has another phone on him, but is refusing to answer your calls?" "Yes." Katherine hissed. "How dare he? We're all worried for him. Hayley is worried for him. He left her here with his unborn child to spend quality time with that cheerleader again? Has he officially lost his mind?" "I agree with her. What do we do, Elijah?" "There is nothing we can do. I can't just leave this place and search for him in Mystic Falls. It's too dangerous to leave all of you here. Too many complications, Hayley, Davina, and so on. Don't tell her, Rebekah." Elijah warned her. "Fine! I don't have to like it, though."

Not only did I felt betrayed by my friends again, but I was also hurt again. I couldn't bear the pain I felt in my chest when I heard Elijah and Rebekah's words. I couldn't bear to stand like this anymore, feeling the child, the child that was part of him and knowing that he wasn't here to support me, to care for us. I couldn't move as I sat still. Just then, the door burst open and Rebekah was standing there with a smile on her face. "Hayley, get dressed. We're going outside at the Deveroux bar. I spoke to Camille last night and she said that we should expect lots of sales at awesome stores and she would like to come with us shopping after her shift at the bar is finished." "I don't care. Go on without me." I croaked, holding in all of my tears. "Haley, I refuse to let you sit here and moan all day. You need fresh air. The baby needs to be healthy and that means, getting it some fresh air. You have to come!" she insisted and rummaged through my closet and got out jeans and a white tank top. "Dress up! Now! I'll be waiting outside and I expect you there in five minutes." You simply couldn't get out of a fight with Rebekah. I had no idea how she did it, but she always found a way to win. Slowly, I got up and got dressed as the Shopping Queen requested. In less than five minutes, I was at the door where she was standing, waiting for me. "Ah! Right on time! Congratulations!" "Let's get this over with, Bekah because I am so not in the mood." "Why not? You never say no to shopping. What has gotten into you?" "I do say no to shopping, Rebekah. I always say no to shopping except those times when you drag me out of the house like you did right now." We walked down Bourbon Street, as always and I remembered the conversation Klaus and Elijah had on that street about my future. Now, the street was empty and the building behind which I hid was still there, and the feelings I felt that night washed over me again, combined with what I felt for him. "Hayley!" I realized that Rebekah has been speaking to me all the way to the bar and I hadn't been saying anything back. All of this was making me feel uneasy. "Sorry." "You need to tell me what is bothering you because I am sick of guessing." We went inside and Camille smiled and waved when she saw us. "Hey! Have a seat! It will take fifteen more minutes before I finish my shift." She went right back to work while Rebekah and I sat down at a table. "And you need to tell me the truth about Klaus." Rebekah's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Her hands started shaking and I knew that she was trying to stop herself from telling the truth. "Really? Are you seriously thinking of pulling that one on me?" "I really don't know what you're talking about." I hit the table, angry as hell. "Stop it! I heard you outside my room. I know everything. I just wanted to see if you had the guts to tell me." Rebekah sighed and took my arms. "Hayley, you need to listen to me. Nik will be back. He hasn't abandoned us. He's just…" I looked away because I knew that I was going to start crying again and I did not want to act like a weak person, something that I was suddenly getting used to, since I came to New Orleans. I was completely changed. I was emotionally hurt and that was what changed me. "We are sitting here, some of us in pain, some of us trapped, we are all here for him, fighting for his kingdom, fighting so justice would be made in this town once and for all, and he doesn't even care." I whispered more softly than ever and Rebekah was finally starting to understand what I was feeling at that moment.

Staying in that bar and watching Rebekah drink her tea was in fact the best way I could relax while Camille was finishing up and would go shopping with us. "Just a few more minutes." she winked at me. "So, what else happened last night while Kol and I were talking to Davina?" I asked Rebekah and she simply shrugged, not looking at me because I have this theory that when she looks at me in the eyes, she can't lie. "The usual. I had a few drinks with Marcel. The party went really wild while Katherine got really drunk and I had to pull her off Celeste, you were there. Besides that fight, nothing else interesting happened. Katherine was starting to really miss her vampire instincts and now, I guess her one goal is to find a way to get herself turned into a vampire again. Do you think she will succeed?" Aha! I knew what she was doing. She was pulling that old trick of mine on me! She was trying to change the subject in a modern way. "I want to know more about you and Marcel." I said and that really almost made her spill her drink. "There is nothing to talk about." "What did you two talk about?" "Does it matter?" "Yes!" This time, I did my best to meet her eyes and succeeded. A blush was starting to creep on her cheeks. What in the name of…? I suddenly had another idea of what to ask her. "Listen, I just want to know why you thanked him for ending the fight between Katherine and Celeste in a whisper. No. As I recall, it was not even a whisper. You mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Was it that difficult to say them out loud?" "I said 'Thank You' to him out loud. You probably didn't hear me because of the loud music." "Rebekah, I was right next to you." "Oh…well…" I pushed her even further. "You also managed to get a response out of him. A weird one. He mouthed 'You're Welcome' back to you. Why did he mouth? Couldn't he just say it?" Rebekah was sighting and started playing with her hair. I have to say that I actually turned out to be interrogating her and I seemed to be doing it so well for a while. I wondered where I learned all of that. "Klaus." I whispered and Rebekah was frowning. "What?" I snapped back to reality. "What?" "What are you talking about, Hayley? Did you just say my brother's name out of nowhere?" I closed my eyes and tried to push him out of my mind. I had something else to do at the moment. Something that I wanted to find out from Rebekah. "You really miss Niklaus, don't you? Say it!" Rebekah smirked and I said something a little bit too loud. "And you have a thing for Marcel. Say it!" Her eyes widened and so did mine. Thank God that nobody heard us, not even Camille. "Have you lost your mind? What are you saying? You are emotionally stressed out, Hayley." "I need you to say it already. Admit that you are starting to like Marcel, maybe even more than a friend." "That is not true. I would never betray my family like this. I just…I…he's been friendly and sweet with me so I…" I raised my eyebrow as I watched her stutter. Her head hit the table in a couple of seconds after she realized that there was no way that she could hide this any longer. "Hayley, I've gone mad too." she whispered and I pulled her into a hug, ending the argument and setting things right between us. "I don't know what to do. It's true. I like Marcel. He's…I can't even explain it." "I think it's just you that's suffering because of Matt. Because he doesn't want to accept you into his life. It will pass. You are always looking for love, Rebekah. I just want you to know that you are a wonderful, beautiful and confident girl and who doesn't need a guy by her side to be all those things. If you want my advice, let go and stay single for a while."

"Hey! Ready?" Camille came over to us with her tips in her hands. She just loved counting them, sometimes to show off how much she got because of her optimism, beauty and friendly face that make the vampire boys come at the bar day and night just to see her. Rebekah finished her tea quickly and changed the expression on her face. She looked up, with her eyes shining with happiness and I decided to copy her so Camille wouldn't get suspicious that something was bothering us, because then, she would have wanted to hear all about it. We wondered on Bourbon Street which turned out to be the busiest street after a couple of hours. Camille had a lot of money to spend. About three hundred dollars, I would say and Rebekah and I got five hundred bucks each. Klaus and Elijah were wealthier than I thought. They got so rich raising money one thousand years and they never spent any of it. Rebekah freaked out when she found out. "Let's put this money to good use." she told me and giving me a wink. We walked out of many stores, filled with shopping bags, that I didn't even have the necessary force at one point to carry them all. Had to use Rebekah's vampire help. "I need to make a call." I told them and turned to a corner and dialed Kol's phone number on my IPhone. _"Hey! How's it going?" _"How is Davina? Have you been taking care of her?" I decided to get right to the point. _"Yeah, are you kidding? She's been a blast. You should have seen the look on her face when she started exploring the rest of the house. She looked astonished, really. Has this beauty really lived in an attic her whole life?"_ "Kol, just take care of Davina, okay? She is your responsibility." _"No problem, boss. I am taking care of her, just the way you should have taken care of Nik. Not blaming you or anything, Hayley, but…forget it. Bye!" _He hung up on me and I sighed. When was Kol finally going to take things seriously? "Come on, Hayley!" Camille called out and I saw her and Rebekah waiting for me. Shopping time over. Kol's exact words were flowing in my mind. I knew perfectly well what he meant by that. I have been waiting for too long. I really didn't care where Klaus was, but I was going to leave New Orleans and find him.

"Hayley, please, try to think rationally for a moment." Elijah was pleading with me that night. He, Rebekah, Katherine and I were gathered by the fireplace. Davina was upstairs, sleeping and Kol was either doing some crap of his in his room or he was watching her sleep. I was beginning to think that he might actually like her, despite everything she did. "Okay, I just want to get one thing clear. You are going to run off alone tonight, when New Orleans is filled with vampires at this time to go and find Niklaus, who is probably having fun with…" Rebekah stopped and Katherine started talking. "You can't just go. You're a werewolf. A pregnant one, I might add who needs to keep her child safe, not in danger, because of its ungrateful father." she told me, but I refused to listen. I needed Klaus with me at that time, more than anything. It was all I could think about. "Please, Elijah. Just let me go look for him. I have been fending for myself since I was a little girl with no parents and no home. I think I can manage tonight." I told him. "Then at least let me accompany you." "No. This is something I have to do by myself. In the woods, they won't trust you because you're a vampire. You will make things difficult for me. I am the only werewolf here, all the more reason why I should go. I am going and I will bring him back." I said and went upstairs with all three of them hot on my trail. "Hayley, you'll need this." Katherine handed me a really warm jacket. Of course I needed it. For the baby's sake, I needed to stay warm and in that long and freezing autumn night, it was hard to stay warm and end up without freezing to death if you weren't prepared. Smiling, I gave Katherine the first real hug ever, and the same I did with Rebekah when just at that point I realized how important both of them became in my life. "Trust me, Elijah. I will be coming home soon with him." "Just don't make the same mistake he did, Hayley." "Klaus and I are nothing alike." I told him and Kol snorted. He was at the doorway, listening to everything. "Yeah, right! Keep telling yourself that, Hayley. No wonder you fell for him." Rebekah threw a shoe at him and he dodged it, laughing. "I don't get it. He always dodges it. It's ridiculous." Giving Elijah a hug this time, I told him, "Take care of Davina, alright? She's not some pawn in this plan of ours. She is a little girl with no family who needs us." Elijah nodded and smiled. "Take care of yourself, please. Both you and your baby. Find Niklaus. He needs you, Hayley. He needs you and his baby, he just doesn't realize it yet because he is focusing on less important things like that girl who just wants him to leave her alone, yet his obsession with her will not rest. Find him. When I first saw you that night, I knew that you are the one." Elijah said, smiling. "What are you talking about?" "You and your child are the ones who will find Niklaus' redemption. You, not that girl. You, Hayley!" I have to admit that what he said shocked me more than I imagined. I decided to nod like a good and strong girl. "Go on! Get out of here!" Rebekah told me, playfully. Smiling, I nodded, getting another look of confidence from Katherine, leaving the house on a mission in which failure was not an option. Klaus may need me, but I needed him the most, and so did my unborn child.

Carefully as not to be spotted by the ruthless vampires patrolling the streets at night as if waiting for any human, any mortal to walk by and become its pray, I slithered myself out of New Orleans, unspotted and headed towards Mystic Falls near which I knew was the forest Kol was talking about. The forest in which the lost werewolves, like myself, were waiting for the end of Marcel's realm. I walked for many hours, stopping at times to take a breather and eat the sandwich I had prepared for myself on the journey. It took me some time to finally get to the forest and I could barely feel my feet from the cold. I continued walking in the lonely forest, hoping and waiting for a sign that would lead me to him or the lost werewolves we were supposed to find from the beginning. Just when I thought that I was lost and all the hope was draining out of me, I saw something in the distance. It was a human body, laid on the cold earth. The problem with this guy as that he was absolutely naked. Not a piece of clothing on him. I was terrified and didn't know what to do or how to help that person. Walking closer and closer, I pulled out a flashlight to see that the man had muscles, he had a sort of ancient necklace around his neck and…my heart stopped. That was when I noticed the tattoos. "KLAUS!" I yelled out loud and hurried over to him immediately. He looked like he was sleeping, but he was completely worn out and powerless. It didn't make any sense. He was one of the most powerful creatures alive. Bending down next to him and holding his head up, I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around him, the best I could. He was a hybrid. He couldn't feel the cold. This was something else. I just didn't know what it was yet. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Elijah's number. "Elijah! I found him! Please, come here in the forest. Quickly! I need help. I don't know what's wrong with him." I was almost crying again, but I didn't know what for. Was I crying because of the horrible state he was in or because I had finally found him? Or maybe it was both. Elijah told me that he would be there as fast as he could. I gently pulled him against my own body, hoping I could induce some effect that would make him open his eyes and look at me. "It's okay. Elijah's coming. Everything will be okay." I whispered and rocked him gently. It was clear that he managed to turn into a wolf and then back to himself, but the question was how long has he been like this? How long has he been there, with nobody to help him? I wondered all of this as I sat with him, and continued to rock him like a baby. He finally managed to open those gorgeous eyes of his and look straight up at me. "Hayley." he croaked. "Shhh!" I stroked his face and held him near me. "Come on, Elijah." I urged. Klaus continued to look at me, but he couldn't find his own words and couldn't release them from his mouth. "Shhh." I continued telling him. He has been through enough and just like he spent his time, taking care of me, I would take care of him. "Hayley." She managed to whisper one more time before closing his eyes again from exhaustion and didn't open them even when Elijah and Rebekah came. Together, we carried him home, where he truly belonged.


	12. Emotions Running High

**Chapter 12, everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I have school preparations and tutors and not so much free writing time anymore. This chapter will be full of Klayley interactions due to Klaus' unexpected beat down. Hayley will try to find out from him what happened in the woods. Many emotions will be running high at one point. Davina and Kol are also going to have some moments ;) and Katherine will try to do something nobody expected her to do. Enjoy!**

Watching his sleep was something I hadn't done before. He was brought back in Elijah's arms and Rebekah was frightened of what might have happened to her brother if I hadn't gotten there in time. Klaus was laid on his bed, covered with blankets, with black shorts on, but no shirt. He was half-naked this time, so any woman would have been okay with peeking at him from outside his room. I was glad I found him and asked Elijah to call Sophie and have her come and check on him. Katherine informed me that at the moment, what Klaus needed was to regain her strength. I was having a small conversation with her outside his room. "We need him well." Katherine said and I knew she meant that only because she wanted to be well protected, but I just nodded, agreeing with her. "It's peculiar how you decided to just go after him like that. I have to say, Hayley, that I was impressed." "This baby needs him more than ever. Sophie even told me about my first ultrasound coming up. This baby's father needs him here." "And you need him here." "This has nothing to do with me." "Well, you're in love with him. It's natural to refuse to let him walk out of your life, but you two will always be connected by this child, you know that." Katherine told me and I sighed and started thinking whether or not this was all I wanted. "If you want my opinion, I think he got exactly what he deserved. What was he thinking, almost ignoring our plan to spend a night with Caroline?" she wondered to herself and I refused to answer to her question. Sophie walked towards us with Elijah by her side. "So, you've found him. What seems to be the problem?" she asked me. "Well, that's what I want you to tell me." I pushed the door open and invited her inside Klaus' master bedroom. She seemed to be afraid of what she might discover; after all she needed Klaus for Marcel's destruction as well. She analyzed every bone in his body and started chanting. Just then, Kol and Davina walked in a little too loud. "Shhh!" Sophie told them and they went mute almost immediately. Chanting, I noticed that she was feeling the inside of his abdomen and had a frown plastered on her face. "Sophie, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked her, also noticing the frown. "Let me put it this way. His bones are terribly broken, right here and right here." Sophie said. "That is impossible. He would have healed by now. He's part vampire." Elijah replied and Sophie shook her head. "No. You have to understand that something about his transformation into a werewolf, affected the inside of his body greatly. He needs to be well taken care off for a couple of days." Sophie explained and handed me some herbs in a bottle. "Rub this on his body now and tomorrow. He'll be fine." I looked at the bottle and nodded. "Can't you tell me what happened?" "Hayley, you're a werewolf. You can try and figure it out. I am not the expert in this."

Handing the bottle to Rebekah, I went after Sophie outside, hoping that I would get a chance to have a private conversation with her. "Hey! Sophie, wait!" I called out and she stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Catching up to her and breathing hard, I told her the truth about what was bothering me. "I am worried about my baby." "Why?" "Sophie, you keep telling me that the baby is fine, but from the way I see it, it's not. It kicked and my belly is still not showing even after two months, not to mention the bomb you laid on me that the baby will grow pretty fast due to Klaus' vampire side. It is growing fast, but from the looks of my flat belly, it isn't." Sophie smiled and patted my arm. "We don't call it the miracle baby for nothing, Hayley. It's not natural what is happening, because it is a supernatural baby and not an ordinary one. Try to understand that and have faith that your baby belly will show pretty soon. You'll wake up one day and realize that you're fat." She started laughing but to me, it didn't seem funny at all. Being fat was not exactly what I planned of becoming. I mean, I understand that due to the growth of the baby, the belly needs to get large, but I didn't want it that large and absolutely not so sudden. "Okay." I whispered and Sophie rubbed my arm one more time before leaving for good. There I was, stuck again. Not knowing what to do and where to turn. Getting back in the house and heading towards Klaus' room, I noticed Davina just sitting there, away from the others. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I know that I mustn't be afraid of him but I am afraid that he will never accept me living here with the rest of you." Davina responded and I sat down next to her. "Don't say that. You are staying with us, do you hear me?" "I would love to be reassured like that, but you are not the one that gets to decide that, Hayley, no offence." "None taken, but I get your point." "From what I know about Klaus Mikaelson is that he's always been this evil hybrid who cares only about himself and power. Nothing else." I hugged her gently and said, "That is not true. I mean, he was that kind of person, but a long time ago. He's changed now, or maybe it's just that he's been doing what I asked him to do once, and that is to take off that hard mask and reveal to everyone the person he truly is on the inside." I whispered and Davina was looking at me and listening to my every word. "So, you think that he will be that person?" "I really don't know anymore. He changes from time to time. At one point, I am talking to this man I admire and happen to love, the father of my child, and then, I realize that I am speaking to a heartless monster." Davina continued to look at me and said, "If he shows even the smallest gesture which proves he cares, it means that you and your baby must mean to him a lot more than you realize."

Elijah walked towards me after a few hours. I had decided to sit peacefully in the living room and read a book like a normal person. I was not only reading. I was also thinking about everything that has happened and my thoughts trailed to the conversation he and Caroline had on the phone before he left at an unreasonable hour and didn't even bother telling his family that the only reason he left early was not because he wanted to start as earlier as possible. It was because he wanted some time alone with Caroline and that little vampire slut spent that night playing with Klaus' heart behind Tyler's back. The anger roared inside me at that moment and it was clear that what I felt was so much more than a broken heart. I was never going to forgive Klaus for what he did. Unfortunately, I realized a little too late how desperate and pathetic I've become just like those little cheerleaders I've seen in Mystic Falls. Emotionally weak and too optimistic for their own good. I have spent too much of my time pretending to be someone I'm not just because some feelings for Klaus started kicking inside me, but this was not who I was, and I was going to prove that nobody would mess with my body and my feelings and gets away with it. Klaus had managed to do both of those. "Hayley, Niklaus is awake." Elijah whispered. I put down the book I was reading about pain, torture and deceit. I looked at Elijah in a way that told him, "So, what do you want from me?" He glanced at the floor and replied, "Could you go speak to him, please?" "Why? I am no mood to face him right now, Elijah." "Please! He refuses to talk to both Rebekah and I. I was thinking that maybe you would find a way to get him back on track and find out what happened to him in those woods." I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Why would he listen to me, when he already refused to listen to his own brother and sister?" Elijah rubbed his forehead again and I noticed how tired he was. Katherine came downstairs in the living room and said, "He's asking for you, Hayley." Katherine pulled Elijah into a tight hug and showed her love and devotion to him. Once again, I let myself wonder what it would feel to be in a man's arms like that and be feeling the love, care, devotion that he brings to your beating heart. "Hayley! Niklaus." Elijah told me and I snapped out of this immediately. I sighed and just when Rebekah waltzed downstairs with her hair pulled in a ponytail. She was sweating. "It's hard to get him to talk, Elijah, but he wants to see Hayley." She fanned herself and I rolled my eyes. What possible motive did he have to see me? How could he even look at me in the eyes after everything he's done? I decided to give it a rest and see once and for all what this "bastard" as the beloved Katherine Pierce described him, wanted.

His bedroom door was wide open and I could easily walk inside and see him looking pale and I noticed from the door that Rebekah had managed to trace his abdomen with those herbs Sophie had brought us. He looked at me from the moment I appeared in the doorway and he looked serious, but not angry, the way I would have expected. I was looking at him with a frown however, and that surprised him a lot. Walking towards him, feeling a chill down my spine and my beating heart quicken its pace was really overwhelming and I refused to let myself feel that way, using the anger I also felt on one side for betraying us and our plan for survival in New Orleans with a new King by our side, but it turned out that King that we trusted had turned his back on his followers, his heir and his kingdom for darling, messed up Caroline Forbes who likes playing around with men and doesn't know her purpose in life anymore. "Hayley." he whispered when I sat down on the bed next to him. I refused to look at him in the eyes and touched his stomach, to which he roared and growled afterwards. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and pushing it off him. That was the moment all that girl power kicked inside me and I had the courage to meet those now angry eyes of his. "WELL, HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF ME TRYING TO HELP YOU GET BETTER? HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN YOU REFUSE TO LET ME HELP YOU EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE?" He looked shocked for a moment and his eyes scrunched into a frown afterwards, as he stood up on his bed. We were now looking at each other eye to eye. I knew that physically, he would run me over in a flash, but mentally, I was in charge and I had the necessary resources to put him in his place. "It… hurts!" he said in a ragging tone. "Good. That is what you get for messing up our plan." I turned around to leave, but in a second he had gotten out of bed and grabbed me by the waist, while also closing the door in front of me. He didn't want me to speak, he didn't want me to help him, but somehow he did. What the hell did he want from me? At that moment, I heard a crack and he was on the floor again, gripping his stomach, the pain rushing through him faster than anyone could possibly imagine. Shocked by what happened, I quickly knelt down next to him, help him up and took him to bed so he could lay down again. He started breathing hard and I grabbed Sophie's bottle and continued to grease those herbs on his stomach again. He didn't keep his eyes shut and watched me how I got a special kind of olive oil combined it with wolves bane and rubbed it on top as well. "What is that?" he whispered. "Wolves bane with olive oil. From what I know from my experience as a werewolf, it will ease the pain in your situation." I told him as softly as he asked me. "Why were you in woods alone at night? What were you thinking?" "That is the problem. I wasn't thinking. Let's just say that everyone here in New Orleans, me, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Kol and even our new member, Davina, got tired of waiting for you to arrive. I did this for the baby's sake. You didn't deserve my help and nor do you now." Klaus sighed and looked at me sternly. "Why is that witch here?" "Didn't you say that we need her against Marcel? Well, while you were off doing God knows what, Kol and I have been working our butts off trying to convince her to leave Marcel's side and join us to rid this town of those who want to destroy it, even though she considered Marcel her family for the past sixteen years of her life." I explained, with the same stern expression on my face. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe that I had managed to pull this off without his help. Well, I had managed to pull this off with the help of another Original Vampire, one who was considered to be the worst brother, but unfortunately for Klaus, that was not the case. That spot had been taken by him. "Why didn't you wait? Marcel could have caught you, or his slaves." Klaus asked, standing up on his bed again to look at me straight in the eyes. "I know. Rebekah warned me, but we were already wasting too much time, so I took the reins and managed to accomplish my goal. From the looks of it, you had been missing for quite some time, yet you didn't manage to accomplish your goal, I mean the goal that you had before other unimportant ones." Klaus was startled by what I was telling him and he should have been.

Many moments passed in silence. Klaus kept looking at me while I tried not to meet his eyes and continued to rub his stomach with that special medicine of mine. Unsurprisingly, he tried to change the subject and I let him. "How did you know that this would work?" he asked me about my medicine. I looked at the wolves' bane and the olive oil and smiled. "I had some trouble a while ago after I triggered my werewolf gene. The first full moons were horrible and I knew that if I wanted to survive, I had to find others like me and stand by them and at the same time ask for their help. There was a girl, Nadine, about my age. She helped me overcome the pain with this combination of werewolves' bane and olive oil. She was a good friend. Her pack was my first one, but due to complications, I had to move to many other packs. I've also been through many states and I've even been in France, Italy and Spain in Europe." I hadn't meant to get all emotional about my difficult past life ever since I was fourteen and my adoptive parents kicked me out when I triggered my werewolf gene. It just slipped out and Klaus seemed interested by what I just said. "You travel?" he asked me in a whisper. What was the point of him asking me that? I answered anyway, still greasing continuously his abdomen and kind of enjoying the feeling of touching it. It made me feel easy, safe and I never wanted that feeling to wash away. "I did. I've always liked to travel, see the world. It made me feel like wherever I went, I was able to be the person who I wanted to be. I felt free and completely safe at the same time. I can't remember one time when I was actually in danger." Klaus chuckled. "I have trouble believing that." he said and I continued talking like I never stopped. "I never had a stable home. I wish I did. No matter where I went and in what packs I managed to sneak into, I never felt like I had a family and a home. Never." He seemed to want to listen to me at that moment and I liked that. I liked that I was finally able to get through to him, but I was still angry at him and he noticed that. "What is it, love?" I rubbed some more and he relaxed under my touch. "I am mad at you because you screwed up our plan by leaving earlier than we planned and not telling me." I lied. I mean, it was partly true, but I was actually mad at him for a whole different reason. For a moment, I didn't even care that he didn't manage to get the lost werewolves. I was planning on taking care of that. "Is that all?" he was starting to pressure me because he knew very well by the hurt expression on my face, which I couldn't hide anymore, that it was something else that was bothering me, but that was exactly what I refused to let out of me. I stopped rubbing, feeling my face hot from embarrassment that I had been doing this for so long, getting up to put the bottles away. That rubbing must have a helped a lot because he managed to get out of bed this time without collapsing. He walked towards me and I couldn't help but stare at that muscular body of his, with that necklace he loved to wear and that tattoo he had on his arm. He looked absolutely gorgeous, I couldn't hide that, and he would indeed make a handsome king. I snapped out of my thoughts when something crossed my mind while admiring his physique. He was right in front of me and I could now ask him the most important question that day. "Klaus, when was the last time you turned into a werewolf?" He looked at me and I wondered in what way he was going to answer this question, as it seems that he was struggling not to give me a straight answer. I looked at him and demanded a straight answer from him. "Before I became the first hybrid." he said.

I have to admit that his answer took me off guard. It was hard to imagine that he hadn't tried to turn into a wolf anytime in his one thousand years of existence. "What are you saying? That you hadn't turned at all for the past one thousand years?" I asked, shocked. Now everything made sense. I knew very well that his body was not used to this kind of thing anymore and the wounds that were created on the inside, if I hadn't gotten to him in time, he would have indeed become a real mess and the recovery chances would have been really low. "Don't do it again." I warned him and he looked stunned. "You cannot ask me not to turn into a wolf anymore, love. As you saw, I needed to turn I order to get to the lost werewolves." "You didn't succeed!" "I will once I go out again tonight." he said and I stepped towards him in a menacing way. "You are not going anywhere, do you understand me?" Klaus smirked and took a step towards me, taking me off guard. "This is my kingdom, love and you are not going to stop me from getting it." I laughed and said, "Have you lost your mind? All I did my entire time here was try to get you to get this town back, but you don't seem to appreciate my help at all. And what makes you think that you are going to succeed tonight when you haven't succeeded in the last couple of days?" He looked at me in a way that made me feel that he was making up an excuse. I didn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell me the truth. Why did he have to hide the fact that he'd been with Caroline? Everybody knew the truth, and I was pretty sure that they were all waiting to hear it from Klaus. "It was the first time I turned into a wolf since I became a hybrid. I want you to understand from what happened last night that it was difficult for me, even with my vampire side. I am going to turn again tonight and find those blasted creatures." he made his point and went towards the closet to put on a jet black shirt. "I am the one going tonight, not you." Okay, I was still mad at him, but I couldn't just stay in the house and wait for him to get hurt like that once again. He needed to take it easy just like Sophie told me. Klaus grinned and laughed that cute and irresistible laugh of his. "I don't think so." "Yes, I am. I'd like to see you try to stop me." Uh oh! Bad move, this time. I didn't want to end chained up in the living room that night. Klaus approached and took a strand of my hair and started playing with it under his fingers. "Don't tempt me, Hayley. Stay here. You can't even turn into a werewolf whenever you want." "Even if I can't shape shift, that doesn't mean that I will have less chances of convincing them to join us than you will." "Want to bet, love?" I pulled away from him and headed out the door. "Yes! And stop calling me love!" I called out from the hall and I could pretty much make out his chuckle. I started laughing out of nowhere, as I was walking down the stairs, for some reason.

A terrific surprise was to get into a discussion between Elijah and Katherine downstairs. The subject was not the one I was expecting, Celeste. "Why can't you do it?" Katherine asked with tears in her eyes. Elijah came towards her and pulled her in a short but soft kiss. "My darling Katerina, I can't do something like this. The chances are too big. You've taken the cure and its particles are still inside of you. Turning you into a vampire the old fashioned way is not an option. The cure will forbid it and you will die." "I'd rather die now than live like a human until I am an eighty year old lady." "I am not going to lose you, Katerina." "You will if you don't turn me back into a vampire. I need to be immortal again, Elijah. You have no idea how much it means to me. It's part of who I am. It's who I've been for the past five hundred years. I can't just give up on all that." "Please, I need you to trust me when I say that there is no way back. My darling, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to find a way." "And what if you don't?" Katherine crossed her arms, the tears refusing to dry from her cheeks. This anti-vampire transformation was affecting her more than I thought. What was the point of becoming immortal? I mean, sure, when you have someone you truly love, you would do anything for that person and be anyone for that person. You could live together forever with no problems, but in my case where I had no parents, no family, and no real place where I could feel at home, you don't feel the need to live forever. I wanted my life to have purpose. I was planning on being a responsible mother when my child would be born and live until my time is up. That was my plan, and if I would manage to find my biological family, even better. Slowly, as to not interrupt this truly emotional moment Katherine was sharing with Elijah, I decided to take a break and go in the kitchen for a snack. One of Katherine's burgers seemed like a good idea. I was planning on keeping a diet in order not to turn up fat after the delivery, but what the heck?

Finishing the burger in the hall and washing it down with a glass of fresh water, I decided to check on Davina, but it seemed that when I got there, someone was already having a nice little chat with her. "I don't agree with you looking through my stuff, Kol! Let that go!" It seemed that Kol had taken Davina's favorite spell book and was messing around with it. "Well, this is totally messed up and I don't get any of this. What is it with you, witches? I don't get anything of what you're doing. All this magic stuff is a lot of crap if you ask me." "Then get out of my room!" Davina yelled out loud and took Kol by surprise. "Wow! You sure know how to adjust the volume of your voice, darling." Davina grabbed her book out of Kol's grip and gave him a dark look. Kol just snickered and went to sit down next to her on the bed, as she continued reading, also putting his arm around her. "I am here, put by Hayley, to protect you, sweetheart." "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself. I think I've said that more than twice." "That's not what Hayley thinks when my brother is going to finally meet you. It was his idea actually to take you away from Marcel." "Maybe I might change my mind and go back to Marcel and continue my life the way I started it." Davina snapped at him. "Really? Do you want to be the same trapped witch you were before? Marcel is only using you for your powers. You got rid of them, he couldn't care less about where you would end up." "And you think all of you are different?" "At least we are fighting to get this town back in track. I hate it when Nik has all the glory, but I have to admit that this is his town and no Marcel is going to change that." "So, you are jealous of your own brother?" "Hey, don't consider me the bad guy here. There are sibling rivalries going on in every family. I am actually the good brother." Davina grinned as she continued to stare down at her book, but I don't think she was reading anymore. "I have trouble believing that. Elijah seems to me like the good brother who wants to keep his family united." "Elijah is the oldest. He's boring and that's why he seems so mature. At least Nik and I know how to have fun." "What kind of fun? Ripping innocent good people's heads off?" Kol started laughing and I knew that she had gotten him there. Davina was a smart girl, just like me. I wanted to go right in there and congratulate her for her bravery and intelligence, but I didn't want to be too pathetic. Listening to Elijah and Katherine being able to deal with difficult problems, and hearing Kol and Davina getting to know each other better made me think about how much trouble Klaus and I had in these parts of our lives. We were supposed to get closer, this baby's future lies in our hands and instead, we lie and deceive each other. Klaus was supposed to be my friend, my partner. We were supposed to collaborate like the mature future parents that we were.

Deciding to get in on another burger, I yet again thought about my lost family. What if the werewolves that once lived in New Orleans were actually my real family? There was only one way to find out. I had to leave for the woods tonight and I was going unnoticed. "You know, love, if you keep up eating so much junk food, you will sure wake up with ten more pounds after the baby is born." Klaus walked inside the kitchen, opened the freezer and got out one of his thousand blood bags. "Thank you for telling me." I noted the sarcasm in my voice, but he didn't or he chose to ignore it as he said, "You're welcome, Hayley." Thank God he called me by my real name and not that "love" word which I kind of loved when he used it with his accent, but I was one hundred percent sure he did that with every girl, not just me, as his way of teasing us. "I was being sarcastic. I didn't mean that seriously, for your information. I just ate one burger. I was hungry." Klaus licked his lips from the blood which made his lips look dark red. "Sure, but you were going to get another one." I quickly put the other one away in Katherine's little cupboard where she kept all the human food she remembered she once loved. "I better feed a lot for tonight." he replied, getting into sucking another blood bag and I knew that he only said that to provoke me, and as a fool, I took the bait. "You are not going anywhere! I am and I am leaving tonight, which is why I decided to get myself one of these burgers so I would not feel the need to eat anything tonight when I go!" I told him, stubbornly. He smiled after finishing his second blood bag and took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of me, and we were pretty much the same height, okay he is a little bit taller. His sweet hybrid smell made me feel somewhat dizzy again and I felt like drowning into it, with no shame. Worse for my beating heart was one he reached a hand and cupped my cheek. Feeling his touch against my skin made me shiver and get yet another chill down my spine. He did this once before and that was before he promised me that as long as I was with him, nothing bad would happen to me. "Sweetheart, you need to stay here and take care of the baby." he whispered near my cheek. "You don't think that I am capable of doing this are you?" Klaus looked at me in a serious way, his mouth parted a little like he didn't know what to say, and I got my answer. "Fine." I whispered and pulled away from him, leaving the kitchen without that burger no matter how hungry I was.

Elijah was not in his study, he was still in the living room with Kol and Davina. Davina was helping Elijah find something useful through books, while Kol watched her in a way that amazed him. "You're really good at this." he laid back on the couch and put his head on her legs, grinning and Davina raised an eyebrow before getting him off her. "I told you to never touch me again, or I will zap you like I did in the attic." "Darling, if you wanted to hurt me, you would have done that from the very beginning when I entered your room, uninvited." Kol was teasing her and it was good that Davina was resisting. I came inside and our eyes met. Davina smiled and said, "We're researching about these kinds of supernatural babies, like the kind you are carrying, Hayley." Elijah looked up from his book and nodded at me. "Thank you, guys, you don't have to do this. This is my baby and I have to find a way to care for it the best I can." "And Niklaus will help you, will he not?" Elijah replied, still smiling for some reason. I think he somehow got the impression that Klaus and I were finally getting used to this and working together. "Well…" "Of course I will." Klaus appeared right behind me and breathed lightly into my open neck. Just those words coming out of his mouth meant a lot to me. Half smiling at him, I nodded and whispered "Thank you." "I am glad to see everything is working out well." Elijah said and nodded. "Where is Katherine?" The last time I saw her was when she and Elijah were having that discussion about vampirism. Just when I asked, I saw her wondering out of the dining room with something in her hand, but I couldn't make out what it was. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked her and she just shrugged, quickly heading upstairs and shutting her door. "She sure is in a mood." Kol replied, smirking at Elijah while his oldest brother sighed. "She wants to be a vampire again so much. I don't know what I can do to help her." "Not to worry, brother. She is more useful to me human than vampire." Klaus exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. There was no way that Rebekah and Elijah were going to let him create anymore hybrids and I was hoping that he would refrain from doing that when we would finally find the Louisiana werewolf pack. "I am going to have a talk with Rebekah." I said and left Klaus' side, to his disappointment, because he was soon upstairs in front of me, using his super speed. "What now?" I asked. "I just want to sort things out with you. I never meant that you are not capable of finding those werewolves alone, I only wanted to imply that is not your responsibility." "I just want to help." I replied and that made his true and natural smile pop out on his face, something which surprised me because I rarely ever saw it. "Hayley, you've done enough, sweetheart. You've brought Davina and she will be of great use to us." "It's not just that. I…" I couldn't even explain to him what I felt, but he seemed to have understood when he saw the expression on my face. "You want to find your family." he whispered and I nodded, looking at him with my emerald green eyes showing every emotion I felt. Such traitors. "Family means a lot to me and I know that it means a lot to you too. That is why I was hoping you would understand." I whispered and he came closer, nodding. He gets me. That is what I love most about him. He sighed and looked once more deep into my eyes before responding to my unasked question. Rubbing his chin, playfully he said, "Let's just say that I might need someone with powerful convincing abilities, and that person could be you since you just convinced me to let you come." When I heard him say that, a huge smile spread on my face and I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was too happy and pleased by his answer that I simply couldn't contain it or my actions. Klaus just stayed there shocked for a moment, before wrapping both of his arms around me, filling me up with warmth, comfort and support. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, him breathing slowly down my neck, the way I loved and I wanted to stay like this with him forever. Just then, an image flowed in my mind with him and Caroline wrapped around each other that night. Feeling lost once more and confused, I let him go, and he looked like he wasn't expecting me to sort of push him away like that. "Um, we'll meet here tonight." I told him before leaving.

"Hey!" I knocked on Rebekah's door and walked in even before she could say for me to come in. I stared at her in shock. She stood there, wearing make-up, dressed in a sexy black outfit with her beautiful blonde hair let loose and straightened. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked stupidly. Of course she was going somewhere, otherwise she wouldn't have been dressed up like that. "Yeah! Marcel invited me for a drink today and I am supposed to meet him at Sophie's bar in twenty minutes." she said, checking her watch. I stood there amazed with both of my eyebrows raised. Rebekah sighed, "It is not that big of a deal, Hayley. I am only going because he asked me to. Give it a rest. I can get information from him if I act like I am his close buddy." I smiled, "Rebekah, nobody is accusing you of anything. It is not a big deal. What I want to know is why you haven't told me, Klaus or Elijah yet? Were you also planning on leaving without saying a word to us?" "Marcel…" "I get it! You should have told me at least." "Very well! I'm sorry. I had to get ready and I forgot to tell you all about it. By the way, why did you come here. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" "It's Klaus." "Ah! Have you two proud parents figured out a way to work together, yet?" "We have." "Good. Then I expect not to hear anymore yelling in this house except from Katherine." "Yes, but I am still mad at him, regardless of everything else." "Hey, I am mad at him too for leaving us without saying a word that night, but it's in the past. I am sure he will not do it again." "I am not so sure about that." I whispered. "Everything will be already, Hayley. You just have to focus on your baby. You know very well that is your first priority now." "Yes, of course." Rebekah gave me a wink before heading out the door but stopped and said, "Hey, don't tell Klaus and Elijah who I am meeting there, okay?" "Why not?" "Please. Do it for me. I helped you when you wanted to go inspect Marcel's mansion at the Art Show that night." "You eventually told Klaus and Elijah. I still haven't forgiven you for that." "That was different. I thought you were in danger, both you and Katherine that is why I told them. Try to understand that." "I'll do my best." "So, will you do it?" "Yes! I will tell them that you went out shopping." "Good one. I must remember to get some clothes before I come back home. They might get suspicious if I don't. I mean, I've never come back home from a shopping spree without clothes. They might think I've lost my mind." I laughed and so did she. "Okay. I'm going. Take care of Katherine for me, will you?" she said before disappearing using her super speed downstairs and out the door.

Speaking of Katherine…just when Rebekah left, I heard some noise in Katherine's room. Like something tumbling onto the floor. It was a loud noise and I heard Elijah and Klaus rushing upstairs just as I approached Katherine's room and opened the door in shock. "Katerina!" Elijah rushed to her side. She was laying on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth and I saw that a chair and a rope tied up to the ceiling was in front of my eyes. I gasped, closing my eyes and covering my mouth with my hands when I realized what Katherine was really trying to do. "Vampire. I wanted to be a vampire." Katherine whispered in Elijah's arms. He smelled the blood and said, "Vampire blood. Where did you get it." Katherine gulped and pointed to Klaus. I realized that she must have taken some from him when he was asleep that day and no one was watching. "Katerina, you mustn't do something like this again. You are going to get yourself killed. Please, never try this again. You cannot become a vampire like this. Do you want to get yourself killed? Do you want to leave me alone in this world for eternity." "I was only trying to get myself immortal again so I could be with you immortal once more." Elijah pulled her in a hug and just then, Kol and Davina walked inside. "What the hell happened?" Kol asked. Nobody answered as Katherine stayed with Elijah, and I stood transfixed in front of the hanging rope. She was trying to hang herself after drinking vampire blood, just the way she turned five hundred years ago. This was not the way now that she still had the cure in her system. Elijah was right. She could have died if we hadn't come inside to stop her. Klaus wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh." he whispered once he felt what I was going through. I didn't even know why I turned around and held my head against his chest, not bearing to see the in what state Katherine was in anymore. She needed some serious help or else she would have gone mad. I was sure that Elijah would be taking extra care of her from then on. "I can't look at this." I whispered in Klaus' chest. He understood what I was going through once again. He sighed and whispered "C'est la vie." This means "That's life." in French. Taking a quick peak at Katherine, I was worried and hoping that she would indeed find the necessary help she needed.


	13. Warehouse for Werewolves

**Here's Chapter 13 and I know that you were all pretty much shocked of what happened to Katherine in the last chapter, rest assured that she will be well taken care of from now on. Klaus and Hayley are embarking on their journey together and Rebekah will make sure to keep Marcel distracted and keep him from checking on Davina in the attic. Hayley's POV**

Shocked as never before of what happened a few minutes earlier, I opened the door and entered my room, where I could sit peacefully all alone. Closing my eyes and sitting on the bed, I felt another big kick in my stomach and I giggled, rubbing it. "You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you? How fast are you growing in there?" Another kick and I burst out laughing with joy, twirling around the room, really excited for the first time that I was going to be a mother. I tumbled onto a chair near my bed and toppled over on the ground and I was still laughing when the door was opened immediately and Klaus rushed by my side. "What are you doing?" He was furious and looking at me straight in the eyes. "It's okay." I whispered, but he looked at the chair and his eyes widened, looking up for some reason. I knew what he was thinking of immediately. "No." "Hayley, look at me in the eyes and tell me what you were doing." he said, and grabbed my face, bringing me closer to him. "Klaus, it's not what you think." I tried to calm him down. "Then what were you doing. Were you trying to…?" I didn't even let him finish. "No! Klaus, please listen to me. The baby kicked again and I was just…" "What?" "I was just expressing my happiness and toppled over. I wasn't trying to…God forbid! No! How could you even believe that?" He sighed and rubbed my cheek. "I'm sorry, love. It's just that everything that happened to Katerina, I…I've lost my mind." He looked at me and I nodded, understanding what he felt. "It's terrible, isn't it?" "Well, Elijah better make sure to keep an eye on her." He smiled at me and I felt him get closer to me and placed his arm on my belly, the feeling just making my heart swoon. "He kicked?" he asked me in barely a whisper. "Yes." I placed my own hand over his. "I thought that I was never going to accept this baby. I thought I would hate it and use it for my own personal gain…but I never believed that I would actually grow to care for its safety…and yours." "Why are you assuming that it will be a boy?" I asked, teasing him a little bit with a playful smile as I got up from the floor and so did he. "What else could it be?" He was looking at me in an innocent way. "Well, it could be a girl. There are two types, remember?" "I just have a feeling that it will be a boy…and I'll name him Niklaus Jr." Laughing in an uncontrollable way, I said, "Over my dead body." "Don't you like my name?" He looked hurt, but I knew that it was just another one of his teasing games. "It's royal and…I do like it. I never said I don't. I just want the name to be different." "I'm different." he placed his arms on my back and pulled me closer to him for some reason. "I know you are and that is why you must be the only Niklaus Mikaelson, rightful King of New Orleans."

"Not just New Orleans. All of Louisiana. I am not Marcel, Hayley." "Of course you aren't. Marcel is a despicable man and you aren't like that." "Then, what traits would you use to describe me?" He got me there at that moment. I didn't know what to say. It surprised me that he actually wanted my opinion. "Don't lie to me." He warned me, though and I never thought that I would get the opportunity to tell him to his face the way he really was. "I just want to hear it. The truth. Please, Hayley. You know I won't bring you any harm. Don't be afraid." "I am not afraid. I've never been afraid of you." He grinned and looked at the ground. "One of the many reasons why I've always enjoyed you. Many girls would even be afraid to speak in my presence." "Do I look like most girls?" I asked him, and pointed a finger at myself. He shook his head, still grinning. "No." Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell him and let the chips fall where they like. "I've always considered you to be a repulsive, vindictive, ruthless and overbearing jerk that doesn't care about anyone but himself." Saying those words made me feel more alive than I felt in weeks. He wasn't saying anything, just saddening and looking deep into my eyes. "But, I was wrong. All this time I've spent with you made me realize that those people who make that first impression of you are wrong. You've always just been misunderstood and by that, you became upset and closed in on yourself. You shut down and refused to trust anyone." He continued looking, amazed at what I was saying and I decided not to stop until I would say everything I had in mind. "You're amazing, talented, and humorous when necessary, very smart and…" He was already showing that smile I loved and no words would feel like coming out of my mouth anymore. "That's how you would describe me? I'm afraid you forgot something, love." He took a step towards me so that we were only inches away when he said, "Incredibly handsome." I giggled and he watched me. "You are so full of yourself." "I think you mistake me for Kol." "I don't think so. You two are brothers." Just when he was about to say something else, Kol walked in. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" "Not at all." I said, but Klaus looked a bit annoyed. He turned around. "What is it?" "Elijah wants to speak to you, Nik and so do I." he had a serious look on his face this time and I knew they were going to question Klaus of his whereabouts that night. Klaus turned around to look at me and I smiled, reassuring. "You can go. We can finish this discussion later." He nodded, still grinning and headed out the door.

I only got a once to be alone for a couple of minutes before someone else was knocking on my door. I was already too tired and my crazy hormones were about to act up and yell at that person to leave, but when I opened the door, there stood Katherine, all pale and for the first time ever afraid. "Can I come in?" she asked me and I nodded, stepping aside and watched her come inside and sit on my bed. I closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear us. I for one wanted to know how she was doing. "Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her back. She sat there, looking like crap. "I just want to explain." she finally whispered. "You don't have to explain anything. You lost control and you were irrevocably going to do something really stupid which could have actually taken your life, might I add." Katherine nodded, still depressive. "Look, is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked, finally not bearing to see her like this. "Why would you want to help me? I've already turned your life upside down, Hayley." "Well, you did try to kill me, but I came to forgive you." "It is my fault you're even here and pregnant." She pointed at my stomach. "That's crazy!" "No, it's not. If I hadn't sent that vampire Will to kill you, you wouldn't have been saved by Klaus, wouldn't have ended up in bed with him and not to mention, ended up pregnant and in love after that one night stand." "Please stop saying that." I told her, placing my hand on my forehead and wondering around in my room, looking for answers which I didn't seem to find. "The point is that you are now going to be stuck with Klaus forever. What makes it worse is that you fell in love with him and he's still obsessed with Caroline." I placed a hand in front of her face to make her stop talking. I had no intension of harming her, but I was going to if she didn't stop reminding me that I was in love, something that had never happened to me before, and I fell in love with a man who not only could I have, but also have to stand by to while he's with someone else. I would have to go through pain and torture forever. Katherine was right, but I didn't want to hear it. "I want to help you, no matter what you've done to me in the past. Now the question is, what exactly can I do? Tell me." I told her, sitting down next to her on the bed and trying to sort out what she wanted. "I do not want you to do anything. I just hope that I will be getting past this and live my human life the way I am supposed to." "Elijah will find a way to turn you back. He promised." "I know he did, but he was only saying that in hope that I would get over this someday and enjoy life the way I am." I continued to rub her back and surprisingly pulled her into a hug. "None of what happened to me is your fault and for whatever happened between us in the past is forgiven and well forgotten. I promise that I will help you the best way I can and so will Elijah and Klaus." I told her. Katherine scoffed. "Klaus? He only wants me this fragile human way so he might be able to make more hybrids again someday. I can bet that he will do whatever it takes to stop you and Elijah from turning me back into a vampire." I shook my head, refusing to believe those words. "You and Klaus may never be close, but you have to understand that Klaus is not like that. He is not cold hearted." "Hayley, you've only known him for a couple of months. I've known him for five hundred years or more. I know what he is capable of. I'm sorry, but I doubt that he will ever be the person you keep saying he is on the inside." Placing my hands on my lap, I remembered how softly he touched me and how wonderful it felt for him to feel the baby kick once again and how we spoke and he promised to protect both of us. He wouldn't do anything to harm us. That got me thinking that even though we spoke about the child, we still hadn't decided what name to pick for him or her.

Going downstairs, I noticed the tension. Klaus was furious…again. "Where is she? I need her now!" he was saying and Elijah placed a hand on his back. "She'll come back home soon, Niklaus. Why don't you just sit down and relax? It is not the end of the world." "Elijah, I have to get going tonight and she needs to be here, not walk the streets with nothing to do." Katherine followed me from behind and we finally got downstairs and all of the attention wasn't on me this time. It was on Katherine, and she obviously wasn't used to it. "What?" she put her hands on her hips and looked like she was daring everyone to stare at her again. Nothing she could do about it now that she wasn't a vampire anymore. I really had to stop reminding her that, or who knows what she might have tried next time. "Getting suicidal? I thought that once was enough." Kol said and Davina slapped his arm. "What's up your panties?" "Leave her alone. She's been through enough." Davina told him. Great job! Now, all attention was on her. Klaus didn't really have a chance to talk to the small witch. He put his hands behind his back and walked closer to where she was standing and Kol right next to her, serving once again as her bodyguard. "What is it you know you can do, little witch and how do we know you can be trusted?" he asked her in a menacing way. "Oh, Niklaus, for heaven's sake…" Elijah was starting to say, but Klaus ignored him. "I asked you a question." Davina got her tough look back on, the first look I saw the first time I met her. "I am the one Marcel was using to control all the other witches in New Orleans. I have the greatest gift of them all. Of course, I can't tell you exactly what that is." "Why not?" When Davina didn't answer, Klaus decided to move to lighter questions. "Again I ask, how do we know that you can be trusted?" "Hey, she has been staying with us since before you arrived; Nik and I've been keeping an eye on her…" Kol was trying to defend Davina this time, but got a stern look from his older brother. "I wasn't talking to you. I am talking to the witch. Go ahead, sweetheart, how do I know I can trust you will not betray us to Marcel. You apparently had enough time to convince the mother of my child as well as my brothers, now you'll have to convince me too." I flinched when I heard the way he talked about me. He didn't say "Hayley" or "love", he said "the mother of my child" and I was taking quite a liking to it. "Marcel has been taking care of me since I was a child and for that I am grateful, but I will not stand by him while he hurts and humiliates this beautiful town, which I heard, belongs to you." Nice going, Davina. She was using my technique methods on his, and playing her cards pretty well. She even added that last part, by reminding sort of everyone that Klaus owned this town, not Marcel. I was hoping that this would be enough to convince Klaus but… "You will indeed be staying here and help us take down Marcel, but after that, I am not so sure where you will end up." He walked away from her and what he said was not good. I had told Davina that she would be staying here with us for as long as she needed. Kol didn't seem that pleased either, "Hey, just a second…" he started to say but Klaus cut him off. "There is nothing more to say brother, and I suggest you should stop getting too close to our little helper. It is for your own good." Davina looked at me in a pleading way and I barely shrugged with my mouth parted a little as Klaus continued pacing.

"You are leaving tonight?" Elijah asked Klaus and he nodded. "I'm afraid that we've been wasting way too much time on useless matters and we need to get those werewolves." I was standing there in the gray maternity dress Rebekah picked out for me. I sort of had the impression that the baby belly already started to grow so I thought I might have as well get used to these kinds of comfy clothes. "Where is Rebekah?" Klaus asked after a while and I realized this was who he was talking about before we all came downstairs. Nobody said anything. Klaus stared at Katherine and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to know? If you haven't noticed, I've been too busy trying to get myself killed to notice anything else." Klaus then turned his gaze on me. I stood there in front of him and remembered Rebekah's words in my head. She said for me not to tell them. It would make her feel really uncomfortable with the situation and whether she admitted it or not, she was really starting to like Marcel, I didn't know in what way and I was hoping that I would never get the chance to find out. Thinking about what face to pull, I came to the conclusion that I needed either my innocent look or my clueless look. I decided to go with the clueless one, but I was too late. "Hayley, where is she?" he asked, getting closer to me by the second. "I…I don't know. I've been busy thinking of Katherine, I really wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the house, especially Rebekah." I managed to give him a straight answer without blabbering too much, but that didn't stop him from looking into my eyes even further. What was it with him and why was he always trying to make me feel so trapped and nervous. "We need her here right now and I would very much like it if you would cooperate." Cooperate. I heard that words once coming out of his mouth, the night when we decided to actually mix business with pleasure and ended up like this. Elijah sighed after a couple of minutes when I didn't say anything. "I am going to go look at the Deveroux bar. Maybe Sophie or Camille have seen her." he said, kissed Katherine on the forehead and headed out the door. I wanted to show Rebekah that she could trust me, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was betraying him. I wanted him to be able to trust me as well, just how much I was making an effort to trust him. "You better not be lying to me again, love." He didn't say that as a warning this time, which was surprising. It was more like a disappointment and I felt guilty once more. I saw Davina and Kol looking at each other, her with concern in her eyes and I followed Klaus in his room upstairs. Things needed to be set straight and I also needed him to know how much I wanted to be there for him.

"I was hoping I could trust you, but obviously you prefer to keep in good with my sister, rather than just tell me where she is." Klaus was saying. I closed the door behind us and looked around his room, noticing how beautiful it looked when the sun was setting. "We are leaving tonight. That is, if you still want to come." he said. "Of course I do. I am not staying behind for anything." "I'm glad to hear that, because a little help never hurts and you are the perfect partner considering that you have it good with most werewolves. Hope you'll be able to convince them as you convinced me." He was packing something in a small backpack and he gave it to me to hold. "I can say that even a pregnant girl like you can somehow help a hybrid like me." I didn't like that comment very much, even though it was meant to be a compliment. He was mad at me. I said the only thing I could have said to make him feel satisfied and not feel like I betrayed Rebekah. "Elijah is going in the right direction." I told him, and my answer shocked him a lot. He turned around to look at me. "Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" I preferred to stay mute and not answer to that question. I didn't want him to start believing that Rebekah's loyalty meant more to me that Klaus' because that was not true. "I thought I could trust you, Hayley. You said you want us to be friends and I want the same. I am not an expert considering that I barely had nay friends in my past lifetime, but I do know that friends don't lie or betray one another." That was correct and at the moment, I didn't want to lose Rebekah's friendship, but I didn't say that out loud. As annoyed as he was, if he wanted us to be friends, I didn't want to feel lied or betrayed either and I didn't really do anything compared to what he did a couple of days ago. I didn't mean to spill it out like this and I was hoping that I wouldn't need put Katherine and Rebekah in difficult situations because they knew the truth too. "You want to talk about honesty? Okay, Klaus. Let's talk about honesty." I crossed my arms and faced him the way I always used to do. He was good, playing that "I have no idea what you are talking about" card. "Look, just tell me the truth, or better yet, why don't you come with me downstairs so you can tell everyone the truth too about where you were the night before you were supposed to be werewolf hunting." I said in a very annoyed tone in my voice which he noticed. "What are you talking about, love?" "You know what I am talking about! We all know where you've been so stop lying!" Klaus put his things away and came closer so that we were inches away from our foreheads touching. "What?" he whispered. "You left that night without saying a word to either of us in this house. You left to see her!" I said, strong and confident. Klaus sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers for a while. "Who?" he asked like he wanted to know how much I knew. "I am not even going to say her name. You still know who I am talking about, Klaus. I was hoping to get past that. I wanted to forgive you, but it seems like you are way in over your head. You talk to me about honesty? Take a look in the mirror!" My eyes filled up with tears again and I stormed out of the room before he could do anything to stop me. He would have stopped me from leaving to get the matters straight but he was still in shock. I preferred to just go downstairs and spend some time with my real friends, even Katherine, whom I was beginning to love more and more as each day passed. She turned out to be an incredible friend and even if it was just her humanity talking, I was glad to have people like her and Rebekah this close when I needed them. "What happened?" she asked me and I just slopped down on the couch next to her covering my face with my hands. "I told him that we all know about where he was and how he betrayed us. I wanted to see how he will deal with it and what he will do to try and make it up to us, the people who've been loyal to him ever since we embarked on this journey in New Orleans. "He was a jerk." Katherine whispered and pulled me into a kind of hug, I never believed she ever gave someone in her last five hundred years. I was comforted by Kol's wink and Davina's warm smile as well and I realized that everything was going to be alright.

Klaus came downstairs right when he heard Elijah walk in through the front door. I took my hands away from my face and looked at them both. Elijah had a look of relief while Klaus had a look of sadness on his face. "I found Rebekah. My instincts never failed me before and they didn't fail me now. She was at the bar with Marcel." Elijah explained and Klaus looked rigid. "Where is she now?" "She's still there." "What?" he almost roared and I had to stand up and get him to keep calm. "She is over there, trying to keep Marcel busy while we move forward with our plan and my guess is that she is also trying to keep him from noticing that Davina is not with him anymore." I told Klaus and he chose to listen to me. Sophie came from right behind Elijah, wearing one of her witchy costumes and said, "I came to check on Davina and get you moving with our plan. Time is running out and the faster you get those werewolves here, the faster we can get started on the attack against Marcel and his minions." she explained and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. Katherine looked at her very carefully and Elijah went over to sit on the other side of Sophie, whispering something in her ear that only Klaus and Kol were able to hear with their vampire hearing. "I will do my best. This is difficult, considering that there was only one cure in the world and stuffing it down her throat is not going to make her transformation back into a vampire any easier. There are consequences to this kind of magic you are asking me to do, Elijah, and I am not sure that I will be able to help you. "Take your time. Katerina is not going anywhere and her blood is exactly what keeps me going." Klaus smirked and I gave him one of those looks that told him, "Shut up!" Katherine was suffering enough as it was and if there was any chance that Sophie would find a way to get her to transform back into a vampire, I would gladly accept it for her. "Let's go. We have work to do." Klaus whispered in my ear but the softness of his voice was not going to make me forgive him his time. No chance.

We were back in Klaus' room and he had finished settling some things in there while I watched him get dressed. "You know the way, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "You can ask Kol so he'll tell you too, but I know what I'm doing." He winked but I wasn't impressed. "A waste of time, really, if you already know the way, I trust you." I replied and he liked my response. Putting his jacket over that black shirt of his, he grabbed his cellphone and looked through it. "Tell me, love, you went through this?" I was so sure that he wouldn't notice. What the heck? If you can't come up with a good lie, just tell the truth. "Rebekah. She was curious to know who made you leave the house so early without telling us." His smiled disappeared as he looked at me, and I didn't really care. "Did you look through it?" he asked. "No. Rebekah told both me and Katherine anyway after we found out. We were going to question you about it, but you left and didn't even say goodbye or let us know that you were leaving so early." Putting the cell deep into his pocket and refusing to say anything else, regarding this subject, he went downstairs. I grabbed my own jacket and headed out after him. Elijah, Sophie, Katherine, Davina and Kol were all waiting there and Klaus let them know we were going to leave. "As sweet Hayley put it a while ago, I must make sure to let everyone know where I'm going and when I'm going, since I cannot be trusted." He mocked and I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, that's right." I replied calmly with a smile while the rest watched. "Take care, Niklaus. Those werewolves are not to be messed with. Convincing them will be really hard, considering what you did to them in the past. What you did to most of them, I mean." Elijah said and Klaus rolled his eyes as he walked out the door and into the night. "Hayley." Elijah called to me before leaving, "Please, take care of him." I nodded and realized just then how much Elijah cared for his family. I made sure to text Rebekah as I watched Klaus get into his BMW. _Klaus and I are heading for the woods and we're not coming back without werewolves. _I sent it and received a message right back. _Okay! Distracting Marcel, here. Take care and make sure Nik doesn't do anything stupid. _I giggled. Klaus always found a way to get into trouble. _Ok. Have fun! And make sure to keep him away from the attic. Don't care what you do to stop him. Just do it. He'll listen. Noticed he likes you. _She wrote back. _As a friend maybe. _I texted back as well. _I don't know. I think it is more than that._ Just then, a car honked and I saw Klaus' annoyed expression in the car, waiting and tapping his foot impatient. _Gotta go. Keep up the good work._

The car ride wasn't that much fun. Klaus kept saying that he knew where he was going because unlike me, he'd been there before. I got a map right with me. It was harder to get to the place with the car, rather than on feet for some reason. I had managed to get to Klaus and save him that night but it was too dark and I still couldn't figure out how I'd managed. The silence was becoming really awkward as I checked through the map and Klaus was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, while he drove. It was him who broke the silence in a much unexpected way. "That first night, I went to see Caroline in Mystic Falls." He said and my hands began trembling, maybe due to the rage boiling up inside me even when he said her name. I put down the map, calmly though and said, "Well, congratulations are in order, for telling the truth for once. Besides, it's not something I am not aware of." "Then what do you want me to say?" "I don't care. It is none of my business why you went there. All I wanted is for you to stop hiding things from me and everyone else in that house. None of this would have happened if you would have just told us the truth from the very beginning. You would have explained that you are leaving a night earlier than planned to see her and everything would have been settled, and my heart would have been settled too." Did I just say that last part out loud? I tried to fix it the best I could. "I was worried sick about you." I whispered and realized that made it even worse. "Didn't realize you cared, sweetheart." "Why else would I come looking or you in the middle of the night and you should thank God that I actually managed to find you in time or who knows what would have happened." I said, quickly and he noticed me stressed out to the limit. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Why would I be?" "You will be dealing with a bunch of wild werewolves." "You are going to be dealing with them too." "I'm THE hybrid, love. With me it's either join me or I kill you." He meant that as a joke, but I took it seriously. "Then you are no better than Marcel and not worthy of running this town." I said, leaning my head against the window, watching the starry night and closed my eyes, looking for comfort but not finding any. "I'm really sorry." He whispered and that made me open my eyes. He was apologizing again, for the thousand times and I was falling into the trap of forgiving him again right after I said I wouldn't. "I am not accepting your apologies this time, Klaus. You have to really earn my forgiveness. I am your friend. For the sake of the child that I am carrying, I know that you want us to be friends too, but if you expect me to just forgive and forget, you are mistaken." "So, you'll stay mad at me?" "Maybe I will." "But you said that we are friends." "Yes, I did." "Friends aren't mad at each other." "Yes, they are." "No, Hayley." I hit him on the head with the map and he blurred out the best laugh I heard from him so far. It was making me laugh as well which is why I couldn't contain my smile and he noticed. He held my hand for the rest of the car ride and rubbing it with his thumb, while I started shivering like a moron, but I loved it.

We parked the car right near the dark forest where Kol was tipped off the werewolves were hiding. Klaus locked the car and I placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going further in the forest. "I should take care of this." I told him, but just pushed my hand away. "Don't be ridiculous." he replied and I realized that he would be coming with me whether I liked it or not. "I don't have to like this." I said and he smirked while we continued walking in the darkness. "Kol mentioned a certain warehouse they built here. One that keeps them hidden." Klaus explained. "How does Kol knows these things?" "Kol knows a lot of things, love." "I wish I would be so informed." "Hayley, it is better sometimes when you don't know or don't understand some things. You feel less pain." I stopped walking immediately. I was in complete shock. I remembered that morning when I told Davina the exact same thing when she told me that she didn't understand my relationship with the child's father. _"Trust me, Davina. Sometimes it is better not to understand things. You feel less pain." _"What's wrong?" Klaus was right in front of me and holding me for support, looking at my stomach. There was that annoying instinct that everyone had. "It…is…not…the…baby." I said slowly. Klaus noticed my discomfort so he let go of me immediately. "Did I say something wrong?" "No. You said something…right." I continued walking and Klaus was right next to me, still having an exasperated expression on his face. "Where do you suppose they are?" I asked. "We have a couple more miles of walking. I would have gotten there in a second, but unfortunately you are not a vampire and I can't leave you here to walk alone in the woods at night." "It is not something I haven't done before. Why don't you carry me?" "It is not safe for the baby." I scoffed. "How would you know what is safe for the baby and what's not? You never even bothered to learn." "And you did?" "Yes! Sophie taught me a lot of things, and Katherine is helping me too. She gave birth to a baby girl once." "I know. It was taken from her." "I can't imagine what it must have felt like. How could some people be so cruel as to take the newborn child away from its mother?" Klaus didn't say anything and that was not a good sign. I remembered how cruel he used to be and that night in the cave, I knew that I was just the girl carrying his child. More often I thought about him trying to get rid of me once the baby is born. I knew that we were friends, but I still wasn't convinced. Either way, I knew that Elijah and Rebekah would protect me, whatever the outcome would be. We walked in silence and noticed the warehouse standing a few miles before us. Noises could be heard from the inside. "What do we do?" I asked and I knew Klaus was thinking just that. "Wait here, love." "No!" I said and continued to walk until he grabbed my arms and forced me to stop. "I said, wait here." He told me and then added, "Please." Hoping I wouldn't get upset. He looked around the warehouse, inspected it closely and before he could open the door, he stepped back because someone else opened it from the inside. I hurried over there, immediately. "Who are you?" An old woman was asking. She left the place with a couple of men and women behind her. Klaus took a few steps back along with me. He wasn't scared. He just thought that we should give them some space, so we did. "We come in peace." I said in a warm tone, to which the old woman responded to immediately in a much softer voice too. "I know who he is and we don't want anything to do with him." The woman pointed at Klaus and I rolled my eyes when I saw the smile on his face. I was sure this was going to be difficult with him.

"He needs your help. We need your help. We were told that Marcel ran you out of New Orleans. We need you to come back." I started saying and before any reactions could be heard from them, there was a wolf howling in the distance. The whole pack looked up and so did I. I couldn't believe my eyes. Up there, rising and looking bright and glowing as never before was the full moon. "Oh no." I whispered and Klaus and I were assisting at the transformation of them all. They were growling and looking at us with fiercely eyes. Klaus growled and I jumped back, frightened that he was also going to turn for some reason, but he just looked mad at what was happening. The werewolves before me were transforming and I stared for the first time at the full moon for a long time without my bones cracking or hearing any screams from my lips. Klaus did already not like this. "Hayley, we need to leave." he told me. I wasn't looking at him. I couldn't. I was staring transfixed at full moon, admiring its beauty and its power. Suddenly, I felt my knees wobbling and I collapsed in front of him. "Hayley!" he held me in his arms and forced me to look at him, by holding my chin up. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I couldn't concentrate anymore. I heard the growls and the screams from all the werewolves transforming. Just then, I felt my whole body in the arms of Klaus and he was speeding me back to the car. He put me in the seat next to his and I just stared with my eyes just a tiny bit open, but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't feel my body. He got in the car, started the engine and we were leaving the forest as fast as ever. "Klaus." I managed to whisper. "Shhh. Love, stay with me." He caressed my cheek with one hand, while he held the steering wheel with the other. I felt like jelly. Klaus started cursing under his breath as he looked at me from time to time. "Hayley, stay with me." he commanded and in a second, he dialed Elijah's phone number. He started speaking to him and explaining what happened. "I am bringing her home at once. Forget the God damn wolves!" he screamed that last part out loud. From then on, I couldn't hear his voice anymore. My eyes were closing really fast and I couldn't stop them. I managed to see him scream at me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. I could only make out him stop the car and cradle me into his arms, trying to make me look at him, but it didn't work. My head felt like it was flying through clouds and my eyes were shutting pretty quickly, my breathing stopped and I blacked out.


	14. Devotion

**Chapter 14! Hayley has been having a tough time in those woods and in this chapter, we'll find out exactly what happened to her out there. The werewolves will also make an appearance eventually thanks to Klaus, Rebekah will come home with some very interesting news for Hayley and Sophie manages to make Katherine's day. Enjoy and please, don't forget to review!**

I couldn't feel my legs or my arms, but I realized once I came to my senses that I was back in the comfortable bed of mine. The sheets were as soft as ever and they smelled of red roses. I was beginning to hear movement and voices around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired. I couldn't even move so I decided to just sit quietly and listen. My heart started beating faster and faster when I heard Klaus' voice near me. "You have to do something to revive her. That is why I brought you here!" he was telling someone and then I heard Sophie's voice. "I don't know what else I can do. She is very weak. You need to tell me exactly what happened out there." "I told you! It was that blasted full moon. Nothing else. Those wolves began turning and she collapsed." Elijah could be heard after that, "Niklaus, I trust Sophie and you should trust her too. She was able to heal you once. Hayley will be just fine." I felt someone taking my hands in theirs. "I feel her pulse." It was Katherine. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't show any emotion on my face either. "Is she going to be alright?" That was Kol's voice and I heard Davina next. "I can do something." "Don't you dare touch her!" roared Klaus and I wanted to kill him at that moment for scaring her like that. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just give Davina a chance? "I know about these things. It's logic. She hasn't turned for a couple of months now due to the pregnancy and it was her first contact with the full moon the other night. She couldn't bear the pressure upon her to turn even though she couldn't, so she fainted." Davina explained and everyone remained quiet until Sophie's voice could have been heard again. "She's right. Can you do something?" she asked her and in a flash, I felt Davina's presence on the other side of the bed. "I hope you know what you're doing." Katherine mumbled under her breath on the other side. Davina touched my forehead and whispered something under her breath. "This may take a while." She warned the others before getting started. I let her do her thing and focused on the conversation between Elijah and Klaus at the moment. "Where are they?" Elijah asked. "I've managed to convince them. They're coming." "And where are we going to keep them?" "I have a special place where Marcel hasn't been in years. They'll stay there until the witches say it's time to attack." "What about Hayley? Do they…?" "They know her." Klaus said in a much quieter tone this time, but I was able to hear him. "Should we tell her?" Elijah asked. "No. She's been through enough. Look at her! She doesn't need any more surprises for now. I'll take her of the wolves and make sure they cooperate." Klaus told him and then I heard his footsteps out the door. I didn't want him to leave, but I had no saying in this.

Davina managed to get me to move eventually and I fluttered my eyes open to see her face and Katherine's. In the back, I could see Kol, Elijah and Sophie. "Oh, Hayley!" Katherine pulled me into a hug and I was glad for a moment that she wasn't a vampire. She would have hugged me to death. "I'm glad you're okay." Davina whispered and smiled. Elijah came over and smiled at me. "Welcome back." He then turned towards the door and screamed, "Niklaus! Hayley's coming through!" He was back upstairs in less than a second and was upon me as fast as possible. Katherine smiled and let go of my arm to join Elijah in the back. Davina gave Klaus a mean look before she left my bed, Kol keeping her protected from Klaus. I was wrong about him. He was taking things seriously by protecting Davina and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he'd started to care for our little witch. Kol winked before heading with Davina out of the room. "Hey." I managed to say. I noticed for the first time that I had on a sundress and my hair was combed and beautifully arranged. Where was Rebekah? I was sure this was her doing. "How do you feel, love?" he asked gently. "Okay. I'm a bit dizzy, but I'm fine." I managed to say and I stood up on my bed, rubbing my forehead and yawning. Why was I feeling so tired? I would have thought that I had gotten enough sleep the other night. I noticed the sun rising and the clock was indicating that it was six o'clock in the morning. From the looks on their faces, nobody had slept a wink, knowing that I was in trouble. "The werewolves?" I asked and Klaus nodded. "I took care of it." I smiled and was really glad that we had at least managed to accomplish our goal. "They were pretty hard to convince without you, but I managed." He said and pushed a strand of my glossy hair behind my ear. "I'm glad." He was smiling and so was I. We were looking at each other in a way we haven't before. He touched my stomach and smiled. "You might want to look." I didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but when I looked down, I noticed for the first time my baby bump. "Oh no." I whispered and everyone laughed. "You were the one that was worried it was never going to grow, Hayley. You got your wish." Sophie replied and I rolled my eyes. The baby was perfectly healthy; there was no doubt about that. The baby bump wasn't that big. It looked fine and I doubted that anyone would notice that I was pregnant. Of course, Klaus would now have something to say about me going outside. "How is it that you two always get into trouble? First Niklaus, now Hayley." Elijah asked himself and Katherine laughed. "That's easy. They're both wolves. Mindless wolves." Surprisingly, Klaus wasn't offended by Katherine's remark. He just looked at me, caressed my cheek and started laughing. I laughed along with him and everyone laugh. "I love to see you so full of life." Klaus whispered.

After that wonderful moment, in which Klaus was right, I felt full of life, something that has never happened to me before, everyone decided to give me some time alone, even though I didn't want to sleep. Klaus got up to leave, but I pulled on his arm, unknowing what I was doing. "Are you leaving?" I asked and I stood there shocked. I was starting to beg him not to leave. How pathetic was that? He smiled, came over and pulled me into a hug to which I reproached. "I have to take care of business, love." he whispered and pulled away. "Have fun." I said, mockingly and he laughed. "With Marcel, yes. With those werewolves, I don't think so." He rubbed my arms before letting go and leaving me all alone in that room. It could have been the best day of my life, to have all the people, well almost, all the people I cared about in that room, worried sick about me and me smiling and telling them I was fine, even though they knew the truth. I was just so glad to be with them, all of them. I didn't even know what I felt like doing that day. Klaus was going out to meet with Marcel and I knew that he would never let me near the werewolves, even though I wanted to talk to them. Elijah must have been told where they were hidden, but there was no way I was going to get that information out of him. My door burst open and Rebekah came straight towards me and pulled me into a huge hug. "Hey! How are you?" she was saying, but I couldn't get anything out. A vampire hugging you would not exactly let the words come freely out of your mouth. "Hold on! You're strangling her." Katherine was saying behind, as she closed the door. Rebekah let go of me immediately. "I'm sorry. It's just really good to see you okay. Is the baby okay as well?" she asked, noticing my baby bump. "It's pretty healthy, as you can see." Was I bragging? No…maybe a little. What was wrong with showing off your baby belly? Nothing, right? "I'm glad to finally see it. Makes me believe that the baby is real, after all." I had a confused expression on my face and she quickly tried to take back what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't believe the baby was real before. I just…" "It's fine." I replied, still smiling. "So, why don't you start spilling Marcel's secrets?" Katherine crashed on my bed, eating some popcorn and I crossed my arms, sitting on a chair and waiting to hear everything. Rebekah just stood there, a bit shocked by what we were asking her to do. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No. Of course not. I just wasn't able to get anything else out of him." Rebekah said in a whisper. "Well, you better not let Klaus or Elijah hear that, especially after being gone all night." Katherine smirked. "They do not need to know. I just didn't have a chance to talk to him about personal stuff. We just had a bit of fun." "A bit?" Katherine asked and she got a pillow smacked on her face, by Rebekah. I couldn't help but laugh. I was feeling so overjoyed. I don't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I still wasn't over that faint. "You like him." Katherine gasped and Rebekah was shocked by this too. I just stood there and couldn't breathe for a second. This was Marcel, we were talking about! Not some hot dude who had no connection to Klaus whatsoever. We were all supposed to be against him. "Rebekah, what are you doing?" I asked. She covered her face with her hands and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's just my love for Matt that's overreacting because he hasn't called me in weeks." she said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "It would help if you weren't so desperate."

Things weren't going well and on top of that, Katherine decided "the perfect" way for us to have a little bit of fun as well and get rid of our stress. "The best way to do that is for us to just let it all out. Let out everything we feel. Everything, is that clear?" I nodded and thought that it was a great idea at the beginning, but due to the concussion, I didn't have that much time to think about this more carefully. Katherine grabbed a bottle off a shelf and said, "On the floor in a circle." Rebekah and I did as she asked. "Truth or Dare! Let's play." She had a mischievous look on. "Oh come on!" Rebekah groaned and I just shrugged. "Here're the rules. If the bottle points to you, you can't say dare twice in a row. That's it. You know the rest. So, let's get all of the things bothering us off our chests. Nobody is here. It's just the three of us and everything we say in this room will remain in this room. It's fine." The bottle started spinning and I was getting nervous. The bottle pointed to Katherine and Rebekah. I was in the clear. "Rebekah, truth or dare?" Katherine asked, smirking. "Dare!" Rebekah didn't even sit to think about this for a while. "I dare you to tell us everything that you and Marcel talked about in that bar last night." Katherine was smart. Rebekah gulped before saying, "We talked about the powers he has as King, we talked about Nik, and we also talked about him wanting to settle." "What?" Katherine and I asked at the same time. "Settle what?" I asked. "I am not forced to answer." Katherine quickly spun the bottle and it was my turn to ask Rebekah. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Rebekah and no choice this time. The question came into my mind almost immediately. "Do you like Marcel as more than a friend?" Rebekah started sweating like never before. Katherine and I were shocked as we looked at each other. This was not good. "Yes." Rebekah whispered. She got up from the floor and went towards the window. I gave Katherine a look which told her that this wasn't such a good idea. Rebekah was confused and I really didn't know if I was the right person to comfort her at the moment. "Rebekah." I rubbed her back. She had tears in her eyes. "I was just thinking that maybe and just maybe I would find comfort in someone else to help me forget about Matt. I don't even know what I feel anymore. Marcel has become a really good friend and he has been making me feel…important. Please, Hayley, don't mention this to Elijah or Klaus. They'll kill me." She was in tears. How could I refuse to help her? Katherine came over to us, with her arms crossed. "Sorry I decided for us to play that game. It was a mistake." "It's okay." She sighed. "What makes it worse is that I called him last night after I came home from the party." Rebekah continued saying. "Matt?" I asked. Rebekah nodded. "And?" Katherine wanted to know. "He was having the time of his life in college. The only problem that the others have to deal with is Silas." "What else?" I asked Rebekah to sit down next to me on the bed and Katherine hopped on the other side. "He is with April and he asked me how I'm doing. I was a bit whooped after a few drinks and I managed to tell him about the pregnancy. I am sure they all know by now. I'm sorry, Hayley." "It's okay." "Everything else for him is fine. I should just accept that he is living his human life, the way he wants to. He found a human girl whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with, start a family and that's okay with me. Really! I just never thought that it would hurt this much." Katherine slapped her palms together. "If you ask me, I think you should move on. He's not exactly worth it." Katherine was right about that. I didn't understand people fighting for a person who doesn't reproach your feelings.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just too obsessed." Rebekah said after a while. She was walking around the room, not knowing what to do, where to turn to and who to turn to for help except Katherine and me. We were the only ones there for her. "I am just going to try to forget about this." Rebekah put on one of her brilliant smiles she thought we would fall for. "What else is happening in Mystic Falls as we speak?" Katherine asked, giving me some popcorn to nibble on. "Well, besides the Silas problem, there's the usual drama going on." She rolled her eyes and I understood her. That was the reason why I never felt comfortable there. New Orleans was a whole different story, where you felt freedom every time you left the house. Mystic Falls was nothing compared to this place. "I heard from Matt that at Whitmore University, Elena and Caroline have been making goo-goo eyes at two new hot college boys." "Really?! Aren't Stefan and Damon enough for Elena? Does she really need to have three guys up her ass?" Katherine's remark made us both laugh. I never understood the hatred Katherine was holding for Elena, but I was willing to accept it since I never knew the girl that well. From what Katherine told me, she was just a weaker, less pretty version of her. What really surprised me was to hear that Caroline was interested in a new guy too, so I asked Rebekah about it. "I don't know that much, but he's name is Jesse and from what Matt told me, he is good looking." "What about Tyler?" I asked, a bit worried about him. "It's not going well for him and Caroline. I don't even know if it is even going anymore. Matt claimed he saw Nik with Caroline that night, but she turned him down once again, claiming that she will never want to be with him." "How does Matt know all this?" I asked. "I have no idea. Things travel around fast in Mystic Falls. You have no idea, Hayley." Klaus was turned down again by that baby sick vampire. I had no idea how to feel about that. A part of me wanted to jump with joy, but the other part of me was feeling sad because of not bearing to see Klaus upset. He didn't seem upset when he came back here, though. "I say we should stop talking about that Mystic Falls Gang! Whenever I hear the names Elena or Caroline, I feel like vomiting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, because I just said their names again." She got up and went there, will Rebekah stamped her foot. "Okay! I agree! Subject closed. We are here and they are there. Nothing is going to change that." I nodded, trying hard to smile and just trying to keep cool. "Hayley, are you okay? Morning sickness again?" Rebekah asked. "I'm feeling fine." I said in a whisper and headed out of my own room.

Feeling overwhelmed, I strutted downstairs where Davina and Kol were sitting on the couch and laughing. I smiled; glad to see them getting along so well. "Hayley!" Davina exclaimed and hugged me. "Hey, squirt! How are you holding up?" I asked her and she giggled. "I want to know how you're feeling. The color in your cheeks is back and that's a good thing, isn't it?" Kol got up and smirked. "Nik is back, Hayley. Do you want to see him?" I nodded and said, "You keep taking good care of Davina, Kol. You are doing a good job." He blushed and Davina ran over and hugged him for support. There was something going on between the two of them. I wondered how much I had missed. I went out in our small garden to find Klaus sitting there on a bench, concentrated on something. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, love." he got up and I went over to him with a smile plastered on my face. "What were you doing? Marcel too busy to hang out with you?" I asked him and giggled. Giggling like a little girl was not exactly what I had planned to do at that moment. It was ridiculous coming from me. What was wrong with me? "I'm afraid Marcel has some problems and cannot afford to stay too long in town. Perfect moment for us to take action." That was the reason why he was in such a good mood. "What are you doing out here? Don't you need rest?" his eyes were melting into my own and there were no words to describe the warm feeling in my heart. "No. I came to sit with you." I was beginning to sound too ridiculous, but he didn't think so. "There is something about you, Hayley, which makes me smile even in the hardest days of my life." His confession was shocking and I didn't know what else I could say to him. I continued to smile, without being able to stop. "I believe I should talk to the werewolves." I got the desire out of my chest and that made him frown. "No, I'm afraid I can't let you near them." "Please, Klaus. Just let me talk to them. Maybe I can find a way to reassure them that if they truly join us, their lives will change and they will be welcomed back to stay here, like they used to." "There is no need. I already convinced them, Hayley." "But you said they know me!" I didn't mean to let that out, but it was too late. "How do you know about that?" he asked in a whisper. "I heard you and Elijah talking." Klaus sighed and the look on his face expressed anger. I wanted to see his smile again. I didn't want him to be this upset. I got up and he did the same at once, looking at me under dark eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me. Forgive me." I replied and Klaus just cupped my cheek to make me look at him. "I can't be mad at you, love. I just fear for your safety." "I am a werewolf and I will be surrounded by werewolves in there. Why can't I just talk to my own kind?" "You're a pregnant werewolf." "So, that's what this is all about? The baby being in danger? That is not possible." He grabbed my arms and held them close to his chest. "Hayley, listen. I may be part werewolf, but they don't trust me after everything I did, even though they would do anything to get the chance to live here in New Orleans once more like they used to. They already know the story that you are pregnant with my child. My child, Hayley." I understood what he was thinking. "They would never do that. You said it yourself that they know me. They know me, Klaus. I am one of them, despite carrying your baby. I think that with my help, they will come to trust you more. They must trust me and after I convince them that you only want to do the right thing, you will have your loyal supporters. Just let me try." I whispered and Klaus laughed a little. "How is it that I can always be persuaded by a little wolf like you?" "My own powers of persuasion. They work every time." He grinned and so did I. "So, will you let me go talk to them?" Before he could respond, his phone rand and he answered it immediately. "Marcel!" he grinned. "Absolutely! See you there." He ended the call and looked at me. "Well, it appears that he's back and wants to have a meeting with me." "Okay." I whispered. "I will speak to Elijah to take you there and you'll get your chance to talk to them. He will watch out for you, though." I pulled him once again into a sweet and gentle hug. "Thank you!" I whispered and then went back to the house to get prepared, leaving him speechless but smiling.

"I can come too. Get those beasts to start talking." Katherine said and I pointed a finger at her. "Hey! Those beasts are my own kind you're talking about. You insult them, you insult me. That's the way it works." I got some blankets and some food prepared. "Are you sure you want to do this by yourself? We can help, you know." Rebekah offered but I shook my head. "I must be alone. Elijah will be waiting near the door, but I must talk to them by myself, to show them that I trust them and they can trust me." Katherine laughed. "What is it with you werewolves sticking to each other all the time?" "That's our nature. We protect, respect and trust each other. I expect them to continue this tradition when I head over to them." "Hayley, it is like Nik said. You are carrying his baby. The baby of the Original Hybrid who used to make werewolves' lives a living hell. How are you going to ever convince them to cooperate?" Rebekah asked and I just sighed. "I have my ways. Now, would you possibly let me give it a shot? They must learn to trust us if we are going to go any further with this plan. Marcel will be out of town a lot for business which will give us the perfect opportunity to attack and leave him powerless. Davina is already on our side without Marcel knowing. Now, all we need is an army and not a hybrid army, like Klaus suggested. If we start that story again, I will have thousands of hybrids knocking on my door and asking me to unsire them from Klaus. We need to get these werewolves in formation, get Marcel's empire and then vampires and werewolves can finally live together in peace. It is what I've always wanted." I explained. "Round of applause, people!" Katherine's way of congratulating me. "Thank you." "You do have a point. Nik is part vampire, part werewolf. With him in charge, there will be peace among these two kinds, just like you said. You are brilliant, Hayley!" Rebekah also congratulated me, but then stopped to think about this for a second. "Wait! It was you?" she asked me in astonishment. "What?" I asked, innocently. "Oh my God! You were that werewolf in Mystic falls, helping Tyler break the other hybrids' sire bonds! I don't believe this! You are a genius." "I don't think Klaus will be happy to hear that. He was pretty upset." "Hey, you tipped him off and that's all that matters." "It's not just that, Rebekah. I never actually mentioned to him that I was the one helping every hybrid of his get unsired." "You mean he doesn't know? Oh boy!" Katherine exclaimed. "You have to tell him, Hayley." "No! He will lose confidence in me and that is not what I want at the moment. I'm too busy being pregnant and for further notice, I have a werewolf clan to talk to, so I'll see the two o you later, okay?" I stopped at the door and gave them a warning. "Don't say anything to Klaus!"

I walked with Elijah towards another warehouse Klaus knew about but apparently Marcel didn't. It was also at the edge of the city. "It is unbelievable. Marcel is not even aware of everything going on or standing in his city." I told Elijah and he laughed. "Well, let's just say that marcel hasn't been taking his title as Vampire King of New Orleans seriously. He is what do people call it nowadays?" he sat thinking and I came up with a word for it. "Showman?" "Exactly! He is not serious about his kingdom and all he likes is to have fun and get his way all the time, but as I know it, being King comes with great responsibilities. Marcel refused to take those responsibilities, so it is time for a new King to take over. One who knows what he's doing and is prepared." Elijah was saying and I stopped. "I don't think Klaus is prepared." "I don't think so either, Hayley. He has so much to learn about love, power, loyalty…and family. You know, this is what he told me he wants. These four things and he is not so close to getting them. That is why I was always intrigued by the idea of you having this baby, Hayley. You are our salvation. It is what I've been telling you for a while know, and I think that you are sort of tired of hearing it." Elijah said and chuckled. I smiled. "I don't think that I am that person who is what Klaus needs. He needs someone to love him, that's true, but he needs someone who he actually has strong feelings for, and that person is not me. It's someone else and it doesn't even matter that I am carrying this baby." "Hayley, you need to understand that Niklaus is not always in his right mind. I noticed his obsession with that girl. His feelings for her are provoked by the strong desire inside of him to have someone to love him, to care for him. He saw her as a person who is the exact opposite of him, but that does not mean that person is the one for him. Rebekah told me about that girl's relationship with the Lockwood boy and I know true love when I see it. What they have is true love, and I don't want Niklaus to break that up because of his obsession." "What does this have to do with me?" I asked, not knowing exactly where he was going with this. "I know you care about him. That means a lot. You, unlike that girl Caroline, have come to care for him, despite all the things he said and all the things he did. He threatened to kill both you and your baby that night; he ruined your life by getting you pregnant and after all of that, you still care for him. That means a lot." "Look, there is no doubt that I care about him, Elijah. The point is that he holds no such feelings for me and sometimes I feel like because of this baby, I am keeping him from living his life the way he wants and being with the person he wants to be with." "That's not true. You and the baby are the best thing that has happened to this family for a very, very long time and soon, he will realize that. Now, regarding your feelings for him, I think you must be patient because there is something between the two of you." I frowned and I dropped my head down to look at the ground, thinking that Elijah was only saying that to make me feel better. "There is nothing, Elijah. It is just me making yet another mistake involving him and having to deal with it for the rest of my life." "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something between you and Niklaus, Hayley." That was the last thing he said to me before we entered the garden where the warehouse was standing. "In there." Elijah pointed. "Thanks." I headed towards the place, but Elijah's arm stopped me after a while. "Niklaus insists that I accompany you in there. He's never trusted werewolves." "He trusts me and I'm a werewolf." Elijah smiled and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, that's curious. I wonder why you're the exception." I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was starting to tease me about my relationship with Klaus. "I trust werewolves, Elijah. They are my own kind. You can't come with me. They need to know that I trust them and they can trust me. This is something I have to do on my own." I insisted and he agreed, letting go of my arm. "Just be careful." "Thanks for your concern."

Elijah stayed right there and watched me get inside the warehouse. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called out. There was silence and then in a few moments, dark figures started coming out of nowhere. "Who is it?" croaked a voice. It was an old woman. "It's Hayley." I didn't think that this name meant anything for them, but it was worth a shot, considering that Klaus mentioned they knew me. "Hayley? Is it really you?" the old woman croaked and she came into view with a couple of werewolves younger than her, behind. "You know who I am?" I asked her. "I am Amelia, leader of the pack." The woman was finally into view and I could see that she had chocolate colored skin and she seemed to be in her late forties or so. "Amelia? Nice to meet you. I still don't understand how it's possible that you know who I am." "I'm your aunt. Your father was the leader of this pack before he died a long time ago." I couldn't breathe. I looked around at the younger werewolves all looking at me. "You're Amelia, my aunt? You're my aunt?" I kept saying. Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am." I immediately pulled her into a hug and she started laughing. "You're so big and beautiful." She said, touching my cheeks. "Thank you. I can't believe that I have an aunt. You're my family." "All of us." Amelia agreed. "Do we really have to stay hidden?" a voice complained on the other side and the old woman scoffed. "If we don't stay hidden, we'll die. We're not allowed here, remember?" "Not fair." he complained and I agreed. "Sit down child and tell me how you've gotten yourself into this mess." I have to say that it was a long talk, but after it, I managed to tell her everything and the other younger werewolves as well. "So, you ended up pregnant with the devil's spawn. I feel sorry for you." the same boy said and I frowned, so did Amelia. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" "No. She died right here, remember?" I closed my eyes and asked, "What about my father?" "What about him?" "You said he was the leader of this pack before he died." "Yes, indeed. There is nothing much I can say to you, Hayley but this town has fallen into the wrong hands. Marcel's hands. This man has done terrible things. I heard he killed Jane Anne Deveroux." "You knew her?" "Yes, I did. She was the one wise witch who was able to keep us hidden. She told us that one day, we shall rise once again, come back to New Orleans and seize the opportunity to get this town back. And she was right. You came, Hayley." I smiled and held her arm. It was truly amazing having this strong talk with this woman who turned out to be my aunt. I learned she took over the pack after my parents died. "Your parents were very brave, Hayley. They would have been very proud of you right now. They were the only ones who refused to leave town like the rest of us, and they paid the price. Marcel's vampires snapped their necks and they died on that street, Bourbon Street, right away. We never even got to take the bodies and bury them. They were the greatest leaders this pack has ever had. I don't know what we would have done without them."

Tears were in my eyes, but I realized that this was not the time for weeping for my dead parents. "Amelia, this is why we brought you here. We need you to help us fight Marcel and take him down." I explained. "We will gladly kill him." a boy cracked his knuckles and some other girls yelled victoriously, "Yeah!" "No! I didn't mean kill him. Dethrone him, banish him from this town and tell him to never come back." "That's it?" "Shush!" Amelia commanded and nodded. "For that to happen, you must form an alliance with Klaus. He will become the next King of New Orleans." "You are carrying that murder's child, Hayley. How could that happen?" "Amelia, he's changed. He isn't a murderer. He's trying to find his redemption. His family is trying to find his redemption and so do I, with this baby." "So, that is why you decided to get pregnant with his child?" "No. It wasn't like that. It was…" "You fell in love with him?" Amelia wanted a straight answer from me. I wasn't going to tell her anything like that, not yet. "Just trust him!" "We cannot. Not after everything he did. His siblings are different but he is unforgivable." "Everyone can find redemption and anyone can be forgiven. Just trust me when I say that you can believe in him. In order to take down Marcel, we need an army and the only army we can have is you and your clan. Werewolves have the ability to defeat a vampire army, plus we have the witches on our side and the Mikaelsons' strength of Original Vampires. We can't be defeated." Amelia shook her head. "Please. Just give it some time. Stay here and think about what this could mean for you and your clan. I am your niece. You can trust me. You have no idea how long I've spent looking for at least a relative, someone I can trust and who shares my bloodline. I've found you! Doesn't that mean anything?" I started begging. "Hayley, I trust you. It is Niklaus Mikaelson who I do not trust. He'll betray us. Marcel is his buddy." "No. He wants to take him down just as much as you do. He wants to become King and he will have no reason to betray us. Please!" Amelia calmed me down. "We'll think about this, child and let you know in the morning." I smiled and nodded, understanding her pretty well. I thought about questioning her more about my parents, but thought against it. There was no need to worry. I had found my family, my clan in which my parents used to belong in. There were many werewolves in that warehouse which I didn't get a chance to see, but I didn't mind. All of them needed rest and there was plenty of food and blankets in there. "Take care of the little one. I sense a prince or a princess will be born." Amelia winked after a while. It was nice of her to think of it as my child as well, not only Klaus'. I gave that boy a hard look before leaving the warehouse.

Getting back to the house, I told Rebekah and Katherine everything I found out in that warehouse. "Are you kidding me? You finally found your family?" Katherine asked, shocked. "Well, my aunt at least. I don't know if the others are related to me by blood." I explained and lay down on my bed to think about everything I discovered. "So, what are you planning on doing now?" Rebekah asked. "I don't know. I told Amelia that I would give her a chance to think about this." "Nik is not going to like this. He wants them in or out at this moment, Hayley." "You need to calm down. I spoke to Klaus and everything is settled. He gave me permission to speak to them, Rebekah." "He knows that you are a good persuader. He is going to go mad when he comes back, when he hears that you haven't managed to get them on our side yet." "They are on our side. Amelia said that she just doesn't trust Klaus yet and I believe that until tomorrow, they will come up with a decision. We just need to be patient." "Nik doesn't do patience. He never did." "Leave him to me." I replied, sure of myself that I would be able to convince Klaus to give them time. He was my close friend, after all and I could deal with his temper. Katherine had her own problems to worry about at that point. "Good to see that things are working out for you two while for me, they aren't." She poured herself whisky in a glass and drank all of it in one gulp. "I love Elijah so much and it kills me to think that I will not be able to live with him forever." "He said…" "Yeah, I know perfectly well what he said, Hayley. He said that he will never give up on me and he will find a way to turn me back into a vampire, even with the cure still flowing in my system." she scoffed as she continued drinking. She poured the fourth bottle and finally I took the bottle away from her. "How many times have I told you not to look through Klaus' wine department? He will kill you." "Let him bring it on! Elijah will smack him flat on the ground if he touches me." "That's what you're counting on, huh? You little devil!" I punched her arm playfully. "I thought that was the only reason you started to date my brother in the first place." Rebekah told her and she snorted. "Please! You were always the jealous sister for not being able to maintain a relationship. Look at you, really." Uh oh. Katherine must not have started to mess with Rebekah. Her nostrils started flattering and she was shaking with rage. "Rebekah, have a drink." I poured her some whisky and she gladly accepted it, gulping it all down.

Okay, I have to admit that things didn't go exactly as planned when Klaus got home. He was angry with the others. More furious when he found out that Rebekah had spent the entire night with Marcel and not getting anything useful out of him. He started shaking with rage, just like Rebekah does when she is angry. "Please, calm down." I came forward and placed a hand on his warm chest to get him to stop. I noticed that he was hungry due to the dark circles under his eyes. I quickly went in the kitchen and got him two blood bags. He drank them all immediately, breathing slowly and hardly afterwards. "Come with me." I led him to his room where he sat in a chair, looking at me with a frown. "Why didn't you do anything else?" "They are terrified, Klaus. Give them a chance to rest and o think about what they want to do. You are asking them to get into a dangerous battle in which they could lose many people, you are asking them to trust you even after everything they've done. The least you can do is to give them a day to think about their options a little. I for one don't think they can refuse. Amelia, the clan leader, I found out she is my aunt. She wants to help me more than anything. She has been searching for me for a long time, just as I have been searching for her. Please, just give them a chance." I tried to use once again my persuasion techniques to get him to calm down and get a positive response from him as well. "I will give them until tomorrow. I've offered them a hidden shelter, food and water. It is the most I can do for them, under the circumstances. They better say yes tomorrow." He came forwards and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Don't waste those important persuasion tactics on me, love." he told me, smiling and I smiled at him as well. "Thank you for understanding." I felt yet another kick, but a much softer one in that baby belly of mine that was beginning to show a great lot. "It's growing." Klaus whispered. "At a vampire speed, even though Sophie convinced me that the baby is a werewolf, due to your side and my species." A knock on the door and there was Elijah. "Sophie wants to see us all downstairs. She and Davina have found something interesting." he said in an intriguing tone.

"A potion to be brewed in order to help her become a vampire again, as she wishes and as you wish as well, Elijah!" Sophie declared and Katherine jumped with joy at that moment. She hugged him tightly and they started making out in public again. I seemed to bet the only one who wasn't disgusted by it. "Ugh!" Klaus mumbled under his breath and I elbowed him. "I don't like this." he said. "Oh stop being such a baby and forget about those hybrids and want to create so much. Like Rebekah said, they only bring pain into your family." "That is because you don't know half of the story, love." "I know the story. Elijah told me the whole thing. How you used to create hybrids like yourself, because you didn't like being alone and being the only one of your kind. You thought by siring them, you will receive power and loyalty, is that right?" Klaus didn't say anything but the sadness in his look was noticeable. I took his face in my hands. "You need to understand that you have a family who cares about you. You can never be alone. You have power and loyalty. It is like Elijah said, Family is power.. You need to trust that. You need to start trusting people around you." There was a moment right there when we forgot about the whole discovery Sophie made and Katherine's chances of becoming a vampire once again. He was looking into my giant emerald eyes which glowed in the fireplace. He was looking down at me in a way he never did before. Why was he doing his? How was he doing this? How was he able to make me feel so warm inside just by making eye contact with me. There was that moment in which is nearly closed his eyes at the feeling of my touch on his face and then, the moment broke. I broke it, exactly by letting his face go and trying to focus on what Sophie was saying about this spell which would take a lot of time to prepare. It was hard to focus when I knew from looking at the corner of my eyes, that he was still looking at me. I ended that night in bed, dreaming of him once again, holding a baby in blankets and me watching him, feeling that exact emotion I felt the night before falling asleep.


	15. Chemistry

**Hey, guys! Like I said before, school is making it impossible for me to update every single day, not to mention the fact that I can't get new ideas while I'm working on my homework and my tutoring as well. Here is Chapter 15 for all you story lovers! In this chapter, the werewolves will come up with a decision and Klaus will not like the outcome, which will put Hayley in a difficult position once again. Rebekah gets jealous of Marcel and Camille spending some time together while Katherine bugs Sophie into creating that special formula as fast as possible, get the cure out of her system and become a vampire again!**

The next morning, I woke up at a pretty early hour. It was five o'clock and everyone in the house was fast asleep. Even Elijah was sleeping, even though he always liked to be protective of us all and stay guard all night when Marcel's nightwalkers liked to party and sometimes disturb the peace. I didn't manage to get a rise out of Klaus regarding the werewolves' decision. They wanted time to think about Klaus' offer but he was very impatient and I think he would have gotten rid of all of them or turned them into hybrids if it weren't for me. The dream I kept having about Klaus and I twirling on a dance floor once he finally became King of New Orleans once again kept itself stuck into my head and I believe that I wouldn't have succeeded to get it out even with the help of hypnotism. I understood the feeling of attraction I felt towards him, but I knew that he could never feel the same. Every night after I woke up from that dream, I kept reminding myself that what Klaus and I had was a one night stand which resulted in me getting pregnant with a miracle child. My mind chose to accept it, but my heart was feeling and hoping that it was somehow more than that. It did feel more than that for me. The way we talked, the way we touched each other. I never thought that I was actually the one person he met who actually understood him and we would be able to face each other eye to eye, even if he was much more powerful than I was physically, I was strong of mind and so was he.

I walked slowly downstairs in my white nightdress, thinking that I was all alone and pushed open the curtains to feel the sunlight heating me up. It was working for a while, a little too much, but I realized that the sunlight was not the only thing heating me up. I turned around, scared that I have been caught of doing something wrong only to see him behind me, and fully dressed, hands behind his back and with a wonderful smile on his face. "Up so soon, love?" I smiled and nodded, unable of saying "yes" like a normal person. Way to go, Hayley! I was making a complete fool out of myself once again in front of him. I cleared my throat and looked down, afraid that if I looked into his eyes, I would be unable to speak again. "Why are you up so early?" "I have to get going to another one of Marcel's meetings." "Any close to breaking into his Trust Circle yet?" Klaus nodded and replied, "I think it will work out just fine. I am almost as close to him by now as the rest of his groupies, we have Davina cooperating just fine after a small discussion I had with her last night." "I heard Kol yelling. What happened?" I asked, worried. "Let's just say that my brother didn't appreciate the tactics I used to interrogate little Davina. It seems to me, he likes her." I grinned and nodded. "I have been noticing that as well." He came forward and touched my shoulders with his hands, pulling me closer to him. "As you know, love, this is the day your werewolves decide how they want to spend the rest of their lives. Either in imprisonment or in a free town, by my side." I placed a hand on his chest. "Please, give them time. That is all they are asking." "Yes, until today. I will not be gone long and when I get back, I expect a decision to be made, or else." He said that last sentence with a much menacing tone than I imagined. I wasn't planning on telling him this but, "The leader of the clan, Amelia, she's my aunt." I whispered. He dropped his hands from my shoulders gently and put them behind his back once more, looking at me sort of suspicious. Was he thinking that I was only telling him this so he would take it easy on them? "I swear." I whispered, feeling untrusted. "I understand why you protect them so much. Are all of them…?" "No. Just Amelia." He sighed and I realized that I was making him do things that he usually didn't do like offering second chances, speaking politely and not angering so often. "Please, time is all they ask. Nothing more. I am sure Amelia will agree to this. She's my family. She wants to be back into my life and she said that she would do anything for that to happen." Klaus looked at me with a serious expression on his face. He opened his mouth and held it like that for a couple of minutes before saying, "Until tonight." I knew what that meant and that made my broadest smile pop up and I felt him place his arms on my back pulling me into a hug. Immediate shock was upon me! He was the one who initiated this, not me, yet I hugged him back. "I just love to see you smile." he whispered after pulling back. "You trust me, don't you?" I asked him. He grinned. "You are actually the only werewolf I trust and ever trusted." That meant more to me than ever, of course I already knew that from Elijah. "Then trust that the answer will be positive when you receive it tonight. Amelia will not let me down and you will have the army you need prepared tonight." I said, graciously. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and said, "I hope so, love. I have to go, now. Have fun tonight and…" He placed his hand on my stomach and I felt butterflies right there. "…take care of the little one." "Always." I promised him. Still smiling, he pulled away and left out the door with me watching him from my window, disappear behind buildings.

The morning without Klaus was as if there wasn't anyone in the house at all. Rebekah was pacing in the living room with her cell on the table. She was waiting for Matt to call her, just as she claimed he promised her. Katherine couldn't be patient for Sophie to do something about her transformation into a vampire, Elijah was worried about something else, I was not exactly sure what it was and I was supposed to be on werewolf duty, trying to convince them to join us. "You are not going to solve anything if you just sit here and wait for those wolves to come here with the answer you want. That's not going to happen, you know?" Katherine said and I sighed, sitting on my bed. Katherine jumped on it next to me. "Okay, what's wrong now?" she asked. "The baby." "Is something wrong?" "No. It's just been so long, in a couple of weeks, I will most likely give birth and...Klaus and I haven't even discussed what name this child will have. I was hoping…" "He is more concerned about this battle right now. I think that you should be the one to make the first step. Once he comes home, go talk to him. Bring it up and he will have no choice but to talk to you about this." Katherine explained. "Maybe you're right. I just…I know that I see him every day, but I miss him for some reason. It's like I don't get to see him at all. I don't understand this feeling." "You're longing for him." Katherine whispered and I realized that she must have known how I felt. She was looking down at her hands. "Do you think this is my fault? I might be pressuring him." I asked her and she shook her head. "No way! He likes spending time with you. I've seen it. I may just be imagining it, but he keeps smiling when you go talk to him or when he sees you." "I haven't noticed." I lied. "Well, I better go check on that potion of hers." she got up and once she was at the door, I got up and said, "You know, if you keep pressuring Sophie, she will not do anything to help you and neither will Davina." "Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say, Hayley. By the way, speaking of Davina, I think you better go check on her. She is still worried that Klaus will throw her out of the house." "Oh, not that again!" I sighed and headed out the door along with her. Rebekah was still in the living room, pacing. "Don't worry about it, Rebekah. He will call…I think." I tried to make her feel better. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. On second thought, you can, it's not like you can die again." Katherine smirked. "Funny! I wish you'd swallow your tongue so I wouldn't hear that annoying voice of your again." "Come on, Rebekah! I thought we were becoming friends, besides I was just kidding. You can't take a joke?" "First of all, it is not a joke, second of all, how would you feel if the love of your life wouldn't return your calls?" Rebekah continued pacing and Katherine slapped her forehead. "He is not your true love! If he were, he wouldn't keep rejecting you like this. When are you finally going to understand that? I am sick of explaining it to you." "Stop it." I warned Katherine when I saw the expression on Rebekah's face. She was the saddest supernatural creature I've ever seen, except perhaps Klaus. There I went, thinking about him again. I couldn't take this anymore. "I am going to go talk to Davina." I told the two.

I knocked and waited for her to say come in. She did and I opened the door to see her picking out an outfit for the day. "Hi, Hayley! I just woke up." "I'm glad to see that Kol is spending all of his precious time in your room." Davina giggled. "I don't mind his presence. He is a nice guy. I don't understand why Katherine considers him to be so evil, because he isn't. He is…" she was looking for the right word to say and the right work came speeding into my head. "Misunderstood." I whispered. "Exactly." Davina smiled and picked out a beautiful purple miniskirt with a white shirt. She looked really pretty. In fact, I believe she would look good in anything. "Hey, is Kol seeing anyone?" I was surprised to hear that question come out of her mouth. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask? Are you interested?" I raised my eyebrows high and she quickly nodded. "Of course not. I just thought that a handsome guy like Kol might have…someone…like Klaus. Oh wait, Klaus doesn't have anyone. I meant…Elijah." She was blabbering and it was really cute to watch her. I didn't know how to feel about that. Kol, Klaus' obnoxious younger brother was Davina's crush, apparently. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about this and especially not Klaus. I didn't think he would like that very much. He only cared about Davina's powers at the moment and didn't like a witch being part of his family. Heck, he even had a hard time accepting Katherine, who was the love of Elijah's life. As for Klaus not having anyone, I didn't know how to feel about that either. I wanted him to be happy more than anything else at the moment and how much I wanted that to be with me and our baby, even though it seemed impossible. Kol seemed to have a certain interest in Davina and having a person to care about him as much as Davina would, would actually be good for a change in Kol. "Hayley, are you okay?" she was looking at me strangely. I must have spaced out for a while. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Klaus wants me to convince the werewolves to join us, I found out that Amelia, the leader of the pack happens to be my aunt, Rebekah has boy problems and Katherine is on everyone's backs, unable to wait for the potion to be brewed. I am stressed as hell." "Do you want me to do one of my special relaxation spells? It will do you some good." "No, thanks! I do not want any more spells to be cast on me, Davina. No offence." "None taken." I decided to get right to the point. "Are you still afraid that Klaus will find a way to get rid of you?" "He needs my powers, even when or if he becomes King and since you seem to have such a big influence on him, I don't think that I should be worried." she replied, smiling at me. "Me? I don't have an influence on him." "Sure you do. You always seem to find a way to convince him to do the right thing. I don't know how you do it, Hayley, but I would very much like to learn." I smiled and gave her a supportive hug. "I also want to apologize for what is happening to you. I understand you must feel trapped here, but we can't risk anyone seeing you out there. Trust me; I would have let you wonder around New Orleans even by yourself, but…" "I understand, Hayley. Here, unlike in that attic, I am surrounded by friends, something that hasn't happened to me in a long time and I don't even miss Marcel anymore. I am really glad to be here." "Well, that's good news." At that moment, Kol walked inside without knocking and I noticed Davina's eyes light up. I could tell that she was falling for him and I was happy for her. She went over to him and pulled him in a humongous hug. Kol seemed surprised, but he smiled afterwards and hugged her back. "How are you, darling?" "Tremendously happy." "I like that." I smiled and went outside only to be stopped by Kol. "Hayley, do you need help?" "With what?" "With those wolves." I threw my arms in the air. "Doesn't anyone have any confidence in me anymore? I can do this on my own!" Kol raised his hands, surrendering. "Sorry. Just wanted to help." "It's alright! I don't need any more help. You take care of Davina. You are doing a great job." I said and winked at him. He got the message and got back in her room.

"Hayley, are you okay?" Elijah asked me once I came downstairs. He was staying there near the fireplace and counting something. I had no idea what. "Yeah! This is the day they come up with a decision." "The werewolves?" I nodded and I rubbed my arms together. "So, what is stopping you from going there and learning their decision?" Elijah asked, as he watched my every move. "I guess I'm just nervous, but for a whole different reason." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, I already told Klaus and I think it is time I tell you too. The leader of the werewolf pack in that warehouse is Amelia, my long lost aunt." Elijah smiled. "You found a member of your family." "Yes. She told me that my parents were once the leaders of this pack and the day Marcel tried to run them out of New Orleans, they were pretty much the only ones who decided to fight. They paid with their lives." Elijah came over and gave me a warm hug. "You are afraid of what else you might find out from Amelia." "Yes. I really don't know what to do about it. I always thought that I will have a hard time finding my family but it turned out it wasn't like that. Amelia found me and now, I fear that I will learn more than I actually want. Does that make any sense?" I asked feeling stupid. Elijah shook his head but I knew that he was only doing that to make me feel better. "What did Niklaus say?" "He was kind enough to offer the pack more time, technically until tonight to make their decision once he found out about my relationship with Amelia." "That was indeed very generous of him." "He still said that if the answer will not be in our favor, things will not go very well for them. I am scared for that reason, Elijah. What if they decide to turn down Klaus' offer? They might get themselves killed." "Niklaus would never do that. He would never do that to you." "Of course he would. He told me so himself. It is not like I mean that much to him and that would stop him from ripping their heads off." "How can you say that? You mean a lot to him, Hayley. Both you and your child. He doesn't like showing it too often, that's the real problem. He hates showing that he cares which is what happened that night in the cave when he told the witches to kill you and his baby." I didn't know what to say about that. "I think that you still have some time to convince them until tonight." Elijah said, checking his watch. "You should go." "I will. Anything you must do today?" "I will go to the cave and see how that potion Sophie is brewing is working out." "Katherine is really impatient." "Just like Niklaus." he smiled, nodding. "Okay! I must go." "Good luck, Hayley. I am sure that you'll find a way to convince them. You are the best persuader I've met in ages." "Thanks, Elijah!"

I walked towards the warehouse as fast as I could, a bit excited and a bit afraid of the outcome. Amelia was sitting inside eating the meat prepared for her and the others. We tried to give them the best conditions under the circumstances and it seemed to work fine. "Hayley, child, come in!" I smiled and plopped down next to her on the floor. The others didn't even glance at me. They were eating and some were growling at each other. "Don't mind the. It's just been really difficult since the last full moon. I heard you fainted." Amelia said and I nodded. "It was a problem with me being pregnant and not turning for a while. Meeting the full moon out there was just too overwhelming." "I understand." I clapped my hands together and said this in a much louder tone. "Well, you'll be pleased to learn that Klaus has accepted to give you some more time to think about what you are planning on doing. You still have until tonight." I tried to sound as if I were really excited. The werewolves behind looked at me and as if it weren't really important, they continued eating. Amelia stroked my back, finishing her food. "You talked him into it, didn't you?" "He is a good man. I didn't have to talk him into it." That was a little bit of a lie. What the heck? I had to do whatever it took to get them to accept fighting Marcel and his vampire army. "We haven't even made a decision yet, so we are glad that we have more time." Thank God, Klaus gave them more time. They would have been dead by now. "Hayley, we still don't know if we can trust Klaus that is why we can't seem to decide." "You trust me, don't you?" I asked and Amelia frowned. "What is that, a trick question? Of course I trust you." "Well, I trust Klaus. Therefore, you can trust him too." "It's not that simple. Do you have any idea what Niklaus Mikaelson has done to us werewolves?" "I know that. He is one of a kind and his life was complicated then, but he is willing to change. He is willing to find redemption. I told you. He has actually started caring for this baby I am carrying. That means so much to his family." "He killed his parents." "They tried to kill him and his brothers. That is what I call defending himself." "I knew his mother, Esther. She was a wise woman and I understood what she was trying to do. She was trying to rid the world of immortal creatures that she created, trying to protect nature." "And to do so, she wanted to kill her own children. You can't do that. She made them this way and she had to deal with the consequences of her actions."

Amelia didn't have the guts to say anymore after that. She rested on the floor with her head against the wall and said, "You have the same wisdom as your mother had. She was a noble werewolf fighter." The question popped into my head and I knew that I just had to ask. "Why did they abandon me?" "Oh, sweetheart, your parents loved you so much. You were the most precious thing in the world for them. They would have given up anything for you. You were a cute little baby when you were born and that was pretty much when Marcel's army attacked us. Your mother and father, they wanted to protect you. That is why they managed to scurry you over to an orphanage and leave you there. Marcel's vampire army would have killed you." I breathed in relief of knowing. Long ago I would have given anything to find out what happened to my parents but now I sort of regretted knowing. "Marcel is responsible for my parents' deaths?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I really don't know what happened. He only ordered those vampires to get us out of town. I do not think that he ordered them to kill your parents. They did that on their own because your parents fought for their right to remain in New Orleans. That's pretty much what Jane Anne told me." I remembered Sophie's tears from the bar when she thought about her sister's death and how Marcel brutally killed her. "Marcel did kill Jane Anne." I replied. "Yes. Because she broke the rules. She was the greatest witch I've ever met. She was the leader of them all and now I understand that her little sister, Sophie took charge." Amelia said and I nodded. "Marcel has to pay for killing Jane Anne. She was my friend too." "I agree." "Then say yes. Say you'll do this. Say you'll fight Marcel's army. You will not be alone. You'll have Sophie and the other witches with you as well as Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson." "I can't do that, Hayley. Not yet." I threw my arms in the air, annoyed. "Don't you understand that Klaus will not tolerate this? I have been doing my best trying to convince him to give you a break, give you time. You said that you admired my parents very much. You would all honor and avenge them by fighting in this war alongside us. The Mikaelsons own this town. They have started it and they are the rightful leaders. I do not understand what is there to think about here. For a moment, forget your hatred for this man and fight for what's right!" I nearly yelled at them all and stormed out of the warehouse, leaving them speechless. I was so angry at the moment that I didn't even care if Klaus decided to torture them. That might actually get the fact that this town needs them to fight for it, into their thick skulls.

Entering the house, mad as ever, I noticed Rebekah lounging in an armchair and Katherine was the one pacing right now. "Hayley!" "What? What do you want now?" I screamed at Rebekah and she looked actually frightened. "What's wrong with you?" "Sorry! I just don't understand how difficult it seems for them to say yes!" I said. "They didn't make a decision yet, didn't they?" Katherine asked. I shook my head and went to the kitchen, got myself a bowl with salad and sat with them in the living room. "You know, we could just ask Davina to cast a spell on them and open their minds to what is right to do." Rebekah suggested. "No." I said, even though I knew she didn't mean it. "Look, Hayley, you did your best. Stop stressing out about this. It is not worth it. They will say yes, eventually, you'll see." Rebekah tried to soothe me and it didn't work. "I know I tried, but what they don't understand is the fact that Klaus will kill them if they keep this up." "There's no way he's going to do that." Katherine scoffed. "Don't underestimate my brother." Rebekah pointed a finger at her. "I get her. I am stressed out to the limit as well." Katherine said and continued pacing. "Oh for the love of carbs, just relax already! The potion needs time to be brewed. At least that is what Elijah told me on the phone." Rebekah told her. "He called you? Why didn't he call me?" "Probably because he didn't want to stress you out even more." I answered. Katherine placed a hand on her forehead and sat down. I finished my salad, went to the kitchen to wash my bowl and came back. "Hayley, your belly s showing even more today." I looked down and noticed she was right. "I hadn't even noticed until now." I said, shocked. "And you were worrying that it wouldn't grow at all." Katherine smirked. "Just a couple more weeks and then…" Rebekah rubbed her hands together, excited. "You just love being an aunt, don' you?" I asked. "Yes. I think it's a boy." Rebekah replied all of a sudden. "Klaus thinks that as well." I laughed. "So does Elijah." Katherine added. "What do you think?" Rebekah wanted to know my opinion. "I really don't know what to say, but by mother's instinct and the way it kicks, I just have this feeling it will be a girl." I said and Katherine nodded. "Me too." Rebekah smiled, satisfied. "That's three to two that it will be a boy. Ha!" "Why don't we make a good bet? Leave the boys out of this. Just between the three of us." Katherine suggested and Rebekah nodded. "Okay. I can take on both of you. You two both owe me fifty bucks if it turns out to be a boy." "Then if it's a girl, you'll have to find a way to get each of us fifty dollar bills." I said and Katherine nodded, looking smug. "Deal!" We shook hands. "Very well! Let's go out. We are sitting here like losers instead of heading towards the Deveroux bar and having some fun there. Hayley, you can forget about those werewolves and the big decision and you, Kat can forget about that stupid potion." "It is not stupid! It can help me get back to being a vampire again." "Whatever." "Rebekah, I can't go. My baby belly is showing too much already." "It isn't too much and I have the perfect outfit for you so it will not show any signs that you are pregnant." Rebekah called out from her room. Apparently, I had no choice but to go.

We walked into the Deveroux bar together. Rebekah and Katherine were wearing casual sexy clothes and I was wearing a special dark dress of Rebekah's which didn't show my baby belly at all and I covered my shoulders with a fancy vest on top. I had to cover my birthmark. I couldn't risk Marcel or any other vampire seeing it. Rebekah also made sure to spray me with that Passion perfume of hers which wouldn't make me spell like a werewolf anymore, but a regular human. At the bar, we were awaited with quite a few surprises. Marcel was there, drinking and looked like he was flirting with Camille. Klaus was sitting there besides him, laughing and gulping down tequila shot as well. Surprisingly, Elijah was sitting in a corner talking to a creole woman. Oh my God, it was Celeste! "What is Elijah doing here? He was supposed to be in that cave with Sophie." Katherine whispered, shocked and angry when she saw Celeste smiling and twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers as she spoke with Elijah. Klaus made eye contact with me and stopped laughing immediately. He didn't look angry. He just looked serious and concerned this time. He put down the drink. Marcel and Camille were still laughing and Rebekah was somehow not liking it. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked and went over to the place where Marcel and Camille were sitting. "Jealous." Katherine snickered. I didn't think it was funny one bit. Rebekah was taking her certain crush on Marcel a bit too far. This was the enemy, for the thousand times. Celeste continued to talk with Elijah and Katherine was not liking it. "Hayley, I hope you don't mind me leaving you alone here for a moment. I have to go have a serious talk with my boyfriend." she replied and I patted her shoulder. "Good luck." I said and she strutted over to that corner. Just then, I noticed Klaus excusing himself and walking towards me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He came close to me, so close that I could actually absorb his amazing scent. "What are you doing here, love?" I gulped. "Rebekah insisted that I get out of the house for a little while. I've been stressed out." I whispered. He touched my cheek. "The baby?" he said in the lowest voice possible. Nobody could hear us. I shook my head. "Werewolves." I whispered back to him and he nodded, understanding. "Have they made a decision yet?" he asked me, breathing slowly and I thought about it for a second before quickly nodding. "You will have the answer tonight." I smiled for effect and he smiled back. "I am sure you've been amazing, convincing them." he told me and I rolled my eyes. "You are giving me too much credit." "You deserve every bit of it." He sort of got the impression that they would say yes that night. That was what made me nervous, that I started sweating. I couldn't take it anymore so I took off my vest. Klaus placed his arms on my back and said, "Why don't you come have a seat with Marcel, Cami and I?" "I can't." I hissed. "You are safe with me, love. You know Cami and I saw my sister heading over there so you will be well protected. Come with me." He offered his hand and I took it, smiling at how much he cared about my safety. On our way, we noticed Katherine joining Elijah and Celeste's conversation and Elijah was not smiling so much anymore. "I think Katerina may be a little too jealous." Klaus chuckled and I laughed too.

Rebekah had a grumpy sort of face on and Klaus had no idea what was going on and with the look she gave me, I had to make sure not to accidently spill out anything either. "Why, dear sister, what brings you to this bar?" Klaus asked and smirked when he saw her reaction. "I can come to this bar whenever I want with my girls, Nik. Get over yourself." Marcel laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on, Klaus! Let your sister have some fun around here. She loves having me around." Klaus' face darkened and his smile was gone. Uh oh! "And Cami, Katherine, Hayley…I like having all of my friends around, so that shouldn't be a problem." Rebekah tried to save herself from this kind of shame. Klaus was still looking at her and Marcel in a suspicious way, but finally decided to let it go. "Anything to drink, Hayley?" Cami asked and I shook my head. "Just some tea. No alcohol for me today." I responded. Cami laughed. "It's actually no alcohol for you any day." She went to get started on the drinks. "Really? You don't drink?" marcel asked me. I crossed my arms and faced him like the strong woman I was. "No. I am actually looking out for my health." Marcel grinned. "You're feisty. Yeah, I see why Klaus likes you." My eyes widened. I looked over at Klaus as he continued to drink some beer. He looked at me, innocently and I felt like punching him. Wait! Did he actually tell Marcel that he likes me? Camille came back with the drinks and we gulped them all down. The herbal tea was pretty good. "Didn't see dear Sophie around much anymore." Marcel said and Camille shrugged. "She must have taken a week off or something. Whatever! I may be new and have college and everything, but I can handle this bar by myself." Camille said, proudly. "Oh, I'm sure you can." Rebekah gritted her teeth. She was starting to make this jealousy thing too obvious so I elbowed her. "So, Rebekah, care for another drink?" Marcel asked. "Sure thing. You know, why don't we go freshen up a little bit in the bathroom, Hayley?" I noticed her eyes looking at me as if telling me what I should answer. "Sure." We rushed to the bathroom without another word. "He likes you." I grumped, looking at myself in the mirror. "Yes, he does, but he seems to like Camille a bit more." "Look, Rebekah, are you forgetting who our number one enemy at this point is?" "Yes, I know. I just…look, it is difficult to explain, Hayley." "I say you should stop doing what you're doing. You've already been hurt too much by Matt. You cannot start another one of these journeys. Neither Klaus nor Elijah will accept it." "Let's just go on with our plan and we'll see what'll happen after that." "There is no future for you two." I tried to explain to her. "I know." She whispered, taking a deep breath and making herself more glamorous than she already was, in front of the mirror. "Are you ready to go out again?" I asked. "I can hardly wait!" she answered.

We noticed Katherine still in the middle of a discussion with Elijah and Celeste. "I hate that bitch." Rebekah said and I frowned. "Katherine or Celeste?" "Celeste! I prefer Katherine any day, anytime, anyplace." Rebekah answered. "What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. "Don't know and don't care. I am sure Elijah will tell us all about it at home. Hold on for a second. I think I forgot something in the bathroom." Rebekah stopped me and headed back there. I sighed and decided to wait for her, not wanting to face Klaus and Marcel all over again by myself. Rebekah knew very well how to play it. I noticed Klaus and Marcel talking and it must have seemed to be something really interesting. I walked closer and hid behind a wall in that bar to be able to listen closer. "That Hayley girl of yours is amazing." Marcel smirked and Klaus wasn't smiling. "She's not my girl. She's just a friend of Rebekah's and a friend of mine." "I'm sure. But what I notice at you two is something really…interesting. There's chemistry…" Klaus continued drinking as if not hearing anything and Marcel continued, "…there's serious sexual tension…" "Okay, stop it!" Klaus snapped at him. My heart swooned and I noticed Marcel laughing. "Aw, you don't like someone admitting it. There's something serious between you two. I say you kick it into high gear. Hayley is a fine girl. She's incredibly beautiful, smart, feisty, humorous…what's stopping you?" Klaus sighed and his eyes had a look of bewilderment. He wasn't expecting Marcel to take this conversation too far. "There's someone else you've got the hots for?" Marcel asked and Klaus stood up straight in his chair adding more vodka in his glass. "Yes." he told him firmly. My swooned heart dropped into my stomach and I couldn't feel myself breathing anymore. Rebekah was right next to me at that moment and she had her compact powder in her hand. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Yes, I'm okay." I whispered. "Hey, Rebekah, I think I am going to head home. I don't feel good actually. Let Klaus, Elijah and Katherine know, will you?" "Sure, but do you want me to walk with you?" "No. I can walk home just fine." I said, no emotion showing on my face no longer. I took a few steps forward and walked as fast as possible as I heard Rebekah telling Klaus that I was going home. He didn't say anything and I didn't feel him behind me, trying to stop me from leaving either. There was something more important to do at home and I didn't feel like wasting my time sitting in that bar and feeling my just mended heart being broken to pieces once again. Who knew when I would be able to place the pieces back together. I never felt anything like this before I left New Orleans. I placed my hand on my stomach and whispered. "Hey, little one. I just wanted to let you know that I will always protect you. You'll always have your mother. Never fear." I meant every single word. The baby was the most important thing right now.

I entered my home feeling all torn up inside. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't full of energy either. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't thirsty. All I wanted to do was to sit on the couch in the living room and think about my messed up life. I got up and turned on the radio, feeling the need to listen to some music. I started listening to this incredible melody which seems to describe my situation with every detail in the lyrics. It was called "Mistakes" by Brian McFadden. Feat Delta Goodrem._ "My first mistake was loving you! My worst mistake was giving you a second chance, cause you tore me up and you called it love, you made a fool out of me! My last mistake was thinking I won't make the same mistake again!" _Just then, the door opened and I closed the radio immediately. Katherine was standing there. "Oh, hey! I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were still at the bar." she said. I nodded. "How did things go with Celeste?" "She's a hypocritical bitch. I do not know why Elijah trusts that she is going to help us because I see her as a total narcissistic skank." She took a deep breath to relax and then said, "So, ready to share what's bugging you?" I didn't say anything, crossed my arms and just looked at the ground. She approached me and rubbed my back the way I used to do to her when she was upset. "It's difficult to be near him, isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. "Hayley, you are not going to be able to fight this much longer. I've been where you are. It won't be long now until you are going to crack and you will not be able to hide your feelings from him anymore. Trust me when I say this." She sighed and went upstairs to her room. I refused to believe what she was saying. How could I reveal to Klaus that I was in love with him? I just couldn't and it wasn't going to happen.

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah came back home as well after a while. Kol and Davina greeted all of us. Who knew what they have been up to all day? I scurried out of the house and went to the warehouse as I noticed that it was getting dark. The werewolves were all sitting, some playing games, some joking and some growling at each other for dominance some more. Amelia was sitting up and it looked like she was waiting for me. "Hayley, you came back." "I am really sorry for the way I snapped at you this morning. I didn't mean to." "I know. We forgive you." Amelia assured me. We gave each other a hug before we heard a voice behind us. "Well, I am glad to see things are working out. And now it is time for me to hear your decision." Klaus stepped forward from darkness and I took a step back from Amelia, crossing my arms over my belly and refusing to make eye contact with him. The werewolves all stopped what they were doing and they were all watching Klaus. "Well?" he asked, turning to my aunt. "Hayley here has been very persuasive and as her aunt, I am willing to do anything for her." Amelia said. Klaus smiled at me and it seems he liked where this was going. "We agree to fight beside you against Marcel…on one condition!" she said, pointing one finger up in the air. I could hardly breathe. Condition? I looked over a Klaus in horror and watched his nostrils flatter in anger. He was boiling up. Uh oh! Amelia continued talking. "We would like an apology from you. One to the whole clan for your despicable way of treating all werewolves for the past years." I wanted to bang my head against the wall. "Apology?" Klaus screeched, loud enough for everyone to hear. I immediately came forward to him and tried to stop him from doing anything foolish. "Please, just do what they ask." "Did you know about this?" he asked me and I shook my head in shock. "No. I swear." I whispered and he seemed to believe me. "I do not give out apologies and especially not to ungrateful mutts like you!" he exclaimed and left the warehouse in rage. "I'm sorry." I said to them. Amelia nodded and rolled her eyes as I left them there and went after him.

He went in the house and straight to him room. I followed behind. Elijah was sitting in the living room with Katherine and their eyebrows were raised. "It's fine." I assured them as I followed Klaus upstairs. He went inside his room and slammed the door shut. I slowly opened it afterwards, went inside and closed it behind me. "I am not apologizing to them!" he yelled and I nodded. "Okay, I understand that it is difficult for you to do that but please try to think rationally for a few moments. If you just apologize to them, they will help us. All you have to do is tell them you're sorry for the way you used to treat werewolves." "I am not sorry!" he said and turned his back on me. I stood there with my arms crossed and with tears in my eyes. "You're not sorry for torturing my kind, your kind?" I understood the reason why Klaus hated werewolves. Elijah told me about Henrick, after all. He took a deep breath and turned around and I noticed him looking at me in an intense way. He walked towards me, took my face in his hands and whispered close to my lips. "I didn't mean that, Hayley. I'm sorry, love." he whispered in a really intense way. We stayed there like that and I could hear his breathing. He was so close to me and my body ached, longing him, just like Katherine said. I touched his cheek with my hand and he kept it there, looking deep into my eyes. It happened so fast. It was a moment of passion as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips against mine. He kissed me with so much tenderness and I kissed him back. I couldn't feel anything else but the heat of his body touching mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him as much as I could. He grabbed hold of me so tight, not wanting to let go as he pushed me against the wall and continued kissing down my jaw line and my neck. He then brought his lips back onto mine and I felt like I was in heaven for that one moment. I forgot about everything. I forgot about the werewolves, Rebekah, Katherine, Marcel, our plan…everything! It was just us. We kissed like that for a couple of minutes, him keeping me there against the wall and I was playing with his soft hair. It was a moment I couldn't get out of my head. He slowly pulled his lips away from mine and started breathing heavily just as I was. He looked at me and was shocked by what just happened. I was just as shocked as he was, as I covered my mouth with my hands. "No." I whispered. He continued to look at me, but I couldn't look back anymore. Klaus took a couple more steps back from me and sat straight looking confused. "No." I repeated and in a flash, I left the room, feeling flushed and hot as never before. I entered my room, shut the door closed and leaned into it. What just happened? We kissed? How could I let that happen? All those questions were roaming in my head, but so were Marcel's words to Klaus I heard earlier that day in the bar. _"There's chemistry…there's serious sexual tension." _And also Katherine's words from before. _"Hayley, you are not going to be able to fight this much longer. I've been where you are. It won't be long now until you are going to crack and you will not be able to hide your feelings from him anymore."_ I knew know that I cracked and by kissing him back, I have made it clear that I had feelings for him. What was I going to do now? Why did he kiss me in the first place? I didn't hear him come out of his room and I realized that what happened must have got him thinking about all of this too. What was going on between us?


	16. New Passion

**I see that you've all enjoyed the last chapter and I'm glad ;). Please note that things are going to get even more complicated between Klaus and Hayley from now on. As they settle with the werewolves, the Mikaelsons get a not so pleasant surprise, one which Hayley, Rebekah and Katherine are going to detest. Davina and Sophie continue brewing the potion, Marcel is up to no good as always and Kol will have a moment to confess something to his brothers. Enjoy this chapter from Hayley's POV and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

I had kept the door closed and hadn't even noticed Katherine sitting on my bed and looking at me slyly. "Hayley!" I snapped out of my thoughts from what happened a few moments ago and saw Katherine there for the first time. "What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I entered my bathroom to wash my face. I was sweating and I could barely breathe. He was the one who made it almost impossible for me to breathe when he kissed me and I kissed him back. "What happened to you? You look like crap!" Katherine asked, clucking her tongue. She stood at the bathroom door and stared at me trying to groom myself back to the way I was, not flushed, not red and not sweaty. "The baby kicked really hard this time." I lied, leaving the bathroom and going over at my favorite place in the house which was my round window which showed me the entire New Orleans. "Now, why do I have a hard time believing that?" she tested me and I didn't like it. What was I supposed to say to her? The truth? I think not. "It was the baby. Whether you want to believe it or not is your problem." I snapped at her. "I was pregnant once, Hayley. A long time ago but I was and I never behaved and looked this way after a baby kick, no matter how strong. Something obviously happened. Tell me what it is!" She insisted and I couldn't hold it in much longer. I felt the need to talk to someone about what happened and somehow, even though Katherine was…Katherine, she seemed to be the right person to talk to at the moment. "Klaus and I met at the warehouse and we listened to the clan's decision." I started and she nodded, waiting to hear more. "The werewolves claimed that they want an apology from Klaus in exchange for their faith in him." "And? Let me guess. Klaus went raving mad like a lunatic." Katherine replied and I nodded. You saw us go upstairs, to his room." I paused and she sighed. "I cannot stand the suspense. Tell me what happened already!" "He kissed me!" I nearly yelled and then covered my mouth after I realized that I actually told her. Katherine's eyes widened and a grin spread on her face. "Shut up! He did what?" She was grinning like a little girl and started bugging me about letting her in on the details which I obviously did. What was the point of hiding those? "I can't believe this." "The worst part is that I couldn't help but kiss him back." I whispered. "Well of course you did. You love him and I told you that you would crack and not be able to hold it in any longer. I warned you!" She pointed a finger at me. "It happened fast and ended quickly. I have nothing else to say." "How did he react?" "He just pulled away, stared at me in shock and didn't say anything. I covered my mouth shocked as well and left that room immediately." I explained. "He doesn't seem to realize what happened yet." Katherine gave it some thought.

"What am I going to do? I can't face him anymore and especially not now." I grasped my stomach and placed a hand on my forehead, feeling as hot as I felt in that room of his. "Okay! Just breathe and relax. Just go out there confident and pretend it never happened." "But it did happen!" "Hayley, he is the one who initiated this in the first place. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone, he's the one who should be ashamed, especially if he didn't mean to do it." I looked at her in anion. "He didn't mean to…?" "I don't know. I am just saying. I don't know what the hell happened between you two in that room but something happened and you are not going to solve anything by just sitting here. You have to get out there and talk to him. Maybe it was a moment of weakness, sexual tension or maybe it meant something. Who really knows?" At that moment, someone walked inside without knocking and I froze. I thought…and I was wrong. It was only Rebekah. She was wearing her hair loose today with casual shirt and jeans and was holding her cell in her hand. "What happened to you, Hayley?" she asked. I sighed, unable to tell her the real thing at all. Katherine had to explain everything to her while I tried not to listen to the words Katherine was escaping from her lips and Rebekah's gasps. "Haven't you talked to him yet?" she asked me after she heard the whole story. "No. Rebekah, please, this was just a moment of lust and I believe he agrees. It didn't mean anything." "Well, I do know that you've always been attracted to each other physically but now I think it is more than that. I've been noticing the way you two talk and the way you act when you're with each other. It's something between the two of you." I felt the fever run high and I didn't know what to do in order to stop them from jumping to conclusions. But Rebekah was right. We needed to straight out what happened in that room and we needed to do it now. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "Hayley, where are you going?" Rebekah asked. "To the warehouse." I responded.

Heading out the door and leaving the house in astonishment of what my two pals were saying, I bumped into Kol. "How are you feeling?" he asked, grinning. I was in no mood for his funny stuff. "I'm okay, Kol." I mumbled. "What's up your panties?" "Where is Davina?" I tried to change the subject. "In the garden, admiring…stuff." "I am going to go talk to her." I said and walked past him. He just looked dumbfound and shrugged. "Hayley!" Davina greeted me as I walked towards her, understanding what attracted her most to this garden. It was full of blooming roses of all colors. "Hi! Are you okay?" "Yeah! Kol allowed me to come out here and have a bit of fresh air." "Davina, you know that we can't risk anyone seeing you, especially Marcel, right?" "I know, but I just can't stand living in captivity anymore. I know that you are a good person and I've made so many friends in this house and I feel for the first time that I actually have a family and a home." She looked serious when she said those words and I smiled. Davina had a way of making me forget all of my problems and just enjoy life, the way she wanted to. I pulled this little girl in a tight hug and we sat there for a moment before I asked her, "How's the potion going? Any word from Sophie?" Davina shook her head. "Sophie is too busy serving people at the bar. She can't afford to lose her job and Camille can't run the place by herself. The potion will have to wait." "Katherine is getting really impatient." "She should be glad that we are at least willing to help her." she exclaimed. "Katherine is Katherine." I laughed. "What else is bothering you?" she asked and I remained frozen. It was too risky telling Davina and especially outside, where everyone could pretty much hear us. "Nothing. Morning sickness, again. Nothing other than that." Davina nodded, smiling. "I hope Klaus will not mind that I came out here for some fresh air." "He won't, I'm sure. You deserve a bit of fresh air and as you can see, the place is not exactly surrounded by vampires right now. Later on in the night will be even dangerous for you to stay out here." I told her, checking my watch. It was getting late. "Listen, Davina, please don't stay out too long, okay? Have Kol take you back inside when the sun starts setting." "Okay." I turned around and headed towards the warehouse that wasn't far away from the house. The werewolves needed some rest at night. I had to fix the situation we were in. Klaus wouldn't apologize. I had to find a way to get them on our side without his apology. Fantastic! As if I didn't have enough problems to worry about already!

Walking and thinking was all I could do until I heard footsteps behind me. I was afraid, like really afraid. The sun was already setting and I was afraid that it was one of Marcel's nightwalkers. I was wrong. Klaus caught up to me with an emotionless expression on his face as he looked into my eyes. We stopped, even though we were just a few meters away from the warehouse. "I have come to talk to them, think about…their offer." he told me, calmly. I was beginning to like this. He could have done this from the very start and we wouldn't have gotten into a complicated situation back at the house where…I nodded, giving him a small smile and continued to walk towards the place where our werewolves were hidden. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. We were too close again and the same feeling I had in his room in our passionate moment crept up inside of me once more. "Hayley, about what happened…" he began saying in a whisper and I stopped him. "It's okay." What a dumb answer coming from me. It was NOT okay. It was anything but okay. Of course, I didn't tell him that to his face. I waited for him to say something, to defend himself, to explain himself. I wanted to know why he kissed me. "It was…I don't know what happened." he admitted and I nodded. "It was a mistake. I understand." I finally said and he nodded after he gave it some thought. "Yes. I was angry and you were upset, we…didn't…rationalize what we were doing." He stuttered. I found it very cute but there was no time to admire it. I felt empty. Why? Maybe because a part of me had hoped that what happened between us in there actually meant something…but it didn't. We were ready to forget all about it. It seemed to be a reminder of what conceived this child I was carrying in the first place and I believe that is what bothered Klaus the most as we made our way towards the dark and old warehouse. He refused to look at me. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eyes as we walked. "Are you going to apologize?" He didn't answer.

We made our way inside, and once the door creaked closed, all werewolves inside stood up and stopped what they were doing. "Hayley." Amelia greeted me, but didn't say a word to Klaus. IT was like he wasn't even there. I was worried that might actually get him mad, but it didn't. He looked very calm as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me as if waiting for me to speak. What was I supposed to say? He was the one who refused to apologize at that time and now our chances of winning an army were going down thanks to him and not even the fact that Amelia was my aunt could save us now. "Has he come back to apologize?" Amelia asked, pointing at Klaus. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He didn't say anything. "Please, Amelia. Can't you just forgive and forget about the past? It must have been a long time ago. Klaus wants to help you." I tried to explain. "All I know is that he wants to take down Marcel and he needs our help to do this." She was being stubborn. "It is a win-win. Klaus gets New Orleans and you get back to living your old lives here. Isn't it what you've always wanted?" I asked her, shocked that they didn't agree to our proposition yet. "Hayley, we never agreed to side with this man who has been torturing werewolves for as long as he's been on this Earth. He has betrayed his own kind." Amelia was saying and I closed my eyes, not knowing what else to say or do. Klaus was looking estranged until he finally spoke up, a devilish smile on his face. "I was actually thinking of apologizing in order to earn your trust, but it seems like it is you who doesn't deserve it. Suit yourselves! It's your loss, actually, not mine!" he declared clapping and leaving the warehouse, all of us staring after him, stunned. Amelia didn't say anything else. She just looked sort of scared for some reason and I knew that she was trying to trick Klaus but didn't succeed. He was right, as a fact. He is the Original Hybrid with an Original Family and he had the witches of New Orleans. We didn't really need the werewolves' help this much, but I was hoping that this might make the species bond. I walked out of the warehouse once again going after him. He knew I was following behind but didn't want to stop and wait up for me. "Klaus!" I called out finally and he stopped, but not turning around. I caught up to his side and I saw him smiling. "What did you do?" I was upset. "I did the only thing I could do, sweetheart. Trust me, in a couple of hours, they will come racing at our doorstep and begging to participate in the fight." "What?" "You'll see." he whispered and continued walking. So did I. "Why are you so convinced that what you did was the right thing?" I asked and he stopped, turning around and racing a hair through my hair. "I am pretty good at manipulating, love. When I am sure about something, it always works." I looked deep into his eyes and pulled his hand away. I continued walking and him following me this time. "Hayley, stop for a minute."

He sort of ordered me and I didn't like it. I turned around, arms crossed ready to defend myself but his face showed that he didn't wish to show his superiority at that time. He placed his arms on my back and pulled me closer. "What?" I asked in a much gentler tone than I would have expected. "Did I do anything to upset you, love?" "No." I whispered after a few seconds, but he continued to look at me and the way he was looking it was like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "I asked you not to lie to me, love." I looked stunned once more. "What are you…?" I stopped knowing that there was no point in trying to lie to him once more. He knew. "I…" The moment when he kissed me kept getting inside of my head and I couldn't breathe. He kept getting under my skin in such way and the more I looked at him, the more I wanted and felt the need to feel his lips once more, but knew it was not possible. "You were supposed to make it easier for me to convince them in there. You only made it harder." "Forgive me. It is the army I need for my plan to take back the city. You helped me so much. You don't need to do anymore." "I did my best to convince them, Klaus. I tried." I whispered and he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my own arms around his neck. "You did enough. This is not your problem to worry about anymore. It is mine. You just take care of yourself and our baby." he told me and when I heard "our baby" coming from him made my heart swoon again. I loved to hear him talk in such ways, even if it didn't happen too often. He finally pulled away, smiling and helping me up towards the house which was standing right before us and we didn't even realize it. "I want to have dinner with you tonight again." he said once we were at the front porch. I wanted to accept the offer, badly, but something inside me told me not to. After that intense moment between us, I didn't think it were possible for us to sit in a room together, alone without the sexual tension roaming around and if it happened again, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to contain myself and I would go too far. I smiled, shaking my head. "I can't, Klaus. I am sorry." He looked upset for a moment and then he asked, "Why not?" I tried to think of a quick excuse. "I promised Rebekah that we would go shopping tonight and I can't break that promise. You know how she is." I came up with a really good excuse. "Tonight?" Klaus was looking at me suspiciously. "Yes. Why?" "You wouldn't by any chance stop at the Deveroux Bar would you?" I shrugged innocently. "Maybe afterwards. We could use a bit of fun and there's lots of fun in there." "With Marcel and his minions." Klaus added and frowned. I sighed. "I know that you are concerned and I appreciate it, but you really don't have to worry about. I swear that I will be perfectly safe. Rebekah will be with me, Sophie will be there on her shift, unless she'd still in the cave working on Katherine's potion but whatever. The point is that I will be just fine. Trust me." He looked at me for a few moments and nodded. "As long as Rebekah goes with you, I have nothing to object." I swear that I didn't expect that kind of answer coming from him. A few months ago, he would have kept me inside like a jail bird if he could, but now he seemed to have learned to trust me and I've learned to trust him. I looked at the watch and the sun setting. "I better go get dressed. Thank you." I whispered and embraced him once more. "What about the…?" I looked at the warehouse. "You just relax and let me deal with the werewolves from now on." Klaus tried to assure me. "Please, don't be mean to them." I begged him and he nodded. "Amelia is your aunt. I would never do anything to harm her. I am not planning on harming the rest either." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

Rebekah and Katherine were still waiting for me in my room. I came inside, locked the door and started looking through my wardrobe for some casual clothes to wear. Rebekah stood there and said all of a sudden, "I heard everything, Hayley. I am not going anywhere with you." Katherine snickered. "Snap." I looked at her. "We are going shopping. Don't you want that?" "No, we're not. You are going to stay home where you belong and have dinner with Nik." "Please, don't do this to me. We can eat at the bar, just us girls." "Why are you so afraid to have dinner with him? It wouldn't be the first time." "I just can't, Rebekah. Not after everything that has happened today. I can't stand to be alone with him anymore. It is too much and I do not think that the stress upon me is doing much good for the baby. I looked at my tummy and noticed its size. It had gotten larger. Rebekah pointed to it. "How do you plan on going out with that belly? It will become obvious that you are pregnant." "You are going to give me that special dress of your again." "It is not going to help forever, Hayley." "It will help tonight. Now, please get dressed and come with me." I was ready to go down on my knees in front of her. "Look, I need to relieve my stress. We still don't have those werewolves on our side and my aunt is really starting to piss me off by the minute. She refuses to understand the benefits of joining us and that just might put some tension between us, tension that I know my parents wouldn't have wanted if they were still alive. We are family. Amelia needs to understand that." I threw on the dress which was making me look skinny as a model and I threw some black clothes at Rebekah. "Come on! Hurry up! Klaus is expecting us out in a couple of minutes." Rebekah rolled her eyes and got dressed. "Great! What am I supposed to do?" Katherine asked. "Go ask about the potion." I suggested. "She did that all day. My guess is that she got bored." Rebekah explained. "Can't I just come with you? Sophie might be there and I can ask her about the potion." Katherine said. "Why do you always have to come with us? Don't you have anything else better to do?" "No! Shut your tramp, Bekah! You are really starting to get annoying, just like Caroline." I didn't like her continuing to mention the name of the person who wished I could forget. He person who was toying with the man I clearly loved and couldn't have with me and our baby because of her. "Just come." I whispered and she clapped her hands, excited. "Thanks! I think I'll head over there just like this. I am always dressed the way any woman should be dressed." It was one of the few times I heard Katherine brag and it wasn't disturbing at all. I kind of liked it. "Let's stop wasting time and let's go!" I told them. Out the door we went and downstairs where we saw the three Mikaelson brothers, Klaus, Elijah and Kol having a few drinks and laughing. Klaus smiled when he saw me heading downstairs. He got up and walked us to the door like a real gentleman. "Have fun. Don't hurry back home." he told me and I gave him a warm smile. "Please, try to settle with those werewolves. I can't take it anymore." "I promise, love." He caressed my cheek and then went back to talking and laughing with his brothers about the old ages in New Orleans.

"I can finally understand why you didn't want to have dinner with him, Hayley. The chemistry was obvious even at the door a few minutes ago. You are afraid that you might accidently reveal to him your true feelings." Katherine replied as we walked on Bourbon Street during the night. The shops were pretty much all closed, and to tell the truth, we didn't really feel like shopping. All we wanted to do was settle for a good dinner at the Deveroux Bar which was exactly where we were heading. "Please, stop it." I said to her and Rebekah gave Katherine a dirty look. "Sorry! I was just stating the obvious." "Well, you aren't helping one bit. Can't you see that she's in pain?" Rebekah defended me. "Both of you are in pain. Rebekah, you really do not have to worry about Matt. He doesn't deserve you and you practically have someone else already. There is another guy having the hots for you and that one is Marcel." "Now you are really starting to sound ridiculous. You know that it is not like that between Marcel and me. We are friends." "And at the same time, he's your enemy. He is supposed to be your enemy." I added and Rebekah sighed. "Please, both of you!" "What are you going to do? You clearly have the hots for him and Klaus will find out soon enough. He is not stupid. Will you join him in exile?" Rebekah refused to say anything after that and I knew that Katherine had touched a nerve. We all had complications when it came to love, but I think that mine was by far the worst. What was I going to do? Katherine was right even though I didn't want to admit it. Soon, Klaus would know everything about my feelings for him and there is no way that he will enjoy it. We had to calm down and forget about what the future held for us at that point. Nothing really mattered anymore.

The Deveroux Bar was quieter than we'd have imagined, but just as we walked in, we noticed Marcel and his gang in a corner, laughing, ordering tequila shots and I couldn't help but notice Marcel winking towards Rebekah. She looked away and a blush crept on her cheeks, one I didn't like one bit. There was something going on between the two of them and as much as I wanted Rebekah to get a guy who actually cares about her and doesn't use her and Marcel seemed to be able to be a caring guy when he wanted, but nevertheless, he was the enemy and in the way of Klaus getting his city back for his family. The Mikaelsons were the rightful rulers of New Orleans, not Marcel. We went towards the counter immediately, turning our backs to the vampire gang in the back. Camille was scrubbing dishes this time, not Sophie. "Hey! Back so soon, Hayley?" she asked and winked at me, getting the herbal tea prepared, knowing it is what I always ordered. Maybe I should have ordered something else. Too much herbal tea and people were going to start suspecting that I am pregnant. I do not even look like the kind of girl who doesn't drink occasionally. "Sorry I ran out of here earlier today, Cami. I didn't mean to. I was just stressed out and tired." I explained. "Well, I actually envy you. You missed quite an unpleasant entertainment. I wish I could have been able to get out of here." "What do you mean?" Katherine asked, waiting for her cappuccino a bit impatiently. "Klaus and Marcel got into a huge argument. Rebekah knows. She was there." Camille told us and then left the counter to get us our drinks. Rebekah turned even redder. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Katherine asked. "I didn't think it matters." "Well, it does. When did this happen and how. Spill everything." I ordered her. "It was nothing really. I wasn't even paying attention. I was speaking to Cami about some of her special psychology classes she was taking and then I saw Marcel and Nik standing ace to face and the vampire gang surrounding them. I didn't even get a close look. I honestly don't know how this started." Rebekah crossed her heart. "We're about to find out." I said seeing Camille come back with our drinks. "Cami, you don't mind telling us about this fight, do you? Rebekah seems to have forgotten." Camille shrugged. "Sure! Whatever you say. It all started at about a few hours ago when Marcel started talking to Klaus…about you, Hayley." I remained frozen. "Tell me more." I whispered. "I heard Marcel telling Klaus some disgusting thing about how you are…um…a good thing to be tapped. I think that's what he said, but you get the message, don't you? Anyway, Klaus sprung up at that moment and I swear I have never seen such force in a man ever. He pushed Marcel into the wall, almost breaking it!"

There wasn't anything I could feel. I was so beyond lost. Marcel told Klaus that I am a great hottie to be canned or something like that and Klaus defended me. How could I think about this? Klaus did an honorable thing by protecting me, but I didn't want to mention this to him, when I got home. There was already too much tension between Klaus and Marcel and I was afraid that one of these days, Klaus would forget that marcel is somewhat his friend and forget about our plan and rip Marcel apart. "So, Cami, how is college working out for you?" I asked her, totally changing the subject to Rebekah's relief. "Pretty good. I am getting excellent marks and working my butt off to raise money for myself in this bar. Life is pretty good for me. Thanks for asking. What about you?" she asked and I looked at her, stunned and impressed of what a great life she had. She had no big worries, had a normal human life and I was the one who envied her so much. My life, being pregnant with a supernatural baby and getting stuck in a battle between two of the strongest creatures on Earth is not what I call normal at all. "My life is dull by comparison." I told her and she snorted. "Your life is very exciting, Hayley. You need to enjoy it while it lasts." Camille advised me and I nodded. Just then a little bell rang and Cami groaned. "Just when I wanted to have a nice long chat with all three of us. My shift is over and I have to get home. Have a lot of work to do, unfortunately." "Don't let us keep you." Katherine exclaimed and I nudged her hard. Camille grabbed her jacket, said goodbye to us and headed out. "Where is Sophie?" Katherine asked, afterwards and now I realized what was bugging her. She wanted to learn how the potion was doing and when could she take it. "I don't get it! Why do you want to be a vampire again? Living forever is just useless. I would have given anything to get that cure and what do you know? The person who got the cure is the person who wanted it the least." Rebekah replied. "Alright! I admit that I am the one who least wanted it and I got it. It's called bad luck, but I will do anything it takes to become a vampire again and be with Elijah forever. He is the one who is worth fighting for this." Katherine's confession really impressed me and Rebekah. She didn't say anything after that. Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse that day, they got worse. Marcel was strutting towards us all by himself with no gang.

"Hello, ladies!" Marcel greeted us. Katherine and I rolled our eyes. Rebekah turned her head around and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Is there a reason you came here?" I asked, adding bitterness to my tone. "Yes, I have. I came here to speak to all of you about my charming yet foolish mentor, Niklaus." I clenched my fists when I heard him calling him foolish. What was he up to? "Rebekah, darling, will you join me for a moment?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I don't think so." Smart choice, but marcel was not going to take no for an answer, kind of like Klaus. Now I understood why Klaus kept saying that Marcel was created in his image. He was right. Marcel received all the negative and evil thoughts and mastermind tricks Klaus used to have, but maybe he also received some of Klaus' qualities. "Please. I need to speak to you." Marcel came to beg for her attention which really surprised me. "Okay." Rebekah sighed, giving him a sweet smile as she took his hand. They walked over to the back where the gang had scattered to give Marcel some space with his so called date. "She likes him, Hayley and there is no doubt that he likes her." Katherine was saying. She was right. Rebekah didn't seem to mind that Marcel had made her brother foolish or the fact that he was our enemy. She just liked spending time with him, but at the same time careful as to not spill anything about our plan to take over. As I watched them talking about some serious stuff, I figured it was about Klaus and the show he pulled a few hours before. Marcel was talking, explaining something and Rebekah was nodding, in a very understanding and serious way. After that I noticed Marcel telling her something funny which made her laugh the way she never had before. My heart melted when I saw him put her hands in his. It was really romantic and the attraction and care between the two was obvious at that moment. "Uh oh! I am guessing you don' like this. You hate Marcel and Rebekah is your friend." Katherine guessed. I just smiled as I watched them and shook my head. "No. Just let them be for as long as it can last." I whispered and Katherine understood what that meant. She smiled too. "Maybe she will finally get over Matt Donovan."

Just when we were prepared to walk out of the bar, Katherine and I noticed Rebekah and Marcel following close behind. "I am gonna go now." Rebekah told Marcel and he smiled. "Well, I hope you can come back soon enough." They kept looking at each other in an intense way. "Okay, let's go." I said, grabbing Rebekah's arm, but just then Marcel grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Katherine's heart was beating fast knowing that she was a helpless human and couldn't defend herself. Rebekah looked at Marcel shocked and surprised by his gesture. "Excuse me!" I said, pulling his arm away from me outraged. "What is that mark on your shoulder?" he asked and I felt completely paralyzed. I knew that is should have put the jacket on me, but I didn't, being too sure of myself. "A tattoo." I told him, quickly, covering it up with my jacket finally and Katherine helping me. Marcel was looking at me in a suspicious and yet angry way. "I have never seen those kinds of tattoos before, Hayley. Do you mind showing it to me once more?" "No, actually, it is a private tattoo. I made it when my parents died and I like it to be just for me to see." Katherine looked at me in a way of saying, "great thinking!" Marcel was still not convinced, even with my great thinking. "It is a mark I've seen before, but I am not sure where." he declared. I looked at the ground as he continued talking. "Why would you have a tattoo made on your shoulder if you want to keep it unnoticed, Hayley?" Rebekah placed a hand on his arm and backed him away from me. "Please, stop bothering her. I will refuse to speak to you again." She crossed her arms at him and he took a moment to think about his options before smiling and brushing his hand among hers. "Of course I wouldn't want that." He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, Hayley." I nodded still in a state of shock, grabbed Katherine's arm and we headed to the door and turned around just to see Rebekah doing something I would have never expected her to do. She gave Marcel a quick peck on the cheek before running towards us, smiling to herself. "Look who finally shows how happy she is on the inside." Katherine hummed and Rebekah told her to shut up, still smiling. We walked out of the bar and towards the house when I asked her, "You did that to keep him distracted, right?" It was a test and Rebekah failed since she took a long time to think about the answer that would come out of her mouth. "Of course! What else could it be?" "Your crush on him, taking control of your entire self." Katherine pointed out and this time, she almost got herself slapped. I was there to save her.

The moment we got home, I was surprised at how much Katherine started talking. Elijah held her in his arms while she started telling everyone else, Klaus, Kol, Davina and Sophie what happened at the bar. Klaus stood up and walked over to me in a flash. I had my hands crossed and a serious look on my face. He put his hands on my shoulders but he didn't do it gently. "What did Marcel do to you?" I looked over at Rebekah and somehow I noticed that she was pleading for something. "Nothing. It was nothing serious, Klaus. He just interrogated me about my birthmark. He saw it." Sophie groaned. "God, Hayley, I warned you! I told you to make sure to cover it up!" "I'm sorry! Of course I didn't mean to show it to them." I said and they all nodded, convinced. Klaus pulled me into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?" I nodded, keeping my hands against his back for support. I pulled away afterwards and said, "I'm sorry if I've made things complicated for you." He shook his head and pulled me into another hug. "I'm just glad you're safe, love. I will not let him do this to you again. I promise." I smiled in relief at how safe I was in his arms. Elijah coughed and that was a sign for Klaus and I to save this moment for later. "Niklaus, we don't have much time. The werewolves need to join us today, not tomorrow, not the next day. Today! You and Hayley do whatever it takes." Klaus turned to me. "Amelia is your aunt, love." I knew what Klaus' words meant. It all came down between Amelia and I. "I will speak to her one last time later on tonight. She will say yes. I promise." Klaus cupped my cheek and pulled me towards him so our foreheads were touching. All of these gestures of loyalty, passion and care coming from Klaus used to scare me so much at the beginning, now I absolutely loved it. It was like we have been doing this for quite some time and I wasn't tired of it. More than ever, I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that it could never happen again. He was in love with someone else and that was not going to change, but more than anything, I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to be happy after all these years of misery upon him and his family, even if that meant him being with someone else and not me. Still, the fact that he cared about me and the safety of our child was more than I could ever had hoped to ask from him. The baby kicked just then and Klaus felt it this time without me saying anything to him or taking his hands and placing them on my now round belly. Klaus chuckled. "A chip off the old block. He is his father's boy alright." he whispered and I rolled my eyes. "The fact that most of you are assuming it will be a boy really annoys me." I mumbled. "I told you, love. If I will be King, I need an heir." "You can have an heiress. There is nothing wrong with that." "Of course not." he whispered. We almost didn't realize that we weren't actually in a private room and everyone was looking at us with their eyebrows raised.

I pulled away from Klaus, not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea. However, he still kept his hand on my stomach and that warmed my heart to feel that his or her father was protecting him or her. Katherine sat on the couch next to Sophie and said, "You know, I really like having you around. You are a fabulous witch." Sophie rolled her eyes. "The potion needs time to brew, Katherine. Stop bugging me. I know that is what really interests you the most." "I know you know, but I just wanted to tell you that you have no idea how much this means to me. The thought of being a vampire again and live forever next to my one love, makes me feel like I am already in heaven." She got off the couch and jumped into Elijah's arms and placing her lips on his. "Katerina." Elijah whispered in amusement. "Oh, for God's sake, get a room, you two!" Rebekah snickered. "I am sort of tired. Can I go upstairs?" Davina asked yawning. "Sure, darling." Kol told her and she seemed surprised because she received permission from the person she least expected. After all, Kol was not the one in charge of the house and everyone in it, Klaus was and as I looked at the man standing beside me, I noticed his torturous eyes appearing out of nowhere. We all waited until Davina got back upstairs and closed her door. Klaus grabbed Kol's throat. "I make the rules in this house. Is that clear?" he screamed, outraged. Elijah and I managed to pull him off Kol. "Stop it, please. I don't like seeing you this mad." I stated, placing my warm hands on his face, which seemed to soothe him all the time. "Thanks, Hayley." Kol said, still smiling at Klaus' usual anger outburst. "Forgive me, brother. Don't make such a big deal out of it, though." I noticed after that, it was more than just who was in charge in the house. This was about Davina, in fact. Klaus and Kol's different opinions on her. "She will stay with me even after this battle." Kol told Klaus after his older brother had calmed down. Elijah was just as shocked and surprised by Kol's statement just as Klaus was. Klaus stood there in front of him for a minute before starting to laugh. "Tell me you're joking." His face then turned serious and he approached Kol with a deadly expression on his face. "You like this girl, don't you?" Kol smirked. "Like I said, she will be staying with me from now on whether you like it or not." Elijah managed to put some distance between Klaus and Kol. "Niklaus, listen to me. I believe Kol has come to care for Davina more than we think." He whispered and then turned to his much younger brother. "Is that true?" Kol clucked his tongue before nodding. "I refuse to let anything happen to her." Rebekah burst out laughing. "I cannot believe this. Kol has actually fallen in love. What happened to that saying of yours of how women are made to be banged up all the time and that love is a weakness?" she was teasing Kol and he didn't like it one bit. "I really don't care what you think or what you say." He then turned to Klaus. "No harm will come to Davina! Otherwise, you can count me out on helping you, brother. I know how much you really need my help on this." "Don't be a fool, Kol. Davina cannot survive anything. She will be of no use to me once the battle is over and she'll be free to go. If you want to keep her with you, then I have no objection, but don't you dump her on my doorstep again." I didn't like the way Klaus was talking about Davina. After all, she was my very close friend and I cared about that girl as I cared about the baby I was carrying. Klaus seemed to notice how upset I was and took my hands in his. "He can look out for her. I do not want to be responsible for that little witch." he told me. "But I do. She is part of us now. All of us. Can't you see that, Klaus? She has been telling me how much she loves to be here, surrounded by true friends. She considers all of us friends, even you. How can you be so cruel?" Klaus sighed. "I am not cruel, Hayley." "Then don't even think about treating her the way you pointed out a few minutes ago." I whispered and looked at him with tears filling up in my eyes. "I won't." he whispered, wiping away one tear and I smiled. "Then will you let her stay?" "I'll think about it." He told all of us.

Just then, a voice filled the room. "Well, just love to see a family reunion." Rebekah hissed and Elijah had to keep a grip hold of Katherine. My eyes also darkened and I held on Klaus' arm tightly as the creole woman entered. "Celeste." Elijah said simply. "What is she doing here?" Katherine asked him. "I invited her here to talk about our plan." he answered her. "You did what?" Rebekah also ganged up on her oldest brother. I was also about to say something before Celeste cried out, "Niklaus Mikaelson! Aw, I missed you!" She flung her arms around him and I stood there, shocked. Klaus pushed her away almost immediately and I was glad. "What was that?" he asked and Celeste looked at him with a sexy yet devilish smile. "For old time sake." "It will stay that way. It was a long time ago, and what we had will stay in the past, do I make myself clear, Celeste?" "Maybe." She purred and moved on, giving Kol another one of those hugs. I would have never expected Kol to dislike a sexy woman as Celeste. "I thought you were dead." he grinned at her. "Luckily, I am a vampire. No way I am dead." "Why don't you get right to the point? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked. "I am here to help these charming brothers get back their city." Celeste was either sucking at acting like a really sexy and proud woman, or she was really childish. Couldn't figure out which. "Let the fun begin." she declared, pouring herself wine and martini. Rebekah rolled her eyes, I looked a bit worried at Klaus who looked stunned and Katherine looked like she wanted to become a vampire again more than anything at that moment as she watched Celeste lick her lips.


	17. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 17, everyone! Keep the reviews coming and share your ideas about this story with me. Celeste is going to help the Mikaelsons, but that means that she will be looking for a place to stay close to them and Elijah's decision makes Katherine really upset and hurt. Klaus, Hayley and the werewolves finally come to an agreement (Finally!); Rebekah starts seeing Marcel more often and the Mikaelsons start suspecting that she is betraying them. From Hayley's POV, enjoy!**

Celeste was filling herself up with drinks and wandering around, admiring the house. "Nice place you have found, Klaus!" she commented and I rolled my eyes. "Glad you like it, but as darling Katerina said before, why don't you get right to the point?" Klaus replied and put his hands behind his back. "I have come to help all of you take Marcel down. Isn't this what you want?" Celeste stated and Elijah asked, "And how are you planning on doing that? We appreciate the help you would like to offer us but regarding of power and strength, we already have those covered." Celeste smiled. "I love the way you feel like you can trust me with your little secrets, Elijah. You have always been the noble soldier I admired. I think I can feel you in on some of Marcel's little secrets and I've also been keeping him occupied from discovering that Davina is no longer in the attic." Katherine's mouth dropped and she turned to Elijah. "What little secrets did you let her in on?" Elijah gulped. Klaus and Kol gave him some monstrous looks. Celeste smirked and approached me carefully. Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him at that moment. "I am not planning on hurting her, but this miracle baby I hear she's carrying, your miracle baby, Klaus, is very intriguing." She came towards me and tried to touch my round belly, but I slapped her hand away. Everyone was shocked at my behavior. Rebekah smiled and she immediately came over to get Celeste away from me. "You have bodyguards, don't you, Hayley. Aw, what would you do without them? You are just a little werewolf and without Klaus' protection, you would have been slaughtered by Marcel's vampire army by now." I kept my face calm and I finally understood the hatred Katherine and Rebekah held for this creole woman. She was indeed a horrible vampire. "Why don't we get back to the main subject, Marcel?" Kol suggested saving me from a possible catfight just as Katherine had with her. "What do you want to know? Davina was his only secret weapon. If you have an army, now would be the perfect time to attack." "Thank you for letting us know." Rebekah said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Just trying to be helpful." Celeste said innocently. "There is no room for trying anymore! You either make yourself helpful or you get the hell out of here." I snapped.

Everyone was pretty much surprised at my outcome and I didn't want to look pathetic as to cover my mouth so I just stood strong and crossed my arms, showing that I meant to say that to the vampire. "Well, I certainly didn't expect something like that. I am trying to help you, after all, Miss. Hayley. Or whatever your last name may be. Oh forgive me; you don't have a last name considering that you don't even know where you come from. So, what even gives you the right to snap at me like that?" Celeste asked, moving dangerously close to me. I didn't back out. Rebekah stepped in to help me, grabbing Celeste's hand and breaking her bones. "I would say that you are the one who needs to watch her mouth. You are in our house. Hayley is part of the Mikaelson family now so I can say that she does have a last name, one that you really wanted to have a long time ago, but didn't succeed on getting. What's the matter, Celeste? Jealous, perhaps?" Damn, Rebekah was good. Celeste scrunched her face and pulled away, still glaring at me. The Mikaelson brothers just stood there, seeming to enjoy this little girl fight. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle after silence filled the room. He stopped after he noticed that he was really upsetting me. "Elijah, I am ready to accept your offer." Celeste smirked, trying to pour herself some more brandy but Rebekah snatched the bottle away. "What offer?" Klaus gave Elijah one of those looks. I knew that he couldn't stand that another one of his brothers was making decisions behind his back. I quickly grabbed Klaus' arm and held on tight. Getting into a fight with Kol was one thing, but with Elijah…it would turn out into a real war. "I told Celeste that she can stay here in our house for a while and she could help us in return." Elijah said and Katherine gasped. "Help us with what? She has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since she came here." "I have to agree with that." Rebekah added and winked at her. "Me too." I exclaimed and received another dirty look from Celeste. I know that I was rarely afraid of anyone. Heck, I wasn't ever afraid of Klaus but I was now worried for my baby. "I would love to stay here and get to know all of you better." She was looking at me when she said that and she smirked at Katherine as well. Sophie stood up, looked at the watch and said, "It is really late. It's midnight. I have to get going home and also stop by at the cave where the others are guarding the potion. Goodnight, Hayley!" I said goodnight to her and she headed out. "It is too late to talk to werewolves gain unfortunately. We'll have to deal with them in the morning." Elijah said.

We all decided to get some sleep. Celeste got to have the only room left and it wasn't upstairs. It was way at the bottom and it was the smallest room ever. Klaus was the one who offered it to her and I was glad that she wouldn't be staying upstairs with the rest of us. I have to say that she didn't look too happy, but she did say that she wanted to stay here in your house so; she had to make the best of it. I was so tired, but unfortunately, Rebekah and Katherine still had stuff to talk about with me and they would not leave the room. "She was a complete bitch even at the time when Nik and Elijah were the ones taking care of the new city, New Orleans. She was also a slut, flirting with Elijah while she was in a relationship with Nik. I don't even know if you can actually call it a relationship. I would say that she was more of a fling of his back then. I never got a chance to ask him if he actually had feelings for her." Rebekah was saying and Katherine was starting to yawn as she agreed with every single word Rebekah said. "Okay! I've had a really long day and I need to get some shut-eye! Would you mind going to your own rooms, please?" I was hoping they wouldn't get offended, but they did. "Oh come on! A goodnight sleep for the baby really helps." Hearing the word "baby", Katherine and Rebekah quickly sat up, each gave me a hug and headed to their own rooms. "Thank you for understanding!" I called after them. I noticed Rebekah heading to her room while Katherine knocked and entering Elijah's room. She liked to sleep in his room for some time, but this time I had a feeling it was because Celeste was in the house and Katherine was not a vampire, after all. She wanted to feel protected and so did I. Slowly, I got myself under the covers, turned off the lights and hoped that I would fall asleep quickly and then wake up early as well, so I would see what Celeste was really up to. I really couldn't sleep, Celeste's evil look still getting in my head. I continued to look up at the ceiling and starting to hallucinate that it was moving and Celeste's face popped out of nowhere. I screamed and Klaus was in my room in a couple of seconds. He quickly closed the door behind him. "Love, are you alright?" He came over to sit on my bed and I sat up on it, feeling my forehead to see if I had a fever. He placed a hand on my own and looked deep into my eyes. "Are you afraid of her staying here?" He was so good at learning what was bothering me. "No." I whispered. "I can get her out of here, love. All you have to do is say the word." "No. Elijah knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have invited her to stay here with us I she wasn't important." Klaus smiled and nodded. A moment of silence went by; he was still holding my hand when he said "I promise I will not let her come near you. You don't need to worry. She is…mental." he replied and I giggled at his response. "Still, you two used to be a thing back then." I didn't mean to let that out. Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "We weren't a real thing. It wasn't a real relationship back then. She is just an old flame from the past. That's it. Nothing more." His words were sincere and I believed him. I continued to smile at him and he rubbed his fingers on both of my arms, asking "Can't sleep?" I shook my head. "Then talk to me, Hayley." "What do you want me to say?" "Whatever you feel like telling me. Let's talk."

I have to admit that I was so surprised that he actually felt like talking to me late that night. It was weird telling him that I was tired, but in fact, I wasn't tired. "What inspires you to paint?" I asked a ridiculous question which came out of nowhere. The thing is that before I met Klaus, I was never interested in art. It seemed rubbish and a waste of time for me. But now, I have come to realize how beautiful and extraordinary it really is, which brought me to asking him what inspired him. He smiled and said, "Everything, love. I have told you before that the reason I paint is because it helps me regain control of myself. In time, I have come to love it." "So, everything inspires you? Okay! Do you feel like painting every day, or just when you get inspiration?" "I can paint something beautiful any day, anytime, anyplace, love." I nodded, still looking into those expressive eyes of his and feeling something so much more for him at that moment. It was a certain spark and I had to look away, immediately. Klaus' face turned serious as he noticed something was going on with me. "I need to get some sleep. I mean, I'll try, for the baby, at least." I told him, hoping that he would get up and leave the room, but he didn't. "You are suddenly so tired after talking about art? It really bores you, doesn't it?" He said that with a grin plastered on his face and I didn't realize at that moment that he only said that to tease me, not because he felt offended or anything, but of course I just had to understand things differently. "No! Of course not! Art is amazing, I didn't mean…" He pressed a finger on my lips. "I know, love. I was only teasing you." I hit him gently with my pillow then. "You didn't have to make me feel bad like that. It's not funny!" "Would you like me to stay here with you tonight so you can fall asleep with no worries?" he whispered and I didn't even hesitate. "Yes, please." Still smiling, I laid down on my bed and he covered me up with my blanket and I felt him lay down next to me after that, caressing my arm and making me shiver multiple times. Yes, knowing that he was right there next to me, made me fall asleep peacefully in a couple of minutes.

The next morning, I woke up quite pleased as the sun lighted up my face and when I finally opened my eyes, I noticed Klaus lay right beside me with his hands wrapped around my waist. I stared into his angelic face for a moment. He seemed so peaceful and so himself when he was sleeping. I was sure that when he was dreaming, he was being himself during nighttime and as Elijah once told me, he often tried to be someone he wasn't and by trying too hard, he had covered up his true face with a hardcore mask. Well, I managed to get it off him for a while and notice the true expression on his face when he was joyful or upset. I knew how wrong it was to have him near me like that, but I couldn't help but feel the need to enjoy this moment and treasure it for the rest of my life, because I was worried that I might never get another chance like this. Gently, I placed my warm and soft hand on his face and held it there for a little bit. It felt so real, so natural to be with him this way. Just when I was finally starting to get too comfortable to even get out of bed, he started stretching and I quickly pulled my hand away, closing my eyes and pretending that I was sleeping again. His arms left my waist and that disappointed me a great lot. I felt his breath against my face and I knew that he was finally awake. Feeling his hand trace down from my hand to my legs, I tried not to smile. After that, I felt him getting out of bed and leaving the room, slowly closing the door behind him, afraid that he would wake me up. I realized that getting up now would be making it too obvious that I had been awake when he thought I was asleep so I decided to wait a while. I reached with my hand to touch the pillow right next to mine and feel the material, feeling the spot where he stayed with me the entire night just to make me feel safe from Celeste. That was when I finally snapped out of my fantasy and remembered that Celeste was now living in our home, our peaceful and happy home and I refuse to let her ruin that. Carefully, I got up, got dressed and left the room with slow footsteps, noticing that all the other doors were closed. Everyone else was still sleeping.

Getting to the bottom step, I made sure in the mirror downstairs that my hair looked super glossy as I groomed it before leaving the room and that my nightgown was showing off my fabulous tan. I don't know what it was but Celeste made me feel uneasy and insecure about my position in the Mikaelson family. I was confident that Celeste was a fling from the past just as Rebekah and Klaus told me but something made me think otherwise and the way she was throwing herself at men's feet in this house made me think about Rebekah's words to Celeste the other night _"Hayley is part of the Mikaelson family now so I can say that she does have a last name, one that you really wanted to have a long time ago, but didn't succeed on getting. What's the matter, Celeste? Jealous, perhaps?" _Maybe she did decide to get us to accept her in this house in order to get close to one of the Mikaelsons, not to help us with our plan. But the question was, which Mikaelson? She had been eying Elijah ever since we found her in town and Rebekah, Katherine and I have noticed them talking at the bar multiple times. Could it have been him? What about Klaus? She did have some sort of a relationship with him back in 1800. Was the future King of New Orleans the one she wanted to steal or could it be a new chance to get close to a new Mikaelson brother? Kol perhaps? Who really knew? I was going to get to the bottom of this, though because I was starting to dislike the woman very much. I was sitting and thinking about any possibility in my head that I barely heard the voice behind me. "Well, your face just ruined my morning!" Turning around, looking pretty pissed off, I noticed Celeste standing right in front of me and smirking. She was holding a large bottle of brandy. "Really? You drink even in the morning? Are you desperate or devastated?" I was not going to act friendly at all. I have dealt with lots of girls like her in the past and I was not going to back out just because she was the one helping us overthrow Marcel. The expression on her face turned into anger in a couple of seconds. It was one which made me laugh, it didn't frighten me one bit. "You think that you are so tough just because you are caring Klaus' spawn. You do realize that he will dispose of you right after you give birth, right? After all, a real woman will be waiting for him. Maybe me or it may be that cute little blonde cheerleader from Mystic Falls. If he chooses her, I don't mind really. I will have other brothers ready to take me so I can claim the regal Mikaelson name. Either way, you will lose." I never thought that what she said would affect me this much. Klaus wouldn't hurt me. We have become really close friends and…_ "Kill her and the baby! What do I care?" _Those words came flying into my head once more and I was not happy one bit that I lost control and my eyes deceived me at that moment in front of this woman I began to detest. They showed pain, suffering and sadness. Celeste nearly began laughing. "What? Aw, don't tell me! You actually believed that he will forget about every love interest once he becomes King and be with you and your baby? You're wrong, sweetheart. That's not Klaus. You don't even know Klaus. I've spent many years with him and I know what he's like. He might actually spare your life because hey, look at you! You are both smart and beautiful and you can continue being the mother of his child. I mean someone has to breast feed that child, right? He sort of needs your help if he wants to keep that child alive. Don't look at me like that! It is the truth!" She gulped down a lot of brandy as I stared at her speechless. In other days, I would have figured out the right things to say to these kinds of girls, but not that morning. "So, I would suggest you stay out of my way, mutt!" she whispered in my face after a moment of deep silence. I had finally found my voice then. "Ha! Mutt? Well, it is better than being a dirty slut like you!"

Her face turned red and it could be noticed even in her creole feature. "Why you little…" she began saying but just then another voice came from behind Celeste and I couldn't help but smile when saw him. "Why don't you go make yourself useful in Elijah's office upstairs and leave Hayley alone?" Celeste put on an innocent face. "But, she…" "Elijah is wide awake and can't wait to hear the new information you promised us about Marcel." I could hear her gulp before slowly heading up the stairs, relief falling over me as I sighed. He came closer to me with his hands behind his back. "Did she saying anything else to upset you?" I held my arms crossed, not bothering to look at him. I hated Celeste more than anything, but what if she had told me was true? What if Klaus was truly planning on getting rid of me once the baby's born? What if he had just decided to form this friendship and alliance with me to get him the werewolf army he desperately needed to take over New Orleans? What if what I thought we had was just a trick to get him what he wants? "Hayley, please tell me. Don't hold it in. Talk to me." He pulled my arms and placed them on his chest, looking concerned at how closed up I was. "I am going to get something to eat." I whispered. He wouldn't let me go. "Tell me what she said!" I frowned at him for the first time in a long time. "Just let me go." He let me go and said, "Whatever she told you, I promise that it is not true. She lies, Hayley. She manipulates and she lies." "Very different from you, right?" I stated and that shocked him. "Hayley, I would never do that to you." "A few months ago, you would have killed me with no regret. I am alive now thanks to Elijah and Rebekah, but no thanks to you, the father of my child." "Hayley…" I finally turned around and headed out of the living room, back upstairs and decided that I wouldn't just sit in my room feeling sorry for myself. I decided to knock on Rebekah's door.

Rebekah was surprised to see me in such a bad mood so early in the morning. She was sitting in front of the mirror on a stool, putting on make-up and trying to pick out the best outfit to start her day. "What happened, Hayley?" she asked immediately. "Good morning to you too!" She rolled her eyes. "I am not in the mood for that when you look upset. Tell me what happened." I sighed, sitting on her bed and said, "Celeste." Rebekah put down her lipstick and turned around to face me, still on her little stool. "Say no more." Just then she cracked her knuckles, standing up and I had to get in front of her to stop her from leaving the room. "She is in Elijah's study and there is no way he will let you pick a fight with her." "Fine! At least sit down and tell me everything from the beginning so I will know the reason I will smack her flat later today." I couldn't help but laugh at her remark but got serious as I explained to Rebekah everything Celeste told me that morning. "She is doing it to you too?" Katherine was standing at the door and had heard everything we talked about. "Really? Do you always have to listen in on private conversations?" Rebekah was annoyed as Katherine closed the door and sat next to me on the bed. "Seeing as how we all hate Celeste, I see no problem in eaves peeping." I folded my arms on my lap. "Do you think she means it?" I asked and Rebekah snorted. "Celeste has always been a shameless gold-digger. I knew it! She is after my brothers and I am not going to let her get away with it. I don't buy the 'She wants to help us' crap! All she wants is to get Nik, Elijah or Kol. That's what she was after in 1800 as well when I did everything I could to keep her away from my brothers but didn't succeed. Now, I will." Rebekah declared. "Klaus would never hurt you, Hayley. You have nothing to worry about. I happen to know Klaus just as good as Celeste knows him and from the way he acts when he's around you, I can tell he cares for you and his child deep inside." Katherine said to me. "How can I even be sure? How do I know that he isn't just trying to get in good with me just to get his werewolf army? How do I know that he hasn't been making me feel at home here just to get me to trust him? That accidental kiss…" My thoughts wandered off and I wasn't starting to like where they were heading. "Did you try to talk to him? Like, really talk to him?" Rebekah asked me and I shook my head. "He wanted to talk a few minutes ago but I refused to listen to what he had to say. He knows Celeste told me something and he tried to convince me that she was lying." "He knows? Boy, I wouldn't want to be Celeste right now." Katherine laughed. "I don't trust her and I do not want her in this house and near my baby." I replied and Rebekah elbowed me. "Go tell Nik." I shook my head and at that moment Katherine stood up, stretching. "Fine! You won't talk to Klaus. But I will go talk to Elijah because he has taken this too far." "Good luck with that. I know Elijah loves you, but when he makes up his mind on something, there's no stopping him." Rebekah told her. "I will go get breakfast. Do you want me to get you a blood bag?" I asked and Rebekah shook her head.

Katherine and I split up once we left Rebekah's room. She headed towards Elijah's study and I headed downstairs and towards the kitchen, stopping to check the time. I had to get ready and head towards the warehouse like I was supposed to that day. It was indeed the big day and Amelia had a lot more to spill about my dead parents as well. There was no way that I was going to forget the main reason I came to New Orleans. Making myself some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I felt some movement inside my belly which tickled my insides and I started laughing like a crazy little girl all over again. The baby was actually tickling me. "Sweetheart, you are killing me, you know that?" I had hoped that the baby understood that statement as metaphorically speaking. It wasn't like it was actually killing me, God forbid. And here I was, sitting in the kitchen, talking to myself and the unborn child like some lunatic. Hurrying up and finishing my breakfast, I tried to get out of the kitchen fast enough to get dressed, but couldn't as Klaus was standing right in the doorway, making it impossible for me to even move out.

I crossed my arms as usual but didn't give him a mean look, just a serious "we need to talk" look. He was looking concerned and upset just as he had looked before I left him to go talk to Rebekah. He pulled my arms towards him, playing with my fingers and said, "I wish you could trust me as I trust you." I didn't know how to respond to that. I was too concentrated on what he was doing with my hands and how his touch affected me in the inside of my heart just like it had early that morning. "I wish that too." I finally whispered and he smiled. "Then let's help each other accomplish that." I smiled. "How?" "I don't know. I really don't know what I can do to prove to you that you can trust me." "Just be you and…stop hiding things from me. Tell me everything." "I would like for you to do the same, starting with Celeste." I sighed and tried to pull my hands free but didn't succeed. "Tell me what she did or said to you." I looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was the person I fell in love with at that moment, the person I could truly confide in. "She said that you will get rid of me once the baby's born and I actually consider that as a possibility." He looked stunned for a couple of minutes before whispering. "Tell me you're joking." "I wish I were." He pulled me into a warm hug and whispered in my ear. "Hayley, I would never ever do that. You are a person I can always rely on. You might even be the one person who has never betrayed me, never used me. How can I do that to you?" "Because the baby and I ruined your life. You are stuck with us and you hate it." He sighed and pulled away, but still holding my chin up to look at him. "Trust me when I say that I will never let anyone bring any harm to you or this baby. I won't even let myself, no matter how angry I might be at times and take it all out on you. Even in those times, I will never hurt you. You will always be the mother of child, you will always have your child, you'll always have me and nothing bad will ever happen to you." The way he talked to me sent an unimaginable feeling inside. I knew I could trust him and what Celeste had told me was mostly lies. Wondering why I said mostly? Because the part where she told me that Klaus will chose to be with either her or Caroline in the end seemed pretty true to me. I knew that I could never be with him, as he wanted someone else, someone he too couldn't have and that girl refused to choose him. He let me go and turned around to walk out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To talk to Celeste." His answer plastered another smile on my face.

Just as I finished up in the kitchen and decided to finally head upstairs and change since standing around in a nightdress was really starting to look pathetic, I heard loud voices coming downstairs. They belonged to Klaus, Celeste and Elijah. I quickly sat down on the couch and took a book, pretending like I wanted to read. Rebekah came downstairs faster; all dressed up and asked, "What is going on?" I shrugged and gasped as I saw Klaus, Elijah, Celeste and Katherine heading down the stairs and then entering the living room where Rebekah and I were. "She lies, Elijah! I will not have her in this house anymore!" Klaus looked so deadly, it frightened me to even be in the room at that moment. "Just calm down, brother." Celeste backed away into a wall, looking really scared for the first time, Katherine was smirking at her and Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to get him to calm down. "We need her information and what you did up there did not help us, Niklaus." Elijah whispered to him. Klaus looked at me for a moment with those deadly eyes which looked almost like demon eyes before turning back to his older brother and whispering back, "She tried to turn Hayley against me." "I can understand that, but as long as she can help, we cannot let her wander out of here." Klaus sighed and said, "Then I want her to stay away from Hayley and my baby, do you understand me?" "That can be arranged. I will talk to her." We all turned around to see Kol helping Davina climb down the stairs. "Sorry for interrupting, but I heard some howls." she whispered. "I heard them too. Coming from not too far away from this house, big bros." Kol added, pointing outside. Klaus' eyes met mine and in a matter of seconds, I was upstairs, in my room, pulling off my nightgown and putting on a purple tank top and jeans and I also grabbed my leather jacket. Klaus stopped me from leaving. "Hayley, I said I will take care of this. The matter with these werewolves does not rest in your hands anymore." "I can help! Don't you understand that? Do you really think that they will listen to you? I have to go talk to my aunt. Elijah is right. This has been going on for too long. They have been trapped in there for too long, no decisions have been made due to some complications." I stretched out the word "some" and he knew I was talking about the apology he refused to give to them. "I am coming with you." He demanded, grabbed his jet black jacket and pointed a finger at Elijah. "You keep her locked up. She is not going anywhere." Celeste started whimpering while Elijah nodded in return.

As we walked towards the warehouse, Klaus started chuckling out of nowhere. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, pretty much annoyed. "At you, love. You are really cute when you get angry or when you are determined to do something." "I happen to be very responsible." "That's good. It's exactly what you will need in this battle and one of the reasons why I trust you, maybe even more than my brothers." I took that as a really big compliment and couldn't help but shake my fury away and replace it with a warm smile which I offered it to him in a second. "I promise to give you time to talk to your aunt about…personal matters." he replied, stopping me outside the warehouse. "Thank you so much for trusting me." "I understand how important family is to you. I would do anything to make my family be what it was a long time ago." Klaus sighed and I placed a palm on his cheek. "You need to be yourself and show Elijah, Kol and Rebekah that they can trust you and most importantly, stop hiding things and tell us the truth because we are not against you, Klaus. We are with you, I am with you and doing everything I can to help you get New Orleans back." I explained and he smiled back, playing with a couple of locks of my hair. "I still can't believe that's the case. After everything I have put you through, you have forgiven me and you are also helping me. I don't deserve you." He said that last part in a whisper. "That's right!" I replied, teasing him with a playful grin and we held each other tight as we pushed open the warehouse door only to reveal the humongous pack of werewolves.

Amelia was standing there and this time, she smiled when she saw us both. I think that she only did that for me, as I saw that the other werewolves looked serious and they weren't even smiling. "You don't need to say anymore." Amelia stopped us from walking and Klaus' face turned serious as he watched the old woman raise a hand to stop us from coming any closer. The other werewolves stood up simultaneously and they approached Amelia as if protecting her from the back. "Hayley, for you, I have spoken to my fellow friends in here and we have agreed to side with Niklaus Mikaelson and his family against Marcel in this battle of control of New Orleans. When I heard that, I almost jumped with joy. "Thank you so much!" I pulled the old woman into a hug and she gasped as if not expecting it. Klaus just stood right there and didn't say a word, but he smiled as I came back there to join him. "So, as I understand it, you are willing to obey my commands in order to get my city back." I almost slapped my forehead. Klaus was really asking for it and I poked with my finger to make sure that he got the message. "Yes!" Amelia said firmly, frowning. Klaus smirked, turned towards me and said, "I have to meet with my former apprentice right now, love. You can stay here and talk with them for as long as you like." He also looked at my round stomach as I said that. I gave him a reassuring look. "Everything will be alright. I promise. The baby is safe here." He nodded, showing me that he knew that as well. "Farewell! And try to make yourselves useful in this battle and not waste my time!" he called out to the other werewolves and almost all of them growled. He turned around and left the warehouse in a matter of seconds. "Just because we have agreed to become his allies, that does not mean that we are forced to like him!" A boy called out to me from behind and Amelia ordered him to sit down and shut up. It was that same boy which annoyed me the last time. "He is right, though, Hayley. I do not trust the man. He is a vindictive, ruthless monster." "Stop it!" I begged her. "You don't know him like I do, Hayley, like the rest of us do." "Well, you don't know him like I do!" I called out loud and placed a hand on my belly. Amelia stared at it. "It's gotten so big. I have a feeling you will give birth really soon." "That is what I am afraid of. We have a war going on. I do not have time to think about this right now." "Hayley, you need to understand that getting involved with Klaus was a dangerous mistake. You will be connected to him for the rest of your life due to this baby." "I realize your concern for me, but I know that Klaus is not the person you all claim he is. Not anymore. He cares about me and our child." "Is that what you want to think because you love him?"

I did not expect something like that to come from her. "What?" I whispered and she cocked her head. "Did you really believe that I wouldn't find out sooner or later? You defend him and you try to cover up his mistakes in his past because you have feelings for him." "Amelia, please." I tried to stop her from saying anything else. "Hayley, listen to me." She grabbed my hand and I had to listen to her at that moment. "You've already gotten yourself involved with him. Do not exaggerate! I do not want to see you with him and I am sure that your parents wouldn't have wanted that either." "Amelia, you need to calm down. Klaus does not have those kinds of feelings for me. He is in love with somebody else." I whispered that last sentence and had to fight back tears as I looked into my aunt's eyes. For the first time ever, she seemed to care about my problems and forget that Klaus was in the picture. "And that breaks your heart, doesn't it? Oh, my poor Hayley! Your parents would have never wanted this for you." "I never asked for this to happen. When I came to New Orleans, I never expected to fall in love with the man that I used to hate more than anything else in the world. I came here to find my family only to find out that I am pregnant with his child and that means we'll always be connected, no matter what. I never asked for this and I never expected this. I am just going to have to face the consequences of my actions." "I understand, darling. I wish you all the best in this cruel world." "Tell me more about Mom and Dad." "There is nothing more I can say than what I told you a few days ago. They were the leaders of the most powerful werewolf clan in the history of this world and that clan is formed by the people you see behind me."

I couldn't believe this. Klaus had no idea. "This is unbelievable. So, that means that you will be able to defeat a vampire army with no problems?" "We can defeat anything. The only problem is the fact that when we are not in our werewolf forms, we are not a threat to these vampires." I smiled. "Then I guess this battle has to take place on a full moon." "I am afraid that is not a good idea. Many innocent people might die because we will have no control over ourselves once we turn and you know that very well. We do not kill innocent people. It was one of your father's laws which we managed to keep following in his honor." I nodded, understanding the problem we faced. Just then, an idea popped up in my head. "We have two of the best witches in New Orleans along with their army which will join you in the battle. Maybe they will find a way to cast a spell and control you or something." I suggested. Amelia smiled but shook her head. "No, honey! I have met some of the most powerful witches in this world and none of them have what it takes to create a spell so big and have so much control over it." "Well, you haven't met Davina." Amelia frowned and wanted to know more about her. "She is a sixteen year old girl and we got her away from Marcel's captivity. She is the most powerful witch this Earth has ever had, I can assure you and due to her incredible powers, Marcel wanted to keep her for himself in which way he could control all the other witches." "Ah! So, she is that secret weapon Jane Anne was talking about." "You two were that close?" "Really close. We used to tell each other everything. She helped us hide in those woods as to not be tracked down by Marcel and the others. She saved our lives, and when I heard that she was killed, I couldn't even breathe for a moment. Such a kind soul was Jane Anne Deveroux and I am sure her sister, Sophie is the same. May Marcel rot in hell for what he had done and how much torture he had put on us all!" She cried out and all the other werewolves supported her in return. They were quite a family. "Amelia, we are not planning on killing Marcel. You do know that right? We will leave him to Klaus. That is the plan. He will decide this man's fate." I then remembered Rebekah, explaining to us how much she had grown to care for Marcel and for the past few days, she had barely mentioned Matt or what he was doing at Whitmore College in Mystic Falls. "Of course, darling. But then again, if we catch him unarmed, we will not even hesitate." That was the last thing she said to me and I decided it was time to leave. This aunt of mine was really starting to scare me. If they didn't follow Klaus' plan in this battle, they would be in serious trouble and would never get back to living their normal lives in New Orleans. I didn't tell them that, though.

The house was still standing but when I peeked inside, it was pretty empty. "Klaus? Elijah?" I called out but there was no answer as I pulled off my jacket. "Rebekah? Katherine?" Nothing. Not a peep. Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Kol was standing right next to me. He did not look pleased. "Hayley, you're home!" he greeted me. Davina hurried fast to join us in a silky white dress. "Hey!" I looked at them in a strange way. "What is going on?" I sensed that there was trouble almost immediately. "Things have been just crazy around here." Davina started saying. "What do you mean? Where are Elijah and Klaus? Where's Rebekah?" "Elijah took Katherine to see the potion being brewed in the cave along with Sophie and Nik went to confront Marcel…about something." Kol was saying, then scratched his head and turned around. "Anyone want a soda?" Davina was looking weary at him with her arms crossed and I understood almost immediately. I crossed my arms as well. "Kol, what is it you're not telling me?" "I do not know what you are talking about, Hayley. Maybe your hormones are acting up again." "Don't you pull that on me! It is not going to work this time! What happened while I was in the warehouse?" Kol continued to drink and sat down on the couch, turning on the television. Davina looked angry and she turned around to look at me. "I don't know how to tell you this but somehow word has gotten out in New Orleans that you are carrying Klaus' baby." she whispered and my breathing stopped. My heart started beating twice as much. "How did that happen?" "I don't know! Someone informed Marcel and Klaus went to deal with it somehow. And if you want to know about Rebekah, I have no clue as to where she might be." Davina stopped talking when a noise was heard outside and it looked like the mail had arrived. I quickly went outside to get it, only to see an envelope with some sort of invitation on the inside.

_Dearest members of the Mikaelson Family._

_I, Marcel, a.k.a The Hipster or preferably The Vampire King of New Orleans would like to invite you to a special ball tonight at eight o'clock at the Royal Mansion where I am currently staying along with my friends and family. Dress: Formal._

_I expect you here tonight and hope to get to know some of you better than the rest!_

I read this invitation out loud to Kol and Davina. I knew very well what this meant. Marcel wanted to get to know me better as well as my baby, Klaus' baby.


	18. Speculations

**Here is Chapter 18 and boy, this is going to be one hell of a great chapter for Hayley because she will find out more about herself. The Mikaelsons have been invited to this special ball Marcel is hosting at his mansion, but this ball will not be like any other. It has a purpose and Hayley had already figured it out. Marcel now knew somehow that she was carrying Klaus' baby and wanted to know more about it. Klaus will be in a bad mood, Rebekah will become the victim in the house for a while, Katherine and Celeste have another face off with Elijah and Kol trying to break it up and Davina meets the werewolves! Hayley's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

It wasn't long until the front door opened and the three Mikaelson siblings stormed inside with Klaus looking so mad, he would have punched anyone who was standing in his way. I did trust him, but I wasn't going to take any chances when he was in one of his bad moods. I stepped away from him and placed a hand on my round belly, protectively, holding the invitation in the other hand. "What the hell happened?" Kol asked, getting off the couch and met his other siblings in the hall. "He knows." Elijah whispered, with Katherine right next to him, her eyes filled with terror as she watched an angry version of Klaus. I didn't say anything because I knew perfectly well what was going on. Davina looked at me kind of scared as well. "HE KNOWS!" Klaus roared all of a sudden scaring all of us and punching the wall next to him. I didn't like where this was going. My instinct told me to try to calm him down, but I was so frightened, I wasn't even sure if I could trust my instinct this time. Regardless, I walked up towards him and placed the hand I had on my belly on his back and he flinched as he turned around to look at me. Somehow I believed that I was only trouble for him. Both the baby and I. I didn't know what to do to try not to give him anymore problems, but with no luck whatsoever. "What happened?" I asked. "Marcel knows that you are carrying my child." "I understand that. What I want to know is what happened a few minutes ago when you went to talk to him?" Klaus sighed and moved away from me, going upstairs, into his room and closing the door behind him. Rebekah was gulping and so was Katherine. "Where is Celeste?" I asked once I noticed that someone was missing. "Missed me?" she exclaimed sucking on a lollypop outside her room. "Don't flatter yourself." Kol snorted and I thanked him for his remark with a smile. "I have to say that I am not so pleased that you don't want me here. At least Klaus does." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if it weren't for the so called information you were holding inside of that thick skull of yours, Klaus would have gotten you out of this house your head would spin."

At that moment, Celeste jumped on Katherine and started tugging on her hair like a maniac. Elijah pulled them off each other and slammed Celeste in the wall only for her to get back into the battle with Katherine. "Cat fight!" Kol called out, childishly and Elijah started scolding him. "Kol quit your nonsense and help me!" Rebekah and I moved away from the battlefield that now Kol had joined. Davina was staring at all four of them awestruck. "I think I am going to get back to my room." She whispered after a while, squinting her eyes. I gave her a nod and she quickly headed upstairs, her dress fluttering as she sped up and made her dark hair look super glossy. What surprised me was that Rebekah was being unusually quiet. "What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" I joked but she still didn't say anything and I was beginning to be suspicious of what was going on. "Rebekah, what happened just now when Klaus went after Marcel?" She looked at the ground and refused to say a word. "Just spit it out already! Enough with this secrecy." "They just had another one of those fights where Marcel filled Klaus in again on his rules in this city. Nothing more than that, though." "Rebekah, how did Marcel find out that I am pregnant with Klaus' baby? Did you tell him?" I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth and she could not believe it either. "What are you talking about? You think that I would let Marcel in on something like that?" Rebekah was my friend but I also happened to remember how close she became with Marcel in the last couple of weeks. Maybe she had accidently told him when they were drinking or something, but Rebekah wasn't the kind of person who would just get herself drunk with a person who was supposed to be her enemy, not crush or friend, or both. "Rebekah, just tell me the truth! Did you tell Marcel? This is serious!" "No! I told you I didn't! I don't know how he found out!" "You really don't know?" "Hayley, please, you have to trust me when I tell you that I did not say a word to Marcel about any of this." She grabbed my hands and forced me to look at her. "I also know that you and Marcel have been getting quite close. The holding of the hand, the peck on the cheek…and so on. Many clues which lead to the fact that you are actually in love with him and it is not just another crush like Matt." "Hayley, shush." She ordered me as Elijah and Kol managed to break up the fight. Katherine was safe and sound behind Elijah while Celeste looked like she had broken her nose. "Ouch!" she yelled and headed back to her room to fix it.

"Well, that went well." Kol smirked as he saw Katherine hiding behind Elijah, but she tried to act like she wasn't scared of anything once Celeste was out of sight. Rebekah met my eyes and I gave her a look "This discussion is not over." Rebekah looked away, and a bit angry that I didn't believe her, but how could I? Who else could have informed Marcel? He couldn't have sent spies here. Klaus and Elijah know about every move that goes on inside and outside the house. Spies would have never stood a chance. It had to be Rebekah. She was the only one this close to Marcel besides Klaus and we all knew that Klaus would never let such an important detail slip. It was impossible. I had to talk to him, though. Elijah and Katherine were whispering something which seemed very important to each other and they started kissing in a short while. Kol dropped back down on the couch and Rebekah went to the kitchen to get herself a blood bag from the freezer. I couldn't bear to see them drink blood. It was so disgusting, it made me feel something in the pit o my stomach and it wasn't pleasant. I went upstairs only to notice that Klaus was not there and that his door was left slightly open. I knew immediately what that meant. I knew where he went every time he felt angry or upset. He needed to get back in control of himself and the only way to do that…was to paint. I entered his art studio which was a few doors on the right side of his room. There he was, painting away. I had never noticed how many sketches he had on a huge table next to him and how many painting he had in that entire room. How did he ever get the time to paint all of these? He had so many other things to worry about. I just didn't understand it. I walked inside slowly as to not make any noise but he had already sensed me. "What are you doing here, love?" He seemed to have calmed down. "I just wanted to come talk to you, but I can see that you're busy so I might come back another time." I turned around to leave, but he stopped me. "No! Wait!" I smiled when I heard that. He wanted me to stay and that made me happier than ever. "Are you okay?" I asked, walked towards where he was painting and admiring this design of his. The way he combined the colors, even though most of them were dark, was truly wonderful. Slowly, I rested my head on his shoulder without realizing it and he didn't say anything. He didn't even move away, or tried to get me off him. He just painted away, smiling a little. Raising my head back, I looked at him intensely and then whispered, "Let's forget about Marcel for a while. I do not want to talk about him anymore and I do not really care if he found out about the baby." He sighed and put down his paintbrush. "He knows you're a werewolf, love." That really scared me. Marcel hated werewolves more than anything else and he was the one who got rid of them. Klaus felt my sudden discomfort and placed his hands on my back, pulling me closer to him. "I told him that you're with me and he didn't seem too happy about it. That is why we got into a fight." Just then, I remembered the invitation and pulled it out of my pocket, handing it to him. "Marcel has invited us to his ball tonight." Klaus looked at the writing on the invitation and then he put it into his own pocket. "I will let Elijah, Rebekah and Kol know. We'll go tonight." "What about me?" "I'm sorry, love but after what happened today, I can't let you go. It is too dangerous. You must stay here with Katerina and Davina." "No. I must go. I must confront Marcel. I can't just…" He placed a warm finger on my lips. "I can't put you in any more trouble. Please, love. Just stay here, for me, for the baby." I looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was really worried. Slowly, I nodded.

Klaus was still holding me into his arms and I just loved the way he did it. He forgot all about his paint and the effort he put in creating that beautiful piece of art, only to keep me there with him. I figured that was the right moment and I put one hand on my belly with him watching. "What should we call the baby?" I asked him and he looked surprised that I asked him that. "Name?" he whispered and I nodded, smiling. He rubbed his forehead, smiling still before placing his hand on my back once more, keeping me close that our foreheads were almost touching. "Do you want to talk about maybe a boy's name that you like first?" This was awkward because I would have never expected us to come this far, really. "Niklaus Jr." he grinned and I burst out laughing. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" He just grinned as I continued laughing, but after a while, we became serious once more. "Klaus, Elijah told me about your dead little brother." I said, completely out of context. "He told me that is why you hate werewolves so much." He was beginning to worry that this made me feel uneasy and he said quickly, "Not you, love. You know I can't hate you." I smiled and nodded. "No, I know. I just thought that if this baby turns out to be a boy, the way you would prefer…" He continued to smile and I finished my sentence. "…I thought about naming him Henrick." He was astonished. He couldn't believe what I just said and I placed a warm hand on his cheek to show him that I cared about him. "Henrick." Klaus whispered and I nodded, still smiling. He pulled me into a warm hug that I craved for some time and the way our bodies touched, made me tingle due to the effect it had on me. "What about a girl?" he asked me. "I do have some pretty names in mind if it turns out to be a girl." "Like what?" "Kayla, Sofia, Nicola, Holly or Lyla." "Beautiful." He whispered and I had to agree with him. Those were some pretty wonderful names. "We pick one from those names, I presume." Klaus replied and chuckled. "Do you have a girl's name that you prefer?" I asked him and he shrugged. "I didn't really think about it." "We have time to think about it." I assured him and he nodded. We kept holding each other for a while and he kept smiling at me in a way which told me how much he had grown to care about this baby. I pulled away once my eyes noticed the unfinished painting behind us. I didn't want to keep him from creating something wonderful. "Keep it up! You will create a masterpiece." I pointed to his painting and he chuckled. "I sure hope so, love." I still didn't feel like leaving after we pulled away from each other and he continued combining colors and working on the canvas. The table with the many sketches really intrigued me and I knew that it was wrong to go through his stuff but the curiosity got the better of me. I picked up a few drawings, placing them aside. I noticed he had drawn portraits of Elijah and Rebekah and some other people walking around the city. Then there were many sketches of animals, mostly horses. I loved them all. Then, I noticed one sketch with the portrait of someone who looked very familiar. I picked it up and stared at it for a while. I couldn't believe it. It was me! It was me, in a dress and looking down at something I held wrapped around in a blanket. It was my future child. I felt tears of joy well up and I started giggling. Klaus immediately turned around and his eyes were wide. He quickly grabbed the sketch and tried to hide it from me. "I see you've been drawing me." I replied, overjoyed. He turned a bit red and I pulled the sketch out of his hands to look at it once more. "It's beautiful." I whispered and I felt him embarrassed but I didn't care. "You can have it, Hayley." he told me after a minute and I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him into another hug. "Thank you. This is the best present ever." I whispered in his ear and he smiled. After that, I let him get back to work as he had lots to cover. I decided to go to my room and put the sketch somewhere nice. The best place was on a mini-table near the window and the sunrays would make it shine.

My thoughts trailed off to the warehouse where my aunt was preparing the other werewolves for the battle between good and evil, as I liked to call it. I left my room, this time not wanting to talk to Rebekah or Katherine, but to Davina. I knocked on her door and the door was opened to reveal this sweet teenage girl. She looked flushed and Kol was standing near the window. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" I asked, winking at Kol. "No, I was on my way out!" The way Kol said that made me realize that his meeting with Davina did not go very well. I stepped away from the door to let Kol leave and he looked disgruntled. "Come in!" Davina did her best to smile at me as I made myself enter her little room, filled with cauldrons and spell books. "What happened with Kol?" I asked her once she closed the door and made sure nobody heard us. "Nothing." she stammered but I didn't believe her one bit. "He looked upset." I continued saying. Davina ran a hand through her hair and sat down on her bed, and I sat down next to her. "We were just talking and he was saying some funny stuff. Out of nowhere…he kissed me." she whispered and I grinned childishly. "How was it?" "How do you think? It was my first kiss? It was…incredible." "So, what's the problem?" "I was shocked of what he did and I pulled away only for him to tell me that he really cares about me. He told me he loves me, Hayley." "And how did you react?" "I told him that I did not want this. And that is when you knocked and sort of saved me. I owe you." I rubbed her back and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I think I really hurt him. Did I do the right thing, Hayley?" "Why did you turn him down?" "Because my life is too complicated at the moment and don't get me wrong, I care about Kol, I'm just not the kind of girl for him." "How do you know that you are not the right girl for him? Let me tell you something. From what I've heard from his siblings, this is the first time Kol has claimed he has any feelings for a girl. Before, he used and manipulated them." "And what do you think I should do?" Davina looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping that she would get an answer from me. "Oh, honey, you're asking the wrong girl here." "Why?" "I have my own problems regarding love, Davina and they are much more complicated than yours. I would suggest you do what your heart tells you, not your mind, okay?" "Okay, I'll think about it. I just hope I didn't hurt him this bad because seeing Kol mad is bad, but seeing him broken hearted is worse." I laughed, thinking about Klaus at that moment. "I know what you mean." I remembered when I heard from Elijah and Katherine that Kol is a younger version of Klaus and they were right, except Klaus for me is much sweeter and creative than Kol. Just then, an idea popped into my head. "Davina, come with me. I want to introduce you to the werewolf pack." She looked worried. "I promise you that they're not going to bite. They would like to see you." I promised.

The warehouse was still standing, thank God that they haven't done anything to it or it would have really pissed off the Mikaelsons. Davina had one of my jackets on and was following me. "Here we are!" I exclaimed when we arrived at the door. "Anything I should be aware of?" Davina asked me and I decided to spook her just a little bit. "They can smell fear, please try not to be afraid." She gave me a look of terror and I giggled. "It is fine, Davina! They are nice people. They need your help so of course they aren't going to harm you. Besides, you're with me. Nothing bad can happen." "Good to know." I pushed open the door and every werewolf stood up from behind. Amelia seemed to be right where I left her. "Don't you guys ever feel the need to work out?" I asked her and she laughed. "We do that quite often outside, but you don't happen to barge in on us at those times." Davina stepped from behind me and Amelia gave her a warm smile. "This must be the lovely Davina." "Yes. Pleased to meet you." she whispered and I gave her a little push to try to act brave like the truly powerful witch that she was. "I understand that you need my help with something." She said this last sentence a little bit louder and I was glad as we sat down on our knees next to Amelia and together, my aunt and I explained the whole situation to Davina. "So, you see, we need some way for you and Sophie to control them when they are in their wolf forms because otherwise, some innocent people might get hurt, some people that we care about." My thoughts trailed off to Camille at that moment. I haven't seen her I a while and I was hoping to soon. She was one of those innocent people that I didn't want to get hurt, especially since she had no idea what was going on and her friendship with Klaus was pretty much not a real one considering that she didn't know who he is. "I understand. I just don't know how I can be of any help." Davina shrugged. "Just try to get in touch with Sophie and ask her about this." "Hayley, I know that I possess some pretty powerful magic in my genes but that doesn't mean that I can make anything happen. But, I will try to help, of course." Amelia nodded and added, "We need information on these spells very soon, darling. The battle can start anytime, any day, any place. We need to be prepared." "Are you prepared?" I asked her. "I always prepare my pack the way your parents did, Hayley. The royal pack was always…" "Royal pack?!" I was shocked by that discovery. I had no idea that this pack had any regal significance. "Of course! Your mother and father were the werewolf leads. This pack has royal blood in its veins; from the first Original Alpha Pack which existed a very long time ago and it out ruled any other pack. You have it in your veins too, Hayley." Davina was just as astonished as I was. "Wait, are you telling me that I am…" "…part of the Royal Werewolf Bloodline. You possess royal blood, Hayley, just like I do, just like your parents did. That is why you are so special. This is the reason Marcel once wanted to have you, but we managed to hide you." I just stared at her in shock and couldn't believe that she was telling me all of this now. Davina slowly stood up and said, "I believe that you two have some personal things to straighten out so I am going to go." I nodded and told her to be careful on her way back. I hated leaving her all alone but what Amelia just told me took me by complete surprise. "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" "I sometimes forget things. I am an old woman, after all. Forgive me, Hayley. I know that this means everything to you." "I can't believe that I am a descendant of some King of Werewolves or something like that." Amelia smiled. "I guess you can put it like that. It is a great honor."

` Beginning to understand everything, I put the pieces of the puzzle in place and for the first time ever, I knew who I was and what my purpose was in life. "Hayley, you are the future ruler of this pack." Amelia laid another big shocker on me. "What? Me?" She nodded. "Look, I can't rule anything, okay? I have been alone almost my entire life and right now, I have other things to worry about, Amelia. You rule! You are my late father's sister." "Yes, but I will not be able to rule for long. I need you to know that." I nodded, sighing and looking down at my frozen fingers. Another responsibility which has been laid on my shoulders. "How is the baby?" she asked, deciding to change the subject and to stop me from thinking about things which I really couldn't afford to think about at the moment. "It's perfectly healthy." I smiled and rubbed my belly, showing it to her. "I am sure it will be just as beautiful and brave as its mother…and it might have its father's temper." She added the last part in an annoyed mumble. "And its father's charms." Amelia rolled her eyes and I giggled. Thinking about Klaus just saddened me even more. "What is wrong, my child?" Amelia noticed the disturbed expression on my face immediately. "Nothing, I just…" I began but stopped after a while. "Just what?" When I didn't respond. Amelia huffed and answered for me. "It's still the jackass Niklaus Mikaelson, isn't it?" "Do not call him that." "Why not state the truth? Now, tell me, why are you so upset? What did he do?" "He didn't do anything." She put her hand in mine and came closer and started to whisper, understanding that this was personal. "You can talk to me." I knew that there was no point hiding things from her any longer and the best I could do was tell the truth. "Look, you're right. I am in love with him, and that is the problem." "Why, sweetheart? Did he break your heart?" "I think I have told you before that he is in love with somebody else. A blonde vampire." "Tell me about this girl. What does she have that you don't? Tell me her name. I might know her family." I sighed. "Her name is Caroline Forbes. She is a cheerleading graduate of Mystic Falls High and she just started college." "I see…I don't know the Forbes family. That's odd. I know almost all the families in Mystic Falls but I've never heard of this one before. Tell me more about this girl." "Well, she is nothing like me. She was captain of the cheerleading team at Mystic falls High, one of the most popular girls in school and she won Miss. Mystic Falls once."

Amelia just stared at what I said and raised her eyebrow. "That's it? That's what makes her so special?" I smiled. "Of course you don't think there's anything special about her. You are only saying that to make me feel better." "No, I am pretty serious. Again, I ask, is that all she has that you don't? Well, it is bloody ridiculous for someone to think that makes her any special." "Well, most people admire her for that." "Hayley, listen to me. She will go to college now and then after she finishes it; she will be just like everyone else. When she will go get a job, nobody will care that she won Miss Mystic crap and Prom Queen or something." "She didn't win Prom Queen." "Whatever! My point is that doesn't make her any special. Tell me something which does, if you have anything else." "She is caring and compassionate and my guess is that's what Klaus likes." "You've got those qualities and more. What else?" I really tried to fight this and think of anything else, but I couldn't think of anything and I didn't even understand why I was somehow protecting this girl I never even liked. "I don't know anything else." "Hayley, listen to me. From what it is worth, you need to understand that your leadership and what you have here makes you special unlike this girl. This is real life and what Caroline Forbes is living now is a fantasy." "She's a vampire." "And so what?" "Klaus prefers vampires over werewolves." "And what does that have to do with anything?" I slapped my forehead and she laughed. "Okay, okay! I'll leave you alone. I just want you to know that you are special, Hayley. You are beautiful, confident, smart, caring, protective, tough, strong, and sweet and you belong to a regal werewolf bloodline. That is something, indeed! You will soon become leader of the entire werewolf species. Doesn't that sound a whole lot better than being a High School Princess or a Leader of a cheerleading group?" I nodded but then sighed. "It still doesn't change the fact that Klaus wants her. He doesn't want me, even though she keeps rejecting him after using him to get a prom dress and blood from him." "Then he is blind and doesn't see what is right in front of his face. And you need to move on and live your own life with this beautiful future baby of yours, with him or without him." That was the problem. I just couldn't move on. This was way too much. "It's not so simple." I whispered and stood up and so did she. "Think about what I said, Hayley." I smiled. "I will." I said and headed out of the warehouse.

I entered my home after that long chat with Amelia and thought clearly about what she had old me about Caroline, Klaus, myself and from what I am descended. I have to admit that she was a wise woman and she was right. I shut the door and saw Rebekah sitting in the living room with her arms crossed and her legs crossed as well. I looked at the watch. It was getting late. "Aren't you supposed to be upstairs getting ready for the ball?" She shook her head and looked really sad. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "What is it with you? This isn't the Rebekah I know. If you were yourself, you would have been rummaging through closets trying to find the perfect dress to wear tonight." "Two things are bothering me." "Tell me." "Number one is that you're not going to the ball and number two is that you still think I told Marcel about the pregnancy, which is not true." My look saddened and I knew that a person is innocent until proven guilty but who else could have told him? Still, Rebekah was my friend, the person I trusted the most along with Klaus and Elijah. I couldn't just forget that and friendship meant a lot to her, apparently. "Do you swear you didn't say a word to him?" I asked one last time and she turned her head to look at me with her soft icy eyes. "I swear on all the expensive outfits I have." Wow! This was serious and it made me believe her, as I smiled. "Are we okay?" she asked me and I finally nodded. Rebekah pulled me into a hug and I was glad. "Great! Now, tell me about this meeting you had with Amelia." "Can we go upstairs? It's kind of private and I feel like I can rely on you with this. I do not want anyone else to hear." "But of course. Follow me!" Once we reached her room and she made sure that nobody was listening she pointed her finger at me. "Tell me everything!" And I did. I even told her about the part with Caroline. At that, Rebekah burst out laughing and she gave me the thumbs up. "That woman is amazing! She is extremely smart, although don't forget that I used to be part of that cheerleading squad and I was even better than Caroline. I deserved to be captain instead of her. They didn't pick me." "That's a shame. You would have made a great captain, but I like to think that you are worth more than that as well, Rebekah. You are not just a part of a cheerleading squad, you are even better than the captain of that squad. You are the only female Original Vampire for God's sake! You are one in a billion or even more." "Thank you for the compliment. Few people notice this." I knew that she wasn't trying to sound full of herself, she was only joking around and that is what we girls do most of the time. "What about the ball? You have to come. You may be the reason it's held." "It does not matter. Klaus doesn't want me there and I do not want to disappoint him." "Since when is Klaus telling you you're not allowed to go to parties?" "Since I am carrying his child." "Still, you must not let him control your life like this." "What if I like him controlling me?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow. "What did you just say?" I shut my mouth and stopped. What has gotten into me? Since when did I let anyone control me? It all reminded me of that night. I had to stop. "Never mind. Forget I said that." "You are going to the ball." "But Klaus…" "Forget it!"

Now that she was back to her own joyful self, Rebekah looked through her closets for a dress for each of us. "This is hopeless, Rebekah. Klaus will not let me leave this house and as much as I would like to go and talk to Marcel and Cami and many other people, I still can't do it." "You will. I have a plan." "What plan? I would like to be let in on it!" Katherine exclaimed, bouncing on our bed. We hadn't even noticed that she was there. Rebekah shut the door again and made sure that nobody could hear this. "What are you doing? You are not going to the party." Rebekah replied and Katherine's mouth dropped. "Says who?" "Says both Elijah and Klaus." I said. "Well, screw both of them. I am going and there is nothing anyone can do about it. If Hayley is going, I am not going to sit around here and listen to Miss. Witchy cast spells around because she has nothing better to do. Kol is going too. I am not going to be left out, do you hear me?" "What's the plan?" I asked and Rebekah winked. "Easy! Elijah, Nik, Kol and I will leave the house when the time is right and you get dressed after that, get ready and get to the mansion and surprise Nik in the stunning and fabulous dress I will pick out for you." "What about me?" Katherine asked. I patted her. "Fine! You can come too." Rebekah continued to look through piles of clothes at all the dresses she had and I had in our closets. "No! This is just not right." she was saying to herself. "It is not a big deal, Rebekah. The dress doesn't have to be perfect. Just pick one of the ones you have, just like you did at Klaus' Art Show." I told her. "That was very different, Hayley. An Art Show is an Art Show and a Grand Ball is a Grand Ball which needs a Grand Dress." Katherine slapped her forehead and I couldn't blame her. The fashionista was exaggerating. "Wait a minute! I have a plan!" she called out and sprung up and raced out of the room in a flash using her vampire speed. "I will never understand her." Katherine replied, shaking her head. "It's Rebekah. She wants everything to be perfect and I find that pretty cool at times." Just as I finished my sentence, Rebekah came back in the room with three of the most gorgeous gowns I have ever seen. There were a green one, a purple one and a red one. I loved the strapless red gown and what a coincidence! Rebekah said that the red one was mine. "It's so beautiful." I whispered. Katherine gawked at Rebekah when she handed her the purple gown. "Are you serious?" "What? It's just a gown." What Katherine couldn't believe is that Rebekah was kind enough to give her an outstanding gown of her own to wear. We decided to try them on right away. "I'll see if the boys are in their tux. I suggest you take those gowns off and hide them and dress up after the boys and I leave, alright?" She winked at us and headed out of the room. We did as she told us. We decided to stash them carefully in the closet and wait for the others to leave. "I feel bad about leaving Davina here all alone with Celeste." I said. "Not to worry. Celeste will be going to the mansion too." Katherine informed me.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me after a while. "Of course not! I am just worried about Davina being here all alone." "Well, it is not like she can come with us, Hayley. Wouldn't Marcel find it a bit odd that she is at his party instead of being in that attic?" "I guess you're right." I noticed her eyes bulging at what she saw in back of the room, near the window. "What is that?" She went over there and I realized a little too late of what she was interested in. "Wait! Leave it!" I tried to stop her but Katherine already had the sketch in her hands. She figured it out immediately. "Klaus drew this for you?" "I guess you can say that." "Well, he included the future baby as well. Nice work, Klaus. I underestimated you." I looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?" "Isn't it obvious, Hayley? He has a thing for you." "Oh, Kat please don't start that again. He was just trying to be nice, okay?" "Yeah! He draws the girls he's interested in all the time. If he weren't interested in you, he wouldn't have sketched that." "And how do you know all this?" "He used to draw Caroline once." Hearing her name, just made me angrier than I've ever been but I just held it in and my aunt's words raced through my mind of what she said about Caroline and that calmed me down a little bit. I held the sketch in my hand and placed my fingers on the little baby covered in a blanket in my arms. "It is beautiful." I whispered and Katherine smirked. "You really have feelings for him, don't you?" I preferred not to answer, especially since she already knew the answer as well as everybody else in the house except Klaus and Celeste. Rebekah walked inside and said, "We're going. Come downstairs, Hayley. Nik wants a word with you." I smiled when I heard he wanted to see me and Katherine didn't mind giving me a little push out the door, still smirking. I strode down the stairs with Rebekah who was wearing that beautiful emerald green gown and saw Klaus waiting downstairs in his perfectly good tux, showing his gorgeous masculine figure. "Hey." I greeted him and he nodded in return. "So, have fun!" Klaus pulled me closer to him and said, "Please, don't be mad at me, love. I just want you and the baby to be safe. Going to this ball could put you in danger and I will not be able to stop it. You can't trust Marcel and even I don't know what his intensions are." "But I do. I know he wants to see me and that is the reason he is hosting this ball." Klaus put on his serious and menacing look and that didn't make me feel any better. "You are going to stay here, Hayley. I am not going to say it again." "Well, you sure have a blast controlling my life. What if I want to go? I can get dressed and go to the ball whenever I want." Rebekah gave me a look of concern and I knew that I was playing with fire at that moment. We all knew about Klaus' short temper. What he says goes, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. I crossed my arms and on his face was a big grin all of a sudden. "You just don't follow my rules, do you?" "I follow only my own rules, Klaus." That made him grin even more. "That's one of the things I like about you." I decided to take it easy after that. He turned around and left out the door with his siblings. I watched them go and Rebekah turned around and winked, giving me the signal. It was time to get going and I was prepared to give everyone the shock of their lives. Marcel now knew about me being a werewolf and the fact that I was carrying Klaus' child. This wasn't the time to be hiding. I had to face him. I just had to. Katherine came down the stairs fully dressed in her outstanding purple gown and was putting on some earrings to match. "Come on! I'm ready!" she called out. "Are you mad? They just left. We have to wait a little while longer, and what about Davina?" "At least get dressed and what about Davina?" "I told you that we can't just leave her here alone." "Well, you are right, somehow. She is valuable. Without her help, that potion would never be brewed the way it's supposed to and I can never turn back into a vampire." I rolled my eyes as we entered my room and I took off all my clothes to put on the blood red gown on my bed. "Is that all you care about? I want her to be safe because she is my friend and I care a lot about her." Katherine raised her hands as a way of surrendering.

Davina came inside after a while and she said, "Wow! Hayley, you are so beautiful." I smiled at her. "Thank you." "You would make a tremendous Queen, Hayley." she said after a while and Katherine's mouth dropped. So did mine. What was wrong with these witches? First Sophie was telling me that I would make a perfect Queen and now Davina? Maybe they only did it to make me feel better. I was in no position to be a Queen. I had more important stuff to do and a great responsibility like that couldn't just fall on my shoulders. I wasn't the one. I decided to ignore Davina's statement and admire myself in the mirror one last time. I had put on ruby earrings and put on lipstick with blush. "I am all ready to go!" I exclaimed. "Finally! I am sweating like a bird. Let's get going already." Katherine was being awfully grumpy. I gave Davina a hug when we were at the door and said, "Lock up and be careful." "Hayley, I am the most powerful witch in New Orleans. I think I can survive the night. Besides, I can always call Sophie and ask her to come over for a little while." "Are you sure you will be okay? Kol's not around anymore." I reminded her and she nodded. "I understand that. You two just go and have fun and Hayley, please be careful with Marcel." "I promise." I replied, smiling. "Nervous?" Katherine asked me. "Not at all. This is going to be a walk in the park." I told her, bravely.


	19. Bloody Ball

**Chapter 19 for all my favorite readers. Love the reviews, guys. Keep it up! Now, in this chapter, Hayley and Katherine get to the ball as they planned with Rebekah, but don't get on the right foot exactly when they enter the mansion. Kol gets worried about Davina being home alone and he has a large argument over her with Klaus. Elijah and Celeste will have a talk in which he hopes he will get her to spill something, something terrible will happen to Camille. Hayley and Marcel will also have a talk with Rebekah present. Blood Ball, begin!**

We walked through the darkness in high heels, me tripping quite a few times. Good thing that Katherine helped me through it, by holding onto my arm. "Jesus, when was the last time you wore heels?" "A few months ago, I think." I tried to remember, grinning. I remembered perfectly well where I last wore heels. It was a couple of months ago when I went as Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It was one of those days when I really felt great to be with one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I knew that I had lost him after I betrayed him but Tyler has always been good to me and I was hoping to be able to make it up to him one day, if he would ever forgive me. Right now, I had other worries and I could not start thinking about my ex-crush. I was a werewolf, carrying the baby of one of the most disliked person in this town and I was going along with my ex-vampire, ex-murderer friend, Katherine to the mansion where werewolves were off limits. How do you think of this? A perfect evening, right? My red dress was perfect on me as well. I looked very elegant, and I am not the kind of person who would usually be seen in an elegant outfit, unlike Katherine. "I have to admit that I really am nervous." I finally told her. "Ha, I knew it! Why are you nervous?" "Because I happen to be a werewolf and Marcel knows that, yet he is expecting me and he hates werewolves! Does that answer your stupid question?" Katherine clucked her tongue and nodded quietly. "Yep! You do have a point, but you have nothing to worry about. You will have four Originals in there looking out for you and so will I." "Yeah, but you can't protect me if something happens because you…" I stopped almost immediately when Katherine gave me a dark look. Note to self, stop reminding Katherine that she is no longer a vampire. That brought on the subject potion, as we walked onto Bourbon Street. "Sophie and Davina promised me." she grumbled and I rolled my eyes. "Will you just be patient already?" "God, you're right. I should stop whining like this. I am starting to sound like Elena." she said in a disgusting tone. "What kind of relationship do you and Elena share? I mean, you are doppelgangers and technically family." "You do know the relationship status between you and Caroline right? It is the same one for Elena and I. We are mortal enemies, regardless of the fact that we share the same genes somehow." she replied and I just shook my head, not really getting it. Family was family, after all. "Let's just say that just the way you and Caroline hate each other, the same is for Elena and I. I cannot stand that whining brat and her dumb blonde BFF. If I never see them again, it will be too soon." I told her that maybe it was best for us to stop talking about these things. It just didn't seem to be pleasing me to talk about those two.

The mansion was right in front of us in a couple of minutes. There was a woman at the front door, welcoming all the people who were invited. I stopped Katherine immediately and she stumbled. "Ouch! Watch it! Do you want me to break my heels?" "Where is the invitation?" I hissed at her. "What do you mean?" "What do you mean what do you mean? We need the invitation to get inside." "Well, where is it?" I remembered Klaus taking the invitation from my hands and putting it in his pocket. I slapped my forehead. "Klaus." I whispered. "Great! They had the only invitation and got inside. What are we going to do now? I do not want to make a fool out of myself." I grabbed her hand once more and dragged her towards the mansion. "Hayley, what are you going to say to her?" "I'll improvise." I said and Katherine had no choice but to follow me to the front. The woman was speaking with a French accent. "Your names, please and the invitation." She looked on the list and waited for us to respond. "Katherine Pierce and Hayley…" Katherine began and looked at me questioning me. "Marshall." I answered and I nodded at Katherine and making her understand that it was my real last name. "I have a Hayley here, but I will need your invitation." Katherine looked at me, smiling in a nervous way and waited for me to say something. I didn't know what to say. I started breathing heavily and the woman kept looking under her spectacles in a strange way. What was wrong with her? "Well, you see…I…I…" I began saying but nothing to get us out of this mess would come into my mind. "I am afraid that if you do not have an invitation, I cannot let you in." the woman said blocking my way. Katherine and I remained there frozen. "Well, go on! Leave." she told us and just as we were about to turn around, we heard a voice from the front of the mansion. "Wait! They are with me. Rebekah Mikaelson. I am on the list and I have the invitation sent to all of us." She flashed the invitation in that woman's face. "Fine! Go ahead." I sighed in relief and Rebekah winked, grabbing my arm and taking me inside. Katherine followed quickly behind. "Well, it is about time." she mumbled and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I was busy, mingling." she responded as we entered the ball room. Everyone was watching us, especially me. "It's the dress." I whispered, blushing. "Nah! It's you, the whole you." Rebekah said, smiling. "What about me?" Katherine crossed her arms upset, but smiled when Elijah saw her. I looked around hoping I would see him or Marcel, but I didn't. "Marshall? That's your last name? It's so simple." Katherine stated and Rebekah gawked, as she just found out. "Marshall was the last name my adoptive parents had. When they kicked me out, I thought that it would be best not to tell anyone this last name, but I need one don't I? I have no other." "Interesting!" Rebekah said.

We glided across the golden and squeaky clean floor in our heels. "I think that I am going to go see Elijah." Katherine said all of a sudden, especially after seeing that Celeste was not standing far away from him. I growled under my breath when I saw her in that gray dress of hers, standing and drinking champagne. "Just ignore her and enjoy the party." Rebekah whispered and I knew that she was right. There was no point in ruining the fun. It was not worth it. Just then, Camille popped out of nowhere, looking as joyful and excited as she always did. "Hey, girls! Isn't this a blast?" "Hey, Cami! You look absolutely beautiful." I said, admiring her light blue dress with pearl earrings. "What? Me? Look at you, Hayley! I think you and Rebekah are the most beautiful ones here and…" she looked down at my belly and noticed my bump. Well, now that Marcel knew, what was the pint of hiding it? "Marcel told everyone in the bar about you being pregnant." she said in no more than a whisper. I looked down at my bump and felt it with my hand. Camille bit her lip in concern as she looked at me. "It's Klaus', isn't it?" Of course, she knew everything. I nodded slowly and she smiled. "Now I understand the connection between the two of you. I've always known that you were more than just Rebekah's friend." We stood there some pretty awkward moments until Rebekah decided to go speak to some people and leave the two of us to talk. Camille kept looking at my bump and said, "So, when is the little one due?" she asked me and I replied, "In a few months." "Oh. That soon?" I nodded, still looking a bit nervous because Camille was super intelligent. I was afraid that I would accidently spill something that I wasn't supposed to spill. Klaus would kill me. I had already given him enough problems as it was. "I think I am going to get some punch." Camille said after a while and I nodded, showing her that I had other things to take care of as well. I didn't want to get into the discussion of who is with who and in what way, if you know what I mean. I was afraid that she would ask me whether or not Klaus and I are together and to say no would be pretty stupid, really. Our relationship was complicated and I was in no mood of trying to explain it to anyone. I looked around, but there wasn't any sign of Klaus or Marcel. I only saw some of Marcel's body guards speaking to Kol, who waved at me and I waved back, there were Diego and Thierry who looked pretty drunk, if you want my opinion. I was looking around for Klaus constantly until I bumped into Elijah. "Hayley! What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked to see me. I had to explain everything to him because I could trust Elijah. He looked precautious and said, "Niklaus would not be pleased to see you here, showing everyone that baby bump." "It is not like they don't know." "You are a werewolf, Hayley. Do have any idea in what danger you could be in here?" "I have you and your siblings to protect me." "That's what you're counting on, huh?" he looked wary for a moment before glancing at Celeste who looked sort of frightened for some reason and I frowned, wanting to know what Elijah was thinking. "I have to go speak to someone. Be very careful Hayley and stay as far away from Marcel and his mates as possible." He warned me and I rolled my eyes, covering the baby bump with my hands once more.

Somehow, I had managed to put on too much of that perfume Rebekah gave me to reduce my werewolf smell and people couldn't stand too close to me because I smelled of very strong strawberries. I decided to follow Camille, drink some punch and munch on a couple of snacks that were on the table. I had noticed that there were quite a few normal people who had come to this party as well. There were Camille's college friends and some of Rebekah's old friends. Katherine didn't have anyone she remembered in this town, considering that she never had true friends before Rebekah and I. Diego and Thierry were once again discussing something important just as they had that night Klaus held his Art Show at our house. I was determined to listen in once more. What better way to catch on Marcel's secrets than to listen in on the people he trusts more than anything? Slowly, I glided across the dance floor once more and pretended like I had dropped something right near the place where the boys were standing and talking. I looked under the table, making sure that I didn't ruin my dress and tried not to make a fool out of myself. I heard Diego telling Thierry more quietly now. "That werewolf is supposed to be here. Marcel wants to have a chat with her." "Didn't he say that he wants us to kill all werewolves who dare show their faces in this town? This is our town!" Thierry growled. "I know, but this werewolf girl is somewhat special, or so Marcel says." "How so?" "She is staying with Klaus at his place and she is carrying his child." "What?!" "I know. That is why Marcel feels the need to get to know her better. He could try to use her against Klaus somehow, considering that she is carrying his baby." I gasped. "I don't understand why he doesn't just kill her off along with her werewolf, hybrid or whatever child?" "Be quiet." Diego hissed at him as I got up and slowly, walked away, pretending like nothing was wrong, when actually everything was wrong. Was this truly Marcel's plan, or were Thierry and Diego just debating? Was he truly planning to use me and my baby against Klaus? I could never let him do something like that. "Hayley, are you okay?" I was startled from my thoughts. "Rebekah, you scared me!" "Obviously. What's wrong? You seem worried. Did something happen?" She looked around and I knew that she was searching for Klaus but he wasn't anywhere in that ballroom. "Rebekah, how close are you and Marcel? Be honest with me." I demanded. She sighed and whispered, "I've known Marcel for a long time. We used to have a thing for each other a long time ago when Klaus ruled New Orleans. I care about him." she admitted. I breathed heavily and asked her, "You do know that he is planning on using me and the baby against Klaus, right?" Rebekah was shocked. "Why do you think that? Marcel can't use you." "His pals over there were discussing the possibility." "I don't believe that. Marcel had a good heart, Hayley. You don't know him like I do." "He killed Jane Anne Deveroux! You call that kind of person one that has a heart?" I got her there. She couldn't respond, but she had fallen in love with him once more, I could tell and she wanted to defend him somehow, but that meant turning her back on her brothers and she didn't want that happening. She couldn't have it both ways and she knew that. It was either Marcel or the rest of us. She was with us. She wouldn't just let her feelings for Marcel make her betray her family. Family is the most important thing in the world for her, after all. She gulped and kept from shedding tears and said, "Look for Nik. I am going to get something to drink." and she left.

I did as she asked. I looked around for him, trying my best to find him, even though I knew what the consequences of him finding me at the party were. Just then, I spotted him coming out of a room, rage showing on his face and pushing everyone out of his way. I was so glad to see him and yet so terrified to see him like that. Whether I liked it or not, he had to know I was there. I pushed swiftly through the crowd, some girls admiring my red gown, and I reached him in a matter of seconds. "Klaus." I called out and when he turned around, he looked shocked for a moment, checking me out sort of, from my feet and raised his head afterwards to meet my eyes. His eyes turned back to the ones they were before I interrupted him. He was angry, red as a lobster. Without caring that he was hurting me, he grasped my hand and pulled me into another room where we would be all alone. He would let go of my arm even in there and I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy as I almost felt my bones cracking. "Klaus, please! Let go!" I almost yelled out in pain. He still looked enraged, but seeing the pain flashed into my eyes, he let go of my hand immediately. I massaged it quietly until he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him, staring into my eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a menacing whisper. I pulled away from him, disappointed by his behavior. "I told you that I couldn't just stay away. I had to come and I was right when I said you couldn't stop me from doing this. Marcel wants to see me and I'll see him even if I have to get past you to do so." What I said angered him even more. "DID I NOT SAY FOR YOU TO STAY HOME? I ORDERED YOU!" he screamed at me and I screamed back, refusing to lower myself to a little werewolf he considered I was. I was just as tough and strong when it came to an argument. He really shouldn't have underestimated. "YOU CANNOT CONTROL MY LIFE! I DON'T FOLLOW YOUR RULES, KLAUS!" He looked angered and I was beginning to feel guilty for yelling at him and betraying him. He already had something important going on and he was pissed off as it is. I had twisted the knife in his wound and I was not proud of it, but either way, he could not just start yelling at me like that whenever he wanted. We stared at each other for the longest time ever until his eyes began to soften, yet he was just as strict as before. "You are going home this minute." he said and tried to push me out the door but I stopped and closed it, turning around to face him with my arms crossed. "I am not going anywhere. Not until I find Marcel and talk to him." "You are not obligated to talk to him. Go home!" "No! He knows what happened to my parents and I want to find out if he really did slaughter them. I am going to find out the truth." He started laughing at me as if I were some kind of idiot. "Do you really think that he is just going to tell you everything that happened that night and the truth? You are out of mind, Hayley." What he said really hurt me and I knew it from the look in his eyes that he wanted to take it back, but couldn't. It was too late. "You are not the only one capable of manipulating people into telling the truth." I said and he placed a hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "You are a werewolf, love. He is not going to tell you anything. You are in danger here and so is the baby. Leave…please." he added that "please" at the end hoping to convince me. He knew my weak points, but there was no chance in hell that I was going to give him that satisfaction, so even though I knew he was right and I was in danger, I was still determined to see Marcel. "No." I whispered and forced him to let me go.

Okay, I have to admit that I was acting a bit childish at that point and stubborn as well, but I got to that party for a purpose and one purpose only. Marcel wanted to see me and talk about Klaus' baby, let him bring it on. I knew just how to soften him up into spilling some old family secrets. Klaus came out of that room a couple of minutes after me and he eyed me darkly one last time, before going to speak to Elijah, who was looking at me absolutely frightened for the first time. "Rebekah!" I called out and she turned around. "Hayley! Did you find Nik?" "I sure did." I said, rubbing my forehead, tired from our little argument. "What happened?" she eyed me suspiciously. "He tried to force me to leave the party. Of course I stood strong and didn't let him get the better of me." I told her and Rebekah nodded, smiling. "That's my girl!" I pulled her nearer so we could whisper. "I need your help." "Sure, anything." "I need you to soften up Marcel for a few minutes." "Do what? No, Hayley." "You said you would do anything." "Please, I do not want to do this to him. Please!" "Not going to cut it. Rebekah, I would suggest you reflect back and remember when your allegiance lies." I told her, raising my eyebrow, and she nodded for a minute, looking sad. It was hard for her and I understood it, to be against a person you care about. I couldn't even explain the way I felt when I betrayed Tyler, the only good friend I ever had before Rebekah and Katherine. "Just listen to me. You need to understand that I do not like this anymore than you do, but…" "You don't have to explain anymore, Hayley. I understand and I will do it for you and for my brothers, but that does not mean that I have to like it." I nodded, willing to accept that. "So, what do you want me to do?" "For now just spend some time with him, dance with him and do anything you want. Please him. He cares about you and your attention is what he wants right now." I explained to her. She looked around and noticed Marcel standing and smiling at her from the distance. She smiled back. "Okay." she whispered and winked at me, smiling, but her eyes showed sadness. I rubbed her back and she elegantly made her way towards the back of the ballroom where Marcel was waiting with two glasses of champagne. It killed me to think that they looked so good together and there was definitely something between them. I was afraid that it would be the L word with four letters. I was deadly afraid, especially when I thought of Klaus and his brothers. Katherine and I were keeping Rebekah's interest in Marcel a secret from them, but for how long?

A beautiful melody, "Devotion" by Hurts started playing and I had no idea that marcel would put that kind of music, but it was a ball, after all. Few people danced to this melody because most just wanted to sit and listen to the beautiful lyrics. I didn't feel like dancing. Something or most likely somebody else was on my mind. Klaus was standing, talking and laughing with some guys, Katherine was eying Celeste all through the night, Rebekah and Marcel were enjoying themselves, Kol was standing alongside Klaus and I was sitting at a small table all alone, thinking and listening. I didn't expect Elijah to come to my side at that moment. "Hayley, how are you feeling?" he asked me. "Lonely." I whispered, feeling no regret telling him the truth. "Then why don't you come dance with me?" he offered me his hand and I took it, half smiling. We got to the dance floor and I placed one hand on his shoulder as he placed one arm around my waist and we began dancing. "I know why you're upset." he said to me and I nodded, showing him like I didn't feel like talking about it. "Niklaus wants only to protect you. He cares about you, Hayley." "I find that hard to believe. He wants the baby to be safe, I acknowledge that, but he doesn't give a crap about me." "That is not true. I think that you just refuse to accept the fact that he cares about you. Why is that?" I didn't reply and looked away from him as we twirled on the dance floor. There he was, standing with a glass of champagne in his hand and as he watched me dance with Elijah, he frowned and did not seem to like this. I looked confused at the expression on his face and decided to look away, thinking that he was either the fact that marcel upset him once more, or he still hadn't gotten over the fact that I disobeyed him and went to the party without even letting him know first. I decided to focus on my dancing partner for a couple of seconds until the music stopped. "Feeling better?" Elijah asked me, smiling and I nodded. "Thank you." "You are very welcome. Try to enjoy life as much as you can, Hayley." He was given a sign by Katherine and he excused himself as he went over to talk to her. There I was, left all alone all over again. I touched my belly as I stood there in the crowd while the DJ was trying to decide which music to play next. I placed a hand on my stomach and tried to relax, feeling something move in there.

I giggled and at that moment, I felt another hand being place over my hand on my stomach and I stopped, shocked but the warm touch made me realize exactly who it was and it made me smile as I turned around to face him. He was smiling as he kept his hand on my belly making me feel warm and cozy as he always did. "Hope you are enjoying yourself, love." he said to me and I preferred not to say a word to him. Even though I enjoyed his touch and his presence, I still couldn't bring myself to forget the scene he caused a short while ago. He noticed that and took my hand in his. "Love, look at me." he whispered and I did. "I really don't know how many times you are willing to accept my apologies for the way I behave but…" I didn't know what to say. He was being truthful and that is what I wanted more than his apologies. I placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "I forgive you." I whispered beginning to understand that this was who he was, good and bad at the same time and I had no intention of changing his ways. I wasn't like that. I have come to care for him just the way he was, that is why I didn't care anymore if he screamed or reacted badly at times anymore, because deep down he would always be the Klaus I know he is. There was a moment of silence between us until he grinned as he looked at the DJ choosing a disk and he whispered in my ear. "Care to dance with me?" I couldn't believe that he was asking me that. I looked around and said, "I can't." "But you danced with my brother, love. That didn't seem to be a problem for you." he argued and I said, "My feet hurt." "After dancing for one minute?" I was not good at lying. "Klaus, it is not the end of the world. There are many girls here at the ball. You can choose whoever you want to dance with." "I choose you." That sent shivers all across my body as he was so close to me, I could feel his breathing down my neck. Decided to ignore his last remark, I told him, "Dance with Rebekah. I am sure she'd be more than happy to." He chuckled and said, "She's my sister, love." "So, is there a law against dancing with your sister?" "You know what I mean." He still had his hand placed on my stomach along with my own hand. "Fine! Then, dance with Camille. You two are good friends and she seems like she could use some cheering up, but I just…" I turned around to leave, but just like that he swung me around and had taken me onto the dance floor just as the melody "Diamonds" by Rihanna had started playing. I was shocked that I was dancing with him.

He watched me every second we danced and it was slow dancing for a while. I laughed a little after realizing that whether you want it or not, he still had his way and if he wanted to dance with me, I was going to dance with him no matter what. He loved the fact that I was amused and not pissed off by this. "You like this melody?" he asked and I nodded. "It is one of my favorites." "Good to know." I gave him another warm smile and placed my head on his chest as we continued dancing. It felt as amazing as he continued to hold me and rock me slowly as I closed my eyes and picked up my head from his chest and opened my eyes once more to look into his crystal ones. "What is it?" I asked him when I saw that he was giving me one of his genuine smiles. "You." He responded and I was silent. The melody went on and we continued dancing. "What about me?" I asked after a while. "You are an exquisite beauty." he whispered and my heart stopped. Did he get hit in the head or something? He was calling me beautiful. It is very rude to not respond to a compliment and whispered, "Thank you." back. _"So shine bright tonight! You and I…we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky…" _The melody was coming to an end, but I didn't want to stop dancing. I felt so alive and content with him. It was just…wow! Electricity was between us and it felt like we were attracted to each other like magnets. One of the most important things was that we didn't stop staring at each other's' beautiful faces. _"Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond!" _The melody ended and Klaus did one of the sweetest things he has ever done for me. He took my hand and kissed it gently, sending shivers through my body. "Hayley, love, are you alright?" he asked me and I noticed that I had been so deep in my thoughts that I was the only one standing on the dance floor. What a way to humiliate myself. Oh boy! Klaus took my hand and led me to the snack table where we stopped. "I will go speak to my brothers now. Take care, love." he told me and kissed my hand one more time before leaving. I smiled and enjoyed seeing him walk towards the place where Elijah, Katherine, Kol and Celeste were. They seemed to be talking about something important. I saw that Rebekah was still keeping Marcel occupied and she kept making him laugh. It was so cute and…what is wrong with you, Hayley? "Marcel is the enemy." I told myself and he could have killed my parents, although I wasn't sure. Amelia had told me that the ones who killed my parents were Marcel's vampire friends. I wanted to learn the truth as fast as I could, but it all took time. I decided to walk over where the group of four was and Klaus looked like he wasn't too pleased that I was interfering, but I wanted to be a part of this too. "Just start talking before I rip your head off." Klaus hissed at Celeste and she had on a shocked expression. "Nik, how can you say that to me? After everything…" "What we had is in the past. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Apparently, Celeste claimed to have had new information about Marcel and said she would give them to us in return of shelter. We had to be careful what we said to Celeste because she also happened to be Marcel's friend and if we didn't keep a close eye on her, she would have been able to spill everything about our plan to Marcel. Klaus knew that as well. Elijah turned towards Celeste and held her hands, Katherine slowly growling. "Please, tell us." Celeste just smiled and gave Elijah a quick peck on the cheek. Katherine's mouth dropped. "You've always been the gentleman, Elijah. That is what I love most about you." She walked away and left us astonished by her gesture. Klaus started angering fast and it was me who tried to calm him down. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and made him look at me. "She has no choice. She'll tell us, eventually." Klaus pulled my hands off him and walked away.

It was getting late, but the part had just begun. Camille and some college girls were dancing to the beat of the music and I enjoyed watching them as I kept a close eye on Marcel and Rebekah as well. I figured it was time to face him. So, clutching my stomach with one hand, I headed over to the place where Rebekah and Marcel were standing. "Hayley." He said and looked immediately at my tummy. Rebekah was still smiling and pulled me over next to her. "Pregnant with Klaus' child, hey? And I think you have forgotten to slip in one tiny detail…the fact that you are a werewolf." He was smiling but his eyes were showing anger. "Yes!" I said firmly. "Unbelievable that he was able to reproduce a child. Unbelievable." He was still eying my stomach and I was getting nervous. Rebekah placed her hand on Marcel's and he grinned for a minute. "It is like I've always said. Any family member of Klaus is my family member as well. We look out for each other in this town." Me? Marcel's family member? Ha! He's got to be kidding me. "Why did you run the werewolves out of this town?" I asked and Marcel stopped sipping his champagne. I had hit a nerve…sort of and Rebekah looked worried. "Hey…" she began whispering to him but marcel cut her off. "Let me just make something clear. Just because you are with Klaus and I am allowing you to stay, that does not mean that you get to know whatever you want. This is my business and it does not concern you." I was about to reply but Rebekah stopped me. "Oh, look! Let's just relax and have fun at the party." she suggested and Marcel went back to drinking, giving me one last threatening look. "Marcel!" Klaus was behind me in a matter of seconds and him being there with me made me smile. "Klaus! Enjoying the party?" "Absolutely. You have always been quite a parties' man." Rebekah smiled at marcel, took my hand and we left the boys to talk to each other for a while. "Keep an eye on your lady werewolf. She is asking all the wrong questions and not minding her own business." Marcel hissed at Klaus and he grinned. "What are you doing?" I asked Rebekah in a whisper. "What am I doing? What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" "He killed my parents, Rebekah. I had the chance to get something out of him and you didn't let me." "He wouldn't have said anything to you and you don't know for sure that he murdered your parents." "Why do you keep defending him? I am warning you Rebekah!" I pointed a finger at her. "You are my friend and I respect and support you, but if you keep defending this guy, I will make sure to tell Elijah and Klaus all about the "thing" between the two of you. Stop trying to keep me from finding out the truth." "That is not what I was doing, Hayley! God, you are so stubborn." I crossed my arms and she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, don't tell Nik. I trust you and you trust me with secrets. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Nothing means more to me when it comes to my family." I responded and what I said sort of hurt her. "Fine! I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." she whispered and walked away before I could apologize. What was I doing? Rebekah was the greatest friend I ever had. How could I let her down like this after she trusted me all this time? I had to set things straight.

"Rebekah!" I called out to her. She was walking towards Katherine when I stopped her and she turned around, angry at me. "Some friend you turned out to be." That hurt me more than I imagined. "I am your friend, Rebekah. Please! I'm sorry about that threat but…" She was still looking nervous and upset as she glanced at Klaus for a while. "He never approved of Marcel and I being together." she whispered and I was shocked. "What are you talking about? You two had a thing in the past?" "We did…but Nik was dead set against it and he forbid me to see him for a while. I don't understand what he had against it. Marcel was his apprentice back then and they trusted each other more than anyone else." What Rebekah was telling me, shocked me. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Just seeing him everyday kind of reminds me of the way it used to be between us back then. Marcel is not a bad person, Hayley. You don't know him like I do. Please, try to understand that." I nodded and looked at the ground, still not sure but I was sure about one thing. I wanted my friend back. I gave her a puppy sweet smile and said, "Friends?" She smiled. "Friends." She gave me a friendly hug and Katherine rolled her eyes from behind. "Okay, break it up you two. You're getting too sentimental for my taste." I laughed at what Katherine said and she handed Rebekah another glass of champagne while handing me some tea. "Cheers!" she called out and "Cheers!" Rebekah and I exclaimed back.

Tension was going through our groups in a matter of seconds and there were lots of interesting things happening. Klaus and Marcel shared a toast and a speech. I smiled when I heard Klaus talk about the future of the city and how he loves it so much, how it is his family, his home, his love in his sexy voice. Rebekah and Katherine were being their sassy selves and were gossiping about different girls at the ball, including Celeste. Gossiping wasn't really my thing. I was beginning to feel a bit left out. Just then, a hand touched my shoulder and smiling as I knew who it was, I turned around where Klaus was looking at me in an intense way. "Hayley." he said sweetly and I smiled. "I loved your speech." I told him and he grinned. "I am quite good aren't I?" "You are making these people like you even more and that is the most important thing. Make them admire you, inspire them, help them. That is what we all need." I explained and he nodded, still smiling at me in his own caring way. Kol hasn't been himself for quite some time and Klaus and I were starting to worry about him. "He has been pacing all around, checking his phone and looking nervous. What is wrong with him?" I asked and Klaus looked at his younger brother in a serious and torturous way. "I will see to it that it ends." he replied quickly. "Klaus, no!" but it was too late as he was already heading there, ready to face him. I had to catch up and reason Klaus because he was beginning to create quite a scene and I didn't like it. "I do not want her to be all alone." Kol told Klaus still looking at his phone. "What is it with your obsession with this witch?" "She is not just a witch. She is the girl I love, brother." Kol hissed in his face. "You watch yourself. Just because you have managed to get back from the other side, that does not mean that I cannot send you back there again along with her after I am done using her." I couldn't believe the words coming out of Klaus' mouth. Kol cared about Davina. Why was he being so against it? "Klaus, what are you doing?" I asked him, grabbing his arm. "I do not care what happens to her after this war is over. Do you understand me? She is on her own." he kept on saying and pretended not to have heard me. "Klaus, stop!" I was begging him. "Hayley cares about Davina." Kol said and my eyes widened. Why did he have to get me into this. "And?" Klaus was waiting for him to get to the point. "I thought you wanted to please her." Kol stated and pointed at me. "Stop it you two. You are making a scene!" Rebekah exclaimed all of a sudden, getting in between her brothers. Thank riddance for that.

It was just Klaus and I for a while. "Let's not ruin the party, love. We will talk about this later." "No, Klaus. I want to talk about this now. Using Davina? Throwing her out of the house afterwards? She is only sixteen and she has nowhere else to go. Marcel doesn't even know she is missing. What are you doing?" "This was the plan from the beginning, Hayley." "That may be so, but things have changed and I for one care about Davina. I want her to have a home and friends that she can count on and Kol wants to be the one for her. Why are you so against him loving her? That is what I do not understand." "She is a witch." "So what? What is your point?" Klaus didn't like witches that much and I was beginning to understand what the actual problem was. "I'm sorry, love." He whispered and cupped my cheek. "You shouldn't apologize to me. You should apologize to your brother and to Davina. Try to understand that she is practically one of us now, not just some pawn in the game." Klaus nodded, understanding and I recognized the look of guilt on his face. I did not want him to feel like that. I embraced him gently and he returned the hug, filling me up with warmth and comfort once more. There were a couple of minutes which passed by as we stayed like that until I felt his lips pressed on my neck and I shivered, not believing what he was doing. It was confusing, but I loved it. I closed my eyes and he was beginning to kiss my neck when there was a scream from upstairs and we pulled back immediately. Everyone remained silent. "What was that?" Rebekah asked me, but I knew that voice. I knew who it belonged to. "Cami!" I called out and I headed up the stairs along with Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Marcel and some of his buddies. In the first room upstairs there laid Camille drenched in blood and on the floor. There was a huge bite on her neck. "Help her!" I screamed and Rebekah immediately went over and fed her blood. "What is going on here?" Marcel wondered, outraged. In a matter of seconds, Camille rose up from the floor and she was shocked to see Rebekah with fangs still showing and with blood on her. She screamed again and Rebekah shut her up, resorting to compulsion and erased what she saw from her memory. "What happened to me?" she whispered and Rebekah and I helped her up. "Cami, you and an accident and you lost blood. We are going to take you to the hospital, alright?" I told her and she nodded, still confused. "Take her." Marcel ordered his boys and they did as he asked. "Nobody is to know about this until I find out who did it." he told Klaus and he smirked. "What is it, Marcel? Afraid of that girl finding out the truth?" "The party is not going to be ruined because of this small incident. I shall get to the bottom of this. You have my word." Marcel continued and Klaus rolled his eyes. Rebekah followed Marcel downstairs and the rest of us were still in shock. "How could this have happened? Who bit Cami? She could have found out all about us." I said, a bit worried. "You do not have to worry about this, Hayley. We got it." Elijah assured me and eyed Klaus in a way which told him that they needed to talk in private. I tried to think back as to what happened before Camille's scream. The hug, the way Klaus kissed me on my neck, gently. I didn't know if it meant something. I didn't know anything. All I knew was that I wanted it to happen one more time. Klaus came over and whispered, "Please, do not be terrified, love. Cami will be just fine. We will find the vampire who did it. He cannot expose us to the other humans in this town." "I know." I whispered back. Here came that moment when I knew that I had to get something off my chest. I wanted to tell him the truth about how I felt whenever he touched me, how I felt when in our moment of passion, how I felt when I thought he was with Caroline in Mystic Falls. I wanted to tell him everything. "Klaus." I called after him and he turned around, eyebrows raised. I wanted…but I couldn't. I just couldn't. "Thank you." I whispered to him instead and that made him smile once more before leaving the room with Elijah. "Well…that was fun!" Katherine said, taking another sip of her drink and pointing it towards the ceiling. "The night is still young. Come on, Hayley!" she said, winking and heading downstairs. I sighed, still thinking about Klaus and following her.


	20. So Close

**Here is Chapter 20 where things will get even more complicated between Klaus, Marcel and Rebekah (her secret will finally be revealed. Good luck, Becks). Hayley, Katherine, Kol, Sophie and Davina are going to spend some more quality time with the werewolves at the warehouse as they prepare for the battle. Marcel finally discovers that Davina is missing (it's about time, knucklehead ;D) and Elijah discovers who is the vampire who tried to kill Camille, by draining her almost dry at the ball. Prepare for some sweet Klayley moments as well. Hope you enjoy my story and it is going to have many more chapters considering that the baby is not even born yet. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

Katherine and I headed to the nearest bathroom once we left that room. "I wish you would just relax." she told me, arranging her hair in front of the mirror and being her sassy self. I washed my hands to get off Camille's blood and splashed cold water on my face too. "Relax? How can I relax after what happened? You saw what happened to Cami. I could be next." "It is not like that vampire, whoever it was, killed her. Plus, as long as you are surrounded by the Originals, nobody will harm you or me." "I am tired of being protected like this, Katherine. I wish I had the power to take care of myself. When I think about this baby I am caring, and the protection it needs, I think about what a not so good mother I will be." She gasped and almost slapped my hands. "How can you say that? Haven't you done everything for your child?" "A child needs to have a mother who has the power to protect it. It is not an ordinary baby, Katherine and you know that. It needs a powerful supernatural mother and I am not one. I am just a werewolf." "You are the Werewolf Queen." she corrected me, grinning and I pressed my hand over her mouth. "What are you doing? Do you want people to find out?" She pulled my hand away and continued grinning. "By people, you mean Klaus? He will find out, eventually. I do not understand why you restrain yourself from telling him this important detail. Can you imagine, Hayley? You are the leader of all werewolves." "No, I am not. Amelia is." "Wrong. She told you that you are the rightful heir but due to your disappearance, as your late father's sister, she took over. Technically, you are the leader and you have to tell Klaus." "And why is this considered to be such an important detail? What are we to gain by this?" "We get a much more powerful werewolf army to overthrow Marcel!" she said in my face and I covered her mouth once more. What if somebody was listening? I checked everywhere but there was no one. "We will talk about this at home, not here." I told her and she agreed. "But you have to admit that I am right." Katherine warned, pointing a finger at me as she headed out of the bathroom.

The party went on as of nothing really happened. Camille had disappeared to the hospital and her college friends were worried. Marcel wanted to compel them to forget that Cami even came to the ball but Rebekah talked him out of it. "Are you sure you compelled her right, darling?" he asked Rebekah and she nodded reassuringly. "There is no way she can remember anything that has happened to her, but we have to find out who this vampire is. Many people might get the same treatment." "Then I would have an excuse to turn them all into vampires." Marcel joked but Rebekah looked at him, seriously. "This is not funny. I thought that you wanted to keep the balance and I do not want the human species to disappear." "Of course." he whispered and cupped her cheek and she smiled. I decided not to watch anymore of this. There was something Rebekah saw in Marcel. It was something special that she never even felt with Matt and I could tell. Klaus was looking with rage at the two of them from the distance and I think that he was catching on quickly to what was going on between his frenemy and little sister. Rebekah had told me how Klaus reacted to the idea of the two of them in the past and I do not think that he had reconsidered it, considering that marcel is the person we were all trying to destroy, so he had a point this time, although I wished Rebekah would finally find happiness after one thousand years of loneliness, torture and heartbreak. "Who do you think it was?" someone asked me. I turned around and I saw Elijah was standing right next to me with his hands behind his back and he was looking straight at Marcel and Rebekah. "I have no idea." I whispered, realizing what he was referring to. "Rest assured that I will find this vampire. He or she must not get to you or your baby." he replied and I nodded, thanking him for his efforts of keeping his family safe. He was always a very noble and kind person, Elijah. If only Klaus could learn to be a bit more like him. I would never try to change him like most people in his life had tried. I was only trying to bring out his true self and his true self is not his dark side. "It seems my sister is very fond of him." Elijah sighed, turning around to face me and I knew that he was expecting the truth. "It is the truth, isn't it Hayley? I only need to hear your words because I already know that answer. You will not be betraying Rebekah. I just need to know." I nodded. "It's true. She has strong feelings for him, even though I advised her to ignore them and ignore what she and Marcel had in the past. It is wrong, but at the same time…it is somewhat sweet and it seems like they truly care about each other." I expressed myself and Elijah nodded, looking stern. "All I ever wanted is for us all to be happy, including Rebekah, but I do not think this is the way. He is the one who ruined this town and turned most of the people here against us, the founders of this city. We ruled this place over one hundred years ago, until our father, Mikael, chased Niklaus out of here and made him the person he is today." "I know." I whispered.

In a little while, Klaus joined Elijah and me as he stared at Marcel and Rebekah joking and drinking together. "What is going on there?" he asked in a greedy tone. "Brother, this is neither the time nor the place for it. We will talk about this when we get home." Elijah placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and stopping him from going over there and ripping Marcel to shreds for hitting on his sister and snapping Rebekah's neck for betraying him like this. I understood what he was feeling, but Elijah was right. There was no need for Klaus to get mixed up in this. Marcel already felt like he was up to something and he might put his own child in danger and me as well. I knew he didn't want to do that and I didn't want it either of course. "Please, let it go." I told him in a calm voice, knowing that to shout at him or to order him was not going to cut it. Elijah finally felt like he could let go of his brother once he calmed down. "She is a traitor." he whispered and I shook my head. "No. Rebekah is with us one hundred percent. It is just that…some feelings she had for Marcel in the past sort of came back when she saw him and…" I tried explaining but he caught me off. "You don't anything about what they were like back then, Hayley. I know what he is doing. He is getting close to Rebekah and is planning on turning her against me and telling him everything about our plan. Why is it that I am the only one who sees that?" he asked but Elijah tried to stop him once more. "You are not the only one debating it like this, Niklaus. All I am saying is that we do not want to cause a riot here, with all his vampire friends. The reason we came to this party is for you to get closer to Marcel's friends and get them to be more on your side. It is to earn their respect so we can take over. Isn't that right?" Klaus shook his brother's hands off him and arranged his tux back to the way it was. "When the time comes, I will rip out his heart." he told Elijah and left. "What?" I whispered. No! This was not the plan. Klaus was letting his personal feelings get in the way. "He cannot kill him. We agreed that we will not do that. I told Amelia and the rest that…" "He will not do it, Hayley. He is just angry right now. When he's angry he says a lot of things he doesn't mean. I think we all do." Elijah told me, calmly, but I still wasn't sure. Not only was Klaus going to kill one of the people he actually cared about in the past but seeing him brutal, might also cut back on his allies and people who support him. I was not planning on letting him do this. Not to mention that it would also break Rebekah's heart. I do not even know how the relationship between Marcel and Rebekah would turn out when he finds out that she has been planning all along with her brothers to take him down. Then I considered the possibility of Rebekah betraying us. God, everything was so complicated. I didn't know what to say and what to do. I ran after Klaus but only to find him waiting and listening to Marcel's new speech announcing the end of the party. "It is not the last." he promised and grinned. "It's going to be your last." Klaus whispered after leaving his side and turning to leave the mansion. "Klaus, old friend!" Marcel stopped him and gave him a hug and Klaus had to put on his fake grin. "I hope you and your family enjoyed yourselves, despite that small incident." Small? Klaus nodded. "Couldn't have been better." Rebekah smiled and nodded. I grabbed her arm to stop her or tried to warn her. Klaus' bad temper would be on as soon as we would reach the house. I just knew it.

The door opened with Rebekah smiling as she entered the house although she had no idea what she would face. "What is wrong with you two? You've been awfully quiet on the way home." she asked Katherine and me. Klaus, Kol and Elijah came in after us and Klaus slammed the door shut behind us in rage. "Uh oh." I whispered. "Hey, watch it, Nik. It is a collectable." Kol complained but went silent when he saw the look on his face. "It's ShowTime." Katherine replied and eyed Rebekah with a smirk. Rebekah still had no idea what was going on, but just then, Klaus had her throat and slammed her against the wall. "What are you doing with him?" he asked enraged. "Let go of me! Elijah!" Rebekah yelled and Elijah managed to pull him off his sister. Katherine and I were in shock and so was Davina, who came downstairs to watch this big show, sliding into Kol's arms. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" Klaus yelled and I felt my heartbeat quicken as I tried to get in between the two of them. "WHAT DID I DO?" Rebekah screamed. "YOU ARE FRATENIZING WITH THE ENEMY! MARCEL IS NOT FOR YOU TO FLIRT AROUND ALL DAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" It was one of those fights that Klaus and I used to have and would probably continue having. Our relationship was somewhat the same as his and Rebekah's. AT times we hated each other and at times we cared about each other deeply. Rebekah's eyes filled with tears of anger as she stormed upstairs to her room and nobody tried to stop her. Klaus turned towards Elijah. "Did you know about this?" Elijah sighed. "Niklaus, calm down. I just found out the truth at the ball from Hayley." His eyes widened and so did mine. Katherine quickly went from my side and grabbed onto Elijah's arm. I gave her a mean look. Klaus slowly turned towards me. "You chose not to tell me about the relationship between my sister and my enemy." Klaus whispered, angry and hurt at the same time. I was not going to go through this again with him. This was too much. What I appreciated this time was the fact that he was not screaming at me. He was just looking for honesty in my eyes. I also wanted us to be able to trust each other but he was right. This tie I did betray him. "I only wanted to protect Rebekah, because she is my friend and I knew that you would react this way if you found out that she has strong feelings for him." I replied, truthfully. Klaus didn't say anything more to me. He just nodded and started walking slowly towards his room. "Klaus, please! I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Tears were streaming down my face and I truly was sorry but he didn't even see my face and how sorry and hurt I truly felt at that moment. "Don't bother." Katherine whispered to me and I knew that she was right. What hurts most was that he didn't say anything to me. I would have rather him yell at me than stay silent. Celeste had just walked in and had watched the whole thing. Katherine growled at her but she just shrugged and headed to her room. Elijah gave both Katherine and me a hug. "I promise that I will talk with him tonight." he whispered to both of us. "Please do. If anyone can solve the problem between him, Rebekah and Hayley, it's you." Katherine caressed his cheek and he smiled at her gently, doing the same. I left them there, expressing their love for each other and decided to go to my room, my hormones starting to act up again.

All I wanted to do was to take him in my arms and care for him. That is all I felt like doing. I was sitting on my bed, in my nightdress, my red gown thrown into the closet. I was just sitting up on that bed, hugging my knees and crying like a baby. I could hear Rebekah crying from the other room for a moment as well until she stopped and my guess is that she had fallen asleep. At least one of us could sleep. It had been five hours since we got home from the ball and Marcel words rung in my head as well of how he threatened me not to ask any more questions about the werewolves who once lived in this town and got killed by Marcel's vampires. I felt like he was hiding something. Did he kill my parents, or was it somebody else? That was the real question. Maybe he didn't do it and maybe he was angry because I believe he did. Amelia didn't know the truth either. Then the thought that I would soon become the official ruler of all werewolves came into mind. I wasn't prepared for something like that. I had a baby to look after, a baby who could be in danger everyday thanks to its father, who happens to have many enemies and a war I was involved in due to carrying this child. I couldn't start thinking about ruling anything or anyone. Amelia just had to take care of all this. There was a knock on the door and I flinched. I knew who it was and I was not ready. My face was red from crying and I knew that I just had to make all of these tears disappear but I couldn't in time as the door opened to reveal Klaus in his casual black shirt, his ancient necklaces around his neck and jeans. I tried to cover my face with my hands but I knew that I would look too stupid so I put them down, just letting him see that I was so tired and upset from crying. "Love, did I wake you?" he asked in a gentle tone and I shook my head. He sighed, closing the door slowly behind him. He came forward and sat down on the side of my bed, looking at me straight in the eyes. He didn't even ask, but I knew that it pained him to see me cry. He reached over and rubbed away the last few tears which remained on my eyes. "I am so sorry for making you feel guilty, Hayley. I wasn't thinking." "Did you apologize to Rebekah?" I asked him. "I have nothing to apologize for." I was shocked by his answer. I thought that he had warmed up but I knew that nothing would make him accept what Rebekah has with Marcel. "Klaus, believe me when I say that I do understand how you feel about the two of them sharing romantic feelings for each other, but that is how love is. It is unconditional. It is not understandable and sometimes it feels so wrong, but that is true love. It is complicated, but it feels so simple at times. It is love." I reached over and took his hand in mine trying to make him understand. Having him near me gave me butterflies in my stomach, as it always did and I had no intention of letting him go. "That is how you feel?" he asked me in a whisper. I nodded. What Rebekah must feel for Marcel is special. I can see it on their faces. Marcel is not using her to turn her against you. He cares about her so much. Do not kill him. Rebekah has never betrayed you. She has never told Marcel the truth despite her feelings for him. Do her this favor and let Marcel live. Don't forget that you have done bad things just as he has done, and yet everyone wants to forgive you. People should learn to forgive him." "The witches will never forgive him. He killed Jane Anne Deveroux. I was there. I saw the whole thing. Sophie never will. More than anything she will want him dead." "At least you forgive him. Do whatever you want but do not kill him when the time is right." "What about Rebekah?" he asked me and I didn't know how to answer that question so I simply shrugged.

Silence surrounded the room as Klaus and I looked at each other in the eyes and I swear that I felt a spark in that one moment. There was something so beautiful about him, the way he looked at me, the way he touched me. We stayed like that for one moment and this time it was him holding my hand. We forgot about Rebekah and Marcel then. The subject had changed and I asked him something unusual. "Why do you always come here?" I asked him in barely a whisper. He frowned. "What do you mean?" I dropped my gaze and bit my lip, not sure how to put this. "I mean at night. You have been coming here quite often. Why?" "Do you want me to leave?" he asked ready to stand up, but I didn't let him. "No. I am just asking." "I feel the need to know that you and the baby are safe, that you are protected, especially now that Marcel knows. He might even think about sending vampires in the middle of the night to kill you and get rid of the child." "He wouldn't. He wouldn't do something like this to Rebekah." "You think he cares about her that much that he wouldn't kill my child?" "Yes." I whispered. He looked confused and I tried to explain. "Marcel is who he is, but Rebekah brings out the person he really is on the inside and that person is one who feel hurt and alone…like you." I whispered and caressed his cheek without realizing it. I closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them to look deep into my own eyes, smiling. "You are so smart, love." He told me as he kept my hand right on his cheek, where he liked it and I smiled. "Well, I am doing my best at figuring things out." I felt like getting into a joking mode with him and he liked it. It was his idea of having fun after being tensed up and angry. "I know that. You are an incredible person." he said, chuckling. He continued talking and I listened. "I remember you telling me what you think of me. I believe it is time I tell you what I think of you." He replied and I was really curious to find out. I braced myself to hear not exactly what I expected. "I always believed you to be complicated, stuck-up, an annoying and foolish werewolf girl who is so desperate to find her family as to let herself fooled by a known manipulator and a professor who had in mind of releasing the most powerful immortal creature that ever existed on Earth." What I heard made my smile disappeared, replacing it with my own hurt expression, but he started smiling. "Then I had gotten to know you better in my time spent here with you in New Orleans. I have found out that you are beautiful, smart, mysteriously gorgeous, adventurous, and caring and one of the greatest friends I have ever had." He finished his description the exact same way I had done with him. He had gotten me and I smiled, blaming myself for letting myself be fooled by him for a moment. I had to catch on. The way he described me was just incredible. I had no idea that was the way he considered me, but the way he called me his friend was not something I was pleased about. You all know the reason. Anyway, I didn't want my smile to disappear again so is topped thinking about my real feelings which I wanted to expose. He cupped my cheek once more making me look at him and our faces were so close to one another. "You are just stunning in your own way, little wolf." I nearly gasped at the way I heard my nickname he created a while ago. I remembered that fantastic and hot night we shared together, when he whispered in the same tone he did now _"Running away, little wolf?" _and making my heart flutter as he ran his hand slowly down my back as he checked out my very important birthmark for the first time. He felt something. I know he did. It wasn't just his way of being nice. Something was going on between the two of us and we had that night when we kissed out of nowhere to prove it. I was beginning to make my feelings for him too obvious. I had to stop looking at him like that. I just needed to stop. It couldn't be like that between us no matter how much I wanted it to be that way. I gently pulled his hand away but in a comforting way and I didn't stop smiling, but I just could not stand the feeling of his touch on my skin no longer. I was mesmerized and I knew what would happen if he were to find out the truth of how I feel about him. I would get hurt and so would the baby.

Klaus didn't leave my room even then and I was wondering if he had something more to say to me, but he didn't. He just looked at a painting in my room and whispered, "I remember that one." I looked at the painting but I had no idea what he was talking about until he told me. "This painting always reminds me of Henrick." I closed my eyes, not wanting to get sentimental and cry over a person I have never even met, but the way Klaus described him and the way he kept showing how much he had cared for his little brother made me realize how important family truly is for him. I put my hand on my stomach and he watched me. "This baby will change our lives." I whispered and he nodded. "It already has changed many things." I wondered what he meant by that, because it wasn't just the fact that we were now forced to work together as a team to protect and care for it. It was something more. He stared at my belly and then placed a hand on it just as it started to move inside me. He heard it. Pulling his hand away after a while, he started laughing and I wondered why. Was it the baby? I knew because I often found myself laughing over the sweet and caring baby which moved inside me and the tickling feeling I had. "What is it?" I asked him, smiling. He stared at the ground for a while still grinning. "Who would have thought that we would end up like this?" he asked and my smile somewhat disappeared. I really didn't want to get into that, but I couldn't change the subject just like that because then he would have figured out that this subject was making me feel insecure and he would wander why and as I am not such a good liar, especially when speaking to him, my secret would finally be revealed. He was waiting for me to say something but what could I say? He looked at me and I looked at my hands, serious this time. He continued talking when he realized that I wouldn't be saying anything. "I never thought that night would continue." Oh God! I felt hot already and I started sweating, my cheeks burning as I remembered. It was one of those nights when I showed him my true face and he showed me his and I rarely let anyone know who I am on the inside and what expectations I have in life. I was absolutely terrified but not of him, but what he would think of me. Now, it was even harder. After all the things we did and everything we tried to do to make this relationship work, we were going to rewind a little to that night where this all began and the night when we conceived the child. The night I saw the true soul of Niklaus Mikaelson, the almighty Original Hybrid and true King of New Orleans, Louisiana. "I never thought it would continue either." What did we think of that night? The question was, did we still believe that what happened between us was a drunken mistake or was it something else, something changed? We sat there in silence when he finally sighed, kissed my hand like he had at the ball, tingling my skin and standing up. "I will let you get back to sleep, love." I didn't want him to go. I was beginning to love spending time with him and chatting with him as well as revealing some personal feelings, of course not mine, although I was dying to hear about his. I nodded, giving him a small sweet smile and he headed towards the door, opening it slowly and closing it with just as much care as to not disturb me. I didn't go to sleep. I stood there, still wrapping my arms around my legs, looking at my pretty large belly and realizing what a wonderful gift both Klaus and I had been given. The gift of family and this baby was the key to uniting the Mikaelsons once again; just like Elijah once told me and Sophie did as well. Sophie had also told me what she had seen will happen in the future and the vision Jane Anne had as well, that I was the key to Klaus' redemption. Technically, they all believed that I would be the one, along with my child to destroy the mask hiding Klaus' true face after all these years. But a certain perky blonde college girl kept getting in my head and the other thoughts slipped away. Nothing mattered and it was all because of her. I lay down on my bed and tried to go to sleep picturing my little baby.

The next morning, when I woke up, things were pretty much normal, although Klaus and Rebekah were not speaking to each other, but they often made eye contact and what was good was that all the yelling and the fighting between them had stopped. Elijah must have told them that the stress was not good for the baby. Sophie had come over that morning to see me and check on the baby and see how healthy it was with Davina's help. She and Kol seemed to be getting closer as each day passed. Something made Rebekah and I believe that Kol had already won her heart as Davina was often resting her head on his chest or on his shoulder when she felt the need for comfort. I smiled at the sight of them and happy that Davina was happy and that Kol was taking very good care of her. I wasn't sure that Klaus felt the same way. He still hasn't warmed up to any of the witches, especially not Davina, who used to help Marcel get the power he needed. They were all just business partners for him. We were all gathered in the living room that morning with Celeste as well, who was drinking some blood from the fridge and making Katherine as grumpy as she always was in her presence. Elijah didn't seem to be too pleased with Celeste's interference anymore either, after all, she hadn't brought anything new to the table. "Bitch." Katherine would mumble from time to time when Celeste would wink at either Klaus or Elijah. It was making me feel uncomfortable as well, especially since Celeste and I had a very unpleasant chat a couple of days ago when she told me that I would never be worth anything to Klaus and he would always choose to be either with her or Caroline. Even as I felt how true her words were, I chose to ignore them as my heart didn't feel like breaking for a third time. It was too much for me and I was afraid that all of these emotions would disrupt the baby as well. "It is as healthy as always." Sophie smiled at me after the check-up. "Hayley, the baby is growing at an unusual rate as I have explained to you due to Klaus' vampire side. The baby will be a werewolf. I sense it and it should be due pretty soon." she replied, looking at a calendar. I was shocked. "How soon?" "Not sure but sooner than you expected. I would say in one or two weeks, it should be here." Sophie's answer blocked me. Two Weeks? We had a battle to prepare and I had to lead the werewolves into it with Klaus' help. I wasn't at all prepared to give birth. "Hayley, there is no need to panic. Everything will be alright and we will all be ready in time." Rebekah noticed how panicked I looked and tried to comfort me. She sighed, standing up and giving the witch, Sabine some instructions and they left the house along with the other witches. "Anything else you might need just let me know." I hurried up after her out of the house at that moment because I did have something important I had to talk to her about. "Sophie, I need you to come back here later today." "Why is that?" "I want you to meet the werewolves." "Hayley, I am not sure that is possible. I have many things to do and there is the bar to take care of. Cami is taking a few days off after that incident and someone has to take care of that bar." "Please, Sophie! It is very important. They knew Jane Anne and they greatly respect you for what you are doing. You have to come and talk to them about our plan." She sighed looking at Sabine for a while before smiling at me and nodding. "Great! See you later!" I exclaimed.

Back in the house, Klaus had some plans of his own. "I am going to see Marcel. There are some things I want to sort out and of course to have a few drinks with his Inner Circle." He smirked at Elijah. "You actually made friends? I'm impressed, Klaus!" Katherine exclaimed and he gave her a dark look. Those two just wouldn't stop antagonizing each other, but at least they didn't attack each other and Klaus didn't try to kill her. I would say that these two would soon warm up to each other as well, for Elijah's sake, as they both loved him. "What does this mean, brother?" Kol asked and Klaus turned towards him still smirking. "It means that we can start this battle sooner than we thought and end it even sooner. I have most guys who have started rooting for me even at those Drinking Beer competitions instead of rooting for Marcel. Of course, he didn't like that, but they are still his friends and Marcel needs them to remain in control. "So what are you planning on doing now? Sabotage him?" Rebekah asked in a mean tone and Klaus had put on his threatening look. "That was the plan from the very beginning, dear sister. Please, do try to catch up and not let your personal feelings get in the way of what you are supposed to do." "Oh! Kind of like you?" she put on a fake smile and Klaus ignored her. Davina remained silent, not bothering to get into these kinds of family feuds. What would be the point? Klaus disliked her enough as it was and even more because his brother has a romantic interest in her. That was Klaus and she had to learn to accept him the way he is like the rest of us have. "What does this all mean?" I repeated Kol's question. Klaus came forward towards me and held my hand close to his face. "It means that this will soon be over, love and you can give birth to our baby in peace." I loved the way he pronounced the word "peace". It was exactly what I've always wanted and what we've all wanted. "I would very much like that." I whispered to him and he smiled, looking at me deep in the eyes. We remained like that and Elijah had to clear his throat so we would finally pull away from each other. "Niklaus, you do what you need to do today. Go to Marcel and talk to him. Manipulate him. Do whatever you need to get this over with." Elijah said and Rebekah stood up. "And I am coming with you." "No, you are not!" Klaus said fiercely. "She can help this time. I trust our sister. Why can't you?" Elijah managed to convince Klaus into doing what he asked but still looking pretty much as enraged as he had the night before. "Hayley, check on Amelia and the rest of the werewolves and see how they are doing with their training. Prepare them for what will very soon come." I nodded at Elijah's statement and Katherine stood up this time. "And I hope you don't mind if I tag along. It has been a while since I have seen a group of werewolves." She then turned towards Elijah. "And what will you do?" He came towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I will go and find the vampire who drained Camille last night. He is dangerous." "Be careful." Katherine warned and Elijah just smiled. "I am so glad you are here with me. You can't even imagine." "Oh, I am sure I can." Katherine grinned and kissed him once more. "Let's get to work then." Kol said, enthusiastic standing up and rubbing his hands. "Time means money." he joked.

As planned, Sophie came to our house later that day. It was just me, Katherine, Kol, Davina and Celeste was doing whatever the hell she wanted to do in that room of hers. "What do you think I should do?" Sophie asked me as the five of us headed towards the warehouse. "Just reason with them and make them understand how important it is what they are doing for the city and for the werewolf species itself. They will be getting their lives back and werewolves will once more be roaming around New Orleans once Klaus overthrows Marcel. Everything will be alright." I was planning on making this promise to the whole group. I trusted Klaus more than anyone else at the moment and I knew that he was going to be a very good King and as half-werewolf there is no doubt that he will let the werewolves get back in their home. "I hope you are working on that potion." Katherine said, stepping in dog poop and looking at it in a nasty way. "I am not going to answer. You have been bugging me about it all week. Let it go, Katherine. You will have it soon enough. Let me concentrate on what is really important at the moment and that is getting this town back the way it should be and then we will get that cure out of your system, you turn back into a vampire and you will live happily ever after." Sophie explained and Katherine wiped a fake tear from her eyes whispering, "Such a beautiful tale." Davina and I both couldn't help but giggle at Katherine's desperation. I was not immortal so I had no idea what the feeling of being immortal is. I never even wanted to be immortal as I had told Klaus once long ago that I would rather die than become a hybrid. What Katherine was feeling was something beyond what I imagined and I was hoping that in the end she would get what she has always wanted and that is to become a vampire again. We have been walking for quite some time until the warehouse was clear in front of us. "I don't get it. Marcel claims to be the King of this place yet he has no idea that this warehouse even exists. Some king!" Kol snorted and I shushed him. We shouldn't be talking about this outside too loudly. Who knew how many of Marcel's vampires could hear us? "Follow me." I told the rest as we sped up.

I opened the door and they all entered this great hiding place where we could see all the werewolves using their strength and everything else they had in order to prepare for battle. Amelia just stood there, watching them. She was an old woman. How could she practice anything like that? She could only supervise. "Hayley!" she greeted me with a warm hug. She thanked Davina for coming once more, didn't look so pleased to see Kol, being Klaus' brother, she was indifferent to a now human Katherine and was surprised to see Sophie there. "Sister of Jane Anne Deveroux, Sophie!" she exclaimed wrapping her strong arms around the fragile Sophie and almost stopping her from breathing before she let go. "It is very nice to see you." Sophie told her as she looked around at the strong werewolves. "Quite an army." She was impressed. "Yes. We are preparing for battle as Hayley here requested." "That's very good." Sophie nodded. We spent a lot of time in there discussing the plan and waiting to hear Amelia's opinions of it. "We are stronger when we turn. I do not know how we can face so many vampires when we are mortal and only have our strength." Amelia rubbed her forehead. That was the real problem. "I have been thinking about it and I believe I have a solution." Sophie replied and we were dying to hear what it was. "I have been looking through my ancestors' spell books and I have noticed a rather unusual potion for werewolves that I even began brewing a while ago." She smiled and continued. "It is to help you keep your knowledge of who you are and what you are supposed to do when you transform, whereas without it, you would be just killing and probably killing the wrong people." Sophie explained. "You have already started brewing it? Can see how focused you are on my potion." Katherine looked upset but this time we all told her to shut up. Sometimes she had to remember that not everything was about her. I knew plenty of people from Mystic Falls who had that to learn. "What about the time when we transform? Remember Sophie that we are not hybrids. We are simple werewolves and we only transform on a full moon." Sophie smiled broadly when she heard that. "Then I guess this fight has to take place on a full moon." "What?" Katherine, Davina and I exclaimed at the same time. "You heard me. We have to make this work. The potion for this will be done in time and every single werewolf has to take it before we attack on the full moon." "Sophie, the full moon is a week away. Klaus said that we would be ready to attack any day now. We cannot wait this long." "It is the only plan we've got, Hayley. It is the only way they will be strong enough to fight and I have to immobilize my own army of witches to fight as well." "What will Klaus think?" I whispered. "You will have to deal with him, Hayley." "Why me?" "Because he listens to you." I sighed and nodded in agreement.

We did have time to talk about a lot of other things and Amelia had even talked with Sophie about the different kind and generous things Jane Anne had done for them in the past. "She took care of us all. How could that bastard kill her?" Amelia was enraged and she wanted Marcel dead just as much as a part of Klaus wanted that. I was indifferent. I hadn't even found out the truth about my parents. Who truly killed them? I knew the reason but I just needed to know who the person who held my parents' hearts in his or her hands. Who was it? We thanked Amelia once more for everything that she had done for all of us and we watched as the werewolves stopped what they were doing in sign of respect for us and for helping them get back into the city in which they belong. "That went incredibly well. You are a natural born genius, Sophie." Kol complimented Sophie for the first time but I think that he only did it to impress Davina. "They are good people who do not deserve the torture and suffering that has been placed upon them all these years. It has to be this way. Marcel either steps down when the time is right or we take the city back by force if we have to. Either way, we will win!" I was becoming so optimistic and I loved it. Katherine was amazed as well. "Way to go!" she gave me a high-five. "Now, all we have to do is talk to Klaus about this new strategy." Sophie said. "Which one?" I asked. "The one in which we agreed that the war will take place on a full moon. In fact, we do not need to discuss anything with him. It is already settled. We just need to tell him." "Sophie!" I gave her a frightening look and she rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Hayley! I am not going down on my knees. You have to tell him what we planned and we have to do it soon. There is no time to waste. As I understand it, we area already behind schedule." I checked the time on my phone as we entered the small garden our house had. "I am going to call Cami and see how she is doing." I told them and Katherine took the phone from my hand. "That might not be such a good idea, Hayley. Besides, as Sophie so delicately put it, we have more important things to do right now." I grabbed my phone back and rolled my eyes at her. "I will call her after. She is a good and innocent person and she also happens to be my friend. What happened last night shouldn't have happened to her, out of all people. I need to know if she's okay."

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to make that phone call because as soon as we entered the house, we saw Elijah and Klaus standing there and Rebekah was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and looking sort of angry. Now what happened? "Hey! What is it with you three? Back so soon?" Kol exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face. He really needed to dial down on this joking business because Klaus seemed to be anything but joking. "Please make your way into the living room." Klaus said without any emotions showing on his face. All the people in this house gathered around in the living room and Klaus finally spoke up. "Marcel has found out that Davina is missing and he has already sent a search party for her." Davina quickly hid behind Kol and I put an arm on her shoulder in comfort. "What are we going to do? We have to protect her." Sophie claimed. "Marcel does not know that she's with us…yet." Rebekah replied. "Someone tipped him off about Davina and it is very well likely the person who tipped him off about Hayley being a werewolf and the one carrying Niklaus' child." Elijah continued. We were ready for him to finally get to the point because we had many things we needed to discuss but what the three had found out seemed more important. Klaus paced around the room and stopped to placed his hands gently on my stomach and then moved them to my shoulders looking at me with regret and guilt and I must have realized that as the days went by, he was putting me and my child in even more danger. He seemed to know what I was saying in my head and I knew what he was saying in his head. We had begun communicating in a telepathic way. I placed my hand on his face, making him stop worrying and by the feeling of my touch he would realize that I cared for him and I didn't care in what danger I was as long as I had him with me, protecting me and our child. "It appears we have a traitor in our midst." Elijah declared and Katherine immediately went to his side and put her hands on his face. "What do you mean?" He pulled her hands away and walked away from her. "I had found out who the person responsible for all this is. It is the person who has been informing Marcel about Hayley being a werewolf and carrying this child, had informed him about Davina missing, but for some reason didn't tell him that she is with us and most importantly, it is the person who almost killed Camille last night at the ball." His statement shocked us all and we all began staring at each other, confused. "Who?" Klaus asked, getting really angry. Elijah pointed a finger and everybody gasped.


	21. Feel The Heat

**I left quite a cliffhanger in the last chapter didn't I? What can I say? I'm a little devil. We've now reached Chapter 21 which will be full of tension and danger. Elijah had figured out who the traitor among them is and that person will be badly treated. Hayley will be giving birth to the baby quite soon and she is getting worried because she doesn't know what to expect. Good thing that Katherine, a woman with experience in pregnancies, is there for her to guide her. Davina is in even more danger than Hayley and the baby now that Marcel knows she is gone. He will go as far as possible to get her back and Rebekah gets in a difficult position when Klaus and Marcel get into another large argument involving New Orleans and their past. Also, you can expect a shock by the end of the chapter. Enjoy and please review to let me know what you think about my story!**

I covered my mouth with my hands and backed away slowly into Klaus' chest. He held me firmly as his expression darkened and the person responsible for the betrayal of the Mikaelsons was now in the middle. "Celeste!" Elijah called out. She stood there for a minute looking at everyone around her and burst out laughing, wiping away some tears as well. "Me? You've got to be kidding me." Nobody said another word as Celeste continued speaking, approaching the man she once fancied. "Elijah, I thought you knew me better than this. How can you possibly even believe that I am the one who informed Marcel about Hayley and Davina?" "Because you hate them both and from the looks of things, you would have liked to do anything in order to get them killed or get them away from me and my brothers." Elijah replied, wisely. "You backstabbing little snitch!" Katherine was getting brave as she approached Celeste with a menacing look only to be pulled back into place by Elijah. He was a smart guy. He knew that Katherine was a fragile human and she couldn't come close to a deadly vampire like Celeste. This needed to be handled by the Mikaelson brothers, who've always known her. I pulled away from Klaus and he let me go. This was too much for me and I was already beginning to feel dizzy for some reason. I started walking up the steps when I heard Celeste's voice. "Aww, you are such a sleaze, Hayley, hiding behind your bodyguards like a coward." I clutched my fists and came back down the steps but before I could respond, Klaus had already grabbed her throat. "REFRAIN FROM SPEAKING TO HER LIKE THAT!" he yelled in her face and held her by the throat as long as possible before he could be pulled away from her by his brothers. I smiled at the way he was beginning to stand up for me. "I am going to kill her." Klaus threatened, eying Celeste in a deadly way but as usual, Elijah tried to calm him down. "As much as we would all like that, we can't have that happening. Nobody is killing anyone in this town. We do not need any more problems, Niklaus." "You better listen to your brother. He is the smart and charming one." Celeste snickered. She really had some nerve to talk right that even after she had been caught. If I were immortal, I would have snapped her neck right now. I knew that Rebekah was thinking the exact same thing, but she chose not to say anything. Celeste continued talking to Klaus. "I really can't understand what is wrong with you, Klaus. We have so much history together. You can't just kill me like that. I thought you were going to protect me." Was she really that dumb as to believe that? "I do not even care about what we had in the past. You are dead to me as far as I am concerned. You were just a flame, nothing more." "Yet, so is Hayley but you seemed to treat her so much better than you've always treated me." I didn't like the direction this conversation was going. I looked at Klaus and he looked blocked as well. I know that we had managed to build this friendship but he said it with his own words that what we had was just a one-night stand. "Hayley is not and will never be like you." Klaus said in a hoarse voice, hoping that would settle it, but it didn't really. Why was Klaus treating me differently and with so much care that I never even noticed he offered his own sister? That question burned my mind as I finally managed to get myself upstairs with Katherine, Rebekah and Davina, leaving Kol, Klaus and Elijah to settle with Celeste downstairs. I wondered what they were going to do to her. Elijah said that they weren't going to kill her for her betrayal, but I couldn't help but notice Kol popping his knuckles and Klaus smirking after being angry for so long. I didn't want to watch. When we've reached the top step, Davina hurried over to her room, turning around once she reached the door. "Hayley, when you have time, do you think you can come to me? I want to talk to you." she whispered and I couldn't say no that sweet face of hers. "Of course." I nodded.

"Well, I am not hearing any screams." Katherine said rather joyful as she plopped down on my bed, starting on some leftover snacks of mine. She started enjoying human food more and more each day and it got me thinking that being human actually gives you the possibility of eating many things, not just gulping down blood. "My, my, aren't you joyful?" Rebekah exclaimed grinning and sitting down next to her. "Who wouldn't be? Celeste is getting what she deserves. Well, it's about time. I can't believe that she actually had the courage to go behind Elijah. Nothing stops him from finding out the truth." Katherine said. "Yeah! Hayley, are you okay?" I have been in outer space for a while thinking about Celeste's words downstairs and how Klaus had managed to respond to them. "Is something bothering you?" Rebekah asked, scooting closer to me to check out the expression on my face. "Huh?" I was completely lost in thought until Rebekah snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and that truly made me snap out of it. "What's wrong?" Katherine asked. Now she was starting to worry. I wanted to explain to them my problems so badly at that moment, but it was hard. I walked towards the door and made sure it was very well closed. I could hear voices from downstairs but not screams. I think that if it were to Klaus, Celeste would have been begging for her life right now, but Elijah was still there. "Is there something you would like to share with us, Ms. Marshall?" Rebekah joked and I told her not to remind me of my last name. It was too painful at the moment to remember how the people who've raised me kicked me out due to my werewolf gene. "It's just something that Celeste said downstairs that's bothering me." I whispered, looking down at my hands. "Celeste has said a lot of crazy and utterly pathetic things. Oh! Is it the part where she talked about Klaus and herself?" Katherine was beginning to think that I was jealous or something and I certainly wasn't. Not at all. I even made sure that clear that out. "She told Klaus that he treats me differently than all the other flames he's had in the past and he didn't seem to find the right answer to that question. I don't know what to think. Why is he treating me differently?" I asked them and they looked kind of amazed. "You are carrying his child, Hayley. You aren't just some flame to him. You are the baby mommy." Rebekah smiled, perfectly aware that her answer set me off and I started asking more questions inside my head. "Hayley, come on! Talk to us. This is why we are here." Rebekah replied, grabbing my arm but I pulled mine away. "Is this about Nik?" she whispered that even Katherine couldn't hear as she was munching on something. I nodded and she sighed, rubbing my back. "Just let it out, Hayley. You know you can always tell us anything. We are your friends. Your feelings for my brother are tormenting you, aren't they?" "I honestly don't know what I can do, Rebekah. I don't know what will happen once this baby is born and I will be stuck with him for the rest of my life. Klaus, I mean." "And what's wrong with that? You will always have us and your child." "I will always be here to watch him and some girl that he might fancy in the future and I do not think that I can bear it. It's too much." "I understand. I do not think that I am the right person to give you any advice when it comes to love, Hayley. I have enough problems of my own." "Matt?" I asked her and she stood like that to think about it before nodding a little "And Marcel." Of course she just had to bring him in the conversation. "You have certain feelings for both, don't you?" Rebekah nodded and Katherine's head popped in at that moment. "Not fair! Why aren't I part of the conversation?" "Because you do not have love problems." I answered her, smiling a little. "That is not true. I still have the vampire problem and I know that because I am human I cannot spend an eternity with Elijah. How do you think I feel?" "Sophie is on it." Rebekah reminded her. "Not so sure about that anymore. She seems to be more focused on other potions than mine." Rebekah and I both rolled our eyes at that statement. Katherine just doesn't know the meaning of the word "patience".

After I finished catching up with the girls and trying by any means to ignore what was happening downstairs between Celeste and the Mikaelson brothers, I slowly tiptoed over to Davina's bedroom where she was waiting for me with open arms. "You came! I'm glad." she whispered, closing her door and sitting down on her bed. For the first time ever, I noticed that he room was not neat and organized as it always looked when I came in. This time, it looked messed up and I had no idea how it had gotten in that state. "Davina, would you mind explaining?" I said, pointing around at all the thrown stuff laid on the floor including books, candles and clothing. She grinned sheepishly. Yeah, sorry about this. One of the spells I was trying to practice went pretty bad. In fact, now that Marcel knows that I am missing, I shouldn't be practicing any kind of magic, just in case he has some way to track me down, using these spells." She tried to clean up in a quick way but didn't succeed much. I just sat there, watching her. I had this feeling that there was something she was not telling me. "Davina, if you expect us to be close friends, you really have to start telling me the truth and most importantly, I want you to stop hiding things." She knew that speaking to me was only going to make things easier for her so she spilled everything. "Marcel knows that I am gone and I'm scared. That's the truth. I know that I am not supposed to be scared, considering that I am probably the most powerful witch in New Orleans, but I'm just a girl." she whispered and I noticed the tears filling up in her eyes. I pulled her into a warm hug. "I promise that we will protect you." "Klaus will never accept it." "Oh, I think he will." "Hayley, I know that he cares about you and his child and he would do anything for you but as far as I am concerned, I can rot somewhere for all he cares." "You are part of our family now." I insisted, trying to block out the thoughts of Klaus being a heartless monster, as I thought he was before I got to know him. "That is not true. He doesn't believe that." "Davina, you have to listen to me. Klaus is going to be a father soon enough and I think that once my baby will be born, Klaus will be a whole different person. Besides, you've got Kol taking care of you pretty well." I said, winking at her. "I know that he is Klaus' brother and that is why I refrain from getting all emotional with him." "Why? I thought you two liked each other." "We do. He has feelings for me and I have feelings for him, but I just can' go down this kind of path. I am a witch and he is a vampire. No! He is one of the Original vampires. It can never work out between us. That is why I kept pushing Kol away. That is why he's upset with me." Davina told me and I realized just then in how much pain she was in. "I just want you to listen to me. You can rest easy at night as both Kol and I will talk to Klaus. He is not heartless." "How could you fall for him, Hayley?" Her question caught me off guard. She was looking into my eyes and hoping for an answer. Somehow, she was sort of in the same position I was, falling for an Original, which was the hardest thing in the world, if you ask me. "It just happened. I can't explain it. He has been the real him around me. I never asked him to change, never asked him to be a person he wasn't and I got to know the true him on the inside. He is bad-ass on the outside but on the inside, he is butter. That is what I've always loved about him. He is also caring, romantic and protective in his own ways. I just fell for him without realizing it." "It is the same with Kol and me." "I doubt that. Kol is not into another girl and unlike Klaus; he has shown genuine feelings for you whereas Klaus and I are just friends." "You seem more than friends to me." I smiled and giggled a little as I thought about it. "I wish." I whispered after that but Davina continued insisting. "I see something between the two of you, something big. It is not just the baby. The way you two look at each other, is just…wow! Undying chemistry is what I like to call it and it will haunt you for the rest of your lives unless you give in to your feelings for each other." Okay, now she was starting to act like a fortuneteller and I didn't like it. "Don't you get it? Klaus holds no feelings for me." "His actions prove you otherwise." "What?" I asked, smiling but really confused. "Rebekah told me what you two did at the ball." She wiggled her eyebrows. "What? We were busy at the ball. Camille had an accident, remember?" "He kissed your neck and didn't realize it." I was shocked. "Rebekah told you? But how…?" She must have seen the whole thing. I rubbed my forehead and this time, it was Davina who gave me the hug.

I have to admit that the talk I had with Davina gave me even more thoughts. What was I going to do? I walked downstairs slowly and noticed that Celeste wasn't there anymore. Klaus was reading a book and Elijah and Kol were gone too. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hello, love." He put his book down and came over to place his hand on my belly. "I can feel it so well, and I can hear it as well." He whispered and that made me smile. "I am glad. It won't be long now. Sophie said that in two weeks maximum, the baby will pop out." "Our heir." he whispered, still rubbing my baby belly. I looked at his beautiful face and I noticed how handsome he was when he was smiling. "Klaus, what happened at the ball?" His face scrunched up. "What do you mean, love? Is this about Cami?" I looked into his eyes and he was waiting for my response. "Um…I…um…" I couldn't get anything out. I shouldn't lie to him this way. I promised I wouldn't, but at the same time I couldn't just ask him why he kissed my neck at the ball. Maybe he doesn't even remember that moment not to mention the fact that it was one of those moments we even had that night we kissed for the second time. There were many moments flashing before us as we lost control, but too many times for some reason. I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't answer and we continued looking at each other. He left his hand on my belly, trying to think hard about that night when his eyes started widening and he parted his mouth a little as if he were unable to speak. Was he remembering that moment, or was it something else? "I wanted to make you feel better. You were stressed out and so was I, knowing you were in a place full of vampires who could have tried to hurt you and my child." I didn't know where he got this from. I think that we were beginning to remember the same moment and he was trying to turn this to the baby, the only excuse he could ever think of for touching me in a romantic way. Was this lust for him, the way he felt that first night with me? I knew sure as hell that it was not the same in my condition. I was in love with him and I was hoping that one day I would get the chance to show him that and maybe find out how he felt. But there was only one thing stopping me and that was fear. Fear is always standing in the way of wars, love and many other things. Fear is what we all fear of the most. "Klaus, when will this all end?" I asked, closing my eyes and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Soon, love. I promise. As soon as possible." "Sophie has this new plan and…" He pulled away from me at that moment. "What new plan?" Uh oh! I did it again. With all the confusion, Celeste and everything I had forgotten to tell him that Sophie changed some pretty big parts of the plan. This was my chance to fill him in and he tried to stay calm once he found out. "I know that we are running out of time, but this is the best way. None of them can fight evenly with Marcel's vampire army if they can't transform and they only transform on a full moon. Sophie is right." "I should have listened to my own instincts." Klaus said in a whisper and that frightened me. Elijah and I have managed to change his mind many times but this time was different. "What are you talking about?" He looked really pissed off. "I should have turned them all into hybrids when I had the chance and I would have had an obedient and truthful army." The way he was looking at me, it was like he was planning something. I was afraid as I placed my hand on my stomach and backed away from him. He didn't say anything. He didn't even try to stop me.

At that moment, I was desperate to call Sophie and get here there so she would explain everything to Klaus, or at the very least, try. Klaus punched his fist into a wall in a matter of seconds in anger and tears burst from my eyes. I started sobbing over there for no reason and I didn't know what to do. "Please, stop." I managed to get out of my paralyzed self. But he didn't. "How many times have I told you to tell me the truth at the exact moment you find out something new? How many times?" He didn't yell and I knew that it was because he wanted to protect the baby. "How do you think that we are going to get ahead of Marcel if we each do our own thing?" "I was about to ask you the same question, Klaus. It always has to be your way, doesn't it? We are allowed to contribute with ideas but you are the one making the final call on each one of them. How is that fair? You want people to respect you; maybe you should try to respect your people." I told him and turned around, still feeling streams of tears down my cheeks. I quickly headed up the stairs and stopped for a minute to see what he was doing. He was standing there and thinking and then finally decided to pull out a piece of paper and some pencils. He was beginning to draw. What in the name of…? I thought about going back to console him and to tell him that I didn't mean what I said but I was hoping that he would return the apology. I shook my head and started going the rest of the way up just as Elijah came down and noticed my face full of tears. "Hayley, what has happened?" "Where is Celeste?" I asked, trying to ignore his question. He looked at me confused and then raised his eyebrows calmly, answering, "She is in our basement, locked up." "What?" "Niklaus has apparently decided to drain her out of blood until she decides to spill out everything she knows about Marcel and everything that she has told him until now. You are safe from her." he reassured me and I nodded. "I don't know what we are going to do about Davina. Marcel must not find her." I told Elijah and he just put a hand up to stop me from speaking. "I will take care of it, I promise. Now, would you mind telling me…?" I headed towards my room in a flash before he could finish asking me. I knew that he was going to find out from his brother, anyway and would try as always to calm the spirits, talk to Sophie and work this out.

Katherine was alone in her room, looking at some old photos she had kept for a long time of Elijah. I came in just as she was looking at a picture from what seemed a very long time ago. "Hey! Did you find out where Celeste is?" she asked me, dying to know. "Klaus decided to lock her in our basement and drain her of her blood." I informed her and the look on Katherine's face was a look which matched the look of a child on a Christmas morning. "You got your wish. She gets some serious beat down." I replied, winking and sitting down on her bed. "It is not something that she doesn't deserve. Look at all the trouble she has caused for the Mikaelsons. I am not going to just let her leave this house, unpunished." "She did cause some serious damage in our plan." I agreed and she noticed my red face after she looked up from the picture. "Which one is it?" she asked, rolling her eyes. I looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Is it Klaus or the baby? Which one is it?" "Kind of both." I answered, frantically and I told her everything that has happened downstairs. "This doesn't change anything between the two of you. This is the war between Klaus' plan and Sophie's plan. You just have to stay out of the way, Hayley." "I just wanted to talk to him about what happened between us at the ball and it sort of slipped out." She looked at me, wary. "What did happen between you two at the ball?" I stopped for a minute and thought carefully about my answer when Rebekah stepped inside with some magazines and said, "Hayley, would you like a bubble bath?" I stood up and pointed my finger at her. "How could you tell everyone? Even Davina knows. Kol is now going to torture me about it for weeks." "What are you talking about?" "I am talking about what Klaus did to me at the ball." I said in a whisper this time and Rebekah grinned. "Yeah! Sorry about that, Hayley. I swear that I didn't mean to. It just looked so sweet and the way you two were embracing each other. A lot of people were admiring you. You want to know what Camille's college friends told me?" "No." "They told me that you seem like the perfect couple." "Rebekah, you promised you would stop doing this to me." "Sorry." We stood there for a minute and Katherine kept grinning as she stared at the two of us, finally catching on what was going on. "So how about that bubble bath?"

Rebekah was getting on my nerves and so was Kol. The only people that I felt I could really talk to at the moment were Davina and…Camille. But Camille was taking days off from work so I couldn't go see her at the bar and ask for some kind of advice regarding stress. She is educated and a pretty good student. Camille also didn't know about vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and all the supernatural stuff going on in New Orleans. I have to say that she made a pretty wrong choice by moving here. I would have to tell her that, but that also meant spilling out the details and I was in no mood of putting Cami in danger. She deserved a normal human life and I was going to offer her that, No need for her to get mixed up in this supernatural business. That is what I thought about as I drenched in that warm bubble bath Rebekah had set up for me. I was completely naked and I ad time to examine my round baby belly. It looked so weird, like nothing I have ever seen before. I just stayed there like that until there was a knock on the bathroom door and I believed it was Rebekah. I had my eyes closed and said, "Come in!" Footsteps approached, but I still had no intension of opening my eyes. The footsteps stopped and I giggled. "Really, Bekah? Can't I have just a small moment of…?" I opened my eyes and they widened when they saw that it was in fact Klaus standing there, not Rebekah. "…privacy?" I ended in a whisper and he just smirked. "Forgive me for disturbing you, love." I didn't say anything. I just stood there and made sure to cover my belly with the bubbles. I don't know why but I had no intension of him seeing me naked with a fat belly. "Have you finally decided to calm down?" I asked him in a straight and firm tone. He dropped down next to me on his knees and picked up my face in his hands. "I never meant to snap at you like that, Hayley. You should have just told me about the change of plans earlier, sweetheart." "You would have reacted the same way because you don' like anyone to make decisions in your place." "Yet, neither do you." he answered proudly, continuing to smile down at me. "What will happen to Celeste?" I asked him and he said, "She will get the punishment she deserves." "I am glad." I whispered and he smiled. "I knew you would be. That is why I made this choice. I know she has been bothering you ever since she came into this house but I want you to know that will not be the case anymore. You will not be seeing her anymore." "Klaus, I need to know what she knows about Marcel. We need to interrogate her." "I will get to that right away." "I can do it." I offered and then stepped out of the bath, going to get my robe. I hadn't realized that I had been walking past him absolutely naked. I turned around now wearing my robe and noticed his sexy smirk as he kept checking me out up and down. I blushed and he answered my question. "Hayley, I am not going to let you go down there by yourself to interrogate an old vampire. That is out of the question." "But…" "No buts, love." he whispered close to my face and smiled while I looked at him, upset. "Fine, your majesty." I said and he laughed, kissing my hand one more time. Was this becoming a sort of habit for him? Who really cared? It was sweet of him.

Deciding to listen to him…Oh no, of course not! I decided NOT to listen to him; I dried off in my robe, put on my pants and a gray t-shirt along with my slippers and headed downstairs. Elijah and Klaus were planning and talking and planning and talking. Rebekah was staying hidden somewhere and she pressed her finger against her lips to keep me from saying anything that would give her away. I didn't understand what the problem was if she somehow decided to join in the conversation and plan along with her brothers. They were the Mikaelsons! They were a family and they all needed to contribute but apparently, her ideas brought to the table weren't useful or somewhat annoying to Klaus and Elijah…especially to Elijah. I looked away from Rebekah and came downstairs to see the brothers. "Hello, Hayley! Nice warm bath?" Klaus caught my eye and I noticed him smiling to himself. What the heck was wrong with him? Elijah was smiling too. What were they talking about? I had to remember to ask Rebekah later on. "A very nice warm bath indeed. Now, why don't you fill me in on the plan situation? That's what you were talking about, right?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. "We were indeed." he said and Elijah continued. "We have come to the conclusion that Sophie's plan is indeed a very good one, even better than the last one. I believe that the werewolves will be fully prepared for the battle by the full moon…" "…and I will have time to manage to regain complete control of Marcel's Inner Circle." Klaus finished and I looked impressed. "Okay! Good to know." I stayed there for a couple of minutes before smiling at both of them and turning around to leave. "What are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Klaus asked me and I thought about what to say carefully. "Oh, just wondering around here. I think I will go and sit peacefully in my room, read a book and just relax." "Would like me to accompany you?" The way he said it just made my heart swoon. I felt the need to spend some time with him, talk about the baby, about Marcel, about the future we'll have with our child and many other interesting things. I wanted for us to sit and talk about his paintings as well in which I would learn more about his life and what he did for one thousand years, in which places he has been. I wanted to know everything, but I had something else to do so I shook my head at him, still smiling. "Thank you, but no. I want to be alone." "As you wish, love." he responded in a whisper and left the room as well, probably to his art studio. "How is Katerina?" Elijah asked me and I grinned. "She really could use some company. Why don't you offer it to her, Elijah?" My idea worked.

I stepped cautiously down in the basement with a lamp I found in this ancient home I lived and looked around. It was really dark, lad, and spider webs everywhere and extremely dry. Looking around, I noticed a large cage in the back of the room which was just as old as the house but just as strong to keep someone captive in there. Celeste was chained up inside and she was sleeping, her face looking really pale, as a ghost' and it looked like Klaus really drained her of her blood. He was planning on torturing her like this. Me? I wanted this woman to pay for what she did, but I wanted to get some straight answers out of her as well. As soon as I pointed the light towards her, she hissed, and looked angry but didn't move. I approached her and without thinking, I opened the cage and sat down on my knees next to her. She looked surprised to see me but not happy. "What the heck are you doing here?" she croaked. "I am here to ask you some questions and I expect some good answers." I told her straight out. She managed to laugh a little and said, "You've got to be kidding me. Why on Earth would I tell you anything? Unless, you have some blood to give me." She was hoping and looked at me with pain in her eyes. I knew what she was playing and I wasn't going to join. "Not a chance. The deal is this one. Either you tell me what I need to know about Marcel, or I inform Klaus that you are not being cooperative and he will punish you further." She laughed again. "Please, I know that he didn't send you here. I know Klaus. He would be a fool to even think about this." "Celeste, I am warning you! You have already done enough damage in this house. I suggest that you just start talking and save yourself from this. Marcel is not going to come to your rescue or even another vampire, if that's what you're hoping. I might even be able to convince Klaus to release you, despite of everything you've done." She scoffed and I waited for a response. "I don't understand what it is about you which makes him act like that. You are just a one-night stand. Klaus and I were more than that in 1800…but I guess it is just the fact that you are carrying his child and you are welcomed to a life of luxury. Lucky you." "Lucky? I am stuck in the middle of a war, pregnant and thinking that everyday my child could be in danger and it is not even born. I live in fear every day." "You should." I really had enough of all this. "Start talking!" I demanded. "Or what?" I had no response for that. We looked at each other for a long time before Celeste continued talking. "You talk about your child being in danger. All your problems revolve around your child. Don't you ever think about yourself? You never think about how deserted you will be once you give birth to that child and no Original will give a damn about you anymore?" I tried to ignore everything. It was just like that day, that morning when she told me some things which hurt, even though they seemed to be true at the moment. Now, I wasn't so sure. "The Originals will get rid of you. All these little things and connections you seem to have with Klaus will all go away. In the finale, I see him abandoning you on the streets, taking your baby and living happily ever after with that perky blonde of his. Imagine yourself on the streets with that cheerleader acting like the mother of your child and warming herself in bed with the man you obviously have feelings for. Your life will suck, Hayley." "No." I burst into tears like a moron and that was exactly what she wanted. I stayed there on my knees and just then with a grin on her face, she started to move and I before I could realize what was happening, she had grabbed my throat and she was standing. She was faking all along. She wasn't as weak as I thought. I continued gasping for air and I prayed that my baby wouldn't be affected by this. At that moment, there was a growl and Celeste was slammed again the other wall. Klaus was upon her and I couldn't believe what he was holding. It was a wooden stake. He stabbed it into her heart at that moment and I gasped, falling on my knees, the tears in my eyes continuing to flow as Celeste's body was dropped before me. She was gone. "Hayley!" he cried and out and immediately bent over to help me up. I was crying and I couldn't stop. "It alright, love. You're safe with me. It's alright. You will not be seeing her ever again." He gave me a warm hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck, still crying into his shirt. "How did you know I was here?" I whispered and he whispered back. "Because I had a feeling. I know you. I knew you would come here to see her." "You're not mad at me?" "No." I was glad and continued hugging him, pushing Celeste's last words out of my head.

Klaus picked me up bridal style and took me to my room, making me lay down on my bed. "Please, don't go." I told him, my face red. "Of course not. I just want to know what you were thinking." I stood up and placed a hand on his chest. "I wanted to learn more about what happened to my parents, how they died and I thought she might have known." "It was Marcel." Klaus said, trying to end the subject. "How do you know?" "It is the most obvious choice, Hayley. He wants to be King of the Quarter and he gets rid of the werewolves so of course he killed them." "Amelia is not so sure." "Well, Amelia hasn't lived as long as I have in order to know Marcel as well as I do. I taught him everything he knows." "I know. I just think about the possibility of you being wrong." "Because of Rebekah?" "What does she have to do with anything?" "You want to protect her and in order to do so, you try to find a way to make Marcel as less guilty as possible, hoping that would make her happy and give her more chances to have a happy ending with him. I thought Marcel fancied Camille." He said deep in thought. "Marcel and Rebekah have a long history and they are in love with each other. You can't deny that anymore, Klaus. You should just know that there is a big difference between fancying someone and truly loving someone." Klaus looked at me for one moment and I was afraid of what he would say to my remark but we were interrupted at that moment by Elijah who burst inside without even knocking and Katherine was standing behind him in shock but she didn't look upset. "Niklaus, you killed Celeste?" Elijah asked like a lunatic. "She tried to kill, Hayley." "We needed her information." Elijah insisted but there was pain in his eyes. I could see it. He had cared for Celeste once and seeing her gone, was surprisingly hurtful for him. Katherine rubbed Elijah's neck in order to make him feel better but I knew deep down that she didn't care that Celeste lost her life one bit. Elijah placed his lips on Katherine's and Klaus rolled his eyes looking as grumpy as he ever did when he saw the girl he has been trying to hunt down for over 500 years kiss his brother. Just then, they were pulled apart by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" came Rebekah's voice.

Elijah went downstairs along with Katherine. Klaus and I heard Rebekah saying, "Hey! What are you doing here?" she was joyful. "Who…?" I began asking but I got my answer as Marcel's voice was heard next. "Hi, darling. How are you feeling?" "Just perfect." "Good. I am here to see your brothers. All three of them." We all heard it and we all went downstairs. Just then, I remembered something important. "Davina!" I hissed just as Kol passed the room. His eyes widened and ran back to her room along with me. "Hayley…" Klaus began but is stopped him. "Just go downstairs. I will send Kol in a couple of minutes as well. I'm staying with Davina." Klaus nodded and he went downstairs along with Elijah and Katherine to join Rebekah and Marcel. Kol and I informed Davina of what was going on and she panicked. She looked heartbroken. "He has been taking such good care of him and I have betrayed him." "You haven't, darling. You are just doing what is right for this city. You are protecting the city from someone who is ruining it." Kol calmed her down and Davina gave him a hug. "Hayley, go downstairs to help." Kol said to me. "What are you talking about? What about you?" "I am staying here with Davina. She needs me, my protection and care." "Marcel said he wants to see all of the Mikaelson brothers and that includes you, Kol." "I am staying right here. I don't give a rat's ass what Marcel wants. I want nothing to do with him and he might get a serious beat down from me if I ever see his face again. Go!" I nodded and before I could close the door, I noticed Davina giving Kol a peck on the lips and after that; they continued to hug each other. I smiled sweetly and then closed the door shut and made sure that no one would go inside and disturb them, especially Marcel. He must not figure out that Davina is with us. I walked downstairs with a serious expression on my face and this time, Marcel didn't exactly grin when he saw me. "The extraordinary werewolf girl, Hayley. How nice to finally see you! I hope that you haven't been lurking around and not minding your own business as you did at the ball." Rebekah gave him a look and he stopped saying anything else. Klaus rolled his eyes and I noticed Katherine doing the exact same thing. Marcel walked around and replied grinning, "Klaus, I've said it once and I am going to say it again. This place is magnifique!" "Why don't we just continue our little chat, the one we had before Hayley came downstairs." "I have nothing more to say, Niklaus. I said all I needed to say. Just keep your little friends out of sight and I am going to keep them out of mind." He was looking at Katherine especially when he said that. Katherine looked surprised. She was no friend of Klaus'. She was only there because she loved Elijah so much and wanted to be with him forever, although now as human, I wasn't sure how that was going to be possible for her if Sophie didn't get the time to finish that potion she had been promising. "Rebekah, would you care to come with me for a walk?" "Well…" Before she could answer, Klaus had stepped in between them. "The answer is no." he growled. Uh oh…again. "Whoa! Since when are you making the decisions for her, Klaus? She is old enough to do what she wants and be with whom she wants to be with." "I thought that you would have learned your lesson from back then." Klaus continued and Marcel, smirked, taking a step forward to face him. Klaus didn't say anything after this. It was clear that he has somehow met his match even though Klaus was much stronger than Marcel. I noticed some of Marcel's vampires lurking round our house, somehow inspecting it and Rebekah was looking at marcel in an apologetic way. "Nik, stop it!" she told him through gritted teeth. "I'll see you around." Marcel told Rebekah giving her a sweet smile and she managed to smile back as he headed outdoors. "Oh, and Klaus! You will let me know if you happen to see dear Davina, will you? Thanks, old pal!" The weird thing about the relationship between Klaus and Marcel is that they were good friends but at the same time, they really hated each other. It was the kind of relationship that I used to have with the father of my child. Rebekah couldn't say anything afterwards. The attraction and care between her and Marcel was already too obvious. Klaus was not liking this. Marcel and his gang left the house and Elijah closed the door. "That went well, I think. He didn't spot Davina and neither did his followers." "We are not going to kill him. The witches just want him to be ran out of town along with his closest gangsters." I old Klaus, knowing what he was thinking. They were good friends and I had a feeling that if he did kill Marcel, he would regret it deeply afterwards. "Maybe." he whispered.

We have all been thinking about what we were going to do in a couple of weeks when the full moon would be out and he werewolves would attack. "We have this plan which Sophie modified but in a good way. Now, all we need is to put it in action and free this town. Rebekah…" Elijah wanted to say something to her but she cut him off. "I know, brother. I am not going to let my personal feelings get in the way of what I must do. I acknowledge that." I rubbed her back and looked at Klaus with my emerald eyes. He looked like he was admiring them and thinking about me and our baby. There was another knock on the door and Davina quickly hid behind Kol, thinking that it was Marcel again but Elijah shook his head at her. Thank Goodness! It wasn't him. He opened the door and Sophie came inside with a couple of witches behind her including two I recognized, Sabine and Agnes, the fortuneteller. They looked serious and worried. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sophie asked. "Why don't you just tell us the good news? This day has been full of shits." Katherine grumbled and Sophie raised her eyebrows. "Very well! The good news is that the potion for the complete control of werewolves when they transform has been successfully brewed. Now, all we need is to wait for the day in which they will transform and they will all need to drink some of this potion before the full moon is out." Sophie explained and Rebekah clapped. "That is good news." she agreed but Katherine crossed her arms. "And what about my potion?" "I am finishing it." Sophie said annoyed. "I am taking care of it now. Sophie is in fact busy with more important things." Sabine added. "What is the bad news?" Klaus asked, bracing himself. "The bad news is somewhat confusing. Agnes appears to have caught a glimpse of someone in this town. Someone who has appeared to be dead, in fact, completely gone." "And you claim that this person is back?" Elijah asked, scratching his head. "Yes, and most likely came back with a vengeance and to cause trouble for all of us, maybe even Marcel. This town will be in even more danger if we do not do something." "Wait a minute! Who are we talking about? Who is that powerful as to come here and try to cause trouble for the Original Family?" Kol stood up looking all brave for Davina. It was cute. "You may want to brace yourself." Sophie replied and Katherine started tapping her heels. "Just spill it already! You are making me nervous." No. She was just grumpy because of the unfinished potion. "It is the father you assumed to be dead, after being daggered by Klaus. Mikael!" Sophie had laid the bomb on us.


	22. The Greater Evil

**Chapter 22 is now out, all my favorite story lovers! So, a big shocker the last time, right after a cliffhanger. Mikael has been spotted around the French Quarter by Agnes, the witch fortuneteller and Celeste is dead (wanted to keep her much longer but she started to annoy me). In this chapter, we will get to see what the Mikaelson brothers have to say about this and how Rebekah will handle the situation as well. Hayley will learn more about this Mikael guy from Rebekah and starts to worry about the baby's grandfather's rage and how it might affect them all if the rumors are true and he is truly back. Afterwards, Hayley will have a meeting at the bar with Camille (we'll see how that turns out). Klaus and Elijah also meet Marcel at the bar and Rebekah and Katherine tag along, which will lead to another large argument. Hayley's POV (as usual), please review and enjoy!**

Everyone caught fire at that moment. I had no idea what was going on. This was quite surprising news coming from Sophie but everyone was taking this news differently. Klaus was staring at the witches with his arms crossed, his mouth parted a little and unable to get anything out of his mouth. He was speechless, just as he was that night when he found out I was pregnant. Elijah and Kol were both frowning as if they didn't believe a single word coming out of the witches' mouths. Davina was not understanding anything and Katherine looked like she wanted to bang her head against the wall. Rebekah was also in a state of shock and angry at the same time at the thought of her father being in town. "No. That's impossible." Klaus stated, uncrossing his arms. These were the same words he said in that cave, but if there is one thing I learned is that in the supernatural world, nothing is impossible. At the moment, I was willing to believe anything. If Sophie had said that Marcel had turned into a unicorn, I would have believed that in a heartbeat…I think. I just stood there and examined the expressions on each one of their faces. "It is not impossible. Nothing is impossible. I have seen him." Agnes insisted. "And I am supposed to believe a fortuneteller which may or may not be in her right mind?" Klaus snapped and Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from talking. He turned towards the witches and asked, "Can you give us any proof?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "The only proof Agnes has are her words. You might as well believe that she is telling the truth. We have nothing to hide from you and we have no reason to lie to you. We are just warning you that our plan may be turned upside down at this point." Klaus caught fire and pulled Elijah's hand off his shoulder as he approached Sophie dangerously. "I incinerated my stepfather to dust. He is gone." He said those words in a whisper and then stormed out of the living room and straight to his art studio before anyone could stop him. I turned towards Rebekah. "What the heck is going on?" "Don't you get it? Our father whom we thought was dead is not and he is back to get revenge." "Revenge for what?" "I don't know. Maybe betraying him and siding with Nik against him. He is going to want us all dead now." "We sure have a big little problem on our hands." Katherine commented and she got a dirty look from Sabine. "This isn't funny! Mikael is the Original Vampire Hunter as we like to call him. He can kill us all, even Marcel!" she snapped and Katherine decided to stay quiet. "What are we going to do?" Kol asked Elijah. His brother didn't respond.

Davina was standing there and asked Kol what the problem was and we had to listen to his story about his father all over again. Rebekah dropped on the couch, still in a state of shock. "Very well, then. I see that you all need some time to absorb this information so I will let you be. Hayley, I will be checking up on you and the baby later on today, alright?" I nodded and Sophie, followed by Sabine, Agnes and a couple of other witches left the house. "I can't believe he's alive. Hayley, he's going to kill us all, just like our mother tried to." Rebekah whispered and I sat down next to her on the couch. "What do you mean?" "Our parents despise us. They considered us an abomination on Earth and want to get rid of us. We managed to stop our mother from getting rid of us last year. I don't know what we are going to do about our father now." Elijah stepped into the conversation. "I do not even want to think what might happen if he finds out about Niklaus and Hayley's unborn child. His target will be you, Hayley." I clutched my stomach and looked around for support. This was too much to take. First we had to deal with Marcel and now we also had to deal with Klaus' super dick and psyco father? "What does this mean? Is my baby in danger again?" I asked, frightened. Elijah sat down next to us and placed his hands on Rebekah to keep her from really panicking. "Mikael has always been a ruthless and vindictive person, just like Niklaus. Sometimes I wonder if he is being more like our father now, after the abusive childhood he had." Elijah said, completely lost in thought. "Where is he now? It looks like he lost control again and he has to regain it by painting." Katherine snickered. "You should go and speak to him about this, Elijah. This is serious and I don't know how I can handle this." "Even I don't know how to handle this." Rebekah piped in. "I am afraid that if I go, he might do something foolish out of anger and destroy all of his paintings. You speak to him, Hayley." Elijah told me and I shook my head. "No. This is family business and I don't want to step in. I have never met your father and I do hope that I'll never get the chance." "I am praying for that too. He sure is a more son of a bitch than Klaus will ever be." Katherine replied and got herself a drink to calm her nerves. I sighed, getting up from the couch and turning around to leave the room when Katherine stopped me, giving me the bottle of scotch. "For him." she said.

Just as I thought, Klaus was meditating in his art studio and started working on a new canvas. I knocked on the door before entering. I hated to disturb him when he was being so creative and creating such beautiful art, but I just had to talk to him about Mikael and the future of my child. He was surprised and turned around, holding a paintbrush in his hand. The anger from his face drained completely when he saw me. For some reason, Elijah was right. I was able to reach out to him in moments like these the way no one else could. "May I come in?" I asked and he didn't say anything. He just sighed and nodded. He certainly has managed to paint a lot of things since he came to New Orleans for the second time. This studio was loaded with paintings, waiting to be exposed to the world and I loved it. I crossed my arms as he continued painting slowly and with more care than I've ever seen him. I stopped right next to him and admired his work, as I have before. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, just continued painting. I think he was afraid that if he did say something, he would snap. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and he dropped his paintbrush on the floor. He looked at this new painting with tears in his eyes and I as I stared at it, I noticed the darkness and the pain, exactly what Klaus was feeling right now. "He is the abomination on Earth, not me, not my brothers and not my sister. It is him. He has done this to us, ruined the family we once had." he whispered with tears filling up in his eyes. "I don't know what to say. This has caught me off guard." I told him the truth and he turned around to face me. "This is something I can't control. My father is a monster. If he finds out about our child…" He continued shedding tears of his own and this worried me. I held his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes. "We'll find a way. I trust you." I told him and he also placed a finger on my face to rub my cheek in a breathtaking way. My words gave him strength. "Our so called father has hunted me for a long time, tried to make me feel powerless, take everything that I love and torture me. I am not going to let him do this to me again. I refuse to let him!" he stated and massaged my back a little. I gave him a warm smile and decided to let him get back to work. "When he shows up this time, I'll be ready." he managed to add before starting to paint again. I knew he would and I knew that no matter how many people refused to believe that he cares, I would manage to prove them wrong. Klaus cares about family and about his child. He would not let us leave him like this. Suddenly I felt this need to make him joyful and make him smile. I grabbed his paintbrush from his hands and he glared at me for a long time as I washed it with water, making it squeaky clean of dark paint. "What are you doing?" he asked me, utterly shocked of what I had just done. "Haven't you ever thought about lighting up your life instead of being so miserable and looking on the dark side of things, instead of the bright side?" I asked him with a small grin, thinking about my plan. Klaus just continued staring at me and he opened his mouth to say something eventually but I stopped him, approaching him with this clean paintbrush. "Life is a wonderful experience and I know that it is hard, but I like to try to enjoy it while it lasts. I don't think it counts for you since you are immortal but for me…" I dipped the paintbrush into a bottle of yellow paint I had found stacked in the back and I pushed away all the dark paint. "Love…" Klaus began but stopped as he watched what I was doing. Without realizing, I had started covering some areas with this yellow paint and then used the blue paint for the sky, covering up the gray one and then used green and brown for the trees not white and black. Klaus just watched me and couldn't take his eyes off me for some reason. I just smiled, looking at how improved the painting was now. I wasn't an artist as he was, but I did I pretty good job and I loved it.

Klaus stared at how his painting looked now and I was afraid that he would stop being nice to me after sort of changing his idea about this particular painting. My head dropped to the ground when he didn't say anything and put the paintbrush down. I was trying to open his heart for one moment and make him realize the true meanings of life. I wanted to leave, but he pulled me back, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer so our foreheads were touching. I just smiled up at him and took one more look at the new and improved painting. "What do you think?" I finally asked him and he showed me the biggest grin you could get out of him. I did it! "I absolutely adore it. You have some talent, sweetheart." he whispered and made my heart swoon as we stood there wrapped around each other. He looked deep into my eyes and there it was again. There was the spark that we always felt when looking at each other. It was killing me and the longing to feel his warm lips was making me shudder. He ran a hand through my hair and said, "Little wolf, you are just incredible." He called me by my pet name once again, the pet name which I used to loathe because back in those times in Mystic Falls he used to call me "little wolf" just to make me feel weak, compared to him. Now, I felt like he used it just to tease me and at times just to make me feel adored by someone like him. He bent forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead and I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt like I took my place in Heaven. He pulled back but not too much and I felt like something was really going to happen between us and it wasn't just lust anymore. This felt so much more real and my feelings for him were beginning to be obvious and that was what I was sort of afraid of. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen and I felt his breath on my face. Before anything more could happen, the moment was ruined by a ringing phone from the table where all the paint bottles were. Klaus sighed, and looked annoyed at his phone. "Marcel!" he exclaimed as he answered and I growled under my breath. "Sure! Why not?!" Klaus rolled his eyes after saying those words and ended the phone call. "Marcel wants to meet Elijah and me at the bar right now." My heart dropped, but I nodded, looking unaffected by anything that happened and could have happened. He caressed my cheek and whispered close to my lips. "Thank you, love." "Go save the world." I joked and grinned once more. "At least the city. Not much I can do for the rest of the world, as powerful as I am." "I doubt that. The person you are on the inside is capable of doing anything." I told him. "Hayley, your confidence in me is surprising." "I have warmed up to you, in case you haven't noticed." "Oh, I sure noticed!" He looked at the painting I had improved and whispered, "You can keep it. I will make a portrait out of it and hang it in your room." "Thank you." "No, Hayley, thank you!" he insisted and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I must go now. Take care and leave Mikael to me and my brothers. He will not come anywhere near one thousand meters of you." He kissed my forehead once more and kissed my hand as well before leaving me in the studio.

Katherine, Rebekah, Kol and Davina were standing in the living room while Klaus and Elijah got dressed for their meeting with Marcel and his vampires. "We are going to be a while. Don't wait up for me and enjoy your day." Elijah told Katherine and she smiled but in a sad way. "What are you going to say to him?" Rebekah asked ad I realized immediately what she was talking about. "Dear sister, Marcel has enough problems on his mind right now; including the fact that sweet little Davina is missing. He doesn't need to know about Mikael…yet." Klaus smirked at her before heading out the door. Kol crossed his arms. "And what the hell am I supposed to do since the big brothers get all the action?" He was pretty pissed off. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help the girls around the house?" Elijah answered him before leaving in a flash. "How is it possible that they still believe that I am being useless around the house after everything that we have been through?" Kol mumbled, getting a blood bag from the fridge. "Maybe it is your lack of incompetence which keeps Elijah from trusting you with anything." Katherine suggested. "Maybe I really should rip your head off!" Kol threatened. "Okay! That's enough!" I exclaimed as I watched argue. Davina picked up a book from the table and started reading quietly. Kol put down the blood bag and joined her on the couch. Davina was a good influence on Kol and I was hoping that would make him more part of this family. She laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I never want to leave this place. I've never felt more at home, not even at Marcel's and he has been taking care of me my entire life." "I am never going to let you leave." Kol told her. "Despite what Klaus said?" she asked, looking up at him with doe-like eyes. Kol scoffed. "Ah, my brother's all talk and no action. Just ignore him. He will not be able to get rid of you. He will have to go through me first if he even dares to think about shooing you away." "And me." Rebekah added, smiling at our little teenage witch. I sighed and went up to my room only to be followed by Rebekah. I just couldn't get rid of her, not that I wanted to. "What is it about Mikael?" I asked her, opening the door to my room and welcoming her inside. "What?" "I want to know what it is about Mikael wanting revenge on all of you." "It is complicated, Hayley and Elijah has told you the story." "Not exactly. He only told me about the relationship between him and Klaus and that he was pretty pissed off when he found out that your mother cheated on him with a werewolf. I want to know about your relationship with your father." She started telling me a lot of interesting stuff about the past and when they were all human, a true family. "I am sure Elijah has told you that originally, there were seven of us. Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, me and Henrick. Aaron died in a war as human and Henrick, the youngest brother was slaughtered by werewolves. After that, our mother decided to make us immortal in order to not lose any more members of the family. Thus, the first vampires were created. Things became complicated with our father after that. After our mother was killed by Niklaus because of the curse she has bound on him, we all scattered. Finn and Kol fled the village and only Elijah, Nik and I decided to remain together always and forever. We went through many years of torture and heartbreak as Nik managed to dagger us all in order to make sure that we were to never leave him. As I said, he has a weird way of caring for his family. We were undaggered after ninety years, things happened, Finn was staked and so was Kol but Kol managed to come back from the other side and Nik staked our father with the white oak stake, the only one which can kill an Original Vampire." I listened carefully to what she was telling me. "Wait! But if Mikael was daggered with a white oak stake, how is it possible that he is still alive?" "That is what I am trying to understand. It is either he came back from the other side just like Kol managed to find a way, or the witches are lying to us for some reason and he isn't back." Rebekah replied, thinking about this carefully. "I need to protect my child." I told her. "I know, Hayley. We need to find out if Mikael is really here, so we can figure out what to do next. I am sure that Nik and Elijah are on it. It's just a matter of time." She tried to soothe me.

I had a long talk with Rebekah about the baby that would soon be arriving in the Mikaelson family and I also managed to get some more tips from Katherine, who was more than happy to give me some. Sophie came by to check on the baby and me only to report the same thing that she reported for weeks. "The baby is healthy and growing just fine." Sabine would often give me some nutrient stuff for my body in order to keep it clean and keep my skin soft. "This does wonders. Trust me. Take a shower at least once a day and after you're dry, put on this cream. It will make you irresistible." I don't know what she was thinking. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone with my complexion. I just wanted to be healthy, for the baby's sake. Not drinking was actually doing me some good and I thought that I would resume to being a good girl even after the pregnancy and dial down on the drinking, except on special occasions. "I am not trying to impress anyone, Sabine." I told her and she just winked and rolled her eyes afterwards. "Klaus." Katherine coughed and I gave her a look. The witches didn't understand what Katherine had said under that cough. I didn't want them to find out what was going on between me and the baby daddy. It just wasn't going to make things easier, it would only complicate them and I don't think they would guarantee that they would not tell Klaus about this and then try in some way to use me in order to get something else from him, even though the witches seemed quite peaceful and nice since Klaus decided to help them. I took the cream and thanked the witches for their support. Once they left I managed to gang up on Katherine, with Rebekah's help. "That was not funny. They must not know." I warned Katherine and she just raised her hands in self-defense. "You are trying to be funny and it is not working. We have enough problems as it is. Do you want to add more to Hayley's list?" "No. God, you two are overreacting over a stupid little joke." she mumbled under her breath. Kol and Davina had gone upstairs and I was wondering what they were up to because it was awfully quiet. Davina must have started to read him a story, something she loved to do and Kol for the first time ever, started listening to these kinds of stories about romance and heroes. "Amazing how Davina makes Kol the true man he's always been and not the one taught by Klaus to be his assistant in crimes." Rebekah was saying and Katherine just snickered, "Kol will never be the good guy, Rebekah. Don't get your hopes up. He's just like a mini Klaus. Klaus will always be the bad ass you see every day even though someone…" She was looking at me. "…managed to get under his skin in a way no one ever did." she finished her sentence. I shrugged and pretended like I had no idea what she was talking about until I remembered what I told Klaus in the art studio and how surprisingly, he was listening to my advice._ "Haven't you ever thought about lighting up your life instead of being so miserable and looking on the dark side of things, instead of the bright side?"_ and _"Life is a wonderful experience and I know that it is hard, but I like to try to enjoy it while it lasts." _I shivered at the way I remembered how Klaus touched me.

Rebekah got some blood bags from the fridge and dropped one on Katherine's lap. Katherine just looked at it in disgust. "Are you trying to be funny?" she asked, tapping her heels. Rebekah slapped her forehead. "Sorry! It is just hard to imagine you as human and not as a vampire." "You're telling me." Katherine gave Kol the blood bag and he happily accepted a second round. I got up at that moment. "Well, I am not going to be sitting here all day and do nothing. Now that Camille has come back to working at the bar, I want to go and see how she feels." I informed them and Rebekah and Kol both stopped me from going any further up to my room. "What now?" "Hayley, we can't let you go anywhere. The baby is going to come in a few weeks and you need to stay away from marcel and his gang of vampires." Rebekah tried to reason with me. "Niklaus' orders." Kol added, smiling. "Excuse me? Since when do you two take orders from him? And since when does he get to say when I can leave the house and when I can't?" "Since you are carrying his child." Katherine called out trying to sound helpful. "I am going." I told them and walked past them towards my room and started rummaging the closet for some decent clothes to wear so guys would stop checking me out at the bar. "You can't go. Nik clearly stated that you need to be protected." Kol replied. "Then come with me. You can protect me at the bar. I am just going to get something to eat, see how Cami is feeling and have a conversation with her and then we'll head back home. You can even catch up on your drinks and partying. I see that you've missed it." I grinned, and he scratched the back of his head, thinking about this option. Rebekah just looked exasperated and headed back downstairs. "Alright, but I think Nik will kill me for this…but wait! I really don't think I can leave this place. I also have a job to protect Davina, courtesy of you." he added, smirking and crossing his arms maybe hoping that I would change my mind about leaving but I wasn't planning on giving into that. "Davina will be safe and sound here with Rebekah and Katherine. Besides, protecting her doesn't seem like a job to me, Kol. It seems like you do it because you really care about our little witch." I smiled at him and he turned a bit red, closing the door. "Okay, you can tell me." I said in a much quieter tone. "She doesn't want to accept me." Kol told me and I nodded. "I know. She told me what happened. But I also saw you sharing a kiss earlier. What was that about?" "To her it seemed more like a friendly kiss…but not to me." "You need to take it easy, Kol. Take care of her, protect her and make her trust you and only you as much as you can. With your adorableness, I am sure that she will come to return your feelings." "Nah! I doubt that. I don't even know why I am so pissed. I mean, there are many beautiful women in this world but Davina…there is no girl like her. She is beautiful, funny and extremely feisty. I like that about her." I picked out some clothes and Kol turned around so I could change. "So, are you planning on taking my advice, or just try to get to her in your own way?" I asked him and he grinned. "You're awesome, Hayley. I can understand what my brother sees in you." I think that he was just trying to get a reaction out of me to see if I really do have feelings for Klaus. Being smart, I pretended like I didn't really care what he thought of me. "Are you planning on getting ready as well?" I asked with some bitterness in my tone. "Pregnant lady hormones acting up again? Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden? God, just pop out the baby, Hayley and come back to being your usual self." "It is not a joke, Kol. Now, hurry up or I am leaving without you and you will be in bring trouble with your brothers." "Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm coming." Kol snorted, grabbed his jacket and followed me downstairs using vampire speed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Davina asked Kol and I stepped away to give them some privacy along with Rebekah and Katherine. "I just need to get Hayley somewhere safe. I'll be back soon." Kol told her in a sad tone in his voice. She must have noticed it because she turned upset all of a sudden. "What are you going to do?" Rebekah asked me. "Just talk to Camille. Everything will be okay." "Do you think she remembers anything from the ball?" Katherine wondered and Rebekah crossed her arms at her with a frown. "Do you doubt my abilities to compel someone the proper way? Me? I am the Original Female Vampire. Remember who you're talking to." I giggled at their feud but I had no time to lose. "I am going now, girls. Take care of Davina and try not to rip each other's heads off. I'll be back soon." I told them. "Wait! Are Niklaus and Elijah at the Deveroux bar with marcel and his party?" Kol asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. Why?" "Because my brothers are probably going to be pretty ticked off to see you there, Hayley…and I might end up daggered by Nik…again." I rolled my eyes at the way he was worrying. "I will inform them that it was my idea and I brought you there to protect me, if they are at the bar. I just want to talk to Camille for a couple of minutes and get something there good to eat. Maybe Sophie is there as well. Is it really that much to ask?" "From my brothers, yes." Rebekah answered me. "You will let us know what Camille said, right?" Katherine asked. "Of course. I am just worried about her. I feel like it was my fault she got hurt by Celeste that night." "Wait! Did you get rid of Celeste's body?" Rebekah asked me, twitching her nose. "No. Maybe it is still in the basement. You two get rid of it. I do not want to see her face ever again." I answered. "Oh, trust me, you aren't the only one. And the good news is that we are getting our wish." Katherine grinned. "Klaus really saved your life, Hayley and your child's." Rebekah looked impressed. "I know and I owe him my life for that." I answered softly and Katherine stopped me. "Don't you ever say something like that again; especially not anywhere he can hear you. He might take it seriously and think your life belongs to him now." At that moment, if it meant being with him and our child as one, I would have accepted anything. "Why do you think Celeste chose to drain Camille of blood out of all the people at the ball last night?" Rebekah put up a good question. "Unlucky, I suppose." Katherine answered, getting a bottle of gin. "Get a grip and lay low on the drinks. You might get really dizzy. You are not as strong as you used to be, Katherine." I informed her and she just shrugged. "Drinking relaxes me and it is really not that bad. I don't know how you can really resist that long without taking a sip, Hayley." she told me. I grabbed my coat, waved goodbye to the girls and was followed by Kol outside in the big sunny evening in New Orleans. "So, what do you suggest I do?" Kol asked me. "Just improvise. Sit around; drink, listen and you might get some useful information about what Marcel is planning on doing next." I exclaimed and he nodded, thinking carefully.

"You really should start being just a little bit more helpful." I told Kol as we walked on Bourbon Street, cautiously. "I am being helpful! I am protecting Davina, aren't I?" "Yes, you are protecting Davina but only because you have grown to care for her, love her." "That doesn't change a thing. I am protecting our most valuable weapon against Marcel." "You better not let her hear you say that or any romance you were planning on having with her will vanish before you can say New Orleans." I giggled as we entered The Deveroux Bar, looking around but seeing no one familiar besides Thierry and Diego who were having a few drinks. "Where is this Camille girl?" Kol asked, getting impatient. "Just wait! She should be here now. It's her shift, not Sophie's. I looked around, hoping I would catch a glimpse of her but no luck. "Maybe we should come back when we are certain that she is here." Kol turned around and yawned. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "We are not leaving this bar until I talk to Cami and make sure that she's alright. That night could have been the most horrible one for her ad I do not wish for it to happen again." I told him sternly and he stopped acting like such a dick and simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" "Well, you came here as my bodyguards so do what a bodyguard is supposed to do and protect me and my unborn child." "I am only doing this so Niklaus doesn't snap at me for putting you in danger and the baby as well by letting you come here. Anyway, I am glad that Elijah and Nik are not here. If they were to find us here, you would be in big trouble and so will I." "I will take the whole blame." I promised him. "I don't think that's going to cut it. Nik likes you and he will most likely punish me and I am in no mood of being daggered and shoved into a box once more. Once was enough, believe me." I started counting to ten slowly in my head. I did understand Katherine now when she said that Kol is way more annoying and pigheaded than Klaus will ever be." I looked over at Diego and Thierry and whispered to Kol. "You see those guys over there?" Kol looked to his right and shrugged again. "What about them?" "They are Marcel's closest friends. I want you to befriend them, offer them drinks and all that crap and see if you can get more information on what Marcel is doing." "Hayley…." Kol began to protest but I stopped him. "Do it for Davina! Marcel is the one trying to hunt her down and get her back to his attic where he can use her powers against us. Davina is in danger and we are in danger as well if anyone finds out that we have her. Do it for her protection that is if you really care about her." I got him there. Checkmate! He scratched his head for one moment before flashing a grin and shaking his head, a bit annoyed. "Fine! You win. I'll go over there." he said. "Oh and please try to keep your level headed self." "What do you mean?" "Don't drink too much or that will give you away." "I know what I am doing, Hayley. You forgot that I am the brother of Niklaus Mikaelson. I know all the tricks regarding manipulation." "I can manipulate too and I can beat the crap out of both of you!" I called back to him. I sat down at the counter and started tapping my fingers, waiting for some service. I waited and waited and waited until a blonde frisky girl approached me.

"Cami!" I exclaimed, my jaw dropping when I saw in what state she was. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink the other night and her hair was not as groomed as it was a couple of days ago. "Hi, Hayley!" she smiled weakly but I stayed frozen. "Are you alright?" "Yes, of course! Why do you ask?" she looked careless for one moment, still hadn't smiled and she started pouring me the usual green tea. "How is the baby developing?" she asked me and I remained paralyzed. I had almost forgotten that she had also found out about that. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. "It's wonderful." "Being a mother, must be a great experience." "Hadn't even started." I smiled, thinking for a second about what the future might hold for me once my baby would be born. "So, now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I had a feeling I was being too pushy, but I needed answers. She set down the herbal tea and looked a little frightened. "I don't know. Everything has been so messed up lately; I don't even know what is happening to me anymore. It all started at the ball, when I woke up and I was bleeding and I saw you and Rebekah and I had no idea what was going on. Marcel has been taking care of me for a couple of days. He has been really sweet." She smiled while she was thinking about it. "Anything going on between you and Marcel?" I asked, curiously. "He's been a really good friend to me and I kind of like him…but that is pretty much it." "Cami, do you remember what happened to you that night? Do you remember who attacked you?" "That is the weird thing, Hayley! I don't remember anything! I think I might be losing my mind." "No! I am sure that someone might just hit you in the head or something and that's the reason why you can't remember anything." Of course, Rebekah's compulsion worked. How could it not work? "Still, I think that I might just wake up remembering. It's bound to happen." Camille told me, smiling and her positivism showing. I looked over at Kol to see how he was doing. So far, he has managed to make those two idiots his friends and that was a good thing. He winked at me, showing me that he got this.

I got Cami to talk to me a bit more just so we would catch up, when my good mood was once again spoiled by Marcel's laugh, echoing in the bar. I turned around and Camille was smiling. Marcel entered the bar alongside Elijah and Klaus with a couple of trusty vampires behind them. Marcel was sure enjoying himself. Klaus was in a good mood as well, despite the fact that Mikael could be lurking around New Orleans at that moment. Our eyes met and he wasn't even upset to see me near the counter, talking to Camille. He smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing that what we talked about in that art studio made us friendlier with each other than ever. Kol sighed, relieved that his brother wasn't upset of seeing me there. Marcel and his guys came forward to sit at the counter and his smile disappeared when he saw me there. He looked directly to my showing baby belly. I was starting to get nervous until I felt something warm touch my back, I turned around and I saw Klaus taking a seat next to me, blocking my view of Marcel and his guys. Elijah sat down next to Klaus after wards. "Hi." I said in a whisper, smiling at him and Klaus grinned. "Come to talk to Cami, I presume, little wolf?" I nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I had to see if she's okay after what happened." I explained to him and he understood. "So, Klaus! Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me a couple of minutes ago? Cami, sweetheart, pour us a couple of drinks, will you?" Marcel stated and Camille smiled. "Coming right up!" Klaus looked at me in a stern way and gripped hold of my arm and I wondered why. He wanted me to be prepared for something. "I just wanted to let you know that some witch told me that she spotted my supposed to be dead step-father, Mikael around New Orleans." Klaus said in an indifferent tone. Marcel stopped drinking and the other vampires gasped. "What did you just say to me?" They had to be careful around Marcel. Elijah nodded, folding his hands. "Yes, apparently he has been spotted around here and we thought about warning you that if he truly is alive, your city is in danger." Marcel's eyes widened and he threw the glass on the floor, standing up and Klaus stood up too to face him. I felt a showdown coming up and I didn't like it. My first instinct was to place my hand on my belly, protectively. "You better do something about this!" Marcel pointed a finger at Klaus. He didn't say anything, just grinned. Things just got worse as the door to the bar opened and in walked Katherine along with Rebekah. Kol, Diego and Thierry also joined the fun.

"This is out of my hands, Marcel." Klaus responded, calmly. "What do you mean this is out of your hands? You come here with your brothers and sister, and your pregnant lady werewolf into my town and get trouble up my sleeves?" Marcel was outraged and Rebekah had to grab his arms to stop him from reacting badly towards Klaus. I stood up as well, crossing my arms at them and thinking about what I should have done to stop this. Camille still hadn't showed up with the drinks and it was for the best. She really didn't need to hear all of this. "Forgive me, my friend but as I recall, I have incinerated my step-father a long time ago. I cannot even imagine the possibility of him being alive and trying to hunt us all down, again, but this is what I heard from that fortuneteller." "What fortuneteller?" "Agnes." Rebekah responded. Marcel turned around to Thierry and Diego. "Bring her to me. I need to know everything about the possibility of Mikael being in this town." he told Diego. He nodded and left. "Thierry, hurry up and find little Davina!" he ordered and Thierry was out of the bar in a flash. Of course he needed Davina in order to protect himself. It was practically the only weapon he could use against the Mikaelsons if he had a chance and since Mikael was worse than Klaus, he needed her even more. "What are you doing, Niklaus?" Marcel asked him all of a sudden. "I am not doing anything. I just thought that I would be a good friend and let you know about this so you can figure out a way to get rid of him before it is too late." Wait! Was Klaus trying to team up with marcel against his father? Elijah looked quizzical and seemed to be thinking about the same thing as he held a human Katherine in his hands. "You need my help to take him down once and for all, do you?" Marcel was starting to read Klaus like an open book. Of course the student always had the chance to defeat its master but most of the time; it was the other way around. What was Klaus doing? Wasn't the official plan to overthrow Marcel and give the Mikaelsons their right to rule their town with Klaus being King of the Quarter once more? They stared at each other for a long time until Camille came over and noticed the tension between Klaus and Marcel at that moment. She clasped a hand on her forehead. "Boys, I am in no mood of dealing with another one of your fights, alright? I have been staying in a hospital for a few days and this is not how I would like to end my shift." Camille managed to get them to calm down. Marcel smiled and turned to face her, getting his drink but taking her hand in his afterwards and whispered something in her ear which made her smile. I guess everyone heard it except Katherine and I. No super hearing for me, unfortunately. Cami giggled before turning around and leaving the counter with a smile still plastered on her face. Was Marcel starting to flirt with Cami now? Rebekah was staring at Marcel with an unbelievable expression on her face. I was also shocked. I thought that Marcel and Rebekah were on the path of true love together, but for Marcel it wasn't the case anymore, apparently. I went over to Rebekah's side and tried to get her not to show any emotions for now. It was not going to do her any good and Marcel would notice.

They took a few sips of beer before Marcel put down the bottle and pointed a finger at Klaus' chest. "I want you and your family out of my city right now. Nothing personal, Klaus, it's just that I want to keep my city safe and the human beings which still live around here among vampires." I don't know why I get the feeling that he was talking about Camille at that moment. Elijah was getting concerned and looked over at his brother. Klaus was speechless while Kol frowned and was about to say something if Elijah hadn't stopped him. "My friend, all I have been hoping for once I came back in this town was for us to manage to recreate the friendship we once had. I came back to help you, support you and as your professor, to congratulate you of your achievements." Everyone remained shocked, even Marcel. Did Klaus just let those words leave his mouth? "My city is in danger." Marcel whispered, really concerned. "All the more reason why you need us here, Marcel. We are family, remember? We go way back and you know that we can protect New Orleans together. All my brothers and I are asking from you is your trust." Elijah smiled and looked like he liked where this was going. Kol's frown disappeared and he seemed to be catching on to what his brother was thinking, but still didn't like it. "You would go against your father? All of you?" Marcel asked, looking around and at Rebekah, especially. "All he's ever wanted was to get rid of us. We would happily help you get rid of him." Kol replied. "We stick together, my dear friend." Klaus placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder. They smiled and embraced in the bar. Rebekah, Katherine and I all remained shocked of what was happening. We were now officially allied with Marcel? After all this time that we've been planning on getting rid of him? What were Amelia and the rest of the werewolves in the clan going to say about this? Katherine was looking at Marcel and Klaus embracing in a sickly way. Elijah looked at us girls in a reassuring way that this is for the best but I still didn't think so. "So, are we still supposed to leave our home town?" Klaus asked Marcel. He just chuckled and punched Klaus friendly on the shoulder. "Are you kidding? What would I do without you?" "You are lost without me." Klaus agreed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I stood there, looking at the ground with my arms still crossed until I felt Katherine's arm around me. I guess she was worried that the baby was giving me trouble and making me sick. I was sick due to both the agreement between Klaus and Marcel and the baby. "What do we do? How does your father operate?" Marcel asked. Klaus shrugged. "We keep our eyes open and find out what Agnes saw exactly." he suggested and Marcel nodded, ordering more of his boys to get on the search. Klaus was playing with fire at the moment and I was afraid of how he has brought his family into complications. After all, Klaus also had a deal made with the witches and the werewolf clan which we kept hidden in the warehouse. How were they going to react to the news that we were now allied with marcel and his vampires against the Original Vampire Mikael? "Breathe." Katherine whispered and I nodded. Marcel left the bar along with his guys and we were all left there, some of us pleased and the other shocked. Klaus turned around to face me, smiling at what he had done. I couldn't smile. Not when I knew that he had just put me and the baby in danger once again. I shook my head in bewilderment and headed out along with Katherine and Rebekah.


	23. Hope From A King

**So what do you know? It looks like Klaus isn't following the plan exactly as the witches told him to do. Mikael being in town possess a greater threat to Klaus than Marcel so why not become allies with him? In this chapter, things will be spinning out of control and we will get to see everyone's reaction to the change of plans. Hayley and Rebekah will each confront Klaus about what he is doing and he will get pretty angry at both of them. Sophie will try to be reasoned by Elijah that what they were doing was for the best, actually agreeing with the change of plans that Klaus decided to make at the last minute. The werewolves will not be pleased about this either and the result will be deadly. Hayley will be giving birth quite soon and Katherine is going to help her prepare by getting her the necessary information she needs and Davina will be doing something unexpected, which will anger everyone. Hayley's POV. Enjoy and please, review and tell me what you think.**

"Hayley, wait up!" Katherine called out to me. Rebekah was catching up to me pretty fast by using her vampire speed and she had a shocked expression on her face. "Where are we going?" she asked me in a whisper. "We are going home right now!" I said to her and Katherine once she finally managed to catch up to us. "I am a freaking human!" she called out to us, anger showing on her face as she stopped. Rebekah went back, grabbed Katherine's hand and managed to pull her home with a quicker pace. Why the hurrying up home, you may ask? Because neither one of us was in any mood to talk to Klaus, Elijah or Kol about what they agreed to do in there nor my simple visit to see Camille turned out to be a nightmare. The Mikaelson brothers didn't even seem like they wanted to catch up to us. In fact, they hadn't even left the bar. "What are we going to solve by running off like this? They are making a horrible decision and we have to do something about this. You are not going to see me teamed up with that freak of Marcel." Katherine was saying on the way. Neither Rebekah nor I said a word as we passed Bourbon Street, me rubbing my tummy to try to soothe the baby that would soon be born and I would finally get to hold him or her in my hands. The beautiful house of ours was standing right in front of us and I was eager to get inside and take a nice warm shower which would for sure take away my worries and would make me think of the situation differently. The garden hadn't changed since I arrived in New Orleans. There were roses blooming and the smell was delightful. The thought of my baby being raised here, made me smile. But now, I was in no mood to be thinking about that. Something else was more important. We entered the house and we heard Davina's quick steps downstairs. She was quite disappointed that she didn't see Kol with us. "Hello. Where are the brothers?" she asked us in a whisper. "Still at the bar. Things are getting out of hand, Davina." I informed her and she frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "She means that Niklaus has done something foolish once again and ruined our plan!" Rebekah exclaimed, pissed off as she went and got herself a big juicy blood bag from the fridge. Davina tensed up and I frowned at Rebekah. It was not a good idea to alarm her like this. "We got this." I reassured her calmly and made it that she didn't need to worry about a thing…well, almost.

A couple of hours passed as we waited for the boys to come home but they didn't. I was the one pretending to be Elijah, by pacing around the room, Rebekah was sitting cross-legged on the couch and seemed to be thinking about something else rather than how her brother messed up our plan. Katherine poured herself a glass of gin and relaxed on the floor, with her back resting against the couch. Davina went back upstairs and said that she prefers to meditate and make sure that she doesn't lose control of her powers, since she still doesn't know how to fully control them. We still hadn't told her about the change of plan, meaning what it's about. "That's it! I can't wait any longer. I am all stressed out and I need a bath." I declared and Katherine scratched her head. "Pregnant lady hormones acting up again?" "It's worse than that. I do not want anyone to disturb me!" I stated and marched upstairs without saying anything else. Rebekah hadn't even blinked, much less say anything. She was still in deep thought. I had a feeling that this was about Marcel's sudden interest in Camille. It was true that Marcel was ready to move on with another blonde and that hurt her more than she believed it would. I went upstairs, got to my every own luxurious bathroom and turned on the light, letting the warm water run as I got undressed, and noticed how big my belly had gotten, but it hadn't affected my body shape as bad as I thought it would. I got into the warm bath, putting my hair up so it wouldn't get wet and just sat there, once again in the bubbles, thinking and listening. I must have stayed for about a quarter of an hour before my eyes flashed open when I heard footsteps coming towards my bathroom and they weren't women footsteps. I closed my eyes, afraid that the fury would be seen through them and touched my stomach again, keeping my hand right there this time. The footsteps were getting louder and louder until the bathroom door opened and I gulped, not wanting to open my eyes even though I knew who it was. I heard him coming closer and closer until he stopped right next to me. I sighed and opened my eyes to meet his gorgeous icy ones. "Hayley, may we speak, love?" "Don't you know how to knock?" I snapped at him, covering myself with bubbles. "Come out and put a towel on yourself. You're soaked. How long have you been sitting in here?" "Not much." My face turned red as I quickly grabbed my towel and put it around me, stepping out of the bath tub and letting my hair loose and started brushing it in front of my mirror. He crossed his arms and rested against the wall, grinning and said, "You shouldn't be embarrassed. It is not something I haven't seen before." "Thank you for reminding me."

I continued brushing and he continued watching my every move. He was hoping that I would bring up the subject but no. All I wanted was to hear an explanation from him and I soon got it, well sort of. "Love, I had to make that deal." He approached me and took my hand in his but I pulled it away, looking upset and hurt and not wanting to give in to his sweet talk just yet. He sighed and his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Talk to me!" He sort of demanded it, not asked me in a pleasant tone. Well, there was no way that I would do what I was told and especially by him. I put down the brush and looked through some jewelry that I had and pretended that I was interested in them. He was standing right behind me, his chest pressed against my back and he was breathing on my neck. "What do I have to do to make you talk to me?" He tried to be as calm as possible under the circumstances. I knew how short his temper was and I would soon be dealing with another Klaus, the one who threatened to kill me and his child that I was carrying that first night together in New Orleans. "Just start explaining." I said in a whisper and he sighed, taking my hand forcefully in his and making me look at him. "Marcel can be of great use right now. We need to get rid of Mikael. As long as he is around here, you and the baby are in danger. He can kill both of you if he finds out that you are mine." "Yours?" I asked, shocked. "You know what I mean. My point is that Mikael is way more dangerous than Marcel. We have to get rid of him." "And what about our plan? How are you going to tell the witches? How will you make Sophie understand? Have you forgotten that she once threatened to kill me if you don't follow her plan? And what about Amelia and the werewolves?" I was asking him too many questions. "One problem at a time, love. I will deal with this. You don't have to worry." "Yes, I do have to worry! I am going to be the target of Amelia's anger as well as the other werewolves when they find out and they might very well leave us and forget the actual plan which was to get rid of Marcel, not to become his allies." "Amelia will understand. She is your family, isn't she? She will be the easy one to reason with. Sophie and the witches on the other hand…I might need Elijah's help on this one." "Why? Why must you always mess things up? Rebekah was right about you! Everyone was right about you! You are incapable of trust. Nobody can trust you, not ever. You always have to ruin it or you betray someone or…what else?" "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO PROTECT YOU AND THE BABY!" he screamed in my face. I didn't back away and screamed back as I knew better. "I WOULD HAVE BEEN WELL PROTECTED BY YOU EITHER WAY!" I pulled my arm back and warned him with my finger raised. "You want to team up with Marcel, fine! You do that and get rid of Mikael, if that seems more important to you. Don't drag the rest of us into this. You took us all by surprise and you didn't even warn us about what you were planning on doing. The rest of us are going to go forward with the original plan to get rid of the biggest threat in this city which I consider Marcel to be. I will be the one protecting my child, the right way!" I told him and left the bathroom naked with the towel still wrapped around me. I couldn't stay in my room in case he would come out of the bathroom and try to do something to put me in my place so I decided to go to Davina's room and see how she was doing. I was certain that she heard the whole thing.

Davina was sketching something. Something dark and quite unusual. "It helps me with my usual meditation. It's complicated to understand." she said, smiling a little. I came inside and Davina turned around and her eyebrows were raised once she saw me wet and a towel wrapped around myself. "Did you take a shower?" she asked me and I grinned. "You can say that, but I was interrupted by a backstabbing jerk and I had to get out, before I would lose my temper. Actually, I had lost it and so had he." I babbled. "I heard everything, Hayley. You don't need to say anything." "So, what do you think of the situation? I am entitled to hear your opinion." I sat down on her bed and watched her pull out some spell books to look through them. "I say that we stick to the old plan and at the same time find Mikael." Davina replied. "And how can we do that? If you haven't noticed, we are pretty bus and we can't take care of both." She closed the spell book and put it back on the shelf. "Then maybe we should just focus on finding Mikael. He is the biggest threat at the moment. Klaus is right, Hayley. He wants to protect you and you are not letting him." "That is not true. I am letting him…but I was just hoping that he would let us all know what he is planning at times." "So, that is why you are upset?" "Hm?" "You are upset because he didn't tell you about the change? Well, that's karma." I was shocked by her words. Klaus didn't give a damn about what happened to her and yet she still took his side. "What are you talking about? What karma?" "Remember when Sophie made those changes in the plan and you knew but you told Klaus a little late? He got mad at you for not telling him so frankly, Hayley I do not think that you have any right to get mad at him for not telling you." I sighed and realized how right Davina was. I had no right to snap at Klaus like that. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think it through. Davina was absolutely right! What was wrong with me? Klaus was doing all of this in order to protect me and my child from his ruthless and cruel so called father who has come back to life in some way. Davina picked up a book and rested her head on the wall on her bed, next to me. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me. "My safety and my child's. And I also think about the plan that is kind of off now and I have to explain everything to Amelia." "I can come with you and help." she offered but I shook my head. "The most important thing right now is for you to stay out of sight. Marcel has doubled up his search now that he knows Mikael is in town." Davina looked sad all of a sudden. "He wants me to protect him? He's in danger?" she whispered. "We all are right now. Mikael can get rid of each and every one of us." I told her and she nodded, going back to her reading. I decided to leave her be and go do something useful. "He is a good person." Davina told me before I left her room. I was kind of confused. Who was she talking about? Klaus or Marcel?

Just as I thought, Klaus was in his art studio once again and this time, he wasn't painting. He was making a portrait of that painting I improved for him, just like he promised he would. I entered slowly and he noticed me almost immediately but didn't say anything, didn't even made eye contact with me and continued doing his work as if nothing was wrong, when in fact something was wrong. I wanted to talk to him but before I could say anything, Rebekah burst in the art room with Katherine beside her. "Niklaus, you backstabbing son of a bitch!" Rebekah called out and slammed the door shut after her. Katherine just covered her mouth with her hand and decided to watch the show as Klaus was getting angrier by the second. He threw the painting which was supposed to be for me on the floor and marched towards Rebekah enraged. "What did you just call me?" "You heard me." Rebekah said, crossing her arms in front of him. This reminded me of some of the other confrontations Klaus and I used to have. Katherine was just standing as far away, admiring some paintings and decided not to butt in or she would be kicked out in a flash. I, on the other hand, did not want to just sit there with my hands in my pockets and I tried to get in between Klaus and Rebekah. This sibling rivalry was really something that I couldn't handle, especially between two Originals. "You watch your mouth, little sister." He replied darkly. "And you should watch your temper. What is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your mind? You allied with Marcel? After all the plotting and scheming against him, you allied with him?" Klaus sighed and looked at both me and Rebekah in a despicable way. "I am not going to have the same conversation twice. I did what I had to do in order to get rid of Mikael. This conversation is over." He wanted to leave the art studio, flashing Katherine an angry look, but Rebekah stopped him. "Come back here and face me you coward!" Klaus turned around but with a smile plastered on his face. "I cannot imagine what must be the unpleasantness in your voice, little sister. Could it be the fact that you can't stand the fact that Marcel has found another love interest?" I knew what Klaus was doing and I want to intervene but I couldn't. He was starting to get on my nerves even after that wonderful moment we shared right here in the art studio. I was planning on teaming up with Rebekah on this one even though I knew that what Klaus was doing was out of his concern that Mikael might try to kill me and the baby if he finds out that we are linked to Klaus. "What does this have to do with anything?" Rebekah asked through gritted teeth. "I just think that maybe you are taking your anger out on me that Marcel has decided to leave you for sweet bartender Cami." "You are an ass." Rebekah whispered before leaving the art studio using her vampire speed. Katherine was shocked by this and when Klaus' eyes darted towards her, Katherine quickly disappeared out the door as well, probably going to find Elijah. I remained there with my arms crossed. He did not smile and neither did I. He crossed his arms as well, mocking me. "Anything else?" he asked, looking at the wide open door and I realized that he wanted to be left alone. "Just take into consideration what I told you many times. Take in consideration that you are not the only one here planning and executing plans. You have allies, friends and a family who is here for you, and you betray them like this. I don't know how you can live with yourself." Klaus frowned at my words and just as I headed out the door, Klaus called out to me, "You talk to me about betraying friends? You are in no measure to talk, little wolf after that stunt you pulled in Mystic Falls resulting in betraying Tyler and killing all the unsired hybrids." My heart stopped when I heard that. I realized that I had made that one mistake and it was going to hunt me for the rest of my life but at least I was the one who knew how to acknowledge my mistakes and not ignore them like he did. I told him exactly that. "I acknowledge my mistakes and deal with them, unlike you." I didn't hear anything more after that and left the art studio for good heading towards the living room where Kol and Elijah were talking, Katherine was giving everyone more drinks and Rebekah had tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Sophie is coming here now." Elijah informed me, pointing to his phone. "Fabulous!" I groaned, plopping down, crossing my legs. "How the hell do we get into these messes?" Rebekah asked, next to me.

I think that we had just been sitting peacefully in the living room for about seven minutes before the doorbell rand and Katherine went to get it. "Welcome, witch! I guarantee that this meeting will be to die for." "Quite a welcoming, Katherine! I know you are pissed but you still have to wait for the potion." "Of course I do!" Katherine chimed, her deadly eyes showing as she let Sophie come in and she smiled when she saw me. "Let me take a look at you in the other room, Hayley. It seems to me like the baby is really starting to show itself in the most natural way possible, nothing out of the ordinary on the outside as we thought." "My child is welcomed any day at any time." Klaus came downstairs at that moment smirking as he saw the look on my face. Sophie looked at me and Klaus for a couple of seconds before rolling her eyes, clearly not wanting to get into the family drama or even wanting information about why Klaus and I were not getting along…again. "Come with me, please. We shall go to your room." Sophie said and she walked around like she knew every inch of the house. I looked back at the others and Rebekah nodded and winked at me. I knew what it meant. This might have been the perfect moment to lay the bomb on Sophie, just like she laid the bomb on us with the Mikael news. She opened the door to my room and we walked inside. "Please sit down." She pointed at my bed and I did as she requested. "I am afraid neither Sabine nor Agnes could show up to give me a hand with the examination. Marcel has requested Agnes' presence at his mansion and his bodyguards took her. I wonder why!" Sophie was telling me. "Sophie, Klaus told Marcel about the possibility of Mikael being in town." She turned around, surprised. "He did? Why?" "I don't know. He did it in order to gain Marcel's trust or something, to make him worry about this town's safety." "What else?" Sophie asked, putting on some plastic gloves. "I really don't know how to tell you this." I said, rubbing my forehead. She turned towards me with a worried expression on her face. "Let me guess! Klaus did something, didn't he? That is why you are mad at him. What did he do?" "It's like he is giving up on his plan to get rid of Marcel and the two became allies today at the bar when they decided to protect the city together and kill Mikael." I told her all of this the fastest way I could. She was studying me closely before getting up and leaving the room. I slapped my forehead. How could they all just snap like that? Nobody thought about having a nice conversation about this? Sophie was a rebel. Nobody would dare mess with her now or her plan. "I have to do something." I whispered and headed downstairs as well.

You have never seen Sophie as mad as she was at the moment. She came downstairs extremely pissed off and called some witches in order to come over and back her up. Elijah was trying to formulate his answers in his head before he would let them out and I considered that to be a good thing. They shouldn't mess with the witches. I even remembered what Sophie had told Klaus and Elijah that night, that if they don't do as they say, they would kill me and the baby. I was not going to let that happen. Klaus was standing there with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face as he saw Sophie and I climb down. "Done so soon?" he asked. "Would you care to explain before I torture the crap out of you?" Sophie asked, threateningly. Elijah had found out already and said, "Calm down, please." "I will not calm down! You made a deal with Marcel without informing me or the others?" Sophie was talking to Klaus now and I saw his smirk being replaced with a frown as we made eye contact. Rebekah was immediately by my side and so was Katherine. They wanted to protect me in case anything went out of hand and Sophie would remember her promise to kill me if Klaus disobeyed her. "Females." Klaus muttered under his breath and every single girl in that room scoffed. "You are playing with fire you know that? To be more precise, you are playing with the lives of your child and the girl who's carrying it." Sophie could be real nice when she wanted to be but when she was angry, no one, not even a vampire would dare mess with her and her powers. Klaus just stood there looking kind of dull until he finally rolled his eyes and said, "I know what I am doing, witch and my plan will work because if we ignore this Mikael issue and just focus on Marcel, then he would come and get rid of all of us and we would have gained nothing. For now, Mikael is our biggest threat and the one standing in the way of our plan, which by the way…" he was eyeing me now, "…is not over. I still want to carry on with this plan." It seems like Klaus had managed to get Sophie's attention. She stood there for one minute, and then turned around to face me. She looked at me in a sort of apologetic way before she turned back around and said, "Good, you better know what you're doing. It seems like now that you've decided to become allies with Marcel, there is nothing we can do to fix it, but this better work and using this partnership, this town should be spared of Mikael soon, because if it is not, Hayley will be the one to suffer the consequences." I realized now why she had looked at me like that. I knew that she was pulling that tough look on her face in order to fool the Mikaelsons that she was not joking. She walked out the door with Elijah hot on her heels and I knew that he was trying to get her to change her mind. I gave Klaus a look before turning around and headed to my room, making sure he saw the sadness in my eyes and I placed my hand on my belly for effect. I had a plan of my own. I was going to fool them as well into thinking that I believed Sophie's threat and my life was indeed in danger. "Hayley, where are you going?" I heard Klaus call from downstairs but I didn't care. I didn't need to answer him. I was far too angry at him for betraying us. Then I heard his footsteps. He didn't want to use his vampire speed and that made me think that he wanted me to get to my room first.

I opened the door and closed it gently, going to sit near the window with my arms wrapped around my legs. The door opened as gently as I had closed and in walked Klaus with a look of regret on his face like I've never seen before. I didn't want him to start apologizing again and surprisingly, he didn't. He came forward and sat down next to me and looked straight at my face but I refused to meet his eyes and tried to focus on anything else outside my window. "Why did you tell her?" he asked me all of a sudden. I sighed and continued staring out the window but started speaking. "She has the right to know. She would have been even madder if she found out that we were trying to keep this from her." I tried to explain. Klaus stood up and crossed his hands. "And making her threaten to kill our baby is better?" I stood up at that remark as well. "I didn't ask for this, alright? I want my child to be safe more than anything but I am not the one who keeps messing up good plans and gets us in a bundle of trouble." "So you believe that I am a problem? Me! After everything I have done for all of you, it is still me who takes the blame? I have offered you and our child everything. EVERYTHING! I have started to care, I offered you protection, and I am doing this alliance thing with Marcel FOR YOU! I am protecting YOU from Mikael and his ideas for revenge. I have shown kindness like I haven't shown to anyone in over 1000 years! I have protected my entire family and did everything for all of you. I even spared the life of Katerina, the girl I have been chasing for over 500 years, all for my ungrateful brother because he loves her. I have kept Davina safe and sound and kept her with good food and a good place to stay and I continued with it all to please the other ungrateful brother of mine, Kol!" I hated to admit it at that moment but everything he was saying was true. He has done a lot of things for us and neither one of us seemed to appreciate his efforts of keeping his family together and fighting to get his city back for his family as well as protecting the unborn child he didn't even ask for in the first place. For a person like Niklaus Mikaelson, that meant a lot. He took a step closer to me with his nostrils flattering in anger and we were face to face. "Now I dare you to continue telling me that I am ruining everything." I stood there and my expression softened when I looked into his eyes and I realized how right he was. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He stood there, shocked by my response. "What?" "I'm sorry…for everything." I said again. His expression softened too and I slowly caressed his cheek, looking into his eyes. "You are doing so much and I do appreciate it. I am sorry for acting like a complicated fool" He held my hands and kissed gently each fingertip. I couldn't help but smile at his gesture. "Forgive me for losing my temper." he replied and I shook my head with a smile still on my face. "You don't need to apologize for that. You are who you are. You are short-tempered. It's not a problem and I am not trying to change you and I never will." We stood there for a couple of minutes, while he held my hands in his. I sighed. "What are we going to do about Sophie?" "She can't hurt you. You two are friends now, aren't you?" "For Sophie, this plan is more important than any friends. She really wants to honor Jane Anne's wish that this town will be freed from Marcel's rule and you are the only person who can make that happen. On one hand, I do understand her and I understand why this is so important not just to her but to all witches who want to stay in their city and practice ancestral magic for as long and as much as they wish without anyone trying to stop them." Klaus placed a finger on my lips. "Mikael first. He's dangerous, Hayley, believe me. I can't even understand how it is possible that he has come back to life even when I incinerated him with the White Oak dagger." "He might have come back the same way Kol did." I suggested and he nodded. "Quiet possible. But I would think Kol would have known by now if Mikael had managed to come back following him and that Bennett witch." He stood there for one moment deep in thought when his eyes widened and he headed for the door, letting go of me. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I am going to have a nice little chat with my younger brother."

Klaus clearly started to believe that Kol knew something about Mikael's mysterious appearance. I didn't want to butt in on this one. It had been quite a day and I wasn't ready to go to the warehouse and explain to Amelia and the werewolves the sudden change of plans. Katherine and Rebekah were in the living room waiting for me. "Here comes the pregnant lady!" Rebekah exclaimed and clapped. I stared at my stomach. It had gotten even bigger. "I am a whale. I look awful." I complained and groaned as I came downstairs and sat on the couch. Katherine sat down with me. "What are you talking about? You are gorgeous, Hayley. Everyone notices it…even Klaus." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I stopped her. "Don't do stuff like this." "Why not? What's the problem?" "You know what the problem is, Katherine. I do not really have time for this." "And by this, you refer to…" "ROMANCE!" I yelled and then covered my mouth because in this house, if you yelled, it could be heard in every single room. I decided to add something now that I started it. "THE MOVIE GENDER, I WANT ROMANCE!" It was going to help and not give the people upstairs the wrong idea. "Hayley, you have strong feelings for him. How can you keep this going? You flinch when he touches you and then you start shivering. You smile at him and care for him and at times you hate him so much but you still love him. You told me how you felt when you kissed him at that time and you told me that was pretty much the best moment of your life. You have to let him know how you feel." Katherine told me. I couldn't take much more of this and I decided to head straight back to my room knowing the two were following me. We all entered my room and I closed the door shut. "Whisper." I ordered. I didn't want anyone overhearing. "I said everything I needed to say." Rebekah nodded next to me. "You really need to do something regarding my brother, Hayley. He cares for you, that's for sure and he always will as the mother of his child, but I see something more between you two." "He loves Caroline." I said in sadness. Katherine played with her tongue in her mouth. "AH, Caroline Shmaroline! The pretty perky blonde cheerleader who has nothing better to do than to use guys for her own personal gain. That was all she was ever doing with Klaus. She doesn't love him. The fool let her know how he feels and she took advantage of those feelings to get things that every girl dreams of. It's pathetic, really. You trump Caroline one hundred percent, Hayley at beauty, personality, bravery and leadership." Those words coming out of Katherine's mouth really surprised me. Rebekah gasped. "Maybe that is what Nik is trying to fix." "What are you talking about?" Katherine asked her. "I think he has feelings for you Hayley but he refuses to show them because he is worried that he would have the same experience with you as he had with Caroline. It makes perfect sense!" I shook my head, smiling. "No. You know what makes perfect sense? You two trying to get me to feel better so the baby doesn't get emotionally hurt." "That is ridiculous. I was merely stating a fact." Rebekah said. "More like a theory, not a fact." "Hayley, Rebekah's right. You and Klaus do have something special and you are going to discover it one day whether you like it or not. Every time you are with him, your eyes sparkle and you feel like you want more, right?" "Katherine, please." I wanted her to stop. "Ok." she whispered and lay back on my bed. "What do we do now?" Rebekah asked. "I want you to tell us what you are going to do about your romance problems." Katherine said. "What?" "You have your perfect college jock, Matt Donovan and your sexy hot current Vampire Leader of this town, Marcel Gerard. Who are you going to choose?" Rebekah hit her with a pillow. "I don't want to think about this right now." "The good thing is that you can see Marcel more often now, since you are allies." I offered to help. Rebekah smiled, but stared at her palms. "Marcel is trying to win Cami's heart now. He's moved on. I should be doing the same." There was silence and I realized that what she was going through was real love torture. Katherine pulled out a small notebook. "So, I have taken the liberty of doing some research about giving birth the proper way, so let's get started, Hayley!" I groaned.

After a long discussion with Katherine about giving birth and the proper way to breathe, I was relieved to leave the house for some relaxation, but the warehouse kept getting in my head and I stared at it from the garden. I paced and thought about what to do, until I decided to head over there and get it over with even though I have never felt more nervous in my life. It only took me a couple of minutes to reach that special warehouse Marcel had no idea existed and knocked. "It's me!" I called out and the door opened immediately to reveal the old leader of the werewolves, Amelia. "Hayley, child, come on in!" she exclaimed, and I entered. At that moment, I saw who was standing in the crowd of werewolves. It was Sophie. Her arms were crossed and she wasn't smiling, not even when she saw me. I started getting even more nervous. "What is going on?" I asked Amelia. "Apparently, Sophie has come to give us some news and you came right in time." I started shivering. "It's good that Hayley is here. She can tell you the whole thing herself. I heard the news from her, after all." I gave her a pleading look but didn't succeed in making her ease up a little and forget her anger. Amelia looked over at me, concerned. "Is everything alright, child? Is it the baby?" "No, it's not the baby. It's our plan." I said and Amelia's eyes widened, while every single werewolf in that warehouse stood up in harmony. "What about the plan?" one male asked from the group. "I am afraid that Klaus has done something that neither one of us expected, not even Sophie, but he did it with the best intentions for me and the child that I am carrying, and I hope that you will understand." I replied, looking more at Amelia than anyone else. "What has Klaus done?" Amelia asked through gritted teeth. "We have recently been informed by Sophie's fortuneteller, Agnes that Mikael, Klaus' step-father as well as the real father of the other Originals, has somehow come back from the other side and is looking for revenge right here in New Orleans. I am frightened to even think about the possibility of him finding out about Klaus' baby that I am carrying. He will most likely try to kill him or her. Klaus, in order to protect me, has decided to become allies with Marcel in order to get rid of Mikael." Amelia flinched and all the werewolves stiffened. "At the moment, in order to execute our original plan to get this town rid of Marcel's power, we need Mikael gone." I added and shrugged. "You mean to tell me that we have been training here for a long time with fear and anger in our hearts for this monster that has gotten rid of our kind, killed most of us in the process, only to become allies with him?" Amelia asked in a whisper. "WE WILL NOT HAVE IT!" a werewolf from behind the group was enraged and started throwing things around. Sophie and I exchanged looks. She seemed to reconsider what she had said in the house. She looked like she was willing to give this a shot. She nodded towards me in understanding and came over to me. "I'm sorry. I am beginning to understand since I looked at it from another point of view." she said straight out. Amelia was looking at me and I went over to her since spirits were burning in that warehouse. Werewolves were getting angrier and angrier at the minute. It was bad enough that they had to become allies with Klaus but being allies with Marcel took the cake. "Amelia…" was all I said and she looked into my eyes. "Are you okay with this?" she asked me. "Of course I am. I told you that I trust Klaus and everything he does is for a reason." Then there was sound in the crowd. "WE WILL NOT ALLY WITH ANOTHER BLOODSUCKING RODENT!" Amelia yelled at that boy almost immediately. "BE QUIET!" Then there was silence as another voice from the door was heard. "Enough! I can explain."

Everyone turned around and there was Klaus standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and anger shown on his face. My face lightened up when I saw him. "You are tricking us." Another werewolf said from the group and another one added, "Amelia, your niece seems to be quite the traitor." "DO NOT DARE TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Amelia roared. Boy! Nobody should mess with her when she's angry. "Stop attacking Hayley and listen to what I have to say before I forget about our little alliance and I rip your hearts out of your chests…or better yet, I might just turn you all into faithful hybrids." Most werewolves growled and some looked really scared. I went over and put my hand on Klaus' chest. He just showed me his dashing smile, but didn't stop. "I have made this deal with Marcel in order to protect Hayley and my baby from an even worse enemy, my step-father, Mikael. As I recall, he detests werewolves more than Marcel does. Can't imagine what might happen if he were to find you lot." One of the werewolves clutched his fists and stepped forward running faster to face me. Amelia immediately got in between us and Klaus grabbed my hand to pull me towards him. "SHE IS A TRAITOR! ALL SHE'S DONE IS SET US ALL UP!" I really felt guilty at that moment. Was I the one responsible for this mess up in the arrangement? That's what I wondered. Amelia pushed the werewolf away from me. "I am warning you! You shouldn't dare to accuse or threaten the Werewolf Queen. One more stunt like that and I might just kick you out of our group. My brother has always trusted you and he wouldn't like for you to go against his daughter like this." she threatened him with her finger. Sophie also came over to my side to keep me safe. Klaus was standing there, amazed by what he was hearing. He looked at me and then at the werewolf clan. "Werewolf Queen?" he whispered. Oh my God! I had completely forgotten to tell him, in fact I used to have my own reasons of not wanting to tell him, but now…Amelia turned around and faced Klaus with a dumbfound look on her face. "What are you talking about? Didn't Hayley tell you?" "Tell me what?" He gripped my hand tighter and wasn't letting me go. I knew that he was going to yell at me once more for not letting him know absolutely everything about me. "My brother used to be the Original Werewolf Clan Leader, technically the leader of all werewolves in existence. He and his wife led this large group of loyal werewolf followers a couple of years ago until Marcel took over New Orleans and ran all the werewolves out. Many werewolves who fought back were killed, along with my brother and his wife. This meant for me as his sister to take over and lead the clan. But my brother and his wife had a baby girl years ago and they put her in foster care for protection. Hayley is their daughter so technically, she is the real Werewolf Queen, not me. When the time is right, she will take over." Klaus was shocked at hearing this. He glanced over at me and asked, "Is this true?" in a whisper. I nodded. "Yes." He closed his eyes for one moment and tried hard not to lose control again. "I am going along with this plan and I am going to see to it the best I can to get rid of Mikael and then take care of Marcel. If you're against it, then you can sit around here until Mikael finds you and destroys you. See if I care!" he exclaimed and headed out the door. I glanced at Amelia and nodded before heading out of the warehouse myself. Sophie remained and I guess that more planning was needed.

Klaus wasn't using his super speed to get home. He was walking normally but pretty fast. I was a werewolf so I could easily catch up to him. "Why did you keep this from me?" he asked.  
"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." I said firmly. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What do you mean, you couldn't?" "Can you just accept the fact that I am tired of people using me for their own gain?" He frowned a little and tried to pretend like he had no idea what I was talking about. "What…" "I thought that if you knew about this, you would use me to gain control of all the werewolves this planet has, therefore getting an even stronger army and why not think about turning them into hybrids when you're through with them?" Klaus' eyebrows were raised. "That was actually a really great structured plan coming from you. Never thought about it." he replied and then smirked as in to show me that he was joking. "I am also tired of you yelling at me and accusing me and…" "I am not going to do anymore of that, love." "I hope not." I whispered. I wanted to walk away but then he pulled me back into his arms. "I had no intension of ever using you. All I wanted is for you to be honest with me. That is what we agreed upon." Our foreheads were beginning to touch. "I wanted you to be honest with me too and that included telling me about this new plan before pulling it off, even though I have to admit that it is a pretty good one." Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist while I kept my hands still on his chest. "So, I guess I have no reason to be mad at you, little wolf. We're even." I smiled back. "Good." "I never would have thought of you as a Queen." he added and that surprised me. I felt as though he believed that I didn't have what it takes, but his words proved me otherwise. "You are beautiful, strong and you happen to possess one of the most ingenious minds I have ever seen. I would say that you would make the perfect ruler of werewolves." I wanted to have a go at this. "Well, Klaus, I can say that you are stubborn and selfish at times, but you are handsome, mischievous, and smart and you are a great leader as well. You will have no problem leading the people of New Orleans once you become King." "You're that confident?" "I think you should be too. This is your town isn't it? You need to fight for it and win it!" "I like the sound of that, little wolf." he whispered. We stayed there, wrapped around each other until he pulled his hands away from my waist and there was a look on his face that I didn't recognize. I couldn't realize what emotion it was showing. It seemed a combination of many. Sadness, loneliness and guilt. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Let's get back to the house, shall we?" It was getting dark outside. "You need sleep, love and I need to prepare myself for my meeting tonight with Marcel and his nightwalkers. We're going hunting for my poor excuse for a walking dead father." he said to me and I nodded as we reached the porch. We entered the house and we saw Katherine and Rebekah standing in the living room. "Well it's about time! How did it go?" Rebekah asked. "You don't want to know." I answered. "That bad?" Katherine smirked and I nodded, glancing at a disturbed Klaus. I noticed that one thing he didn't like was to be cornered by women and being alone with Rebekah, Katherine and I were annoying him. There was a noise from upstairs and then using his vampire speed, Kol came downstairs causing quite a racket that even Elijah stepped out of his room, wearing his usual suit. "What is going on?" he asked. Kol looked amazed, disgruntled and concerned at the same type, gripping his forehead. "Kol, talk! What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah asked him. "Talk!" Klaus also demanded. He was in no mood to be made to guess. "Davina is gone!" Kol exclaimed, silencing everyone. 


	24. Drinking And Partying

**We are now ready to move on to Chapter 24! The suspense is killing you guys, isn't it? Davina has gone missing and oh boy, this will be a show you would like to watch, courtesy of Klaus. Hayley is starting to feel nausea for some reason and she will need a doctor to try and take a look at her. The witches don't know what to do and she can't go to a regular doctor, because she is carrying an unusual baby. Klaus and Marcel start creating their own plans for when Mikael arrives while Kol, Elijah and Sophie set out to find Davina. Rebekah and Camille will have a sudden confrontation regarding Marcel and Katherine will seek out to find Sophie's unfinished potion, because she can wait no longer. Review & Enjoy!**

"What did you just say?" Klaus asked in a whisper, thinking that he hadn't heard his brother speak quite clearly. Kol was running his hand through his hair and a look of anger on his face. "DAVINA IS GONE!" he repeated but this time in a much louder tone. It didn't take Klaus long enough to grab his throat and push his brother against the wall. "Nik!" Rebekah exclaimed. Elijah sat there with his hands in his pockets and for the first time ever, he didn't do anything about this. "What did you do? ANSWER ME!" Klaus said enraged by what was going on. "I didn't do anything. I am telling you that she has run away or she has been captured. She is not in the house or anywhere outside." Klaus let go of Kol's throat and stepped away, taking a big breath. "I am not going to be dealing with this right now." he replied in a whisper, looking at us all. I could tell that he was exhausted. "Have you lost your mind? What is it with you attacking everyone for no reason when you're mad?" Rebekah spoke up, ready to slap him or punch him in the face but Elijah stopped her. "Get away from me! You've done enough, don't you think?" Klaus told Rebekah. "What the hell are you talking about?" Katherine piped in and in a matter of seconds, Klaus approached her too. Katherine was slammed against the wall and Elijah intervened this time, pulling his brother off of his love. It was time for me to step in and do something about this as well. "Klaus, please, it's alright. We'll find her." I said, reasoning. He gave me a look before sighting and heading out of the room, making sure to punch the wall before going upstairs. "Elijah, he's got some serious issues." Katherine whispered, breathing heavily, still in shock of that vampire thing Klaus pulled in front of her. "Kol, where is Davina? What happened?" I asked, hoping that I would at least get something out of him. "I don't know. I left her in her room and when I went back to see her, she wasn't there. I searched everywhere around the house but I didn't see her and then I believed that she is in the garden but when I walked out, I didn't see her." Klaus came back downstairs at that moment and continued talking like he had never even stopped. "Or maybe you just let her escape." Rebekah's mouth dropped. "You know I wouldn't do that, Nik. What possible motive would I have to do this?" Kol said in an exasperated tone. "Maybe you love her too much." Klaus suggested. "We have to find Davina! We are just wasting time here, trying to figure this out!" I exclaimed. "Hayley is right! It is important that we find her now. Who knows where she could be?" Elijah agreed and clapped his hands together. "I am not going. I have better things to do, like make sure that Mikael stays as far away from Hayley as possible." Klaus stated. "Very well. Kol, you're coming with me." Elijah told him. "Wait! What about me? I know her. I can…" before I could finish my sentence, Klaus was upon me and pressed his hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking. "Do not say anymore." I pulled his hand off of my mouth. "Just stop touching me! I know Davina. I have to go to her. It is important that we find her. She's family now. We care for her, all of us, except you. I understand your need for her power and that is the reason why you should let me go find her if you've decided not to help." "Hayley, you may be the Werewolf Queen, but that does not mean that you have the right to do everything you want in this city. It's dangerous and I have told you this a thousand times. It is night; I have to go out with Marcel and his nightwalkers. Although we have the reassurance of Marcel that no harm will come to you, I am not going to take any chances." "Why?" "Because I care about you!" My heart melted when he said that and I was beginning to understand. Everyone scattered at that moment and I could help but blush when I realized why. They wanted us to have some time alone. Klaus seemed grateful as he put his hands on my hips, pulling me as close to him as possible. "What will it take for you to understand that I only want what's best for you and our child?" I nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. "I do understand. I do." I whispered and placed my forehead on his as we had done a while ago, outside. His scent was breathtaking and I only wanted more when I was around him. Laughter could be heard from outside and Klaus snapped out of our moment as he noticed that the nightwalkers were out. "Davina could easily be found by them." I panicked but he didn't let me. "Elijah and Kol are going to find her. Please, lock the doors and stay here with Rebekah and Katerina. Please, for me." He was begging me. I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead, a long one I might add before letting go of me and heading out. My heart was beating and I wanted to pull him back to me, tell him not to leave me, tell him that I love him, but I couldn't. He left the house before I had a chance to react to anything that happened between us in that moment.

"Well, it looks like the Hybrid King has given out the orders." Katherine snickered once Klaus left the house, welcoming the night with open arms. "I worry about him." I whispered. "Why?" "Because he believes that he has everything covered and that he is able to take care of everything, but surprises tend to happen." "Are you talking about Mikael?" I nodded. Katherine came down the stairs with another drink in her hand. "Look, Hayley, Mikael is a dick and with Klaus protecting you the way he does, he is not going to get near you or the baby." "I second that!" Rebekah exclaimed, smiling as she came down the stairs again. "So, Nik has finally found out that you are the future Werewolf Queen, didn't he? How did he react?" "Well, he didn't yell at me." I said smiling. "That's a good change. It seems like you two are getting closer as each day goes by. I don't think that he would have forgiven anyone else for not telling him something as important as this." Rebekah told me, winking. "Have a drink." Katherine offered her and Rebekah took it with hesitating. "What are we supposed to do all night? I don't feel like sleeping." Katherine said, slopping down on the couch, crossing her legs and drinking away. Rebekah did the exact same thing. I curled up in Klaus' favorite armchair. I just wanted to feel his scent and in that armchair, I felt like he was wrapping his arms around me in a sweet, caring and protective way. "Where are Elijah and Kol?" I asked feeling like the house was awfully quiet. "They already left." Rebekah responded. "Do they know where to look?" I asked her. "They will search this town inch by inch. You have nothing to worry about, Hayley. Davina practices ancestral magic along with her dark magic. She will not have the guts to get out of this town." "I am not worried about that. I am worried about the possibility of Marcel finding her." I told them and Katherine shrugged. "She shouldn't have been a fool as to run away. Why would she do that, really?" "Maybe due to the fact that she does not want to be involved in this war any longer." Rebekah suggested. "Or maybe she is just afraid of Mikael." Katherine said. "Don't be stupid. Davina is the most powerful witch I have seen in my 1000 years of existence. She is not afraid of anything. The problem is that even though she is so powerful and can protect herself, she is still a little girl. She has the mind of a sixteen year old girl." Rebekah explained. I was thinking about other possibilities of why she would decide to run away like that. I then remembered our last conversation. _"The most important thing right now is for you to stay out of sight. Marcel has doubled up his search now that he knows Mikael is in town." "He wants me to protect him? He's in danger?"_ Davina seemed really worried about the possibility of Mikael trying to get rid of Marcel first in order to gain control of New Orleans. "Maybe she is just trying to get back to Marcel." I whispered in shock. "What are you talking about?" Katherine asked me and I explained the whole thing to them and told them about our discussion in her room. "Davina wouldn't be that stupid as to go back to Marcel and protect him. She chose to be on our side." Katherine exclaimed. "I know, but she does love Marcel. He is her family. He has always been her family and has helped her in her life, including giving her a home, food and everything she could possibly need. This must be the reason. She looked hurt when she found out that Marcel is in danger. I just have this feeling that this is the problem." I whispered. Rebekah flipped out her phone. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Shhh!" She dialed the number and put it on speaker. "Sister!" came from the other line. She had called Elijah. Katherine's eyes widened. "Elijah, Hayley believes that Davina wants to go back to Marcel and protect him from Mikael. According to her, it is the most likely possibility." "Very well. Kol and I will see to it." Elijah responded and hung up. Katherine looked pissed. "It would have killed you to give me the phone so I could talk to him a little?" she asked Rebekah. Rebekah raised an eyebrow and just shrugged.

I got off the armchair and started walking around the room, after a few hours. I think that Katherine had managed to drink two bottles of whisky in that time and she was fast asleep on Rebekah's lap now. "I don't want to disturb her, but please get her off me before I crack." Rebekah told me through gritted teeth. Elijah wouldn't have enjoyed seeing her like this. It wasn't like he didn't drink, but his girl was always overdoing it. Slowly, I managed to make Katherine lie down on the couch without bothering Rebekah, who had started listening to music. We were all waiting for a response, a phone call from anyone to let us know if they had found Davina or not. I looked at the watch. "It's midnight, God dammit!" I was really stressed out. "Hayley just let my brothers do their thing. Kol loves Davina and Elijah is very serious about everything he does. They will find her." Rebekah said. I thought about something to do. I wanted to call someone. I couldn't call Sophie, Camille or Sabine because I just couldn't talk to them about these situations. Sophie would freak out if she knew that Davina is missing. I called the only one who I wanted to talk to at the moment. The phone was ringing and ringing and I decided to go to my room in order to talk to him. Rebekah would have been able to hear me, otherwise. It wasn't like I was hiding anything, but I just wanted a private conversation with him. After waiting for a long time, the voice responded. "What's wrong, love?" The voice was panicking and I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm fine, Klaus. No need to worry." He sighed. I could hear his voice very well but I could also hear Marcel's voice and the music which filled the bar. "Is everything alright?" "Elijah and Kol are still trying to find Davina. We still haven't heard any news from them. I believe that Davina wants to go back to Marcel and protect him from Mikael." I told him the truth. I could hear him moving around the bar and I was guessing that he was trying to get as far away from Marcel as possible as to not hear our conversation. He must have gone very far away because at one moment, the music could barely be heard anymore. "Talk to me." he said after a while and I simply sighed. "That's it. That's all I had new to say." "So, are you saying that Davina may be around here or at Marcel's mansion by now?" "I think so. Elijah and Kol should be there, searching for her, but with Marcel's bodyguards…" "We'll take care of it, little wolf. You don't need to worry." Just hearing him whisper my nickname in that sexy voice of his made my heart explode with happiness. "Is there anything else?" he whispered after that. "No." I heard him take a big breath and I said something to him afterwards which I didn't mean to let out. "I just wanted to hear your voice." He chuckled, surprisingly. "Missing me already? The night has just started, love." "I know, but how much longer will you have to stay out?" "I think I'll be drinking and partying all night long. Don't wait up for me, or you might end up looking like a zombie first thing in the morning." "Hahaha! Very funny." I said in an annoyed tone, but I was smiling. "I was just teasing you, sweetheart. You know you look absolutely beautiful every moment of every day." I couldn't believe he said that to me. We stayed like that for more than ten minutes. I could hear him breathing and I was breathing heavily as well. Just then, I could hear this melody playing in the background and I recognized it. "DNA, by Little Mix." I whispered over the phone and he heard me. "You like it?" "I adore it. It has to be one of my favorites." "Along with Diamonds, by Rihanna?" he asked me and I giggled once again when I remembered our sweet dance from Marcel's bar. We didn't say anything for a while until I could hear his voice again. "Hayley…why don't you come here?" I was shocked. "Now? It's the middle of the night and it's dangerous." "You're only in danger when you're far away from me. Elijah and Kol will find Davina. Just come to me." I smiled and whispered, "Now?" "Yes. It's okay here. Marcel is our ally now and his vampire friends are with us as well." "Rebekah would like us partying without her." I said and he chuckled. "Bring her along as well as Katerina." "Okay. Thank you." I whispered and he said, "I'll be waiting." before he hung up.

Katherine and Rebekah wanted to get out of the house more than anything at the moment. "A party at the bar? How the hell can we miss it?" Katherine exclaimed and she hurried upstairs to find something to wear. Rebekah grinned. "Niklaus wants you there?" "That's what he said to me." I whispered, walking up the stairs with Rebekah behind me. We entered my room while Katherine went in hers. "Rebekah, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" "You have to get ready, Hayley. I want to make you more beautiful than you've ever looked in front of Nik's eyes." I stopped her at that moment. "Whoa! What did you say?" Rebekah just grinned and looked through my closet. "Rebekah! I am not trying to impress him or anything. I am not that kind of girl. You know me." "Of course. I know that you are not like those girls in Mystic Falls who only care about dances and nails." "Then, what are you trying to do?" "What's wrong with me trying to make you look ravishing tonight at the party?" "Maybe the fact that you are trying to get Klaus to…notice me." She raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" "You know what I am talking about!" She sighed and pulled out a wonderful silver mini dress from my closet. "I didn't know I had that." I whispered. "You are going to shine tonight in this." Rebekah said, putting it on my bed. I continued to stare at her and crossed my arms. She noticed. "Hayley, I sense that Nik likes you. You need to be around him more. This is the perfect opportunity. I mean, he did ask you to go to him, didn't he? He wants you to be there. That means something for sure, because otherwise, he would have just treated you like the simple mother of his unborn child and kept you locked up here forever, without giving you any freedom." "Another one of your theories, isn't it?" "No! I am just stating a fact, Hayley. You just refuse to admit that there is something going on between you two." Katherine appeared at the door. "She is correct. I warned you, Hayley. You are getting closer than ever to telling him how you feel about him." Rebekah turned towards me. "No, really, Hayley, don't you want to be with him?" I sighed before parting my lips a little and whispering, "I love him. What do you think?" "Then you are going to go to this party and stay with him for as long as you want. Have fun, dance…everything! He asked you, remember?" Katherine piped in again. She was wearing dark pants and a fancy silver shirt with big hoops in her ears. She had blush and mascara on her face. "If you want my opinion, Klaus fits so much better with you than Caroline." I hated how every time we talked about my feelings for Klaus, Caroline would be mentioned. I put on the dress and Rebekah zipped me up. I then, brushed my long curls in the mirror and chose some elegant earrings to go with the dress. "Mascara?" Katherine offered. "No. I want to look natural." I whispered. Rebekah smiled and winked at me when I said that. "She's right! She doesn't need mascara. Her natural beauty tops every other beauty product." Rebekah told Katherine.

It took us almost an hour to get prepared, but mostly because we started joking around about all kinds of girl stuff and we lost track of time. "Would you look at the time? God! It's been an hour since we started getting ready." Katherine exclaimed. She was ready to gulp down another glass of vodka, but Rebekah stopped her. "We don't need to get to that party with a drunken person." "You mean that you don't want Marcel to see you that way." Rebekah frowned at her before scoffing, putting on a sweater and heading outside, but not before grabbing her keys. "Are you two coming or not?" I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. Katherine came over and whispered in my ear. "He will not be able to take his eyes off you." I rolled my eyes at her remark. Don't get me wrong, I liked having girlfriends around the house but I couldn't take them talking about me and Klaus. It was something that I had to take care of on my own. I loved Klaus and if he would develop feelings for me one day, I wanted it to come naturally and if he wouldn't, the biggest possibility, I would have to act like a mature woman and continue living my life and take care of my child, as Amelia told me. I was not the kind of girl who would just sit around, moap and wait for a guy to choose. No sire. I continued to look in the mirror and I realized that Rebekah and Katherine were right. I did look incredible in this dress. Rebekah was tapping her heels at the door. "Hayley!" she exclaimed all of a sudden. I arranged my hair one last time, before leaving the house with Katherine behind me. We made sure to close the door. There wasn't anyone in the house anymore, now that Davina had decided to walk away from us, but we weren't going to take any chances. We started down Bourbon Street. It was quiet and the only sound made was the sound of our heels. "This is awkward!" Katherine said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I am a human, you are a pregnant werewolf and we are going to a vampire party." "For your information, there will be many humans there partying as well, Katherine." Rebekah responded. "And how would you know that?" "Because I have been to this bar many more times than you have." "Is Camille going to be there?" Katherine asked me. "I don' know. Klaus and I didn't talk about that." "Then, what did you talk about?" "None of your business." "I am guessing that it was a special conversation over the phone because otherwise, you wouldn't have gone all the way up to your room and talk to him, hiding from your besties." Katherine had a smug expression on her face. I didn't say anything to deny or confirm it. "I say that you two should cut your bitching. We're here!" Rebekah announced and we admired the Deveroux Bar which was now decorated very nicely. "I hope that this time we can have a good time, without any incidents." I replied and we all remembered how Camille was attacked by the vampire Celeste at the ball. "That slut is long gone now, Hayley. Nothing bad can happen." Rebekah told me. I had hoped that she was right. We casually approached the door to the bar. "I wonder if Sophie is here." Katherine said and both Rebekah and I groaned. "What?" she snapped. "You are not going to start that again, are you?" I asked her, regarding the potion. Katherine just stuck her nose up in the air and opened the door herself, revealing the humongous party inside of the bar.

Sure, it wasn't the kind of party like the one we had at the ball where everyone was dressed elegantly. Here, everyone was dressed casual and so was I, even though my mini dress seemed more for a special occasion. I had to protect my baby belly some way and Rebekah had thought about this before choosing my outfit for tonight. Vampires were laughing and some were drinking blood in secret. Marcel was there with Thierry and Diego, drinking away and watching Cami from the corner of his eye, who was working, surprisingly and not having fun with the rest of the girls from her college. Rebekah seemed really upset about this. Both Katherine and I knew that she was jealous of the sudden attraction Marcel seemed to have towards Camille now. Everyone looked at the three of us when we walked in. Katherine even winked at some guys and Rebekah slapped her hand. "You are not cheating on my brother." she warned her. "Jesus, relax! I wasn't even planning to. You know I love Elijah with all my heart. No guy will ever replace him." Katherine told her, crossing her heart in fact. I wasn't really paying attention to their feud. I looked around, hoping to see his charming face. That was my main goal, to find him. "What are we standing in the door for? Come on!" I said to them and they followed me through the crowd. We decided to stop at the counter where Camille was looking upset and cleaning some jugs for beer. "Hey!" I exclaimed, smiling. Katherine doesn't usually greet anyone but I would have expected Rebekah to at least greet her, but she didn't. Camille looked at us and smiled. "Hi, girls! You are all looking great tonight!" "Why are you working? Shouldn't you be having fun? It's a party for crying out loud." I was trying to cheer her up. "I know that I should be having fun. Marcel came over to me and asked me to dance a couple of times, but I told him that I have work to do. Just another half hour until I finish my shift." she explained to us. "He did, didn't he?" Rebekah mumbled under her breath. I kicked her under the table so she would stop before she would start making her jealousy obvious. Katherine was just making fun of her, while looking at the list with all the drinks she could taste. I had to get that away from her. "Don't give her more than two glasses." I whispered to Camille and she nodded, smiling. She already knew how Katherine reacted when she drank too much and I was tired of trying to get her out of trouble. Camille didn't even ask me if I wanted something to drink, still looking at my belly. "Klaus must be a really proud father." "Yeah." I whispered, sadly. Cami noticed it. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for the situation you are in, Hayley. If there is ever anything I can do to help you, please let me know." I smiled and thanked her. She understood the position I was in. Being pregnant with the child of a one night stand was not something that would disappear. It's like a scar and I would have that scar for the rest of my life and deal with the consequences of making the choice I did, even though I had feelings for Klaus and he didn't hold any for me. I still believed that he was only being nice to me because of the baby. "Who organized the party?" I asked. "Marcel. He's a great party planner." Camille answered. Rebekah wasn't saying anything and it wasn't like her. Just then, this great song called "Raise the Dead" by Rachel Rabin started playing. "Marcel has good taste in music. It's surprising." I said. "He always had." Rebekah said straight out and I was surprised that she had decided to say something. "I am going to walk around and mingle." I said, smiling and leaving the girls at the counter. The part music continued playing and I sang along, loving it. That was when I saw him, standing there in front of me with his hands behind his back, dressed in black pants with a black shirt which was partially open to reveal his chest, a smile plastered on his face.

Looking at him without being able to stop, I took a couple of steps forward but he came towards me much faster. We were now face to face and he was taking me in from head to toe and up again the way he liked to. "I meant what I said on the phone. You do look beautiful any time and in any place." he replied and I smiled. "I am going to take that as a compliment." "How can you look so stunning?" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. "Rebekah's works." Klaus grinned and said, "Well, I have to give her a lot of credit but your natural glow is unique." "Thank you." I didn't like to be given so many compliments especially from him. I knew that he was only trying to be nice to me for the sake of the baby but some other part of me told me that Rebekah and Katherine were right. Our relationship had evolved so much since we both arrived in New Orleans and changed our lives with this baby. I looked around and noticed Marcel still trying to get Cami to dance with him and Rebekah had moved away from the counter. "What's wrong with her?" Klaus wondered. "Marcel." I whispered and Klaus rolled his eyes. "I never agreed upon this. It's better this way. Marcel is the one we're trying to get this town rid of." Klaus whispered, getting me into a spot where we could talk more privately. "Yet, you still refer to him as your friend. Rebekah has her doubts and so does Sophie." "What are you talking about, little wolf?" he whispered in my face. "They believe that you care about Marcel too much to just ruin him like this." "You think that I am backing out?" "I don't think that, but there is a part of you which doesn't want you to get rid of Marcel. He was once your family; you treated him like he was your son. These memories must still mean something to you." "They don't." I sighed and turned my head away from him. "If you don't want to admit it, fine, but at least stop lying. The witches and the werewolves have even started to believe that you made up this alliance with Marcel in order to refrain the rest of us to take him down, and the situation with Mikael is a perfect opportunity for you." My words were shocking him but not enough for me to believe that it wasn't true. "I want to be King of this city, love. The French Quarter belongs to me. New Orleans belongs to me." "It belongs to your family, indeed, but Marcel is also family." "Was." Klaus corrected me. "I give up." I whispered. He looked down for a moment and then took my hands in his. "You are going to have to trust me, ignore the witches' beliefs and keep in mind that I am still going forward with our plan and I am not backing out. I want this town to be rid of threats which include Mikael and Marcel by the time our baby will be born." "You don't have much time, then." I whispered, touching his cheek. He looked startled. "What?" "In a week or so, I should be giving birth." I whispered, remembering what Sophie told me a while ago. I should be preparing for the big day. Klaus sighed and nodded. "I will do everything I can, then." We turned around and saw Marcel and his friends staring at us. Marcel was the only one smiling and motioning for us to come to them. Klaus smiled as well and gave him the thumbs up. I placed my hand on my belly and had second thoughts about going to them. Klaus placed a hand on my back and reassured me that he would protect me with all costs. We went over and the other vampires started smiling and started drinking. Marcel and Klaus embraced. "Having the time of your life, or what?" Marcel exclaimed and then he gave me a look. "Hayley, don't you look gorgeous tonight." "Why, thank you." I said in a pleasant tone. I didn't need to show Marcel how much I loathed him, for the banning of werewolves and he didn't seem happy that he had made this an exception because I was with Klaus. "When is the bundle of joy going to arrive?" he asked, staring at my belly. "We have a long way to go." I responded. I don't know why I felt like lying. "Doesn't seem like you have to wait much longer." Marcel said to me. I crossed my arms but continued to fake smile and so did Klaus even though I sensed he wanted to punch his good friend. Another beautiful melody started playing. "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey. "Time to get yourselves ladies and onto the dance floor!" Marcel called out to all of his buddies.

Klaus turned towards me and held out his hand. "Shall we?" I was surprised that he didn't take another girl to dance with even though at the moment I was the obvious choice. He danced with me at the ball as well, but what was strange was that I haven't seen him dance with anyone else but me. I decided to push that small detail out of my head and walk onto the dance floor with Klaus. I saw that Katherine refused to dance with anyone. Many vampires have asked her but she just turned them down. She was also wearing vervain to prevent compulsion. "She is being loyal to Elijah." I whispered and Klaus turned around to see Katherine sitting by herself. "I actually prefer her with my brother than anyone else." Klaus' answer surprised me. "Aha! So, you've learned to deal with it." His smile disappeared. "However, I will never agree upon my sister with Marcel, and it looks like I won't have to." he whispered and I followed his gaze. Marcel had finally convinced Camille to dance with him. Rebekah was looking sort of shocked at what had happened. _"Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise! No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side!" _I listened to the lyrics as I slow danced along with Klaus. It was indeed a beautiful melody, but mostly for couples. Klaus and weren't a couple and neither were Camille and Marcel, but what the heck? We danced along to the melody and once my eyes met Katherine's, she gave me a thumbs up which did nothing but made me laugh. "Hallelujah!" she exclaimed and that made me laugh even more. Klaus was looking confused at me but smiled. "Your laugh is incredible." "When are you going to stop complimenting me?" "When you will stop deserving compliments and I highly doubt that we'll get there at least once." We danced for another minute and listened to this melody before I decided to ask him something that I've never thought about asking before. "Klaus, what are we going to do once the baby's born?" He looked at me intensely. "I don't know what you mean, love." "How will we continue our own lives with this baby in our hands?" "Do you consider it a problem?" "No, of course not. I just thought that…nothing will be the same again." "I am well aware of that." "And you still want to go through with it?" "Why is that surprising to you?" "Because you will have a big responsibility as a father and you want to rule this city and…you won't want to have to stay and look after our child." He grabbed my chin forcefully and made me look at him. "I will never give up on our baby." "You say that now but later on…you will have to go on living your life and…perhaps you will choose to be with someone special and the thought of you having a baby with me might…" Klaus finally understood where this was going. For me it seemed embarrassing to talk about this kind of thing with him. "Love, you are my family now. The baby is my family. Nothing will ever be more important to me than family. The promise Rebekah Elijah and I made over one thousand years ago was for us to stick together always and forever. Family above all. That was the promise and I intend on making you that promise as well." "Family above all." I whispered in agreement, but what do you know? His promise still didn't convince me and I knew deep down that once the baby is born, things will go a whole lot differently. I believed that even Rebekah would be capable of turning her back on me, despite the friendship that we formed in our time in New Orleans. I would have to get ready for when that day comes and I would have to choose my future. With the Mikaelsons or without them? All I have wanted was to have a family, but not a temporary until the baby is born one.

The melody stopped and I pulled away from Klaus. He sensed that something was not right with me but he didn't try to force me into telling him. He just let me go and I headed back to the girls. Camille did the same thing after that dance she shared with Marcel. "I think I might have misjudged him." Cami was saying as she headed back to the counter. Rebekah still hadn't moved and she was in a pissed off mood. "Enjoyed ourselves have we?" she spit out at Camille. She rolled her eyes and went back to her place at the counter. "What is your problem, Rebekah? Look, I get that you must have not had a great day, I have those kinds of days as well but don't take it out on me. I have my own problems, thank you very much." "You are my problem!" Rebekah exclaimed, standing up and Katherine immediately came over to try and calm Rebekah down. "Chill." she whispered. "What the heck did I ever do to you?" There were lots of come backs and I didn't know what to do or say in order to stop it. Rebekah finally grabbed her and bit her arm, her fangs sinking in. Camille started screaming and she was more horrified of seeing what Rebekah really was. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she exclaimed through pain and terror of what she was seeing. Thank God that the other vampires were listening and dancing to the music and not witnessing this. "Rebekah, stop it right now!" I yelled at her and pulled her away from Camille. Her mouth was covered with blood and she quietly took a napkin to wipe it off. "You are having so much fun as a vampire." Katherine grumped. Rebekah just smiled mischievously as Camille was staring at her hand in absolute horror and she was screaming and crying. Marcel and Klaus came over almost immediately. Klaus pulled me over to him and I stayed pressed against his now bare chest as Marcel made Rebekah move out of his way. He healed Camille and then made her forget everything that had happened. She went back to being her joyful self and asked the boys what they would like to drink now that the dance was over. "Just some scotch." Klaus ordered and Camille said, "Coming right up!" She forgot about her feud with Rebekah. Marcel turned towards the blonde Mikaelson. "What the hell is wrong with you? Cami is an innocent person, who doesn't deserve to be treated this way and I will not have it again." Rebekah seemed shocked at the way Marcel was talking to her. He was really angry and she couldn't stand that. Klaus grabbed her wrist once Marcel left. "You are not to come to another one of these parties again, do you understand me? You've caused enough trouble as it is. Go home!" he told his little sister. Rebekah scoffed, turned around, grabbed her purse and headed out of the bar. I wanted to go after her but Klaus stopped me. "Just stay a little while longer." He begged me. I nodded and looked at Katherine. "I'll entertain myself. Don't worry about me. I guess I'll call Elijah and ask him how the search is going." I nodded and turned around while Klaus pulled onto the dance floor again. "Again?" I asked him. "I don't do just a one dance thing." "Of course not. You prefer more." "And I get it. I always get what I want eventually." "I doubt that." I whispered and wrapped my hands around his neck as we continued dancing. Klaus smiled at my remark and whispered back. "I take that as a challenge." "Bring it on." I said in an amusing tone. We twirled and the music kept on going. I felt so content to be with him and the dim light in that bar was affecting me even more. My hands went down from his neck and I placed them on his bare chest. He just smiled and caressed my back gently. We were having another one of those moments and I for some reason, wanted it to go away so I would stop feeling the pain of him abandoning me after the baby is born. It was a possibility and I had to consider it and stop dreaming that I will live happily ever after with Klaus and the baby.

We continued dancing for more than we hoped for and Marcel was watching us for some reason. Klaus held me tight as we moved to the music and he glanced at Marcel from time to time out of the corner of his eye. I was the one watching Katherine out of the corner of my eye. She was speaking to someone on the phone and I was guessing that was Elijah. She got up from the table and started to move towards the door, walking past Klaus and me. I heard her say on the phone, "Sophie, I am going there and getting it myself!" I was wondering what she was talking about and Klaus was preoccupied giving Marcel more looks. It was like they were communicating telepathically. I could tell that he didn't want to dance anymore so I stopped and he was shocked. "You have plans to take care of." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my hand before leaving to go speak to Marcel. I watched Katherine leave the bar but I didn't want to go after her. It was too dangerous and it was dangerous for her. I did the only thing I could do at the moment and I dialed Elijah's phone number. _"Hello." _"Elijah, its Hayley. Listen I think that Katherine is going to do something stupid but I can't figure out what." _"Tell me more." _"I heard her talk to Sophie on the phone and she was saying that she wanted to get something herself if Sophie didn't give it to her." _"Hmm…I shall speak to Sophie about this."_ "Can you please find Katherine? She could be in danger out there. I have no idea where she is going and I can't leave the bar all by myself." _"Is Niklaus with you?" _"Yes." _"Good. Stay there, Hayley and I shall find Katerina. Evidently, she's going after the potion which will allow her to turn back into a vampire." _"That could be the case. Sophie said that it's not ready yet. Katherine is being stubborn." _"Everything will be okay." _"Have you and Kol found Davina?" I asked, hoping that was the case. _"Hayley, we have searched everywhere. She is nowhere to be found. Kol even managed to break into Marcel's mansion and look in the attic but she wasn't there. I'm sorry." _"What is Klaus going to say? To him she was our weapon against Marcel in the plan but to me she's a good friend." _"Finding Katerina is now our goal. We'll meet at home later tonight. Take care, Hayley." _"You too. Goodbye." I said and ended the conversation. Marcel and Klaus were talking about something and I wanted to know what it was, so I did the best thing I could and got closer to listen without them noticing me. "You think this will work?" Marcel asked. "Absolutely! My father may be the almighty powerful Original Vampire but he can be fooled easily." Klaus answered, pouring himself another drink. "Hey, so what's the deal with you and the wolf girl?" "What about Hayley?" "She means something to you." "She's the mother of my child. Of course she means something." "That's it? Or is there something more?" "You have no idea how much I appreciate these kind of talks, Marcel, but I would prefer if you would be quiet and stop getting into my business." Marcel raised his hands. "Very well, my friend. But it seems to me that you may find her more than just a friend." Klaus refused to say anything after that. I got away from that spot and decided that it would be best for my heart if I would stop listening in on their conversations about me because it would just prove what I have been saying all along. Klaus doesn't consider me more than the mother of his child. I had to learn to live with that. I took my purse from the counter, said goodbye to Camille and headed out of the bar.

I didn't have to wait long before Klaus hurried outside and placed his jacket over me. "It's cold tonight, love." I looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing out here?" "I just want to go home. I am tired." I told him and he nodded. "I am coming too then." "Klaus you don't have to…" "I want to. Let me take you home." I nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him over a stupid little thing. He placed his arms around on my back and brought me safely at home, where Sophie was waiting for us at the front porch. Klaus rolled his eyes when he saw her. I didn't know why he was so against witches. Maybe he was still pissed off that they had managed to get to him, using me and our baby. She was sitting on the front steps and stood up when she saw us. "I have news…and I doubt that you are going to like it, Klaus." Both of us groaned as we walked up the steps towards the house. We entered it without saying another word and Sophie staggered behind us. Before she could close the door behind her, Elijah and Kol were at the door along with Katherine who was being firmly held by Elijah. Rebekah got up from the couch and crossed her arms. "Where the hell have you been?" she called out to Katherine and she just rolled her eyes as she entered the house. "Oh, give me a break will you? Something makes me think that I will never turn back into a vampire and I will always be staying human forever." "I wouldn't say forever since as human you only have about fifty more years to live." Rebekah snickered and she got a pillow in her face by Katherine who got herself a drink. "We couldn't find Davina." Kol said, with anger in his tone. Klaus breathed in deeply. "How are we supposed to be keeping our plan going with our weapon missing and possibly returning to Marcel as we speak?" "Impossible. She wasn't at the mansion." Elijah told him. "Then where is she?" Klaus asked. "That is what we are trying to find out, brother. Calm down." Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sophie crossed her arms and tapped her heels. "Oh and I forgot! It appears that Sophie Deveroux here has come to give us some bad news." Klaus replied, pointing at her. "Can't there ever be something good? I am tired of all the bad news. I am giving birth in a week Sophie." I complained and started to panic on my own of what would become of my child. Sophie walked around the room with her arms crossed. "There is something more to this Mikael story. Agnes has seen something else." "What?" Klaus demanded to know. "Someone is helping your father get here in New Orleans unspotted. Some of you may think that it's impossible but I can assure you that Agnes is never wrong." "There is always a first time!" Katherine exclaimed and Klaus growled at her to be quiet. "Tell us, Sophie! Who is helping our father get to us?" "You may remember him. Your brother, which you also believed to be dead, Finn Mikaelson." Sophie stated and once again came the silence which filled the room.


	25. What The Future Might Hold

**In the last chapter, Sophie revealed the shocking news that Finn is also alive and well. We're reuniting the whole Mikaelson family, apparently. But Finn has other plans than to help his siblings take over New Orleans. As we know him, he has once tried to help his mother kill all of them, so to carry on his mission; he will be on his father's side. We'll see how that turns out for the Mikaelsons. In Chapter 25, Hayley will be in the witches' hands as more news about the baby she's expecting will be revealed. Katherine will also be by her side and she will offer Hayley something that no one ever expected. Rebekah confronts Marcel about his new thing for the blonde bartender, Camille (Poor Rebekah****). Elijah, Kol and Klaus will continue their search for Davina without Marcel knowing. This is going to be a fabulous chapter and I can't wait to read the review of what you think of it. Enjoy!**

The morning came quicker than ever. I expect that after a night like we had last night, we wouldn't be able to sleep, but I was wrong as I could hear Rebekah's snoring from the other room and Katherine and Elijah were having the time of their lives in their room too, if you know what I mean. The night before, when Sophie had revealed that Finn was alive and helping Mikael was something which made everyone think for themselves. Rebekah almost cried out of happiness at the thought of her brother being alive. She didn't think much of Finn, but she had loved him a lot once. Klaus had given quite some punches in the walls that night and Elijah had to calm him down once again. I didn't know how to feel about this new discovery because I had never met Finn or Mikael, but from what I heard from Katherine, I should be staying clear from them. Klaus had been in his room and screaming "TRAITOR!" over and over again. Kol didn't really care. All he wanted was to get a chance to kill both Mikael and Finn for plotting against their own family and of course, he wanted Davina back. I was now lying on the bed and thinking about how the danger kept getting bigger as the day when I was supposed to give birth to my baby, kept getting closer. I just sat there with my eyes fluttering as the sun rays kept me and my child warm. I liked it. There was a knock on my door and Klaus entered, swiftly before I could tell him that he could come in. "Did I wake you, love?" he asked, approaching my bed. I sat up, wrapped my arms around my legs and shook my head. "I was already awake, thinking about what happened last night." I replied and Klaus nodded, sitting down next to me on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and then moved on to his forehead when I said that. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I just…" "It's alright, love. You are worried about our child and so am I. Finn is a traitor. He is not considered family because he has decided to take our father's side against us." "Elijah told me that he once helped your mother try to kill you." "He is a suicidal moron. He doesn't value family. He never has. Rebekah was the only one who ever refused to believe that and now she wants him to come to us. I will not have him come near you." Klaus whispered. I nodded. "I understand. But he is still your brother." "Half-brother." "Just like the rest." He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I promise that I will take care of this with Marcel. We shall rid this town of both of them." "It's so strange for you to be working with Marcel now. You were plotting to infiltrate his Inner Circle and now…" Klaus placed his hand in my and played with my palm, tracing each finger afterwards. I watched his every move and he did the same as he spoke. "This is just temporary." "And what about Amelia and the werewolves?" "They will listen to you. You are the Werewolf Queen, after all." Klaus replied, smiling. I shook my head. "I do not want to think about this. I don't want to rule the werewolves. All I want at the moment is to protect my child and rid this town of all the danger that might come to it." I explained. Klaus nodded and continued tracing my fingers gently. "I am not going to force you to make any decision regarding that. It is your family and you decide what you want to do next." "Thank you." He pulled his hand away and looked at his watch. "I have to head towards the bar where Marcel, Diego and Thierry are waiting for me." "Will you tell Marcel about Finn?" "If we are going to be working together, he has the right to know." he answered, winking. "Take care of yourself today, little wolf…and stay out of trouble." I hit him gently and he chuckled. "I may be pregnant but I can take care of myself, Klaus." I told him and he got up from the bed, still grinning as he headed towards the door. I knew that he was just teasing me so I smiled back.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were downstairs when I joined them in the living room, still wearing my night dress. "Good morning, Hayley. I see that you've slept well." Elijah greeted me. Kol didn't say anything. He didn't wink at me or anything. He was just sitting on the couch and moping, just like I thought he would, considering that Davina is missing. He was sitting on the couch with his hands intertwined and he was deep in thought. Rebekah pressed a finger to her lips and came to my side in order to explain. "He has become a miserable little thing." "Davina has really gotten under his skin, hasn't she?" I asked. "Yes, she did. How are you feeling? Is the baby okay?" "The baby is fine. I want to know how you are doing, after that ground breaking news we got last night." I replied. Katherine came downstairs at that moment, gave Elijah a hug and a long kiss before coming towards me and Rebekah with a grin plastered on her lips. "You should see Klaus' face. I can tell that he hasn't got any sleep last night." she told us. "Nik has always been a little scared of Finn." Rebekah snickered. "Why? I thought that as the Original Hybrid he wouldn't be scared of anything." I said. "Oh, that is not true. Niklaus is scared, but has a good way of keeping it a secret." Rebekah told me. "He worries about my safety and my child's now that his suicidal brother is alive and plotting against him." I explained and Rebekah nodded. "You are very important to him, Hayley. You're family now." I nodded and smiled. We all turned around and we saw Klaus come downstairs, all dressed up and ready to leave. "I thought you've already left." Elijah exclaimed and Klaus rolled his eyes. "I had to get prepared. I am just letting you know that I will be informing everyone about Finn and the fact that he is helping our father get into town." "I think that you are only going to anger Marcel." Rebekah told him. "Let me deal with that, little sister and you worry about your love life, or better yet, Cami is unprotected. Why don't you go now and snap her neck while you can?" Rebekah didn't say anything. Elijah was also mad at her for what she pulled off the other night in front of Marcel. He had told her that they had to make Marcel like having us around, not give him reasons to make us leave. I had to agree with him on that one. "Be careful." I told Klaus before he gave me a charming smile and left the house. "Kol, we have work to do. We still have to find Davina before it's too late." Elijah informed him and they both left the house as well.

There was a beep and Rebekah checked her phone. "Sophie will be here with a couple of witches. They want to take a look at you, Hayley." she told me after reading the message. I nodded, went upstairs, changed into more suitable clothes and came back downstairs. "So, it is just us girls now." Katherine said. Rebekah stood up, got all the bottles of vodka, gin, whisky and scotch and stashed them away where Katherine couldn't reach out and grab them. "Enough with the drinking." Rebekah said in her face afterwards and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even planning on drinking." Wearing jeans a comfortable shirt on me, I walked in the living room and turned on the radio, feeling the need to listen to some slow music, which reminded me of the dance Klaus and I shared last night. I sat down in his armchair and curled up in it once again. I remembered how we moved slowly and swiftly across the dance floor and how he kept whispering my name and making my heart pump twice as much blood. Just then, I felt something in my stomach and it wasn't a movement or a kick coming from the baby. "No!" I exclaimed before running to the bathroom and throwing up, Rebekah and Katherine catching up to me. "It's okay, Hayley. Directly in the toilet. Let it all out." Rebekah informed me. I did as she said. I let it all out, but this wasn't regular vomit because of the pregnancy. It was blood vomit and I panicked. Katherine came over with some towels for me to wipe my face. I was starting to sweat and Rebekah could barely hold me, despite of her vampire powers. I continued vomiting until I could feel nothing, absolutely nothing. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom slowly, looking like a zombie with dark circles starting to form under my eyes. Katherine was right beside me, helping me get into the living room while Rebekah stayed behind to clean up the mess I've made. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's okay. It's natural. You're pregnant for crying out loud, Hayley. You have nothing to apologize for." Katherine told me. I sat on the couch and Rebekah came in the living room at that moment, wiping her hands on a towel. "Everything has been settled. There are no apologies necessary." she said, eyeing me closely at that moment. I nodded, smiling, until something happened. I couldn't feel my hands and I couldn't feel my legs. I was about to tell them that but I realized that I couldn't even move my lips anymore. "Hayley, are you okay?" Rebekah asked, sounding worried. I couldn't respond and then, I collapsed.

I could see only darkness in front of my eyes until light warmed them, and made me open my eye lids gently. I noticed that I had been laid on my bed in my room and in front of me were Rebekah, Katherine, Sophie, Agnes and Sabine. They were all staring down at me while Sophie was cleaning my face with a wet towel. "She'll be just fine." Sophie informed Rebekah and Katherine. "What happened?" I croaked. "You passed out, Hayley, due to the loss of blood when you vomited." Sophie explained. "It's alright, now. You're in good hands." Sabine told me. I looked around, hoping to see the boys, hoping to see Klaus, but they weren't there. I didn't think that this little incident would make him come back to see me, but I had hoped that would have been the case. I stood up on my bed, even though Sabine was trying to push me back down. "You need rest." she said. "You have come here to check on my baby and that seems more important to me at the moment." I told them and they smiled, even Agnes. "I told you that she's a very special wolf." she mumbled in Sophie's ear. I went to the bathroom first in order to wash my face and took a mint for my breath. I have had enough of smelling like vomit all the time. I rubbed my tummy and whispered. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I can take care of myself and I can take care of you too." I smiled to myself at the thought that in a week or so, I would be able to see my child at last, hold him or her in my hands, rock my baby and talk to him or her. Klaus would like that as well. He wants this baby more than anything at the moment. I closed my eyes for a while and opened them to see my friends once more. Sabine sat down next to me in the bathroom and said, "You know, if you want, I can find out more about this baby you are carrying." I laughed. "What else is there beside the fact that it might be a mini Klaus and the fact that it's a miracle baby?" Sabine frowned. "Mini Klaus?" "It's just that most of the people in this house believe that it is going to be a boy." Rebekah raised her hand in delight. "Don't get me wrong, I would love for it to be a girl, but it just seems to me like it's a boy." she said. Sophie laughed. "Who believes it's going to be a girl?" "Katherine and I are the only ones." I told her. "Why don't we find out?" Sabine asked me, smiling. I looked at all of the three witches. "Are you serious? You can find out?" Sophie nodded. I shook my head. "I don't know. I kind of like to be surprised and I don't know how I would feel if I were to find out now before it's born. In fact, I am a bit scared to find out." "Come on!" Sophie and Katherine both begged me. Rebekah wanted to know to. "The curiosity is killing me and I am sure that Nik wants to know too." Agnes shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Let the girl decide. It's up to her." "Yes, she's right, Hayley. It's up to you. Do you want to know or not?" I looked at them for a moment. "Are you going to use magic? You can't. We don't have Davina anymore and who knows what can happen if Marcel finds out." "Easy, Hayley. We have some special tricks of our own to find out the sex of the baby. We can find out without using magic." Sabine explained. I looked at them for a couple more minutes before smiling and nodding my head in agreement that I wanted this.

Sophie, Sabine and Agnes made me lie down on a table in the kitchen and Sabine was holding a sort of crystal tied to a chain above my stomach and she was sort of waiting for it to move. Katherine and Rebekah were watching, intrigued by this so called trick of theirs. Without magic, Sabine let the Sophie and Agnes in turn take the crystal and hold it above my stomach. "What did you sense?" Agnes asked Sophie. She smiled. "Hayley, big news for you and for Katherine." Katherine gasped and jumped in the air before Sabine could say, "You are having a baby girl." Rebekah looked not disappointed by the news, but shocked. "Odd! I always imagined the baby to be little with Niklaus' head." Everyone laughed at that remark. "Oh, you so owe me fifty bucks." Katherine told Rebekah and snickered. "What are you talking about?" "Have you forgotten our little bet? You said that if the baby turns out to be a boy, Hayley and I would have to pay you one hundred dollars but if the baby turns out to be a girl, you would have to pay both Hayley and I fifty bucks each." Rebekah looked wide-eyed. "I have almost forgotten." "Yeah, I'm sure." Katherine raised an eyebrow at her, suspiciously. "Wait till Nik finds out, Hayley. He was hoping for a boy." I looked at her and sudden sadness filled my eyes. "What's wrong?" Sophie asked me. "We had a moment when we talked about the baby and he told me loads of times how he thinks it's a boy and…I told him that if it's a boy, we would name him Henrick after his youngest brother who died when he was human and he looked so happy…but now that it's a girl…I don't know. I feel like I can't make his wish come true and that saddens me." "Hayley that is bullshit! Klaus wants that baby regardless of its sex. You can't possibly believe that he is going to be upset just because it is not going to be a boy." Katherine told me and I was hoping that she would be right. "Do you want to call him and tell him the news?" Rebekah asked, ready to hand me her phone. I shook my head. "No. I would like to tell him in person when he comes home." "Then you are going to have to wait quite a while. Nik will be gone pretty much the rest of the day and Elijah with Kol have to find that little backstabbing witch…" "Rebekah! We don't know why Davina left us. I trust her. There must be a good explanation." I said, stopping her from talking crap about the girl who warmed up to me and who've I warmed up to. "Hayley is right. We don't know for sure, but you said it yourself yesterday, Hayley. She could be going back to Marcel." Katherine said. "But don't you think she would have been with him at this moment?" I asked. "Not necessarily. Marcel could be hiding her someplace else this time." Sophie replied. "Perhaps, but I still don't buy it. Marcel would have broken up his friendship with Klaus otherwise if he found out that Klaus had been keeping Davina with us all this time." I told them. "And we would have been kicked out of this town." Katherine finished. "There are many possibilities but the most important thing right now is for Klaus and Marcel to find Mikael and Finn and get rid of them so we can execute our original plan to take over the city." Sophie replied. "God! Everything is so damn complicated." Sabine groaned. "All I want is for my little girl to be safe. That is my top priority." I told them, placing a hand on my tummy.

The witches left the house a couple of hours later and that afternoon, I decided it would be the perfect time to visit the werewolves in the warehouse. Klaus wouldn't be back home for quite some time, so why wouldn't I use this free time to talk to my aunt about the discovery I had just made? I walked towards the warehouse and didn't bother to knock before walking in, which alarmed all werewolves. "Hayley! What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Amelia asked me, coming over and kissing me on the cheek. I looked around at all werewolves who stopped working and practicing their fighting to look at me. "It's a sign of respect, since you are heir to the werewolf throne." Amelia satisfied my curiosity. I nodded, smiling and getting right to the point. "Sophie and her witches have helped me find out the sex of my baby." "And?" "It's a girl." I whispered, excited and Amelia smiled, warmly. "That's wonderful! It's going to be beautiful and strong just like its mother." "I don't know why I get the feeling that she is going to have her father's temper." Mentioning Klaus didn't seem to delight Amelia, despite the fact that we were talking about his child too. "I heard the news about his other brother helping the step-father in this outrageous plot." "It's true. Klaus is doing everything he can do to protect his family and I respect him for that." "After what he pulled off, I don't think that I will ever be able to trust him the same way I did once." Amelia told me, sitting down. I sat down with her. "Come on! Don't be like that! I already explained the situation to you. You need to be more understanding." "And there you go defending him when you know that he is wrong." Amelia shook her head in disbelief. I stood there in shock and rolled my eyes. "He is not wrong. I know that Klaus does seem to mess up things most of the time but this messing up actually does more good in the end than bad. Have faith!" "I have had all the faith in the world that despite everything he has done to werewolves in his history, he would be the one to save this town from Marcel's extremely bad rule and would allow werewolves to return to this amazing town again…but now I have my doubts that we chose to ally with the right person." I didn't say anything. All I did was sit there and think about everything she was saying. "Maybe it is your love for him which makes you defend him so much and makes you ignore the truth." "Listen to me closely, Amelia. I trust Klaus. He is the father of my child and everything he has done so far was to help me, protect me and care for me and my unborn child and he has also been caring for his brothers and sister. He has done everything." "And yet, it seems like it's been months and we haven't done anything. We are right back to where we were at the beginning but with more problems on our hands. Doesn't that strike you as a little bit odd? Klaus might not even want to defeat Marcel due to their history together." "No. He promised me." I whispered, remembering the night before, at the bar, when he told me to trust him because he knew what he was doing. She stopped talking and we sat there in silence. The werewolves have been listening to our conversation all this time and one of them said, "We should give the guy a chance." I smiled at that remark, but Amelia wasn't. "Don't you have work to do? Hop to it!" "What does Hayley say?" another werewolf asked and I was surprised. "What?" Amelia was shocked. "She is the real ruler. What does she say we should do?" the werewolf responded. What had gotten into them? A few days ago, they were considering me to be the traitor of my own species and now…I shrugged and said, "Better do what Amelia says. She is your leader, not me." I answered. The werewolves nodded and headed back to work. "That was incredible." Amelia groaned and I apologized. "It is not your fault. They are beginning to recognize you as their true leader, Hayley. Have you made your decision?" "No, Amelia. I have other things to worry about right now." "Of course." she agreed. We stayed in silence until she asked me, "Does he know that he is going to have a girl and not a boy, like he wished?" "Not yet. I want to tell him in person when he comes home and I don't think that will be the case until tonight. He is out with Marcel and his buddies." "He has time to drink and party?" she asked, eying me. "It's for a good cause." "Whatever you say, Hayley. I just hope that he gets rid of Mikael and Finn soon, because Sophie's potion is prepared and we are ready to attack on the full moon next week. If we don't do it then, we would be wasting a huge opportunity and the baby would be in even more danger. Think about what I said." Amelia informed me. I looked at her for a moment, nodded and turned to leave the warehouse, but not before saying goodbye to them all. I knew my aunt was right.

As I walked back towards the house, I thought about everything Amelia had told me about wasting a huge opportunity, but maybe there was still hope that we could pull all of this off in less than a week. We had to, for the sake of my baby girl. "A girl." I repeated over and over again, smiling s I reached the house. "I am going to have a baby girl." I patted my big round stomach and thought about what it would be like to hold her in my arms, brush her hair when she would get older and talk to her about girl stuff when she would become a teenager. It would be a dream come true for me, considering that I never had a good family to raise me and take care of me and I didn't want that kind of life for my daughter. I wanted everything to be the opposite for her. I wanted her to be loved and to have the family that I always hoped for and with the Mikaelsons; I believed that she would have just that. Katherine was waiting for me when I got to my room. She was sitting on my bed and she looked serious. "I have to talk to you about something, Hayley." I closed the door and shrugged. "What is it?" "Come here." she said and patted the seat next to her. I came over and sat down, crossing my legs. "You do realize that once the baby is born you are going to have to be stronger than you are now in order to protect it, do you?" I frowned. "What kind of question is that? Of course I realize that but as a werewolf I think that I can offer her enough protection and Klaus can keep her safe too." Katherine sighed and looked at her hands. "What do you really want to talk about Katherine?" I asked her. She stood up and went to get something from her room. She came back with a small vile of blood. "What is that?" I asked, shocked of what I was seeing. "It is my blood." she whispered, sitting down next to me again and putting it in my hands. "What do you want me to do with your blood?" I looked at it carefully and realized almost immediately what Katherine had in mind. "No! I will never choose to become a hybrid!" I yelled at her. "Hayley, calm down. I was only thinking about the possibility of you wanting this for the sake of your child. She will need protection that only an immortal mother with vampire skills could give her." "I would rather die." I whispered and gave her back the vile. She refused to take it. "Sophie will be giving me the potion soon so I can turn back into a vampire. That vile will be the last doppelganger blood you will see for another five hundred years. You will not live five hundred years. Remember that." she told me and made grip the vile of her blood harder. "Take good care of it." She said to me before leaving the room. I stayed there, complete in shock as I stared at the blood Katherine had offered me. Rebekah was at the door and had witnessed the whole thing. "When you're ready." she also whispered to me before leaving. I looked at the vile of blood and even though I didn't want it, I felt the need to keep it safe so I stashed it somewhere where I was sure that it would be well hidden so no one would find it and at the same time, would be well protected. "I will never choose to be immortal. I can't." I whispered to myself, still not believing that Katherine and Rebekah were expecting me to choose this path. Klaus knew that I refuse to be turned. I had even told him that I would rather die than to become a hybrid which would eventually be sired to him. He would never give me his blood or even force it down my throat. "No." I whispered again.

Something was not right, though. I stood up and ran out of my room to meet Katherine downstairs. She refused to look at me in the eyes, feeling a bit ashamed of what she did, I think. "Katherine, that vile is useless in the transformation into a hybrid." I told her. She didn't say anything and I continued talking. "The vile of blood you gave me is infected by the cure you took. Sophie hasn't given you the potion yet, has she?" I asked and Katherine finally met my eyes and spoke in the most serious way possible. "Sophie hasn't given me the potion yet, but she had cleaned that vile of blood I gave you. It's pure doppelganger blood, perfect for the transformation. As soon as Sophie gives me the potion, Elijah promised that he will turn me back into a vampire." she explained and I finally understood. "Sophie has been planning this with the two of you?" I looked at Rebekah who was playing with her hair, behind Katherine. "Hayley, we are trying to help you. Your daughter…she will need an immortal mother, with her always and forever." Rebekah said and I sighed. "Sophie has already told me that my little girl is a werewolf. She is not going to be an immortal child, therefore not needing an immortal mother." Katherine looked exasperated. "True, but the father of your little girl is part vampire, don't you forget that, Hayley. Anything can happen once the baby is born. Even Sophie has confirmed that due to Klaus' vampire side, the baby is growing faster than a normal baby would." "But the growth will be normal once the baby is born. She is a werewolf!" "You don't know that. Neither one of us knows what is going to happen once your little girl arrives on this Earth. You need to consider every single possibility, Hayley, no matter how impossible they may seem. I say that you keep that vile of blood. I sense that you are going to need it someday." Rebekah told me. "I will never choose this." "Never say never." I crossed my arms and decided to end this subject as Rebekah's phone started ringing. "Elijah!" Katherine and I immediately turned our heads to her and watched her speak with her brother on the phone. "That is great news! Okay! Keep looking and keep us updated." Rebekah said before hanging up. "They have found a book which belonged to Davina at the edge of town. She is still in New Orleans. It's been confirmed." I smiled but frowned afterwards. "But where could she be? New Orleans and especially the French Quarter are not that big. And for Original Vampires as Elijah and Kol, I would think that it would be easy for them to find her." "You are forgetting that Elijah and Kol are not the only ones looking for her. Marcel's vampire friends are on it as well." Katherine told me. "Yes. You do have a point." Rebekah stood there, thinking for a couple of minutes before she said, "Maybe I can find out what they got so far." "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I can talk to Marcel and try to get something out of him regarding where Davina could be." she answered and went upstairs to get dressed. "Something tells me that it's something more than that." Katherine whispered.

We followed Rebekah up to her room and watched her pick out her outfit for the day. She was choosing to wear something elegant which made her look incredibly glamorous. I crossed my arms and smiled, "Kind of fancy for a walk in the city, don't you think?" Rebekah looked at the two of us in shock. "I always make sure I look good." Katherine snorted. "Just admit it! You want to go see Marcel for a whole different reason. I don't see you caring so much about finding Davina, but you seem to care more about Marcel's relationship with Camille." Rebekah didn't say anything. "I am just going to go outside, get a bit of fresh air and talk to Marcel. There is nothing wrong with that. I do not want to be locked up in here all day, thank you very much." She walked past us and out of the room. We stalked her, but she didn't care as she grabbed her purse and made sure that she had her phone with her. "Rebekah, I understand how you must be feeling, but this is not going to do you any good. You need to move on. Please!" I insisted. Rebekah had a saddening expression on her face as she kept searching for something in her bag. "I need to talk to him, at the very least." she whispered. "No. You need to stop loving so easily and get real, girl." Katherine told her. "I am not giving up on this, no matter what you two say." "I think that you don't realize that we are soon going to get this town rid of Marcel and you will most likely never see him again except in exile." Rebekah found her perfume and continued spraying herself and then put it away. "I am going to see him. If Elijah and Kol come home by any chance, just tell them I'm out and I'll be back soon. Bye!" Rebekah exclaimed and headed out the door. I know that she looked heartbroken, but her heart would soon be shattered even more. "This is ridiculous. I am going after her. Are you?" Katherine asked me. I just shrugged.

New Orleans was at its finest hour that afternoon and tourists filled the place, having Sabine as their guide. She saw Katherine and I walk past them and she winked with a smile on her face. According to her schedule, Sophie was supposed to be at the bar just like Camille. "Do you think that is where Rebekah went?" I asked Katherine. "I don't think, I know! She wants to talk to Marcel and the bar is the most logical place to look for him and his buddies." "Klaus might be there too." I whispered. Katherine looked at me closely as we walked. "Are you going to tell him the sex of the baby?" I thought about it and shook my head. Katherine sighed. "You said that you want to tell him in person. Well, you are personally going to meet with him at the bar right now. What's stopping you?" "I don't feel good talking about my baby around Marcel and the other vampires. I want the two of us to be alone at the house." I explained to her and I noticed the sudden disappointment on her face. "What? You wanted to see his reaction didn't you?" "Well, I certainly like seeing him blow his top." "What do you mean?" "He might do just that after he hears the baby is a girl." "But you said…" "I know what I said but I also happen to know how quick-tempered Klaus happens to be. You never know what his intensions are. I think that you should be careful now, Hayley." "I trust him." I whispered. I think that I have said that to myself for about a hundred times since I moved to New Orleans. It was true. I did trust him, but his actions made other people believe that he is not reliable. Even Elijah believes that, however, not me. It looked like we were prancing around towards the bar. All we wanted was to have a little bit of fun as we saw the bar right in front of us. Katherine opened the door for me. "Pregnant ladies first." I snorted. "Thanks a lot." "No problem." She replied with a sly smile.

The bar was crowded, just like I expected it to be and just as both of us expected, Sophie and Camille were working. Sophie as the chef making the famous gumbo tourists adored and Camille was taking care of the drinks. We saw Rebekah standing there, talking to them and we hurried over. She looked wide-eyed when she saw us. "Are you two following me?" "Someone has to, or you might get in big trouble. I thought Klaus told you not to come here again. You know, Marcel is pretty pissed off." Katherine couldn't keep her mouth shut. Camille was looking with a weird expression on her face. "Okay! What are the two of you talking about? Why is Marcel pissed off? He seems fine to me." "To you, maybe." Rebekah said through gritted teeth. Camille approached her. "Did you do anything to upset him?" Rebekah refused to tell her anything and that made Camille get her a strong drink in order to make her feel better. "Just try to be nice. Don't do anything foolish like last night." I said to her. "I lost control last night, Hayley. That's it." "And you came here in order to apologize to Marcel?" "I don't apologize!" "Maybe you should. After all, he owns everything round here." Katherine replied, getting herself a drink. She was going to be ripped apart by the time Sophie gives her the potion. Speaking of the potion… "Tonight, it will be time." Sophie told Katherine and her eyes beamed. I have never seen her so happy in her entire life. I knew that she was happy to be able to become immortal once again but she cared more about the fact that her relationship with Elijah will continue forever and they could love each other forever. I looked over at the other side of the bar and noticed Marcel and Klaus, sitting, drinking and talking but seriously this time. "I am going over there." Rebekah whispered and got up before I could stop her. She was going to make a fool out of herself in front of her brother and as crazy as that sounds, I would feel like I would embarrass myself in front of Klaus, so no! I stood up as well, leaving Katherine all alone to drink her miseries away and welcome the good things that would soon happen to her. Klaus smiled, surprisingly when he saw me but he frowned when he noticed Rebekah coming towards him and Marcel at full speed. "We need to talk!" she told Marcel. He stood there with his eyebrows raised and Klaus tried hard not to laugh, but replied dangerously, "We are in the middle of something important right now, sister, so if you don't mind…" "Actually, I do mind! I want to talk to you now." Rebekah was furious and Marcel seemed to enjoy seeing her like this. He stood up and told Klaus, "I am going to have this chat with her and then we can continue our business." He winked at Rebekah; she frowned and followed him out of the bar. I stood there and watched them go that I didn't even notice Klaus standing right in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Little wolf." he whispered and I jumped in fright. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said immediately, noticing my state. "I'm a little jumpy today." I told him with a small smile on my face and then asked, "How is the plan going?" "You don't have to worry about that, love. We are setting a trap for Mikael and according to the fortuneteller; he and Finn should be in New Orleans soon. Marcel and I are going to capture them. The problem is that they are two Original Vampires and then on the other side there's me and a few normal vampires." "It doesn't matter. You sound even to me. You'll catch them, won't you?" I asked and he ran a hand through my hair gently. "Of course." He placed his hands on my back and held me to him as he asked, "How many days until the full moon is out?" "Four." I whispered. He nodded and said, "Everything will be okay by then." "Are you sure?" "Positive." I turned my head around and noticed Marcel and Rebekah having an argument outside and Rebekah looked like she was in serious pain. Marcel then turned around and entered the bar again. Klaus let go of me and put his hand sin his pockets. Marcel eyes the two of us darkly. Rebekah didn't enter the bar again. She left and Katherine followed her home. Stayed there as Marcel looked at Klaus with his chin up. "Are we going to get down to business or are you going to keep having sweet talks with your lady werewolf?" Klaus rolled his eyes and motioned for me to go. I understood.

Just as I was about to head out of the bar, my phone rand. I looked at the called id and I saw that it was Elijah. "Hi! Is everything alright?" _"Hayley, we have found Davina!" _I sighed in relief. "That is great news. Have you brought her home yet?" _"No. She doesn't want to come home. She is keeping Kol and me away from her." _I gasped. "What is she doing? Doesn't she know that we are trying to help her?" _"She keeps saying that she is tired of being used."_ I rubbed my forehead and thought hard that maybe she had overheard all those conversations I had been having with Klaus around the house about her being the weapon we needed and all that crap and how Klaus wants to get rid of her afterwards. Sophie would never let that happen, though. "Elijah, put her on the phone. I need to talk to her." _"She does not want to talk. She is just sitting on her knees and crying her eyes out. I don't know what to do. We need your help. You are the only one who can heal her and bring her back to her stable self. Come, Hayley." _"Okay! I have just left the Deveroux Bar. Where are you?" _"We are near our house actually. A little past the warehouse we have, in the forest." _"I'm coming. Stay there and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish." I couldn't believe the mess that I had gotten myself into. I walked faster and faster, almost ran to the lace I figured Elijah, Kol and Davina were. The forest was pretty big, much like the one in Mystic Falls. I didn't bother going into the warehouse first. I had no time. I was afraid that due to her depression, Davina might try to take away her life. She felt used and I understood perfectly how she felt, but running away was not going to solve anything. I have grown to love her as if she were my own daughter and I was not going to let anything happen to her. My baby belly gave me a hard time while I was running into the woods and I also had to consider the fact that pregnant ladies shouldn't be stressed out. They should be calm and in perfect control and for the past few months, I have been the exact opposite of that. "Davina!" I had heard Kol yell and that helped me find them more than I thought it would. There was Davina, sitting on the ground just like Elijah had said and she was crying. She was doing some kind of spell in order to keep everyone away from her, even Kol, who she had grown to love but as soon as she saw me, she stopped being so tense and her eyes stopped shedding tears. I raised my hand up, "Davina, please, stop. This is not the way. Please, let me help you." She looked deep into my eyes and I believe she noticed the sincerity in my voice and in my eyes because she broke the spell and the three of us could finally reach her. Kol wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up. "I am taking you home." he whispered to her. She looked at me as I walked alongside her and Kol and she said to me, "Hayley, I found Mikael and Finn." My eyes widened at that moment. "What?" "I found them. Klaus will get them in no time." Elijah was just as shocked as I was. "Is that what you were doing?" Davina nodded. "I ran in order to help you save time and find Mikael and Finn earlier than planned, to help you Hayley, and then I was planning on leaving New Orleans so no one would dare use me again." "Davina, we are not using you. Maybe Klaus…but aside from that, we have all grown to care for you. Haven't you noticed that?" "I tried to think that." she whispered to me back. "Where are Mikael and Finn? I need to inform Klaus." I asked her. "They are in Mystic Falls." Davina said and that alarmed all of us. "But I thought they were already here and…" "No. They are planning something big. I used a tracking spell and found them in Mystic Falls, the both of them. They are coming here with a vengeance. You need to be ready." "Niklaus will know what to do." Elijah said.

Once we got home, Rebekah and Katherine were already there and they both started scolding Davina for her actions but warmed up to her once they found out that Davina had found our biggest threats at the moment. Night came and Klaus came back home, and he looked even more tired than he had looked in the last couple of days. I looked worried when I saw his state and placed my warm hands on his face. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He smiled and stroked my cheek slowly. "Just fine, love. I see you've found Davina and I heard from Elijah that she has been able to track down my brother and my step-father. Well done, witch!" he added and the name infuriated her as well as Kol. "They are in Mystic Falls. They are planning something there and according to Davina, they will be here really soon." I added. He nodded and I let go of his face as Elijah cleared his throat. I felt a little red after touching Klaus' face like that. I was starting make things way too obvious, but Klaus didn't have a problem with my actions. He seemed to enjoy them, in fact. "I have spoken with Marcel and now that we know that they are Mystic Falls, we are going to step it up, take this to a whole new level." "You claim to have a plan, Niklaus, I trap set up for our father and our brother." "I do." Klaus replied with a charming smile on his face. "So, you are going to catch them here?" Elijah asked. "Oh no, dear brother! Marcel and I are going to catch Finn and Mikael before they even get to New Orleans." Rebekah crossed her arms. "Okay! Finally, a plan of yours is starting to intrigue me, Nik. What are you up to?" "You'll see little sister. Oh and maybe, just maybe, Marcel will tell you himself, that is if he has forgiven you yet." Rebekah threw a pillow at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her. "I had a long day so I am just going to go upstairs and think everything through." Klaus stated and started walking up the stairs. Katherine gave me a look and I knew what it meant. I had to talk to him now, make him feel better at least about something and that would be our future baby girl.

"Klaus!" I knocked on his door. He came out of his bathroom, wearing his pants but no shirt on. That actually made me lose all of my focus for a minute as I could see his muscles, his everything. He smiled when he saw me but didn't bother putting on a shirt. He just approached me like that. "Is everything okay, Hayley?" I nodded, smiling and tried to ignore his wonderful strong abdomen as I stepped closer to him and crossed my arms. "Klaus…" I began and he looked a little confused, wondering what I wanted to say to him. "I…I found out the sex of the baby today." I whispered and Klaus' eyes lit up, putting his hands in my waist with a smile on his face as I placed my hands on his hard chest, feeling his soft skin at the same time. He leaned in and laced his forehead on mine. "Tell me, little wolf." I took a deep breath, feeling the electricity when our foreheads touched and looked deep into his eyes. "We're going to have a little girl." I whispered close to his lips and watched them turn into a smile. I couldn't believe it. He took my hand in his and kissed it, whispering "A girl." against it. He was happy about this, not upset, like Katherine thought he would be. "Were you hoping for a boy?" I asked, a look of sadness filling my face. He noticed that and shook his head. "I just assumed that it would be a boy, love. The fact that it is a girl surprised me. I love surprises." I smiled after that. "I love surprises too. And this is one of the best surprises so far." "I couldn't agree more." We stayed there, wrapped around each other once again and with our foreheads pressed together. For some reason, he didn't want to let me go and I didn't want to let go either. I wanted to stay in his arms or as long as possible, thinking about my future and my little girl. His scent washed all over my dace and his breathing made me want him even more than I already did. Nothing more happened after that, although he said that he wanted to stay in my room that night, to keep me safe. I appreciated him for that. Being with him was all I needed, but I wanted so much more. I snuggled in bed and I felt his arms wrap around me in a comforting way. "I will protect you, love. You needn't fear. You're safe with me." he whispered before I drifted off to sleep. 


	26. Forbidden Love

**Just so you know, I have moved this story to The Originals section now. Klaus and Hayley are going to be the proud parents of a daughter, a beautiful and strong one as well. Davina has figured out the whereabouts of Mikael and Finn, helping Klaus and therefore earning his trust. Katherine has given that vial of blood to Hayley in case she would ever choose to turn into a hybrid. Will Hayley talk to Klaus about it or choose for this to be kept a secret between her and the Petrova doppelganger? In Chapter 26, things will get steamed up as Klaus and Marcel prepare for a battle of their own against Mikael and Finn. Elijah has a talk with Katherine about her possible transformation back into a vampire, Marcel and Rebekah…I won't spoil it. Wait and see ;) Enjoy & please review!**

I woke up that morning feeling incredibly warm for the first time in my life and I wasn't feeling warm just on the outside, I was feeling warm in my heart after what happened last night between Klaus and I. My heart melted when I saw the happiness in his eyes when I told him that we were going to have a little girl. I stood there in bed and remembered everything from last night, how I placed my hands on his chest and felt the attraction, the connection we shared. I remembered the way Klaus wanted to stay with me in my room the other night, to make me feel more protected. The way he wrapped his arms around me and how I felt his breath against my neck is indescribable. Was he still…? I stood up on my bed and looked next to me. Klaus was gone. I sighed. Of course he was gone. He had better things to do than to spend the whole morning here. He had a plan to execute with Marcel now and he wanted to protect me and my child. I got out of bed, got dressed and left the room only to bump into him. My mouth turned into a smile. "Klaus!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and smiled as well. "How did you sleep?" "I had a goodnight sleep. Thank you for asking." I replied, politely. There was noise coming from downstairs and I was really curious. Before I could step forward to go downstairs, Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I was shocked by his gesture. "What is going on?" I asked catching on that something was not right. He pushed me gently back into my room and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" I demanded to know. "Marcel is here, to talk about our plan." "What plan?" He looked at me questioningly. "The plan to take down my step-father and my suicidal brother. What do you think?" "Okay! Then, why are you keeping me from going downstairs? Are you trying to get me to stay out of this plan as well?" "Hayley…" "No! I want to be involved. I need to be involved." "You could be giving birth sooner than we imagined. I cannot have you running around like I used to let you. You need to take it easy and you are not to face Marcel. It's still too risky. I don't trust him." "It is impossible for you not to trust him." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. This wasn't the sweet and understanding Klaus in front of me. The other side of him was showing. He then softened the expression on his face and grabbed my shoulders to pull me closer. "You and the baby are the most important things in the world to me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I softened my expression as well and did not respond. "Stay here, safe and take care of our werewolves and our baby. Those are your main priorities. We could be at war soon, love." he told me before leaving my bedroom. I was shocked. War?

I did as he asked and stayed in my room for a couple of hours, trying to find things to do. I brushed my hair, looked at the clock, looked out the window, looked through my wardrobe, read a book and then went back and did the same things over and over again for hours until I could hear the voices downstairs announcing Marcel's departure. I was glad because I could finally go downstairs and face everyone. I did just that. They were all downstairs, except Davina, of course who stayed hidden in her room from Marcel. I didn't know how much longer she was willing to do this. Marcel was her family, after all. "Hayley! Good morning!" Elijah greeted me as always. I had a short temper and did not like these sweet talks when everyone was hiding things from me just because I was pregnant and needed to take it easy. "I demand to know what this plan is. Start talking, all of you, now!" Nobody was expecting me to be this tough. It was true that I had softened up since I became pregnant but that doesn't mean that I had become a nice sweet little girl who always minded her own business like a good little girl. Absolutely not! Klaus was by my side in a matter of seconds and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to face him. "You need to calm down, little wolf. I can explain to you what we're doing." "You could have explained it to me upstairs. I hate being lied to and I despise people who keep things from me." "Well, so I." Klaus said and he eyed me rebelliously once he said that. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Hormones! They do it all the time. It's nothing to worry about." Katherine exclaimed from Elijah's side. "I don't recall speaking to you, Katerina!" Klaus said and Katherine immediately raised her hand sin the air, taking a few steps backwards. "Okay! I'll shut up." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I then turned my gaze to Klaus. His eyes softened again and he let go of me. "We are setting a trap for them in Mystic Falls." Klaus told me. I sat down on the couch. "Tell me something I don't know." "Very well. Marcel is going to dispatch a number of his vampires, who are on vervain of course, to Mystic Falls to get rid of them both." Klaus said, simply. "That's it?" I asked. Klaus went towards his desk and pulled out of the drawer what looked like a white steak. "The last White Oak Steak, which I will split into two, is what's going to get rid of Mikael and Finn once and for all. I have arranged with Sophie Deveroux for her to place a spell in order for them to not be able to come back from the other side, ever." Apparently, the last part of the plan was new because everyone stared at Klaus in shock. "The White Oak Steak is the only weapon which can kill an Original." he told me.

"You bastard!" Rebekah exclaimed. Klaus put on an innocent look. "What did I do, sister?" "You didn't tell us that you had a White Oak Steak with you." "Were you hoping to use it on me?" "If I ever get the chance, don't worry, I will not hesitate." Rebekah turned towards Elijah. "Our so called faithful brother has kept a White Oak Steak in his drawer this whole time, Elijah!" she screamed, hoping that would get a reaction out of her oldest brother. Elijah looked at her, calmly. "I know. I gave him that steak." he answered and Katherine gasped. So did Rebekah. "You did what?" Elijah didn't answer and neither did Klaus. "You two never planned on telling me about this? Elijah, have you lost your mind? He could have used that stake on either one of us." "I don't think so, sister. Niklaus may feel the need to dagger us, but not kill us. Don't be ridiculous." Elijah said. "Oh, I don't know what to believe anymore. He is capable of anything!" Rebekah responded and Klaus grinned at her. "That's right, little sister! And that's what's going to win us the fight against the ungrateful members of our family. Marcel is putting Diego and Thierry in charge and is going to give them each a White Oak Steak. Thanks to our little witch, Davina, we now have the element of surprise and Marcel's followers will get to Mystic Falls, surprise them and kill them. That's the plan." Klaus ended it with yet another charming smile which only made me blush. I tried to hide my face behind my glorious hair. Rebekah freaked out about this too. "You mean to tell me that you are going to trust those two idiots with daggering our father and Finn?" "Seems like a pretty good plan. You outdid yourself this time, bro." Kol told Klaus, with a charismatic smile plastered don his face as well. I stood there with my arms still crossed and thought carefully about this. "Klaus, why don't you go to Mystic Falls yourself to dagger them before they get here?" I asked. Klaus stood up and approached me. "Because I need to be here, to protect you and our little girl." I smiled when he said "our little girl". It was a sweet moment when Klaus stepped forward and brushed his hand gently on my face and then on my belly. He then turned towards Elijah. "Are there any more questions regarding this fabulous yet simple plan of mine?" Elijah stood there deep in thought and didn't say anything. Katherine, however, had a snarky look on her face as she raised her hand. Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "Yes! What is your question?" Katherine smiled. "What happens if this plan goes tragically wrong?" This intrigued me. "In what way?" I asked her. "Oh, there are many possibilities. Diego and Thierry along with the others could be killed by two Originals before they can even raise the stakes towards them, the vampires might not find Mikael and Finn in Mystic Falls or, and this is a very likely possibility, what if they turn up in New Orleans right after Marcel dispatches his army of vampires?" Rebekah applauded. "That's good. Let me hear your answer, Nik." Klaus stood there and grinned. "Katerina, you could be a narcissistic bitch, but you are absolutely right. We must think about all the possibilities of this plan going not the way we're expecting. Therefore, today, Marcel and I will be coming up with a plan B, plan C and so on." Katherine seemed disappointed that she was not able to leave Klaus speechless.

He just stood there and grinned at the look on our faces. "Any more questions?" he asked, mostly looking in my direction. I shook my head and he smiled. "Good. Now, let's get to work, shall we?" "What are we supposed to do? It seems to me like you and Marcel have everything under control." Rebekah said. "On the contrary, sister. I need you. You, Hayley and Katerina are going to prepare Davina for what's about to come, because I believe that she is our plan B." Klaus answered and Elijah started rubbing his eyes. "Niklaus, you don't make any sense at this moment." "Is it that impossible for you to understand? If our plan goes terribly wrong, as Katerina mentioned earlier, we have Davina with us in case Mikael and Finn do plan on visiting us in New Orleans." "Brother, Davina is not as powerful as you believe she is. She does not possess the necessary powers to kill an Original Vampire." "Davina does however have the power to keep them in line until we figure out a way to get these daggers in their hearts." I crossed my arms and approached him. "But if Marcel's vampires get killed before they manage to attack, don't you think that Mikael and Finn will find the daggers on them? What are we going to do then? This is the last White Oak Stake we've got. Davina might be able to hold them down a while, but not for long." I had managed to make Klaus speechless at that moment. "I don't know, love. I'll improvise." he managed to tell me, looking away, but I stood there firm. "Klaus, you are playing with fire at this moment. You think that you have everything covered and that you are playing this game the way you're supposed to, but I doubt it. I doubt that you even know the rules of this game. Marcel does and if you're not careful, you and both of your plans against the late members of your family and Marcel will go down, and you'll drag the rest of us with you. I don't want that to happen." Klaus looked annoyed by what I was telling him but I didn't care. We weren't speaking to each other like the friends we were at the moment. We were business partners now and in business, you have to put your personal feelings aside and despite how much I trusted and loved Klaus, I had to look at things from another perspective. "Hayley is right!" Elijah said. Klaus crossed his arms as well. "If anyone has a better idea, please do share." That was when he left the rest of us speechless. Kol clapped his hands together. "You know what? I've had enough of this. We are going to do it Nik's way. I trust that he knows what he's doing." he replied and received a brotherly smile from Klaus. I sighed and nodded, giving up. Rebekah forgot about how angry she was at his brother for a moment and believed that this plan could actually work. "Very well." She nodded in agreement. That made Klaus spread his grin across his face. "Then, let's get to work." Everyone scattered after that. Sometimes I was thinking that they were doing it on purpose as to give Klaus and me some time to talk. He looked glad that he had won, but this was never a battle. It was just a difference of opinion. "Congratulations." I whispered with a cocky smile on my face. "I am doing what is best for you and our child." Klaus whispered back to me. "I know and I want to thank you for that." "You don't seem convinced that this plan will work." "I just want this to end." He came over and cupped my cheek, making me look at him in the eyes. "I promised you that it will soon end, didn't I? Have faith, little wolf. Marcel is dispatching the army tonight. You have nothing to worry about. I will always protect you and my child. Always and forever." he whispered and I could almost cry out of happiness, but I didn't. It would have made me look kind of pathetic. "Thank you." was all I could say as he pressed his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes but he pulled away before I had time to react. "I have to go now." He left out the door in a flash.

"Katherine!" I called out and she immediately stepped out of her hiding place. She has been listening to our conversation. "I'm sorry." she said as quickly as possible. I decided to forget about it and get right to the point. "I need to talk to you about the vial of blood." "Are you planning on telling Klaus?" I stood there for a minute before whipping out my phone and dialing Sophie's number. I called her and told her to get herself to our house at that precise moment because I wanted to talk to both of them about their intentions of making me turn into a hybrid. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Sophie was at the door and this time she was not followed by any other witches. It was just her. "Hayley, what is it? Is it the baby?" I clenched my fists. "You have no idea how sick I am of people asking me that. I called you here so you can tell me in person why you extracted blood from Katherine, cleaned it and gave it to me." "I think you already know the answer to that, Hayley." "I don't care. I want to hear you say it." Katherine and Sophie looked at each other. "Your baby could very much be a hybrid, Hayley, a unique hybrid." I stood there in shock. "You mean to tell me that my little girl could be immortal once I give birth. How can that be possible? I mean, if she's immortal, she would remain a baby forever or what?" I was beyond confused at that point. "We don't know exactly what…" "Sophie, you told me that the baby is a werewolf, remember? That's what you told me." "That's what I thought, until we did that crystal check n you the other day, when we found out that you're having a girl. The crystal also showed us immortality, vampirism, blood, a lot of things to confirm that your girl has some of her father's vampire genes in her, but I have no idea how that can affect the growth of your baby. There is no doubt that she is mostly werewolf but with vampire DNA." I sighed and closed my eyes. "And what about the vial of blood? Have you succeeded in making that potion for Katherine?" I asked and Sophie nodded. "Yes, I have succeeded." I looked at the uncomfortable look Katherine had all of a sudden. "Have you taken it?" I asked her. Katherine stood there for a while before shaking her head. "Why not? Aren't you eager to become a vampire again? That is what you've always wanted." I said to her and she nodded in agreement. "That is true, but I feel like I am not quite ready yet to take it." Something was bothering her. I could tell that something wasn't right. Sophie sighed and said, "Since I'm here, why don't we do another check up on the baby girl, Hayley?" I rubbed my belly gently and said, "I am going to give birth soon, aren't I?" I asked her. Sophie smiled and nodded. "Sooner than you think." We walked up to my room, but Katherine didn't follow us. She just stood down there, frozen.

Things were starting to get weirder as the day went by. That morning, Sophie gave me that last check up and gave me all sorts of advices. "It's coming, Hayley. Very soon." she told me and I gave her an expression which showed fear. "You have nothing to worry about. I trust that you are prepared. Now, I am giving you this cream, rub it on your belly for more than half an hour for comfort and it's good for the little girl's health. If you feel anything strange, remember to call me." I nodded and promised to call her. She stood up from the bed and went outside, ready to get to her shift at the bar. It was lunchtime and I decided to go downstairs and grab a snack from the kitchen. As I was walking down the steps, I overheard a certain conversation between Elijah and Katherine. She must have confided in him with something. They were even talking about someone who I only heard about from Rebekah. Silas, the almighty first immortal creature (a warlock of some sort) to walk on this earth before the Original Vampires. I sat down on the steps, made myself invisible and listened closely to what Katherine had to say, What I couldn't understand was why was thins affecting Katherine so much and what did Silas have to do with her taking the potion and get her blood cleaned. Katherine had tears dripping from her eyes and Elijah held her firmly. "I promise to protect you." He was telling her that over and over again. "You don't know Silas, Elijah. You have no idea what I went through before I got here in New Orleans. I came here to find you, but also to try and escape Silas. I love you and I knew that with you, I would never have to face the fear that Silas might find me." "What is it that he wants from you?" "I drank that damn cure, Elijah. The only cure against vampirism is running through my veins. It is in my blood. My blood is the cure against vampirism, Elijah. I take the potion Sophie gave me and the cure will be gone. There will never be another cure against vampirism. It is the only one." I was shocked by what she was confessing and yet so was Elijah. He sighed for a moment and then told her, "All the more reason to take the potion, Katerina. Silas will never have a reason to come back for you ever again. You will become a vampire again, you will be able to protect yourself and be with me forever and always." He cupped her cheek as she was crying uncontrollably. I was beginning to understand her. She was frightened of this Silas character. "I don't know if I can take it, Elijah. I have been thinking about this all night long." "Sophie has been using most of her free time in order to brew this potion for you. Are you telling me that you are just going to ignore her efforts to help you? She could have done something more useful with her time, but she chose to help you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" What was I doing? This wasn't my business and I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on their conversation. I made some noise and came downstairs. Katherine tried to wipe her tears away but her face was still blotchy and red. Elijah smiled as always when he saw me come downstairs. "The checkup was alright?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Sorry to disturb you. I am just going to get myself something from the kitchen. I'm starving." I admitted. Katherine smiled and said, "I'll help you." I wasn't planning on asking her what was wrong and from the look Elijah gave me, I don't think that he wanted me to ask her either. "What would you like to eat?" Katherine asked me. "Just a couple of sandwiches, but I can make them on my own. You know that right?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "I am just trying to help you, Hayley. You will be giving birth soon and as both Klaus and Sophie stated, you need to take it easy." "I am not sure how I can do that when I'm in the middle of a war." She snorted. "There is no war. There are only small Klaus-like battles. Nothing to worry about, really." "I'll believe it when I see it." "Have you told Klaus yet?" "Tell him what?" "About the blood I gave you." "No. I am not planning on telling him either because I do not want to be a hybrid. I have told you this many times before." "You know, I never wanted to become a vampire either at first. But once I transformed into one against my own free will, I started loving being immortal. But I've learned that being immortal is amazing when you always have the people you love with you, because otherwise, it's just not worth becoming one." "I am not going to turn into a hybrid, Katherine so forget it. It will never happen and I've got my own reasons of why I don't want to be a hybrid." Katherine wanted to ask but decided otherwise.

Rebekah was not as cheerful around the house as she used to be. Things were becoming complicated for her too. Matt had started calling her more often than usual and he had somehow learned that I was having Klaus' child. Rebekah accidently spilled it. "Hayley, I am so sorry. I just sort of miss talking to him. We haven't in a while and I was eager to tell him everything that has been going on here and I…" "You don't have to explain. I understand. It was never supposed to be a secret that I am having Klaus' little girl." I was still upset though and Rebekah knew why. She came forward and gave me a warm hug. "You're so much better than that damsel in distress." she told me. "I don't want to talk about it." I whispered. "Okay. Just know that we are girlfriends now and you can talk to me about anything, anything. Do you understand me, Hayley?" I nodded. She continued talking. "I've never really had a person like you to talk to. I never had any real girlfriends, if you know what I mean." I smiled. "I am sure that you have tried to be friends with Elena and Caroline." "Don't ever mention their names again. They are just two pathetic brats. They were never my friends. You are the first real friend I have ever had, Hayley and I am proud to say that I can tell you anything. I trust you and so does Niklaus." "Then, maybe you can talk to me about your interest in Matt and your certain attraction to Marcel." "Hayley, that is something that I am tired of talking about, even with you. I don't know what I feel anymore." I sat next to her and crossed my legs on the bed. "Tell me how it all started. Each relationship, I mean." Rebekah started telling me everything about these two guys who seem to have caught her attention. "Matt Donovan. I met him in Mystic Falls. He was just another jock in high school and he paid no attention to me. He was always more interested in helping out his ex-girlfriends which happen to be Caroline and Elena." I couldn't help but giggle at the "coincidence". "And she had the nerve to call me a slut and you a bitch." Rebekah laughed too. "I know, right? Anyway, he started being somewhat nice to me, but just a little." "Do you feel anything for him?" "He is everything that I ever wanted in myself. I admire him and his human life. I've always wanted to be human, have a family, grow old, but destiny apparently has other plans for me." I stood there with a dumb expression on my face. "Rebekah, you didn't answer my question." "What do you mean? I did." "No. You just described how you admire his life and who he is but that is not love. That is not what I call having feelings for someone." Rebekah rubbed her forehead. "Are you saying that I don't hold any feelings for him?" "Well, you two kissed right?" "Yes. Well, for him it was more of a summer fling." "What did you feel when you kissed him?" "What do you mean?" I looked at her, annoyed. "Rebekah, stop dodging the question. Did you feel anything when you kissed him? Fireworks? Explosions? Electricity?" Rebekah stood there and whispered, "No." "Then you are not in love with him." Rebekah was still in shock but her lips were moving and telling me something else. "I felt all that when I used to kiss Marcel, but that was more than one hundred years ago. Things have changed." "How do you know that?" "Hayley, are you encouraging me to go for Marcel? I thought you said that I needed to stay away from him because he is the enemy." I smiled and said, "I say you do what your heart tells you, Rebekah. Klaus and Marcel are allies now…" I gave her a wink and she smiled and gave me another hug. "You are the best friend ever, Hayley."

I have to admit that I was really getting through Rebekah and Katherine. They were both in a lot of trouble. Katherine doesn't know what to do, become a vampire or stay human. Rebekah doesn't know what to do about her love for Marcel. We all knew that if Klaus found out about the two of them actually going for each other, he would snap both of their necks in a matter of seconds. Klaus was jealous and afraid of losing his sister to another man. That was the real situation. He didn't want to be alone. All he has ever wanted was to have a family, people who love him for him. I completely understand him. I wanted the same thing. He had his siblings and the reason he daggered them all this time was because he was afraid that he would lose them. I noticed the time flying by and didn't know what else I could do to help Klaus with his plan. Tonight would be the night in which he and Marcel will send the vampires with the two White Oak Steaks. I had managed to talk to Amelia and the werewolves about Klaus' plan and they agreed to stay put. "Hayley, remember what we talked about? About the opportunity we would be wasting in three days?" Amelia asked me and I nodded. "We will not be wasting it. The army of vampires will be dispatched tonight and I have faith that they will end Mikael and Finn. Then, we would have two more days to prepare…for what we originally wanted to prepare for." I replied and Amelia smiled. "You will be such a great leader, Hayley. You are beautiful, smart, and confident and every single skill you need to run the Original Werewolf pack which is the one you see behind me. The Original Werewolves, as the Original Vampires, are the strongest of their kind. You being the future Werewolf Queen means that you have power to control your entire species. Do you understand what this means?" I nodded but shook my head after that. "I need to protect my child, Amelia and I understand that being this kind of leader will give me the opportunity to protect my child, but I am not ready. I can't think about this." Amelia nodded as well. "You will soon be ready. Have faith, my child. You will soon be ready and when you are, you are going to make your late parents proud. Restore freedom and justice in New Orleans and you will have the power to have werewolves live freely in this town." "Klaus will be King, Amelia. He will decide what will happen to the werewolves who originally lived here before Marcel took over." "Klaus may be a miserable son of a bitch but…he is still part werewolf and I know that deep down, there is that part of him who wants to care for one of his species. You will also help with that." Amelia added that last sentence with a wink. I grinned and looked away from her. "What do you mean by that?" "You have this influence on the Original Hybrid, Hayley. An influence I have never seen before. You would make an excellent Queen." "Thank you for the confidence you have in me." I told her before leaving the warehouse and heading back to my one true home, which I fell madly in love with and never wanted to leave it.

I was sitting in my room and looking closely at the vial of blood which was now in my hands and I thought about what Rebekah, Katherine and Sophie have been telling me. The advantages of being a hybrid were more than the disadvantages, which I continuously thought about. What would happen if one day I would choose to become a hybrid? What if I had to do it for the safety of my child? What if I wanted to do it…for something or someone else? At that moment a rush of heat washed over me as the images of that passionate kiss Klaus and I shared in his room a few weeks before made themselves clear into my head. What if…? No. I should stop thinking about that. Klaus was giving me a reason to choose to turn into a hybrid as well as a reason not to and I didn't know which part of me I should have listened to. At that moment, Rebekah's shadow snapped me out of my thoughts and I almost dropped the vial of blood as Rebekah marched into my room without knocking. "Hey, sorry! Have I left my purse here…? Oh! There it is!" She was perfectly well dressed and she was wearing make-up which made her look glamorous with her golden hair. It made her look like a true goddess. "Rebekah, where are you going?" I asked her, putting the vial of blood carefully in a jewelry box I adored and stashing it in my drawer. "Just out. A little bit of gossip with Cami shouldn't hurt." she smiled her devilish smile and I crossed my arms. "I think Marcel has her on vervain by now. He wouldn't want you compelling her to kill herself or something." "Would I do something like that?" "Rebekah, you once told me that you would do anything for love and if Cami is truly standing in the way of you being with your one true love, then…" "Hayley, I don't murder innocent people. I happen to have a heart." "I heard you did try to kill Elena and Caroline once." "Who says that they are innocent?" she asked with a smirk on her face and I laughed. "So, are you coming? You can meet Nik and talk to him. I know you want that." A blushed creped onto my face and I tried to hide it with my hair. "I don't think that I should be leaving the house." I whispered. "Nonsense! I need you with me." "What are you planning on doing?" Rebekah started arranging my hair and gave me some blush and lip gloss, also picking out a sexy outfit for me, which I didn't appreciate so much. "You will look hot in this even as a pregnant chick." she told me and I rolled my eyes. "You still haven't answered my question, Rebekah." "Which one?" "Tell me what you are planning on doing at the bar." "Let's just say that I am getting my life back into my hands and there is nothing Nik can do about it." she said to me and smirked. I really had no idea what she was talking about but I loved this new Rebekah. "Wait! Why don't we take Katherine as well? We can't just leave her here." I suggested. "Ah, she's too busy moaning and thinking about what to do with the potion Sophie brewed her." "See? She needs some cheering up. Let's take her with us." "I am not going to let her spoil my mood with hers." Rebekah argued. "I don't have one of those moods. I am good to go." Katherine was standing in the doorway and smiling, her natural smile. "Very well. One look of misery from you, and you are going to be racing home in a heartbeat, do you understand me?" Rebekah told her and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Now, pick out something hot as well and let's get going." "Where is Elijah?" "At the bar with Klaus, I think." I told her. "And Kol, I presume is with Davina." Katherine said and I nodded. "Yes. She is well taken care of and Marcel doesn't even suspect that we have her." "Okay! I am getting dressed and then we're good to go. I wonder what you are up to, Rebekah." "You will have to see for yourself, very soon." Rebekah told her.

Indeed, Rebekah was full of surprises and as Katherine, Rebekah and I entered the bar, where we saw Sophie at the counter, smiling and welcoming us to some of her delicious gumbo. In the corner of the bar, where the silent once were sitting, I noticed at one table, were sitting Marcel, Elijah and Klaus, a bunch of papers in front of them and maps. "Sorting out their plans, I see." Rebekah replied and took off her jacket, revealing her bare arms and she looked hotter than ever, how the boys would describe it. I noticed Elijah's, Marcel's and Klaus's gazes towards us in a few seconds and it looked like they had forgotten completely about their plans. Katherine really couldn't help but laugh at the way they were staring. "I think that I am going over there to give my guy a kiss." Katherine winked at the two of us and did exactly what she wanted. Elijah stood up from the table without hesitation and embraced his love with so much care and love he could offer. It made my heart swoon to watch them like this. "Lucky bitch." Rebekah whispered, sitting down at Sophie's counter and eating the gumbo prepared for her. I had to admit that Rebekah was right. Katherine was the only one who didn't have any guy problems but she did have other serious problems of her own. Klaus met my eyes and he looked at me in a serious way this time and I mouthed "I'm sorry." because I knew that I shouldn't had come to the bar. He wanted to protect me and being out in the open, especially since I would be giving birth soon was not in the cards. I sat down next to Rebekah and ordered some tea from Sophie. She knew exactly what to give me in order to calm my nerves. "You look very beautiful by the way, Hayley." "Thank you." I said, smiling. "Where is Cami, the bartender?" Rebekah asked and Sophie shrugged. "I think she took a few days off for some reason. I don't know." "Curious." Rebekah said and looked over at Marcel, who wasn't meeting her gaze anymore. Katherine and Elijah were still sharing that passionate kiss of their and Klaus got himself a drink to help him not to vomit. I giggled when I saw the look on his face. Rebekah looked at me weirdly. "What are you on about?" "It's just Klaus. Forget it." I told her. "Go talk to him, Hayley." "He seems to be already mad at me for leaving the house. No thank you." I told her and Rebekah rolled her eyes. Marcel looked up from his papers and finally met Rebekah's eyes. I could see the longing and the chemistry. It was far too much for her and the attraction was irresistible. "He is just…he has moved on. He's with Cami now for sure." she whispered. "You have no way of knowing that. Don't you think that you are overreacting, just a little? I think it is time that the two of you had a talk." Marcel kept looking at Rebekah in an intense way. Rebekah put down the gumbo and sighed. "You know, I thought that I can do this, but I can't." she said, go up and left. "What are you talking about?" I called after her but she didn't respond. She just left the bar without another word and surprisingly, I noticed Marcel getting up from the table and following her outside. Klaus hadn't noticed. He was the only one checking maps and documents while Elijah decided to have a break to be with Katherine. I stood up from the counter, thanked Sophie once again for the gumbo and gave her more money for the gumbo than she had hoped. "Thank you, Hayley for your generosity." "Anytime." I answered and went over to sit with him.

Klaus looked up from his papers as I sat down next to him in that corner. He sighed and continued looking through the papers. "How can I protect you when…?" "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend some time with Rebekah and she wanted to come here and…" "Why was Rebekah so intrigued in coming here? Does she not believe that my plan will work out tonight?" "I don't know. She doesn't like how you planned this all on your own." "But I didn't. I planned this with Marcel." he smiled and looked at me in an adoring way. I looked at him with the exact same expression on my face. "You really had to talk about this with your family." "I have. Marcel is family too." "I few days ago, you told me that he is not anymore. What is going on here, Klaus?" He put down the papers and took my hands in his. "I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I have everything under control." "Klaus please stop saying that and please let me help you! I can help you. I truly can." I looked through the papers and tried to find something useful though them. "Tell me what I can do." I insisted. He grabbed my face with his hands and brushed his thumb across my cheek in a caring way. "Please, stop. Keep calm, love. Please, for the baby and for me." I got my hands away from the papers and Klaus let go of my face gently. "I have some things to take care of here. The plan is working just fine, love. Please, go home." I nodded and he kissed my hand before I got up and left the bar. I sighed and looked around to see if Rebekah was around, but she wasn't. I was thinking that she may have gone home, but I was so terribly wrong because at that moment, I heard voices from behind the Deveroux Bar. I headed towards there and hid behind a wall. I peeked and I saw Rebekah standing there with her arms crossed and tears welling up in her eyes. Marcel was standing right in front of her and he was caressing her cheek. "Why are you doing this, Rebekah?" "Why do you think? I am so sick and tired of little games, Marcel." "And I am tired of your brother's little games as well." "So, where is Cami?" "Why do you care?" "I do care. I just do." Marcel stood there and couldn't speak. I saw the look of regret in his eyes as he stared at the blonde Mikaelson right in front of his eyes. "Klaus has never approved of this." "And who is he to tell me what I can and cannot do with my life?" "You know what happened the last time. You've stayed daggered for years, Rebekah." Rebekah didn't say anything, just stood there and approached him a little. "Is it that hard for you remember what we had and what we would have had if…Just stop pretending because it hurts me even more. Admit it, Marcel, you still love me. You never stopped." Marcel didn't know what to do. He looked like he couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds, their lips crashed together and they started kissing passionately. I just peeked wide eyed at them and noticed how much they truly loved each other. I closed my eyes and backed away from them. I almost ran back to the front of the bar, where I had come from. Katherine was standing there, looking confused. "The boys have gone home already. They got tired of waiting for Marcel. Do you know where he is? And where the hell is Rebekah?" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. I looked back to the place where I had come from and replied quickly, "I have no idea where they are. Rebekah is probably home, though." "Well, let's go home. It is getting dark and the plan must be executed tonight, according to Klaus." Katherine said, grabbed my arm and together, we headed home. What was I going to do about Rebekah and Marcel? That was the question which was tormenting me on the way to my house. No one had any idea of what had happened between them behind that bar. I didn't want to betray Rebekah by telling anyone.

"I sure hope that Rebekah still has some of those sandwiches for me. I am starving." Katherine said once we entered the house. I stood there and watched as Davina was reading Kol another book in the living room. It was so sweet to watch them together. Elijah was in the kitchen and it was like he was reading Katherine's mind because he had just prepared her some really good sandwiches to eat. Rebekah entered the house a few moments later with a smile plastered on her lips. I wasn't smiling as I looked at her. "Hey! What did I miss?" Rebekah asked me. I just shook my head at her and she realized immediately that I knew. "Rebekah, what are you thinking?" I asked in a whisper. "You told me to follow my heart." "I know I did and I regret it now. If Klaus finds out…" "He is not going to find out. Don't tell him, Hayley. He is my brother and I love him but he will never understand that Marcel and I love each other deeply. He never will understand." "And after we execute the plan tonight, what is going to happen between the two of you then? You will have to betray him and take his town back along with your brothers. How will that make you feel? How will he feel that the woman he loves has betrayed him?" "I don't have an answer for that." Rebekah whispered and left me there, looking terribly confused. "Please, Hayley. Say nothing." Rebekah told me one last time before going up to her room. She looked flushed and she didn't want Klaus or Elijah to see her like this. It was too much for her and they would surely be asking questions of her whereabouts. She would have to answer those questions as well. I decided to calm down and forget about what I saw between Marcel and Rebekah back then. I opened the door to my room and there he was, standing there, and in his hands was the vial of blood, Katherine's pure doppelganger blood. "Klaus." I breathed. He was just standing there with no emotions on his face whatsoever as he looked into my eyes. "What were you planning on doing with this?" Klaus asked me. I looked over at him and sighed as I approached and grabbed the vial from his hands. I looked up and I saw that he was somehow feeling hurt, but why? Why would he feel hurt because of this? "Klaus…" I began. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. "Tell me the truth. Are you planning on turning into a hybrid?" "No. Of course not. I told you that I would rather die than become a hybrid. I have made that crystal clear." "Katerina gave this to you." he whispered. "How could you possibly know that?" "I compelled her to tell me at the bar. I sensed that something was not right about you and you always seem to confide in her or my sister, but since I cannot compel my sister…" I was really upset when I heard that. I pushed his hand away. "How could you do that? I should go tell Elijah and Katherine right now and she should be on vervain from now on!" I exclaimed in an angry voice, placing the vial of blood in the jewelry box and put the jewelry box back in the drawer. "Why would you care about this? What possible motive would you have to care about whether or not I want to become a hybrid anyway?" He grabbed my waist and held me close to him that our faces were only inches apart. "Don't you ever ask me why I care, little wolf because anything that has to do with you or my child is my business and I do care. I care about you both. I promised not to let anything happen to either of you. I just want to know what you are thinking." "I told you that I am not planning on becoming a hybrid. I refuse." "Then what are you doing with that vial of blood?" I sighed and put my hand on his cheek, whispering close to his face, "This is the last vial of doppelganger blood which is completely rid of the cure Katherine took. She gave it to me, because now that she has Sophie's potion, she may choose to become a vampire again and there will not be another vial of pure doppelganger blood for another 500 years. She was thinking that once the baby is born, I might want to stay with it for an eternity, if the baby is immortal." "But you said that you don't want to be a hybrid." he whispered close to my lips. "I don't know what the future holds for me, but I want to consider all the possibilities of what might happen in the future for both me and my little girl. I know myself and I know that I often like exploring all of my options. " I explained.

He didn't know what to say. We stood there like that and he looked like he was the one who had to make this choice, not me. He began whispering to me, "I have been thinking about you and our baby for quite some time and…I thought about the wonderful moments we spent together here." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "Okay, maybe not all of them were wonderful, but still…" I waited for him to get to the point. "I just can't imagine you growing old while me and our little girl live forever. I can't. You are an important person in my life now, Hayley; you have no idea how important you are to me, with or without the child in your stomach." Those words touched my heart and I wanted to feel his lips once again, but I stood firm. "The point is that I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I don't want to force you, I don't want that. When I saw this vial of blood, it gave me hope that you would consider…" Before he could finish, his phone rang and he answered it immediately. "Marcel!" I listened to him saying "yes" many times before hanging up and looking at me. "The vampire army has been dispatched. It's time, little wolf." he told me and I nodded.


	27. And It Begins

**Are you ready for Chapter 27? Great! Marcel has finally dispatched the army. What do you think will happen? Do you think that Klaus' plan will succeed or will it fail just like Katherine had a feeling it would? Hayley is sent by Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah to stay in the warehouse for a while that night for protection, as they had more things to do. Klaus and Marcel spend a couple of hours drinking and talking about their past lives, before the New Orleans story and Rebekah will make a startling revelation to Elijah, whom she trusts. Katherine makes a decision that night and needs Elijah and Sophie to be there for her. Davina will not stay hidden in that chamber with the Mikaelsons for long; despite the help she had given them. Will Marcel finally discover where she'd been all this time or not? Let me know what you think. Please review and enjoy as there will be many more chapters! **

There was the sound of laughter and I turned around to look out my window only to see that Marcel's nightwalkers had finally gone in action. I felt arms wrap around me and he whispered in my ear, "You are well protected, little wolf. You have nothing to fear." I turned back towards him. "Klaus, how many vampires did Marcel dispatch?" He hesitated before answering, "I have no idea." My eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You didn't consult him? You are just going to let Marcel make all the decisions in this partnership? And you said you wanted to be King of this city." Klaus didn't let me go. He held me firmly and I noticed he had started to boil and doing his best to keep himself from screaming in my face. He was trying really hard to contain his short temper. He didn't like the way I was saying what I was saying. It made me sound like I was criticizing him. "I am trying to get in good with him, love. Marcel is not taking care of everything. I am also a big part of…" "You are letting the friendship between the two of you overrun your plan to take him down. You trust him too much, Klaus." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to lie? No. I placed my hands over my stomach to show him what was truly bothering me. "Everything that has to do with my child's safety is my responsibility." I placed my hands on his face. "Please, tell me the truth. What is really going on, Klaus and how long will this partnership with Marcel going to last?" "Hayley, I understand your concern. I care about you and that is why I am doing my best to keep you out of the things that might affect you and our child but you are not letting me and that is becoming a problem." he replied and pulled my hands off of his face. I saw his expression now as I looked closely. He was really upset that I was getting in his private life and trying to get him to explain to me what his and Marcel's friendship really means. He brushed his thumb across my cheek as a way of showing that he wasn't mad and for me not be upset after my look of sadness. Right after that, he left. I knew that Klaus has quite some history with Marcel, but then again, so does Rebekah and after I saw how she feels about Marcel, I figured it was time to get some answers about Klaus and Marcel's relationship and Rebekah could give them to me.

I knocked on her door and she hesitated before opening it. She stood at the door for a moment before sighing and saying, "Thank God it's you! Come on in." she welcomed me with open arms. I didn't smile and she understood why. I still wasn't over what I saw between her and Marcel that day. "Hayley, sit with me. I need some counseling." Rebekah replied and I agreed to do what she asked me. I sat with her on the bed. She looked at me, puzzled for a moment before asking me, "Did you say something to Nik or Elijah or Kol?" I shook my head no. "You have nothing to worry about. I haven't said a word. I am just trying to understand what is going on." I clapped my hands together and waited for her response. She smiled and started playing with her hair like a little girl when she thought about the man she obviously loved. "Hayley, I don't know how to explain it. It just happened. I love Marcel. I have always loved him and today proved it." "He loves you too. I see it in his eyes." I couldn't help but smile when I saw her blush a little. I was very sentimental when it came to true love because to me, it is probably the most beautiful thing in the world and nothing can ever replace true love, nothing. Rebekah nodded and continued playing with her hair. I continued speaking. "So, what about Cami? What did he say?" She looked confused. "I thought you were there when we kissed." "I left when the two of you started kissing. I saw no more afterwards. I want to know what happened." "I asked him about Cami and he said that she was never his queen. It was always me." she whispered and I smiled once more. "That is quite beautiful." "I know it is beautiful and that is why I don't know what to do. He told me that he loves me and then told me that he has this vampire plan to take care of, and he left. That is pretty much what happened." I nodded and looked at the watch. It was really getting late. "The vampire army has been dispatched." I said. "Now?" Rebekah exclaimed. "Yes. Klaus told me." I replied and she huffed. "Why is it that he tells you everything?" I sighed. "Not everything. That is why I need you to fill me in on Klaus and Marcel's relationship a bit more." I told her and she looked surprised. "What more do you need to know other than the fact that Nik raised him like a son and turned him into a vampire more than three hundred years ago?" "Rebekah, I think that the witches should be worried." "Why?" "Because the full moon is the day after tomorrow and I highly doubt that Klaus will go along with the original plan. I think that he is backing out but refuses to tell me." "That is preposterous, Hayley! Nik wants to be the King of the bloody city." "I know but his friendship with Marcel might mean more to him than any of his plans." "I really don't know what to say. I wouldn't want to go along with our plan to take down Marcel now either. I love him, Hayley. How can I do that to him?"

I literally wanted to shoot myself at that moment. This is exactly what I feared. Rebekah was falling in love with Marcel all over again and wanted to protect him. Klaus wanted to protect him too, because he was still like a son to him. "And where does that leave me and my child? Are we planning a truce with Marcel now?" I asked Rebekah and she shrugged. "I think that we have already made that truce since Marcel is our partner now." "And what about Davina? He will not be our partner any longer if he finds out that we took her from him." Rebekah still wasn't saying anything and it was not helping me. Suddenly, there was a howl from the bayou. Rebekah smiled. "Wild wolves are out tonight. Don't worry, Hayley. The full moon is not out." "I know." I whispered and looked out the window. I could just picture the shape of the wolf on a cliff and he was howling at the new moon. "It's beautiful." I whispered. Rebekah, as a vampire, of course had no idea what I was talking about. She wasn't a werewolf and she couldn't sense the magic and the beauty of the howl as I could. It reminded me of how I used to turn into a werewolf on every full moon and I would often find myself killing innocent people, but most of the time managed to lock myself where I wouldn't get out and harm anyone. It was tragic and painful but I missed it will all my heart and I stood there, wondering if I would ever turn again. "You should talk to Elijah." I informed Rebekah and had gone back from the window to sit next to her on her bed. "What?" she asked me with a shocked expression on her face. "You should talk to Elijah about your relationship with Marcel. You can trust him, Rebekah." "No, Hayley. You are the only person that I trust to keep this secret. I have already told you that I can't tell my brothers. Elijah would be disappointed in me, Kol would nag me about it for the rest of my eternity and Nik would probably dagger me for another two centuries. Have you lost your mind?" "No, I haven't. Klaus doesn't have any more daggers, remember? I took them and gave them to you." "Alright, fine! I owe you big time for that, but I feel too ashamed to tell Elijah." "You're right! It sucks not being able to tell him." Katherine opened the door and looked at us with a smirk on her face. "You two should be quiet. The men are close to us and could easily hear you." she whispered and closed the door quickly behind her. "You just never quit eavesdropping, do you?" Rebekah asked her, annoyed that she had been able to hear everything. "I am just here to help. I understand your problem and with my help, you will be able to let Elijah in on your little Romeo and Juliette love story. Forbidden love is the greatest." she exclaimed and showed us the wine bottle she was carrying. "Hayley, I really feel bad for you. When you're stressed out, you should drink, but until the baby pops up…oh well! Rebekah, you could use this, so here you go." Rebekah grabbed the wine bottle and didn't even bother putting the drink in a glass. She drank half of it straight from the bottle. "Way to go!" Katherine said and clapped. I rubbed my forehead with a smile on my face and got up and left the room. It was too much for me and as stressed out that I was, I didn't really want any more company for a while.

Sitting outside of that room for a moment got me thinking about the relationship Rebekah wanted to have with Marcel. I was her friend and it was my duty to help her through this and not make it harder for her. She was already afraid of losing Elijah's trust and she was afraid of Klaus doing something ruthless if he finds out that Marcel had broken his promise to him that he would never touch Rebekah again. "Hayley." Someone had called my name. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around in the hall only to see Klaus standing centimeters away from me, holding an ice cream cone in his hands. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He looked at me with an innocent expression on his face. "What is this?" I asked, pointing at what he was holding. "What does it look like? Ice cream for your cravings, I thought you might need it." he whispered, handing it to me. I stopped laughing and noticed that he was being serious and not joking like I thought he was. "I thought that you were trying to make fun of my state." I said, taking the ice cream and pointing at my round belly. "I am as good as a whale." I replied, sadly, but he stopped me by lifting my chin up to meet his eyes. "You are just as beautiful as you were before you got pregnant. All of this will go away once you have the baby, love. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled and tried to keep myself from shedding tears. He was being so kind and so gentle to me. I didn't even know what to do or what to say. He pulled his thumb away and said, "I am going to need you to go to the warehouse now." I frowned. "Why?" "Because Marcel is coming over here and the two of us will have to see if the plan in motion is working. The vampire army is on its way to Mystic Falls at this moment. Oh, and I am going to need you to take Davina with you. We can't have her around the house as long as Marcel is here. He believes that she is still missing and somewhere away from this town. If he finds her with us…I don't even want to think about what might happen." "Klaus, I understand why Davina must stay in the warehouse, but me? No. I want to stay here with you." "It is best for you to stay with your family right now, Hayley. I have no doubt that the werewolves will keep you protected tonight. If anything goes wrong, I just need the reassurance that you and the baby are safe. Please. Do this for me." He grabbed my hands and held them close to his mouth, pressing his lips against it and making my skin tingle from his gentle touch. I wanted to help him and I realized that the best way to help him was to do as he said. He wanted nothing more to protect me and my child and I had to give him credit because he had been doing a good job. "Okay." I whispered. He smiled and winked as he headed downstairs to get everything prepared. Katherine and Rebekah opened the door to the room and came out. "What just happened?" Katherine asked. "It seems like Davina and I will have to spend the night at the warehouse. Marcel is coming over." I informed them and Rebekah stopped breathing all of a sudden. "It's going to be okay." I told her reassuringly and she nodded, going to her room. "Now watch her come out of that room with a sexy outfit on." Katherine snickered. I elbowed her gently. "She loves him and wants to be with him." "She is making it too obvious. If Klaus finds out…" "He is not going to find out. You and I are going to be great friends to her and not say a word. She will decide whether or not she wants to tell Elijah in order to have someone to back her up." I told her and she just shrugged. "What a night this is going to be! Marcel is coming here and so will Sophie, you and Davina will be staying in that warehouse, safe and sound, Rebekah will try not get sexually attracted to marcel all night and I will decide what to do with the potion Sophie will bring me." "Are you going to do it? Are you going to become a vampire?" I asked her. "I don't really have that much of a choice. I miss being immortal with Elijah, but I have to admit that being human…has changed me somehow." Katherine said, smiling. I nodded. "You have become a much decent person than you were before. Being human has helped bring back your humanity, Katherine. Congratulations!" She rolled her eyes but continued smiling at the thought of it.

"Marcel is coming here?" Davina asked a smile escaped on her face. I looked at her, quite surprised. "Why are you so happy? You are going to have to come with me to the warehouse in order to stay hidden. Marcel must not see you or our alliance with him will be ruined." Davina's smile disappeared and a look of sadness crossed her face. I made her sit on her bed with me and we talked about Marcel some more. There were some things that just needed to be said. "I miss him, Hayley. You have no idea how much I miss him." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Everything with Marcel was becoming more and more complicated. Rebekah was in love with him and she wanted to be with him and he wanted the same thing. Davina felt like she was his sister and felt the need to protect him and be with him, despite the bad things he had done in this city. Marcel was supposed to be our enemy, but clearly, things were about to change. "He is not a bad person. He is a good person who has done terrible things. That's it. He can be redeemed, just like you, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol are trying to redeem Klaus." Davina told me. "You don't want to fight against him anymore, do you?" I asked her and she shook her head with tears filling up in her eyes. I gave her a hug of comfort as I knew what it was like. Marcel was just another version of Klaus and that was the moment I realized it. Marcel just needed people to redeem him and help him with the darkness that is surrounding him and those people could very well be all of us. "What will happen once Mikael and Finn disappear? Will we still go against Marcel with the werewolves and run him out of town?" she asked me. "I don't know." I whispered. Klaus wanted to be King. That was obvious, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose Marcel, who meant a lot to him, despite every mistake he had made in his life. Just like Rebekah and Elijah once told me, Klaus often saw himself in Marcel and that is the reason why he kept him so close like a son. Davina held my hand for a moment and a smile streamed across her face. "Please, promise me that you will talk to Klaus about a possible truce, Hayley. He will listen to you. He cares for you deeply. Promise me that we will find some other way to settle this. I don't want a war to start. Please." I looked into her eyes and noticed how pure and sincere she was. I held her in my arms and said, "I promise I will do everything I can to restore peace in this town." That wasn't a lie. I was planning on doing everything in my power so everyone would end up happy, even Marcel.

"Are you seriously going to go? You are going to miss all the fun with Marcel around here." Katherine complained as I walked past her with Davina. "I have no choice. Klaus told me to do so, for the safety of my baby." Rebekah came out of her room, wearing a simple outfit and not a sexy one like Katherine was expecting to see. I am guessing that she had heard our small conversation outside her room. "Come on, Hayley! Marcel will be here soon!" "What about Sophie?" Katherine asked her. "What do you need her for?" Rebekah asked. "Hello! I need to turn back into a vampire today! Remember?" "I doubt that anyone except Elijah will be at the ceremony." She smirked but Katherine didn't find this funny one bit and frankly, neither did I. This was a very important event for Katherine and I wanted her to be happy, despite the bad things that she had done to me in the past. Davina and Kol shared another embrace and a kiss before he whispered in her ear. "I will always be here for you and no matter where we end up, I will always love you." Those words touched my heart even though they weren't for me and they weren't from who I wanted. Those words made me realize how powerful love is in real life and how true love conquers anything. I was hoping and praying that one day, I would have the same kind of love to cherish and enjoy forever after. Davina snapped me out of my thoughts when she said, "Hayley, are we going to the warehouse, or aren't we?" I smiled, gave Katherine a hug and wished her luck with her potion. "When I get back, I wish to see you an angry looking vampire waiting to kick some ass for revenge." I told her and she smiled. "The only ass I am dying to kick is Elena's." Katherine said slyly and Rebekah nodded. "You and me both." I rolled my eyes. "You two and your girl problems. Revenge isn't always that sweet." "That's what you think." Rebekah said and put her hands on her hips. At that moment, Klaus and Elijah came upstairs with their hands in their pockets, like the two perfect brothers they were. "Hayley, might I suggest that you hurry up? Marcel will be here any minute. You need to hide too, Davina." Elijah commented. "What if Marcel asks where I am?" I asked and Klaus placed a finger on my lips. "Let me worry about that, sweetheart. You just get to the warehouse with Davina right now and you will have removed a huge problem off my shoulders." he told me and pulled his finger away afterwards. I smiled and said, "Well, I am glad that I can help you, even in my current state." I replied and walked past him with Davina and out of the house we went just as a car pulled over in front of the house. It was Marcel! "Davina, run! He must not see you." I exclaimed and Davina did exactly as she was told and headed towards the direction where I told her the warehouse stood. She was faster than me, even if I had my werewolf abilities. I ran after her behind the house and up the field, away from our home. I looked back for a moment and noticed Marcel walking inside. He hadn't even noticed us. That was a good sign. I signaled Davina to stop running. "It's okay. We're good." I gasped, clutching my stomach. What I did was not good. The baby would be here very soon and I was running like a maniac, and provoking stress.

"Hayley, child, why are you here at this time of night? And what is the little witch doing here?" Amelia exclaimed when she saw us both get in the warehouse. We were gasping for air. Davina took a moment for herself and sat down in hay to rest. Amelia grabbed my arm and made me sit down next to her. The werewolves were all watching me, intensely and looked like they were waiting for me to tell them something. "Marcel is at our house and Klaus asked me to come here with Davina, just so we would be well protected." I explained and said those words a bit loud so the others could hear that nothing was in fact wrong. "Why aren't they listening to you anymore, Amelia?" I asked her. "It's you, Hayley. I told you that you have your parents' blood of leader in your genes. They can feel it, smell it, and they sense that they should be following you and not me anymore." "That is ridiculous! I can talk to them if you want and tell them…" I said in a whisper but Amelia cut me off. "There is no need for that, Hayley. I understand why they are doing this. It's simply because they recognize their true leader and they feel the need to follow her. I completely understand. Now, why don't you inform me on what exactly is going on and why is Marcel at the house?" I watched Davina smell the fresh hay and I started explaining everything to her and Amelia nodded along the way. "And what about the full moon battle?" she asked me afterwards. "What?" "The full moon is out the day after tomorrow, Hayley. Have you and Klaus decided what you are going to do regarding Marcel?" I looked at Davina for a moment and she looked into my eyes as well. I remembered our little discussion and I was going to keep my promise but I didn't want Amelia to know right now that we may be backing out eventually. She looked at me and waited for me to answer her question and I did. "I have faith that our plan will work perfectly tonight and Mikael along with Finn are going to be defeated. Klaus told me to trust him to keep our unborn child safe and I do trust him. We will be rid of the people who are threats to my baby." "Hayley, I want to know what you are planning on doing with Marcel. The plan is still on, right? Because we are already ready for the battle of the full moon. We will rip the vampires who stop us from taking Marcel down to shreds." Amelia told me with pride. I didn't know how Klaus or the others would feel about that. "Amelia, we are not killing Marcel, just so you know." I told her and she frowned. "Of course I know that. What did you think? Do you think that I would go against you and Klaus and do it my way?" "No, Amelia. Of course not. I just wanted to let you know on this little detail so you know what you are to do." I said.

We must have stayed in that warehouse for about two hours until it opened. The werewolves all stood up and so did Amelia, placing herself in front of me for protection. Inside walked Elijah with Katherine and Sophie. My eyes widened as I saw Elijah quickly close the door behind him and Sophie was carrying a cauldron. "What are you three doing here?" I asked them, wide-eyed. "Sorry, but we need a place for Sophie to do her thing so I can turn into a vampire again." Katherine told me and Elijah also apologized to the werewolves for any disturbance that he and his girlfriend might have provoked in the warehouse. The werewolves all went back to whatever they were doing. "Why can't you perform this spell in the house?" I asked Sophie. "Because Marcel is there and what do you think will happen if he catches me doing magic?" I slapped my forehead. "Right! I almost forgot." Sophie placed the cauldron on the floor where the potion she had been brewing for quite some time stood. "We are going to have to do this quickly. We must!" Sophie told Katherine and she nodded. "How is Marcel reacting to Davina missing?" I asked Elijah. "He is really pissed off that he can't control the witches anymore but he is thinking that he will find some other way to know whether they are doing magic or not." Elijah explained to me and I nodded, placing a hand over my belly. "It will be here soon, Elijah. I am worried about where we will stand when my little girl arrives." I told him and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Niklaus knows what he is doing this time. The baby will be safe with us, Hayley. You know that my brothers and I will never let anything happen to that little girl. Mikael and Finn will be destroyed because there is no other way around it, even though they are family. Finn has always wanted us dead and believed that what we are is an abomination on Earth, just like our father and our mother believed. We cannot trust him, and we especially don't trust Mikael, who will do anything to make Niklaus' life miserable. If he finds out about you and your unborn child…God rest my soul." he said to me. I nodded as I watched Sophie starting to chant something above the potion_. "__Istum potum emundet, ut placeat facere, sicut vigilans lamia vobis creare.__Munda rid de hoc venenum et remedium timori__. __Liberum permittit retro in hoc cor mulieris__. __Et cum ista, reddet tibi__."_ Sophie was saying and the potion began to boil. Elijah gripped Katherine's arm and whispered in her ear. "It's okay."

Everyone, including the werewolves, watched as Sophie dipped a mug into the cauldron and pulled it out, now revealing the yellowish potion inside. Katherine made a face. "It smells terrible." Sophie rolled her eyes and said, "I have wasted some valuable time to do this favor for you so you can stop whining about Elena or whatever her name is shoved that cure down your throat and now you can't use your super speed and all the other vampire powers you used to have. Now, do me a favor and shove this potion down your throat to rid your blood of the cure before I do it myself!" At that moment, the door burst open and in walked Rebekah with a confused look on her face when she saw all of us. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I let Nik, Kol and Marcel have a little men chat. Am I interrupting something?" she asked, staring at Katherine and Sophie. Katherine smirked. "You are just in time, Bekah! Welcome to my cleansing ceremony!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Rebekah crossed her arms. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on! I am tired of seeing you as a human anyway." Katherine turned back to face Sophie and took the mug in her hands. "Go ahead, Katerina." Elijah whispered in her ear and she nodded. Gently, she placed the mug near her lips and started sipping, disgusted. "I know that it stinks. Just keep drinking, Katherine. You need to drink the whole thing, the whole damn potion." Sophie told her. Katherine managed to gulp it all down and then started coughing without being able to stop. Elijah was immediately at her side and helped her through it. The werewolves seemed to be enjoying the show. They found it quite intriguing, especially Amelia, who had never seen this before. "Let it run through your veins for five minutes." Sophie ordered and put the cauldron away. Katherine stared at her hands, which started trembling. "It's natural. Just stay like this." Sophie told her. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, whispering in her ear, "You will soon be a vampire again." She smiled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled too when I saw them so happy. Amelia came over and whispered to me, "May I be informed of what this is?" "Katherine was vampire but she had accidently taken the only cure in existence against vampirism which turned her back into a human and now, Sophie has helped her clean her blood of the cure with this potion so Elijah will soon turn her back into a vampire." I explained and she nodded. The five minutes had passed and Sophie picked up Katherine's hands to sense her pulse and to check if her blood was clean. "Shiny and brand new. Clean human blood, Katherine." she told her and Katherine smiled, turning to Elijah. "You can do it." Elijah stood there for a moment. "I don't know if I have the guts, Katerina. I have had these awful dreams that if I do this, you might not come back as a vampire." "If there was something wrong, I would have warned you against it a long time ago, I can assure you." Sophie told him. Rebekah elbowed her brother. "Go on, Elijah. Don't be a coward." Elijah gave her a look which seemed more like a warning to me. This time, I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it, Elijah. You have the chance to be with the one you love, always and forever." I told him. He smiled and bit his hand, from which blood started dripping. Katherine approached him dearly and started sucking as much blood off his hand as she could. Some werewolves turned their heads away in disgust. I wasn't exactly having the time of my life either. Hey, I was still a werewolf! Katherine pulled back and looked deep into her lover's eyes. Elijah kissed her blood red lips in front of everyone and this time, Rebekah didn't seem disgusted by it. Judging the expression on her face, it seemed like she was longing for this kind of love, just like I was. They pulled apart and Elijah had tears in his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry." to Katherine right before he snapped her neck.

The werewolves all looked shocked by what just happen. "It is part of the vampire transformation procedure." I told them, but they still looked pretty startled. Elijah immediately bent over to pick up Katherine's limp body, but Sophie stopped him. "Leave her be. She will soon wake up again. Don't move her body." She insisted on it and Elijah backed away. Rebekah and I both gave him hugs of comfort. "Everything will be alright! You did what you had to do. Now, with your help and Sophie's she will get what she's always wanted and that is to be a vampire again and stay with you forever." I told him and he nodded, but still couldn't hold back his tears at what he had just done to his beloved. Davina bent over all on her own and started cleaning Katherine of any kind of blood smudges with a wet towel. "She will need to look beautiful when she wakes up." she told us, smiling. "How long before she wakes up…because she looks pretty dead to me." Amelia stated and received dirty looks from Rebekah and Elijah. I gave her a look which told her to be quiet before she made some enemies. "She will need to stay like this for quite some time. I think that you ought to leave her here and get back to whatever you need to do. Marcel is still in your house, remember?" Sophie commented and Elijah nodded. "I will watch her. I need to stay here anyway, not to be spotted by marcel, which could make problems for you." Davina told them and that send a wash of relief on Elijah's face as he backed away and before he could leave the warehouse, Rebekah stopped him. "I have to tell you something." I looked quite surprised and as Elijah backed away from the door, Rebekah looked at me with sadness. I knew what she was doing and I believed that it was the right thing to do, but was it the right time for it? I looked at how Davina was grooming Katherine in peace and then back at Elijah and Rebekah. Then, I stared at the werewolves and panicked as I knew that if they heard about Rebekah and Marcel… "Marcel and I are still in love, Elijah." Rebekah told him before I could tell her to take it outside. Elijah's eyes widened and so did the werewolves'. "How can this be possible?" Elijah breathed. "I know that it seems impossible for you to believe but I still love him even after all this time and he still loves me. I don't know what to do or what to say. I haven't told Nik and I am too afraid to tell him, too afraid of his reaction." "Marcel is who we are trying to take down, Rebekah, have you forgotten that?" "No, I have not, but my feelings for him are more powerful than anything else and I just needed you to know." Rebekah said firmly. "And what are you saying? Are you going to side with him?" Amelia piped in. "I would never betray my family, but I also cannot be a part of this plan to take him down anymore, Elijah. I just can't. He will never forgive me and I don't want my heart to be broken again." Elijah sighed. He didn't know what to say and I didn't know what to say either. "The way I have seen Niklaus bond with Marcel in the house, I don't think he wants to go through with it either." Elijah said and that comment snapped all the werewolves out of what they were doing.

"You are all a bunch of traitors!" a werewolf yelled. Amelia looked at me, sternly. "You lied to us, Hayley. You knew how Klaus felt about this plan all along, didn't you?" I tried to do something to fix this but I could find no solution. I was stressed out and stress was not good for the baby at all. Rebekah and Elijah stood immediately by my side, protecting me from any harm that might come as the fury of all werewolves heightened. "How could you do this to your own kind, Hayley? We believed in you. For one minute, I stood there watching my niece who I barely know and noticed something powerful in her which made me believe that she would make a much better leader for all werewolves than anyone ever before her, but now…" Tears were streaming down my face. "Amelia, no! I never meant for this to go this way." She was not listening to me. Instead, she called upon all werewolves. "We are out of here, now!" "What are you talking about? You can't leave!" Sophie exclaimed, desperate. "Watch us!" Amelia said in her face. She turned towards the door and opened it, letting every single member of her pack leave the warehouse. "We have stayed her and we have trained hard for a battle in which we hoped justice would be made and all of us werewolves would return to this amazing town, where we belong. You disappointed us, Hayley. We hope to never see you again." Amelia's words were like daggers in my heart. They ran out of the warehouse, and headed towards the bayou. "Elijah! Do something!" Rebekah exclaimed and covered her mouth, fearing that she was the reason that we had just lost the only army powerful enough to defeat Marcel's. It was in fact my fault, not hers. I had deceived a member of my own family, my aunt to protect Klaus, the Original Hybrid, the man who I used to loathe and who now I was in love with. Davina looked just as startled as the rest of us. "What happens now?" she asked in barely a whisper. I held her in my arms, protectively and said, "We try to get through this the best we can." "Hayley, the plan is ruined and you will not be able to stop Marcel now." She was looking at her hands before whispering, "I feel like I must return to him." "No! You cannot do that!" Rebekah exclaimed in horror. "But I must. IT is what's best for all of us. I am not going to let Marcel know that you are the ones who have kept me here all this time. I will make up a story and cover you, I promise. You have been very kind to me for the past few weeks and I appreciate it, but Marcel has been my family for much longer. I must return to that attic." "What about your freedom?" Elijah asked her. She didn't answer. "I hope that Marcel will soon give it to me, when he sees that the witches will no longer cause any problems." "The witches will always be against what he does, Davina! Don't forget that!" Sophie exclaimed in her face. "Marcel can be redeemed just like Klaus. I have a plan of my own and this way, I shall get my freedom as well. You have to trust me. The plan is off. There will no longer be the battle on the full moon." "What is Nik going to say?" Rebekah sighed. I didn't even want to think about it. I was frightened that he would dagger all of us, not just his siblings. "I can talk to him." I suggested and Elijah nodded, agreeing with me.

Davina indeed had a plan. Sophie had gone home, angry as hell and nobody could get to her, absolutely nobody. The werewolves were nowhere to be seen. They had gone back to the place where we had found them. Katherine was lying still limply on the floor in the warehouse. Elijah, Rebekah and I had remained there, waiting for her to wake up. "What are we going to do now?" I asked Elijah. He just stood there on the ground, placing soft kisses on Katherine's hands. "You are going to speak to Niklaus and tell him everything. He can't get enraged if you talk to him." "Want to bet?" I asked and remembered all those times when he was angry with me and wouldn't want anything to do with anyone after that. There have been many of those moments since we had arrived in New Orleans, but to tell him now that his plan had failed, or more precisely, won't be executed as he had hoped. "Marcel is still at the house. How many drinks have they had?" Rebekah wondered. "They are sitting there and drinking?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "And making phone calls, to find out if those vampires have reached Mystic Falls or found Mikael and Finn or not." Elijah added. At that moment, a gasp escaped Katherine's lips. She opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked around, shocked at what was going on around her. "Katerina!" Elijah gasped as well and helped her stand on her feet. "I am feeling woozy." she whispered. Elijah pulled out a blood bag. "It's fresh human blood. I have taken the liberty of getting some so your transformation would be complete." Katherine smiled and touched his cheek before taking the blood bag and sipping all the warm blood into her system. She threw it on the ground and we could finally see her fangs beginning to show. "Welcome back, my darling." Elijah said, smiling and hugging her. Hey pulled away after a while and Katherine smirked, "Goodbye Katerina Petrova and welcome Katherine Pierce! I am so back!" Rebekah and I started laughing and even Elijah let out a small chuckle. For a moment, we were enjoying and celebrating the fact that Katherine was once again a vampire, until we remembered what just happened moments ago. Katherine started noticing afterwards that the werewolves were missing. "What the hell happened while I was out?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You really don't want to know." Rebekah replied. "Yes, I do." And from there, we went on explaining to Katherine the situation we were in. The fact that we had no werewolf army, no support from Sophie or other witches anymore, Davina was going back to Marcel, and Rebekah had just confessed that she is in love with the guy we had been plotting to destroy. Katherine stood there, shocked for a moment before getting an angry look on her face. "Why do I always have to miss the good stuff?" "You call this good? I would have preferred to be shot as many times as possible than to have this happen to us." Rebekah said, exasperated as she gripped her forehead. "Well, nothing would happen to you. You are a vampire, remember?" Rebekah got really mad. "Maybe I should shoot you right now!" "You wouldn't achieve anything. I am a vampire again, remember?" "It would still make me feel better." "Okay! That's enough! Davina has gone back to Marcel's mansion and we have to get back to the house now." Elijah exclaimed. "What is Marcel is still there?" I asked. "Who cares?" Katherine replied.

Just as I thought, when we opened the door to the house, there were Klaus and Marcel sitting and drinking in the living room. Kol was sitting on the couch and looking at them with a disgusted look on his face. He looked overjoyed when he saw us. Marcel and Klaus looked at us as well. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to join the party! Come on! Elijah, have a drink with us! Hayley, you look stunning as always, despite that big round belly of yours." Marcel complimented me. I just smiled and went upstairs immediately. I gave Kol a look as to follow me upstairs. Rebekah went over to sit with Marcel and Klaus in the living room and Elijah decided against his better judgment, to do the same thing. Kol had flipped out when he had found out about Davina being gone. "And you haven't done anything to stop her from leaving? What is she thinking? I am going after her!" Kol exclaimed and I stopped him before he could make any sudden moves. "Kol, I know you love her, but you also have to trust that she knows what she's doing." "How could she possibly know what she's doing? She wants to go back to him?" "To redeem him and to help us at the same time. Davina is a very smart girl and I believe that her plan will succeed. Rebekah can also help him." "How can Bekah help him?" "They love each other." Kol made a face. "What? Does Nik know? They have done this kind of thing many years ago and Nik wasn't very happy, Hayley." "Forget it, okay? I can handle this." I told him and headed back downstairs. "Marcel had just received a phone call that the vampires have managed to kill Mikael and Finn. The army will come back in the morning." Rebekah informed me once Kol and I had come back in the living room. My heart sped up and my eyes lit. Klaus noticed it and smiled, taking my hand in his. "They're gone?" I asked, once again breathing heavily and touching my belly with care. Marcel grinned and said, "You got it, sweetheart!" He and Rebekah exchanged some pleasant looks as well before he got up, shook hands with Klaus and said, "It has been a real pleasure working with you, buddy." "Well, don't say it like our partnership is over. It has just begun." Klaus replied with a smirk on his face. Marcel grinned once again before saying goodnight to us all and leaving the house, only to receive a phone call outside. We saw his face lighten up as well. "It's Davina!" he exclaimed to us before using his super speed to get to the mansion. Klaus was shocked. "Where is the witch?" he asked. Rebekah and Katherine both pushed me forward. "Klaus, there is something that we have to tell you. Lots of things have been going on tonight." I said and gave the rest a dirty look for making me do this on my own. And so just like I had explained to Katherine what had happened, I had managed to tell Klaus everything. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and his mouth parted a little. He wasn't angry by this like we all thought he would be. He looked at all of us and then he bent his head a little. "So, it's over, isn't it?" he whispered. I nodded and he nodded afterwards too, going upstairs quietly. "The art studio." Rebekah whispered. We all knew he would be going there.

As the night was coming to an end, we all decided to end it differently. Kol was moping in his room and blaming himself for Davina's return to Marcel's mansion, Rebekah was in her room and she was thinking about the relationship she wanted more than anything with Marcel and thinking about those times when all she wanted was to be human again, grow old, have a family and get together with the famous high school jock, Matt Donovan. Elijah and Katherine were enjoying a quiet night together, alone and celebrating the fact that they now had their chance to always be together. I couldn't go to sleep until I had a talk with him, so I crept into his art studio, where he was standing there and painting something dark and twisted all over again. "Klaus." I whispered. He put the brush down, turned around with a surprising expression on his face and came over to me, placing his hands on my face. "What's wrong, love?" "I am so sorry." I whispered and he shook his head. "You shouldn't be. I really thought that I had a chance to get this town back for my family. I never realized that it would come to this point, but it is not your fault, Hayley." I shook my head. "This night has been one of the worsts for me and the best for Katherine, since she is now a vampire again." Klaus smirked. "So, she did it, huh?" I nodded. "At least one of us is happy." "I promise we will all be happy." he whispered near my lips, sending a shiver down my spine as his hands moved slowly across my body and then he placed them on my round stomach. "You and our baby girl are my most important responsibilities now. I have to take care of both of you. I managed tonight, since Mikael and Finn are gone, but there will be more danger in the future. I have to be here for you." "What about this town? Are you going to leave it in Marcel's hands?" He didn't answer me. He just looked at my belly with a sad expression on his face. I lifted his face up so his eyes would meet mine. "You are the rightful King of this town and I am not going to let you give up on it." My words made him smile and his smile made me smile. That is just how we were. I cared for him so much and I wanted him to be happy. I know that family made him happy, but he wanted more than that. Klaus was still the Klaus I know who wants power and loyalty and I knew him better than to give up on this quest for what he wants. "Your words always seem to inspire me, little wolf and your confidence is amazing. Why are you doing all of this for me?" he asked, rubbing my back with his warm hands as I placed mine on his chest. "Because I care about you and I want you to be happy." I told him the truth. That made his smile even wider. "We are going to get this town back for the Mikaelson family. Whatever it takes." I whispered and he kissed my hand. "Whatever it takes. Indeed."


	28. Sinners

**Klaus' plan to wager war against Marcel's empire seems to have failed due to the werewolves' anger and refusal of participating in the war, because they claim that Hayley betrayed them. Chapter 28 will be full of emotions as the Mikaelsons try to figure out what to do next. In the last chapter, Hayley promised Klaus that she will help him get his city back using a very sweet line "Whatever it takes." In this chapter, Davina has now returned to Marcel and is collaborating with Elijah without the King of the French Quarter knowing. Kol does something that he is not exactly proud of afterwards. Klaus gets some unexpected news from Marcel the next day and Hayley starts feeling weaker and heavier, while Katherine (now a proud vampire ;) and Rebekah try to help her. Enjoy & review!**

"Whatever it takes." I had whispered to him and I have never seen him as happy as he was now. He didn't seem to care that the werewolves have left us or that Davina, our only powerful weapon against Marcel, had gone back to Marcel's attic, making up a story of where she had been all this time. That morning, I felt really awful. Once I had managed to get out of bed, I felt like something was breaking inside me. "Hey, little one. What are you doing?" I whispered against my round belly. It felt like that baby was kicking harder and harder. "Please, stop." I whispered and rubbed my belly slowly. "You are hurting your mommy." The little child inside me would not stop and I sighed. "You are impossible to deal with, just like your father." I said just as Rebekah entered my room without knocking. "Good morning, sunshine. Sleep okay?" I nodded. She pulled open the curtains and I nearly hissed like a vampire at the sight of light. "Are you okay? I shouldn't have done that." "No, it's okay, Rebekah. Leave those curtains as they are." Rebekah nodded and came over to sit next to me on the bed. "What is it with you, Hayley? You're not yourself this morning." She asked as she sat down, placing my hands on her lap. I shrugged. "I've just been having this feeling in the pit of my stomach since yesterday that something bad is going to happen." I whispered, eventually. "You just have that feeling because of what happened last night. There is nothing to worry about. My brothers have everything covered, okay?" I nodded. "Okay. I just feel really guilty for the werewolves' disappearance. Amelia said that I betrayed them and I kind of feel like I have. I have betrayed my own kind since the moment I slept with Klaus, which resulted in the creation of this child and Klaus is the one who almost made our species extinct with his obsession with hybrids." I covered my mouth after I realized what I just said. Rebekah didn't seem to mind. She just shook her head and held me tight. "It is going to be okay. You really have nothing to worry about. You are not responsible for what happened last night. It is their loss because I am not going to rest and neither will Niklaus, I am sure until we have New Orleans back." "And what of Marcel? You chose not to tell Klaus, but you told Elijah." "I am still debating the problem. I just hope that Nik will not react the way he did three hundred years ago when he found out about Marcel and I." "Rebekah, it is not just about what Klaus will say. You are betraying Marcel at this point. You are against him, but you love him and you want to be with him." Rebekah looked at her hands for a moment before whispering, "Family above all, Hayley. Family above all."

I could somehow understand how Rebekah must have been feeling at one point. She was at a point where she had to choose between her love for Marcel and her loyalty for her family. Klaus would not tolerate her behavior if he did find out about what her and Marcel had been up to. Rebekah helped me out of bed and into the living room that morning and she helped me with my breakfast as well. I didn't know when I was ever going to find a friend like her again. Kol stumbled downstairs that morning with dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like he had barely slept a wink. "What the hell happened to you?" Rebekah asked but Kol just groaned. Elijah walked in the living room at that moment in his casual suit and with a book in his hands. "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house, Rebekah. Please." he told his baby sister. Rebekah just turned red of embarrassment and I started laughing. "I do not see why all the jolly faces this morning. I mean, it isn't like anything is going well." Klaus stated as he came down that stairs just as grumpy and sleepy as Kol had entered the living room. I stopped laughing immediately and looked into his eyes. I saw once again the pain, the guilt and the look of a failure. He believed that he had failed us, all of us. Neither one of us said a word to him, and he decided to go into the kitchen and fetch his family some blood bags. He came back with handfuls, throwing them around, for his siblings to catch. "For Elijah, for Rebekah, for Kol…and where is our darling Katerina this morning?" Klaus asked Elijah with a smile. His oldest brother did not return the smile. He was looking quite wary at what Klaus had in mind for Katherine. "Katerina is upstairs, taking a rather long nap. She had wasted quite a lot of energy last night during her transition into a vampire again, thanks to Sophie Deveroux magnificent potion. I owe that witch everything." Elijah explained. "Well, dear brother, I wouldn't exactly say anything." Klaus said, pouring himself a glass of brandy and drinking it all down after the cold blood. He licked his lips like a devil before going back upstairs, the smile leaving his face. He didn't say a word to me. He wasn't acting like the Klaus I had spoken to the other night. I had to know what was wrong so, as if mesmerized, I followed him up the stairs. "Hayley, where are you going?" Rebekah asked me. "To check on Katherine." I lied and I had no idea why I did it.

Klaus wasn't in his room…and he wasn't in his art studio either. This panicked me and I quickly opened the door to my room only to see him standing there and looking up at a painting which was hung on my wall now. It was the painting of me, holding my baby in a pile of blankets in my arms and staring at it dearly. I smiled and closed the door slowly, but he already knew I was here so what was the point? "You did a very good job. I love it." I whispered, going over to stand next to him as we admired this painting together. He just stood there, with his hands behind his back and staring at it with no emotions on his face until he opened his mouth to say, "I feel like I haven't done everything I could have done to protect you and my child." I sighed and stopped him right there. "When are you going to let this go? You have done everything as a father. The title father is really starting to define you." I told him and that made him smile instantly. He gazed at me for a moment and I gazed back, pursing my lips. "You love this painting that much?" he asked. "Especially since you are the one who created it. I adore it and I thank you for what you did for me. It is the best present I have ever received, Klaus. Thank you." I whispered and leaned my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my back softly. "This baby is going to have the family and the love that I never had. I promise you that, Hayley, with all my heart. I am not going to let anyone hurt you or my heir. Nobody is going to come near the both of you." I placed my hand son his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me close. "I am glad you feel that way. You are going to be an amazing father to this child, Klaus, I can guarantee that." He ran his finger across my cheek and said, "I can't imagine a more perfect mother for my child than you." That made me smile greatly as well. It was a perfect moment and I didn't want to ruin it, but I just had to talk to him about our plan. "What are we going to do now? How will you get your city back?" I asked. His smile disappeared only to be replaced with a hurtful one. "I don't know, love. I can only hope and pray that what you said about Davina still being on our side is true, because otherwise…" "She is still on our side. I trust her and she trusts me. Davina and I are very good friends." I said to him, convincingly. "I hope that you are right, little wolf. Because if Davina is against us again. Our chances of getting New Orleans back are very slim, as well as the chances of this child being safe here." he whispered, then let go of me and said, "I have faith that this child will be well protected by its parents." before leaving my room. I stood there, still looking at the painting, then went over and pulled open one of my drawers, got out the beautiful jewelry box and looked inside at the only vial of pure doppelganger blood that was left on Earth at this moment. This kind of blood will not exist for another five hundred years and I highly doubted that werewolves lived that long. I shook my head, putting the vial back in its rightful place before going back downstairs to meet the others.

At about lunchtime, Sophie showed up at our house, and was requested by Elijah to find some way in which we could communicate with Davina from afar. "I can try to whip up something. Maybe I can find some kind of magic in Jane Anne's old spell book." she told us. "Absolutely not!" Klaus exclaimed as he came down the stairs from his room at that moment and I rolled my eyes. What was his problem now? "Do you want to get in touch with Davina or don't you? Because if you don't need my help, you can just say the word and I am out of here. I have better things to do at the moment like keeping all witches in line so they don't end up dead like my sister." Sophie told him and started tapping her heels impatiently. Elijah, as always, tried to calm everybody down. "I just need to know what exactly we are dealing with here. How powerful is this communication magic?" he asked. "It is pretty powerful, but now with Davina on our side, I don't think that we have anything to worry about. Marcel cannot find out about it." Sophie told him and Klaus crossed his hands, leaning into a wall and started looking handsomer by the minute. I tried not to look at him in the eyes or I may have found myself blushing for some unknown reason. "How do we know that the little witch is still on our side? I wouldn't be surprised if she already ratted us out to Marcel." Klaus said and Kol stood up immediately. "She would not do that, Nik. Keep your mouth shut for once." Kol was not making things easier for us and I had to step in to stop Klaus from tearing out Kol's liver at that point. Sophie was simply watching us like it was a very good supernatural show. "Wow! You really are a very twisted family!" she exclaimed. "Ugh! Sophie, just get to the point already! Can you or can you not make contact with Davina right now?" Rebekah asked. Sophie looked stuck for a moment before saying, "I can, but I am missing one ingredient." "What's that?" "Doppelganger blood." she said. My heart stopped at that moment and all eyes were on me. I flinched when Klaus touched my back with his hand. HE was looking at me sternly and I tried to hide my emotions. Finally, I put on a straight face and decided that some questions needed to be answered by Sophie at this point. "Why would you need doppelganger blood for this type of magic, Sophie?" She came over next to me and said, "I just do. It is the only way for us to communicate with Davina from here. There is no other way. I am going to need that vial of blood, Hayley, if you want to stay in touch with Davina." I stood there with my arms crossed and didn't know how to feel about this. We stood there in silence and Sophie kept checking her watch. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, then I guess I better give you some time to think about this." she told me afterwards. "Sophie, we have everything but time at this point. Davina is our only chance of defeating Marcel now." Elijah said to her. Rebekah wasn't saying anything about Marcel or New Orleans. She just stood there with a concern look on her face as she watched my expression. "Elijah, Hayley obviously cannot make up her mind on what she wants and that is why she needs time to think. To be honest, this whole plan has started going down the valley since the werewolves have left. I am willing to hang on to any hope that Marcel can be defeated, but that is all I can do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the bar. I have a job to worry about, remember?" and she left.

As soon as I heard the door slam behind her, my feet raced me up the stairs and no one tried to stop me. Katherine was just walking downstairs after her long sleep and when she saw me trying to escape the crowd, she had a puzzled expression on her face. She looked down at the other and asked, "What did I miss?" I didn't hear anyone say anything at that point. I was holding my baby belly as I entered my room and closed the door. It opened only a couple of seconds later and I decided against opening the jewelry box which revealed the only vial of doppelganger blood that would ever exist on Earth for another 500 years. "What are you doing, little wolf?" he asked me in a whisper. I stood up strong and tried to refrain myself from crying. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Why didn't you just give her the blood she needs." "Why do you care? You still don't trust Davina so this shouldn't bother you one bit." "It bothers me that you refuse to give away something that you don't even want. And I have told you many times before Hayley that I care about anything that has to do with you and my baby, which you're carrying." I didn't know what to say because not even I knew the answer to the question. What was the real reason that I didn't want to give Sophie the vial of blood? What was the possible motive? "I thought you said you don't want to become a hybrid." Klaus replied, getting closer to me. "I don't." I told him, simply. "Then, what is the problem, love? Give her the blood." "I can't." "Why not?" He was insisting and as he was insisting, he was getting closer to me. "God, you are impossible, Klaus!" I yelled out loud. At that moment, he had pinned me against the wall, but not in a menacing way like he used to. "No. You are impossible to understand, little wolf. And you should know that I hate when I don't understand something." he whispered in my face. I was getting a warm feeling across my body, especially somewhere between my thighs. "Klaus, please." I pushed him away from me before I would heat up for real. "I just don't want to give her something as special as this." "If you ask me, I would say that you are in fact considering the option of becoming a hybrid, for your little girl." "No, I am not." I said through gritted teeth. He decided to stop upsetting me afterwards because it was not good for the baby. He backed away with his hands now behind his back and he was grinning at me. He looked so handsome at the moment that all I wanted was for him to stay there so I could admire him, but he turned his back to me, staring at yet another painting which was on my wall. It was the one he had offered to me after his Art Show. It was the painting which I recall called "twisted" as Klaus himself was. The painting only reminded me of that night and that night reminded me of all the details in which we procreated and at that moment, it was making me feel uneasy to remember since he was in the room. "I see that you still care for this painting." he said and I went over to stand next to him. "I do. I never stopped." What was I talking about? Was I really talking about the painting…or him? He nodded and turned back to face me, placing his hands on my back and pulling me closer the way I loved. "I don't mean to push you or anything, love. I just need to understand…and I can't." My eyes softened at his words and I was about to say something just when his damn phone started ringing. It was in fact the third time this happened and the third wonderful moment the blasted phone ruined. I wanted to just take it from him and throw it out the window. "Marcel!" Klaus exclaimed. I groaned slowly and Klaus raised a finger to my lips, his face looking serious. He stayed like that and let Marcel do all the talking apparently until he whispered, "What? How can that be? Okay. I will be there as soon as possible." He ended the phone call and I looked concerned, pulling his finger away from my mouth so I could talk. "IS something wrong…again?" Klaus scratched his head and looked really tired at that point. I felt the need to place my hands on his face. "What is it?" I asked. "Marcel's men haven't returned from Mystic Falls. Diego, Thierry and all the others haven't returned." I frowned. "And what does that mean?" "It could mean anything, love. It could mean that their bond with Marcel has estranged, it could mean that they just decided to stay there for some drinks, or marcel doesn't know how to keep his men in line. There are many other possibilities, though. Marcel wants me at the bar right now to discuss this. He is not even taking his responsibility as King seriously." "He is not going to be king for much longer." I said and he smiled, placing a soft kiss on my hand, like he has liked to do ever since the ball and that made me blush, although he hasn't seen it. "I am going. We will talk about this later." he said, to me, pointing at the jewelry box in which the vial of blood lay. I nodded and he made his way out.

Rebekah and Katherine wouldn't stop questioning me that afternoon. "What is going on with you, Hayley? Why didn't you just give her the God damn vial?" Rebekah asked me. Katherine was being gentle but she seemed to have understood me better than Rebekah eventually. "I just don't want to waste something that I will not find in my life ever again. It has to stay with me. Who knows when we might really need it? Forget the magic Sophie wants to do." I told them. "And what about Davina? She needs us." Rebekah wanted to know. "I believe I have that covered, sister." Elijah said and we turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "You are following in your brother's footsteps. Eavesdropping?" Katherine asked and raised her eyebrows but in a playful way. Elijah smiled, went over and gave his vampire girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "I can get in touch with Davina. She trusts me and I can get to her without Marcel knowing and without using magic, if Hayley cares about that vial of blood so much." Elijah told us and Rebekah nodded. "I am guessing that Kol will want to participate?" she asked, seeing Kol standing right behind his brother with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Since Kol cares for the Davina deeply and I believe that Davina has some feelings stashed into her for him as well, Kol is going to play a major part in what we are going to do…but he will not be coming with me." he added at the end, surprising us all. Kol's eyes widened. "What are you saying? You promised, Elijah!" "I promised that I will let you help me get in touch with Davina but right now the best thing you can do for us and for her is for you to stay here." "But…" "No buts. I shall go now, and you better stay here, Kol, I am warning you. One wrong move and we might never get to Davina again. Do as I say for once." Elijah told him and headed out of the room. "Heard him, Fabio? Lay off the Romeo and Juliette story for a while and stay in the damn house." Katherine said to him and closed the door in his face before he could say anything. "Katherine! You do realize that Kol is now as angry as…" Rebekah wanted to say and Katherine just shrugged. "And I really don't care. I am a vampire now." "And he is an Original Vampire. He could rip you to shreds." "Not as long as Elijah and I are together." Katherine replied and I rolled my eyes at her. "Marcel's men haven't come back." I said starting a new discussion and Katherine looked wide-eyed. "What?" "Klaus went to speak with marcel and investigate the matter." I explained to her. "It is very strange." Rebekah replied, deep in thought. I thought about what I was going to do for the rest of the day. The truth is that I needed some real counseling and I didn't think that anyone in that house could offer it to me. "I need to see Camille." I said all of a sudden, remembering that she had a psychology degree and could really help me with my problems in life right now. "Hayley, Klaus does not want you out. You are…too pregnant now." Rebekah said, pointing at my very large belly. "He did not say that. I need to see Cami right now to talk to her about something and even though you two are vampires, you cannot stop this werewolf from going." Katherine smirked and nodded towards Rebekah. "And this is why I like her." Rebekah smiled too. "Well, what the heck? Let's all go! I need a good drink after last night anyway."

I know that I have said many times of how much I hated my life but all that was beginning to change. Even though we were at war and were having difficulties with vampires, witches and even werewolves, we were all a family, all of us. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Katherine, Davina, Cami, Sophie, even Marcel, and my child and I, we were all family. I felt it. We had been going through pain and heartbreak ever since we all gathered here in New Orleans but we also shared some wonderful moments as well and I was beginning to understand Klaus' hesitation of taking down Marcel. He was family. The guy, even though he did some horrible things, was still with us and he has helped us in this partnership with Klaus. He has helped me and my child as well, without realizing it and I was also beginning to remember what Rebekah told me about Marcel and what kind of history they all had together. I never wanted all of this to end. I was falling in love with New Orleans and all the people here and I wanted to stay so badly. I told Katherine and Rebekah all this when we entered the bar and got ourselves a table. "Wow! That's deep, Hayley. Where is all this coming from?" "I don't know. I guess that this desire of finding my family, find a place where I belong has taken over me all of a sudden. This town is full of danger, but I love it still and I want to bring my child into the world right here, knowing that I have all of you." Katherine was trying hard not to burst out crying. She hated what was going on. "Alright! Enough with this mushy kind of thing." she was saying while searching through her bag for a napkin. Rebekah looked surprised. "Katherine, are you crying?" "My mascara is running. I need something to wipe it off." But she was crying, indeed. Without realizing what I was doing, I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled sweetly. She smiled back and before she could finally get a hold of some napkins, she, Katherine Pierce had started crying out of joy for the first time, and not out of sadness. "I'm sorry." she said quickly, trying to wipe all her tears off quickly. "I really am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me." Rebekah looked sort of funny at her. "Yeah, what is going on with you? Because if anyone is getting mushy around here, it's you." "I know I am. It's just that hearing Hayley say all these things, how we are all a family, really chokes me up. I never felt like I had a real family either. Indeed Klaus had murdered my parents over 500 years ago, but I never felt like we were family the way I feel right now with Hayley and you Mikaelsons and this beautiful town and how we are like all expecting this baby." Katherine was saying, also pointing at my baby belly. Rebekah gave her a quick hug and I couldn't believe how they were being such good friends without realizing it. This baby has indeed brought us all together and made us one big happy family without us realizing it, just as Elijah had hoped for. I was wrong. I didn't need Cami telling me how to handle all my problems in life. I could do that on my own as long as I was surrounded by all the people I loved. But somehow, my mind traced me back to Amelia and the Original pack of Werewolves, who've I betrayed. Amelia had told me that I was the heir to the throne and I was indeed the lost Werewolf Queen they had been searching for all this time. I had led them down and because of me; they would never be able to set foot in their home town ever again. What was I to do about all of this? When the time was right, I would figure out a way to help them.

In the meantime, we could hear Marcel and Klaus at a table near us, talking about the situation they were in. They were sharing a few bottles of beer and were acting like they were old friends who missed each other, which they were. Rebekah, Katherine and I managed to listen in on their conversation. "I really don't know what to do. You tell me." Marcel was asking Klaus for advice? Even he seemed surprised. "I really can't figure out what sort of king you are, Marcellus. You don't have loyal followers and you don't even have a queen." Marcel didn't seem to take that as an offence. He nodded, appreciating his friend's honesty and started gulping down more beer. "I had a chance to have a queen, the girl I love and have always loved, but you never approved and you asked me to stay away from her." Marcel said directly. I didn't expect for him to say that and neither did Rebekah, who was looking at Marcel with longing in her eyes. Why did Klaus have to stay in the way of their love? Why did he make a habit out of it? Klaus looked annoyed at what he said and I was sure that he would react this way. I just hoped that he didn't go overboard. "Rebekah has always been dear to me and…" "And you should have let her be happy…even if it was with me. You never approved of anyone to be with her. I love her, Klaus." Klaus looked at him open-mouthed and didn't know what to say. "I love Rebekah. Why is it so hard for you to see her with someone? I am the one you taught and the one you've always trusted. Isn't that enough?" Klaus dropped his bottle of beer and got up from the table. "I have nothing more to say to you regarding my sister, Marcel. I doubt that she feels the same way for you now. She has been fancying a football player for a while back in Mystic Falls." Marcel got up with him and looked him straight in the eyes. "We kissed." Katherine spilled the drink she had in her mouth at that point and I touched my belly with my hand and tried to keep myself from panicking, which would harm my child. Rebekah looked happy but scared at the same time. Klaus' eyes widened. "What did you just say to me?" he asked through gritted teeth. "We kissed. She told me that she still loves me, but we can't be together because of you." Marcel told him the truth. Well, he was going to find out sooner or later, but in the bar…I noticed Sophie and Cami at the counter looking at the two, afraid that there would be another showdown in there between Klaus and Marcel. The other vampires and humans however, paid no attention to them. Most of them were drunk anyway and it wasn't even night time. "How dare you?" Klaus pushed Marcel a few meters away from him and Sophie dropped what she was doing and came over to them immediately with Camille. "Stop this at once, or take it outside!" Sophie barked but they weren't listening. From the look on Marcel's face, it looked like he didn't want to fight. He just wanted Klaus' blessing, he needed it. "Klaus just let your sister be happy for once." Marcel insisted and approached him. Klaus raised a finger at him. "She is happy, with me and my brothers. She is my family and I will not have her with anyone." Rebekah stood up at that moment and went over there. "Why do you have to be so possessive? Let me live my life with whoever I want!" she insisted. Katherine immediately phoned Elijah and told him to forget about Davina and come stop a fight between good and evil. I refused to get up. I was too scared and I didn't want any of this to affect my baby girl. "Just stay here, Hayley." Katherine told me and I nodded as I watched her get over there. "How could you so this behind my back?" Klaus asked in a whisper. "I love hi, Nik. You have to let this go already. I will always be here for you. I am your sister, I am your family, but I can't stand behind you all my life. You have to let me be happy with a person that I want to love and spend the rest of my eternity with." Rebekah was telling her brother with tears in her eyes. Elijah was in front of them in a matter of second and he had heard everything. He had pulled Klaus back towards him and told him the same thing Rebekah did. "Let her go, Niklaus. Let this go and let her be with Marcel, if she wants." Klaus looked around and our eyes met. He saw the terrified expression on my face and the way I was holding my belly. Marcel was not angry. He just went over and pulled Rebekah next to him. "Please, Klaus." he whispered.

Everyone was standing there and looking from Marcel and Rebekah to Klaus. Elijah was holding his brother and was trying with an ease in his voice to calm him down. Klaus was also looking at me in an intense way before looking over at how Marcel and Rebekah were holding each other. He took one look outside the window, looking at everything which represented this wonderful romantic town, New Orleans. He sighed and looked sad all of a sudden before whispering "Do what you want." He pulled himself out of Elijah's grasp and headed out of the bar at that moment. Katherine went over and had Elijah in her arms. "It's going to be okay." he was whispering to her. Rebekah and Marcel were looking at each other with love and care as they hugged and kissed each other. "It's us. Finally." Rebekah whispered and started kissing him with so much passion. I stood up and headed over to them at that point. "Hayley, I am so sorry you had to witness this." Marcel told me and Rebekah nodded and smiled at the way he was speaking to me. Even I was surprised. "The baby?" Rebekah asked, looking concerned as I was holding my belly. "Everything is okay with me and the baby, the only question is, is the father of my baby okay?" I asked. "From what you've just seen, no." Elijah said to me. Camille had gone back to her work and was looking quite astonished. Sophie had her hands on her hips. "Enough is enough, do you understand me? I do not want to see this in my restaurant ever again. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, threateningly. "Yes, boss." Marcel said with a smirk on his face. "Are you happy now?" I asked Rebekah and she nodded. "The happiest I have ever been for one thousand years." "Good." "Come sit me with me, darling. I want to spend some time with you." Marcel told Rebekah and she agreed to stay. "I have to go take care of something." Elijah told Katherine and she immediately understood what this was about. "Take care." Katherine told Elijah and he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the bar. Marcel and Rebekah were now nowhere to be seen and Sophie had gone back to work with Camille. "What are you planning on doing now?" Katherine asked me. I sighed, rubbing my forehead with one hand and my belly with the other hand. "I am so tired, Katherine. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said and Katherine made me sit on a chair. "Are you okay? Where do you feel the pain?" "Everywhere." "You need bed rest, Hayley. The stress is not good for you at this point. You could be giving birth to this child any day now. You need to stay home. No more going out for you. We are heading home right now. Hopefully Kol is there. He may be a swine, but he's got his mind set on helping, so…" She pulled me up and together we headed back to that house we called home.

We got home just as my head had started to spin. Katherine was looking at me, worried as we entered the house. "Hayley, are you alright?" I couldn't respond. My eyes rolled at the back of my head and Katherine shrieked. I suddenly heard Kol's voice coming from upstairs. "What the hell are you shouting for?" Katherine was pointing at me and I could hear swoosh and I could only guess that was Kol's super speed, coming down the stairs towards me. "Hayley, what is happening to you?" Kol asked, worried as he took me in his hands and together with Katherine, the two placed me on the couch. "Where is Klaus?" Katherine asked Kol. He just shrugged, pulling out his cell phone. "Nik, where the hell are you? There is something wrong with Hayley. Just get over here right now!" I was staying on that couch and felt paralyzed. "I can't feel anything." I whispered and I could hear at that moment, the door open and slam. It was Klaus, who was hurrying in the living room to get to me. I felt his cool hand place itself on my forehead and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his. "Hayley, love, tell me what's wrong." he asked me, worriedly. "I…I…" I couldn't say anything. "She's dizzy and she can't feel anything! We need Sophie!" Katherine yelled in Klaus' face and he growled. "No." Kol said and they both looked at him. "What did you just say?" Klaus asked anger in his eyes as he watched his younger brother. "Davina is here." Kol said, calmly afterwards. "What?!" Klaus and Katherine screamed at the same time. "I took her and made her come back here." Kol said, looking at the ground with his hands behind his back. Klaus' head looked like it was about to explode. "Forget it! Just bring her down here this instant so she can revive Hayley!" Klaus ordered him and Kol did exactly as he was asked. In a flash, I could see Davina's beautiful angelic face as she approached me and placed her own hands on my forehead. "What are you doing here? This isn't part of the plan. You aren't supposed to be here." I whispered to her. "Tell that to Kol, who forcefully brought me here, but right now I need to cure you, so stay still." Davina responded. I did as she asked and as she chanted something in Latin, the pain was going away and I could breathe again with no problems whatsoever. Klaus sighed in relief as I got off the couch and looked around at them all, standing next to me. I touched my belly and Davina told me, "The baby's fine. You have nothing to worry about, Hayley. It wasn't affected." "What happened to me just now?" I asked her. "My guess is that the baby has started having this weird effect upon the inside of your body. I can't figure out why. I really can't." Davina said, rubbing her chin. "Your baby is special. Perhaps it's just making a very good point, the fact that it's unique." I couldn't figure out if Katherine wanted to joke around or not. The most important thing was that the baby was just fine and there was nothing to worry about. Then, I remembered everything that was going on at the moment. "Davina, you are not supposed to be here." I said and Klaus punched Kol in the shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked him. "Okay, you two need to chill." Katherine was saying with her hands on her hips. "Don't make me call Elijah!" I couldn't help but laugh at her remarks. They weren't going to do her any good against two Originals. It was as though God had heard my prayers because at that moment, Elijah barged in the house and he was just as angry at Kol as Klaus was. "What did you do, Kol? Get Davina back to that attic at once. Are you trying to ruin our plan?" Elijah asked. "What plan? I brought her here to keep her face. I do not trust Marcel." "Bringing me back there is the only shot that you and your family will ever have of getting New Orleans back on its feet and in the rightful owners' hands. Take me back, Kol. Please." Davina told him. He was hesitating and that was making Klaus boil even more. I had to stand up and try to calm them all down. I had the baby as a reassurance that nothing would happen to me and nobody would try to snap my neck for trying to calm them all down. Katherine stood protectively by my side as well. "I will not have this in the house. I can't have this. Please, I am tired. Kol, do as Davina says and you might see her again. If not…you might be thrown out of this house and maybe even out of this town." What was I saying? I was sure that these were just my hormones talking, but Klaus seemed very thrilled by my response. Kol was watching me shocked, before he picked Davina up in his arms, whispered, "I'm sorry" in her ear and zoomed her back to the attic where she was supposed to stay. "Well, that went well." Katherine said.

Klaus came forward and touched my stomach. "Is it okay?" he asked me. I just smiled and said, "Klaus, we already know it is a girl. Stop calling the baby by it and start calling it by she." Klaus rolled his eyes, but in a playful way as he looked at me. "I do not trust these witch tricks. It could very well be a boy." "Don't make me get to the hospital right now and demand to take a test and see the gender." I threatened and he grinned. "You are carrying the baby of a werewolf and a hybrid monster, love. You cannot see just any doctor." "I know. I was joking. I don't trust hospitals at this moment with my miracle child. I only trust Davina and Sophie, and possibly Sabine." I replied. I watched the expression on his face and my mouth fell open, "You are still hoping for it to be boy, aren't you?" "Oh, come now, little wolf! You don't consider me to be this heartless towards a baby girl, do you?" "Do you always answer questions with questions?" "Do you?" I crossed my arms at him. I was getting annoyed really fast and he had to remember that as a werewolf and a very powerful werewolf indeed, my temper was just as short as his was, but at least I put some effort in controlling it, unlike him. The smile wouldn't wipe off my face, though and I knew perfectly well why. It was him. I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at him for long. Whatever he did, no matter what he did, I always found it in my heart to forgive him and I had my feelings for him to blame. Katherine clapped her hands together. I looked startled. I had even forgotten that she was here. "Okay, I see that you two need a moment alone, so I am just going to go upstairs and take a nice long bubble bath. Elijah, what are you planning on doing?" she asked him. Elijah grinned for a moment, before taking Katherine in his hands, bridal-style and the two headed upstairs. "Don't forget to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign! Kol should be here any moment." I called out to them, grinning. Katherine just stuck out her tongue at me before she and Elijah completely disappeared. "So, quite a day at the bar, right?" I wanted to bring up the subject after what happened in there. Klaus' smile disappeared and he looked away from me. "I understand how you must feel. I understand that you believe that you are losing your sister but I can assure you that is not the case. Rebekah cares about you a lot more than you think and you are never going to lose her, Klaus. You are never going to lose any of us. I promise you that." He took my hands in his and kissed them. "Thank you, Hayley." he whispered, just as Rebekah walked inside, with a big smile on her face. "Nik!" she exclaimed and went over and gave him a big bear-hug, something that he hadn't expected one bit. Elijah was the only brother who ever received bear-hugs from Rebekah but this time, it was different. She pulled away afterwards and said, "Thank you." with a smile before going upstairs. Klaus stood there, frozen in shock and it was up to me to revive him this time, by slapping him in the back. He turned around, this time shocked at what I had done. I just giggled as the baby had started to kick again. Klaus heard it and didn't hesitate to place his hand on my belly again, wanting to feel it, not just hear it. "It's almost time." I whispered and Klaus understood what I meant by that. The baby was getting stronger and according to Davina, my body would very soon not be enough room for my little one. Klaus placed a hand on my cheek and said, "You will be ready, love. I know you will." "Bringing our child into the world is all I can think about right now." I told him and smiled. Rebekah came downstairs and ruined the moment for Klaus and I.

We both looked at her with annoyed expressions on our faces. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked, with her hands raised in the air. "No. The baby kicked again. That's all." Rebekah placed a hand over her heart and looked like she was about to cry. "That sweet little thing. It is precious. Absolutely precious. I do hope that the witches are right and it is a girl. There are enough men rolling around in this family anyways. Come on, Hayley! I prepared bubble bath just for you and I think I might take one myself because this is probably the best day of my life." she said with a huge grin on her face as she raced back upstairs. "Well, you certainly made her day, Klaus. Congratulations!" I said and he looked annoyed by this. He still didn't approve, but he was on the right path. I just hoped that this time, Rebekah would try to keep him from ripping Marcel's throat out. Klaus looked at the time and said, "I have to pay a quick visit to the bayou and see if the witches have managed to locate Marcel's vampires. We need them back here with the conformation that Mikael and Finn are really daggered and gone so Sophie can do her sealing spell." Klaus explained to me. I frowned, clearly confused. "Wait, I don't understand. I thought you said that they have killed the two Originals. They called Marcel and told him that, remember?" I asked, and he started noticing the panic in my voice. His hand running up and down my back soothed me. "Love, they have called Marcel to tell him that but I am not going to believe it until I see proof. They call Marcel, tell him and they haven't returned after to New Orleans after such a long time. What am I supposed to believe? You tell me." I nodded. "No, you are right. Nothing is confirmed if they are not here to show you the evidence that Mikael and Finn are dead. You are absolutely right. "Now, go upstairs and relax, Hayley. You need plenty of rest now." "What can we do about the werewolves, Klaus?" He didn't know how to answer that question. "They have betrayed us and they are not going to get away with it." he finally stated before leaving to the bayou. No. Klaus wouldn't dare harm them. They were my family, my biological family. I crossed my arms against my chest and thought about something that I alone could do to possibly bring them back to the warehouse, but our plan was not going to be executed now that Marcel and Klaus have become tighter and Rebekah has started seeing Marcel again. Tomorrow, the full moon would be out, there was no time left anyway. I also had the baby to worry about and war was the last thing on my mind. "Hayley, are you coming?" Rebekah exclaimed form upstairs. "Yes!" I called back and went upstairs quickly before my dear BFF threw a fit.

e He


	29. Faces In The Crowd

**Hello, everyone! Chapter 29 will be full of excitement as things become even more interesting. The Mikaelsons keep in touch with Davina while she tries to appeal to Marcel's soft side to solve some problems. Klaus is going on a quick trip to figure out what happened to Marcel's men, leaving Hayley alone with Rebekah, Katherine, Kol and Elijah. Meanwhile, Sabine has a terrifying vision that soon something terrible is going to happen and that determines Hayley to try to find her Original werewolf Clan and set things right, noticing that Sophie seems to be keeping something from her. Rebekah will have an unexpected encounter with someone in New Orleans and that will make her choose between the life she has and the life she has always dreamed of having. Enjoy & review!**

The bubble bath had done wonders because that night, I slept like a baby. I had no bad or good dreams, just a perfect night. It would have been even more perfect if I had Klaus by my side, knowing he was protecting me, but he was busy trying to figure out what had happened in the bayou and where the vampire army that Marcel had sent was. If you ask me, that seemed to be more like Marcel's responsibility, but Klaus was handling this like the true King of New Orleans that he was. There was a knock on the door and Rebekah peeked inside along with Katherine. "Hayley, are you up yet?" the blonde asked. "Well, I am now." I groaned, standing up and looking at my two besties. "Anything exciting happened that maybe I should know about?" I asked. They sat on each side of my bed. Rebekah shook her head and Katherine then said, "Your King is out with marcel, I guess." she smirked once she saw the look on my face. "Katherine, come on! Be serious, he is not my King. He is the King." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, going to the bathroom to brush my long brown curls. "Yes, but you would really love for him to be your King. Admit it." Katherine leaned on the door frame and watched me. Rebekah came over and pushed her aside. "Just leave her alone, why don't you?" Katherine shrugged. "I was just making conversation. It was a joke, Hayley." "It didn't sound like you were joking. It sounded like you were pretty serious." I told her, continuing to brush my hair.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about Klaus. I want to know what we are going to do today and what does Elijah say about the plan with Davina?" I continued and Rebekah nodded. "It's going as planned. Sophie is still pretty much pissed that you refused to hand over the doppelganger blood, but it's all good now. Elijah has come up with a plan. It is much easier his way, in fact so you have nothing to feel guilty about." she told me. I shook my head. "I have to feel guilty about the werewolves leaving. It was my fault and I ruined Klaus' chances of getting this town back once and for all. I had promised that I would help him and I failed him…and our child." "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? How dare you say such things? You don't owe anyone anything. You haven't failed your baby, Hayley. You are becoming really good at this parent thing and I for one am very proud of you. It is Amelia's loss, not ours. They lost the chance of getting free pass in this town. Now, once my brother takes over, they will stay out there due to their betrayal." Rebekah said to me. I turned around. "Is that what Klaus said?" "He said that he will not kill them because they mean something to you, but they will no longer be allowed to set foot in this town. It seems fair." Rebekah explained and I nodded. "Now, about what we are going to do today…" Katherine said, scratching her head, thinking it over. "Maybe we can take Cami shopping again. She would love that." Rebekah suggested. "I don't think so. She now holds a grudge against you for taking Marcel away from her, Rebekah." I reminded her. "Who cares? I'll compel the grudge out of her." "Marcel now has her on vervain." Katherine stated. Rebekah's smile disappeared. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. "Well, I will have a nice little chat with my lover today." Rebekah said, her smile reappearing. "I don't think that is going to cut it. He doesn't want you compelling her anymore. Marcel still cares for Cami, even though he loves you." I took off my nightdress and pulled on something comfortable to wear, but when I looked into the mirror, I realized how beautiful I truly looked even with my huge baby bump. "Has Marcel said anything about my baby, Rebekah?" I asked her. "No. He is happy about Niklaus being a father. He really thinks it will redeem him. Do be honest, I think that he needs to be redeemed too so he can give this town back to my brother." "You and Davina are his only hope." Katherine exclaimed and Rebekah nodded. "Yeah, I know! I think I can manage." "Hey! Speaking about the baby, you still haven't paid Hayley and me from that little bit of ours. It's a girl, so cough up the money." Katherine said to Rebekah. She just looked at her surprised. "We don't know for sure by that little witch trick that the baby is really a girl. It could still be a boy, so I am not paying you a cent." I just shook my head with a grin on my face. "You sound just like, Klaus. It's obvious that you're his sister." I told her. "I am going to take that as a compliment, even though my brother can be a real jerk sometimes. I hope Elijah right and this baby will do the trick for him." "What trick?" I asked. "The baby will hopefully redeem Nik. That is what we need." I agreed. "I want that too for him." "Of course you do." Katherine said with a wink and both Rebekah and I said, "Stop it!" at that point. Katherine just shrugged again.

There was a knock on my door and the three of us turned around. Elijah and Kol were standing there. "Niklaus is downstairs and he wants to talk to all of us." Elijah announced and at that moment, a huge smile was on my face. Just hearing his name, knowing he was here, in this wonderful home of ours, made me the happiest girl here. I was the first one who reached the living room to see him pacing there, looking serious, but once he saw me, his eyes lightened up and he gave me a sweet and peaceful smile, like the ones I loved receiving from him. He came forward, and I held my breath. He admired me for a moment and continued walking until we were face to face and he said, "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" I nodded and he rubbed my belly gently. "And the baby?" I nodded once again, not being able to say something as I was still catching my breath, from rushing downstairs. It felt so good to see him. He just looked so perfect in my eyes. He looked like the man I had always picture standing by my side and supporting me. "It won't be long now…and our baby will be born and you will have New Orleans back for your family." "Our family." he corrected me. "Don't forget that you are now part of this family, little wolf and you are here to stay… I hope." I looked away for a moment and realized that I had never thought this through. What would really happen once I would have the baby? Would I stay here, or would I follow the path that had been chosen for me since the day I was born and that was to become the rightful Werewolf Queen and lead the Original Werewolf pack? I had no idea. The moment was broken once Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Katherine came downstairs. I took a few steps back not to give the others the wrong idea, again. They were staring at us and Kol asked, "Did we miss something?" with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. He was doing the same thing that Katherine had been doing with me upstairs. There was nothing going on between Klaus and I no matter how much my feelings for him had grown and people needed to accept that. Klaus pretended like he hadn't heard Kol's question and the expression on his face, and moved on to what he had been planning on telling us. "So, I just wanted you all to know the fact that after a long talk and drink with marcel this morning, I have his complete faith and trust. We are like brothers, just as we used to be." Rebekah smiled at that remark. She really wanted it for her lover and her brother. "And Marcel had finally admitted to me that he hasn't been a very good king in this town and he needs my help to find his men. It appears that they mean more to him than this whole town probably because they are not just loyal followers to him, they are his friends, friends he had for over a century. He wants them back more than anything so he is sending a search party to look for the search party." he explained, clapping his hands behind his back with a triumph look on his face. "Niklaus, what are you planning on doing…exactly?" Elijah asked, getting an uneasy feeling. "I am going to give Marcel what he wants, his friends back and he will be very grateful to me, wanting to pay me back. With Davina's help, I just might get this town back to our family tonight." Rebekah and Kol smiled as well and Elijah looked at him sternly, "You do know what you are doing, right?" "Of course I am. I am never wrong." Klaus told him and grabbed his black jacket. I stood there with my arms crossed and watched him walk past me, but he turned around and looked into my eyes. "Stay here, please. No more wandering off." I wanted to obey but, "Klaus, I…" Rebekah caught me off by saying, "She may be pregnant but she is not broken, Nik! She'll be fine if she's with me. Let her get fresh air today. It is good for the baby, especially since we are getting close to the due say." I had to thank her for that because Klaus was left speechless but he sent me a quick concerned look before heading out the door. "I shall be back tonight!" he announced and closed the door behind him.

"We won't be missing you!" Katherine called out after he left and she gave Elijah the look that meant, "I am joking." One of the things that I admired about Katherine was that she was the kind of person who never backed out, no matter how difficult the situation she was in. She always stood strong and spoke her mind, which kind of reminded me of the way I used to be in Mystic Falls. I still was but I had gone a bit soft since I had grown to care so much for the baby and its safety. I had become a much better person and I had my child to thank for that. Klaus seemed a bit changed too. He wasn't as angry as he was in Mystic Falls and the baby always made him think the right way. This baby had been improving both of its parents without it even being born yet. It was indeed a miracle. "I am going to get in touch with Davina, since Marcel is going with Klaus and their search party out in the bayou. She will be able to tell us more about Marcel's intentions regarding this town." Elijah told us and Kol stepped in. "You are not keeping me out of this one, brother. I am going. I need to see her." he insisted and Elijah nodded, knowing that there was no way of stopping him this time. "What are we supposed to do if you're leaving?" Katherine asked them. "We are going shopping as planned." Rebekah told her and Katherine groaned. She really wasn't that much into shopping. Most of the time, she just preferred people to do the shopping for her. It was that thing called "laziness" and it got around pretty fast. To tell the truth, I was a bit lazy as well, with the baby I was carrying and it was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. I had no idea what was happening when I felt these sorts of itches on my skin and this feeling in my stomach like someone was plunging a knife in it. I was frightened that something was going wrong, but I had Sophie's reassurance that the pregnancy was going as planned and absolutely nothing would go wrong. "Are we supposed to bring Camille with us?" Katherine asked. "Be nice." I told her and grabbed my coat. "I am going out like this. When you are shopping, you need to have sporting outfit on, so you can run fast and get what you want before others do." I said and Rebekah applauded. "Great shopping lesson!"

Just as we planned, we girls had decided to just sit, relax and not worry about anything for the rest of the day. Klaus had gone with marcel and that search party and Elijah and Kol were off to work on something with Davina. Rebekah, Katherine and I had gone to Sophie's Bar to see Cami. It appears that she wasn't there; instead, Sophie was at the counter wiping dishes. Katherine smirked at her as she walked in and threw her hands in the air like a maniac, happy that she was her vampire self again. Sophie just rolled and her eyes and muttered, "You're welcome." I looked around and still no sign of Camille. Where could she have gone? "You know what? I prefer to just sit here for a while and think things through. A nice drink might help. Get me a large bottle of gin, Sophie, thanks!" Katherine exclaimed. Sophie did as the Petrova asked and brought her just what she needed. "Get me scotch!" Rebekah raised her hand and put herself near Katherine. Sophie looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I just smiled. "I'll spare you the trouble. Nothing for me." I whispered and Sophie finally grinned and turned around to get back to work. "Sophie, where is Cami? She was supposed to have the shift this morning, right?" I asked her. Sophie just shrugged as she put the scotch bottle in front of Rebekah. "I don't know. She has been acting pretty weird lately and I she has been asking me and Klaus some pretty awkward questions." she responded and I looked surprised. "Really? What sorts of odd questions?" "Yesterday, she asked me if anything supernatural is going on in this town. I told her no immediately and she said that she believes otherwise and thinks that Klaus and Marcel have something to do with it." My eyes widened. "Where did she get an idea like that?" I asked. "I have no idea, Hayley, but she has been acting this strange ever since she had walked out of the hospital after that Celeste bit her at Marcel's ball." This answer shocked me and I stopped Rebekah from drinking anymore of that bottle of scotch. "Did you compel Cami the right way?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop nagging me about this, Hayley? I told you that night that Cami has no idea what happened to her and now, she is back to living her own normal life." "Yes, but Cami is not to be considered a dumb human. She is really smart, Rebekah and…" "…and she can't remember anything! Relax! I am sure that she is just having a fit that Marcel decided to pick me over her." She had that sheepish smile on her face as she picked up the bottle to drink some more. I nodded and still had a bad feeling about Cami. "On second thought, get me an herbal tea, Sophie. I am beginning to feel sick…and it's not the pregnancy at fault here." I said and Sophie nodded with another shrug and got it for me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rebekah asked the second that we finished drinking and I got off my chair. I had to think of an excuse. Katherine and Rebekah were my really good friends but I didn't really want to tell them what I was planning on doing and who I wanted to see now. "I am just going out for some fresh air." I replied. It wasn't good enough. Katherine, half drunk, got up from the table and said, "We're coming too. We have shopping to do, remember? That was the plan." She seemed to be overjoyed that Camille would not be joining us. I had asked her once what she had against the blonde bartender and she just said that she is not the type of girl she usually like hanging out with. For some reason, I had the impression that she sort of reminded her a little bit about an annoying blonde from Mystic Falls, but in my opinion, Camille was nothing like her. She was always mature, kind and decent and knew how not to overreact and she was absolutely not a judgmental bitch. "Look, I just need some time for myself right now. Why don't you two start shopping without me and I'll catch up later on?" I suggested and Rebekah shook her head. "Fine! You don't want to tell us where you're going but I promised Nik that I would look after you today. You can't be out there by yourself at this time, Hayley. Look at you! You look like you would give birth any minute now." "Forget about, Klaus. He knows that I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Rebekah." "He is worried for you, Hayley." I groaned and turned around to leave. "Well, tell him to lay off next time. It isn't doing him any good to worry so much. I'll not be long!" I called out to them and left before Rebekah could do anything about it. I knew just where to look for Cami. She wouldn't be wasting a day like this one at home, even though she didn't come to work today. I decided to take a look in the public library. That is very likely where she was staying and looking over some good books.

Just as I suspected, there she was, looking over books about…the supernatural. My heart started beating faster. "She's onto us." I whispered and I had no idea how. "Cami!" I called out and then covered my mouth because I knew that you are not allowed to make noises in this library. Some people looked at me and then went back to their reading and I approached Camille slowly. "Hayley. What are you doing here?" Camille asked in a whisper, clearly surprised. I sat down at the table next to her and she looked around. "I didn't know that you were interested in coming to this library." "I actually thought that I might find you here." "What for?" "Is something bothering you, Cami? Why haven't you come to work today? Is this about Marcel?" Camille looked surprised from her book. "Interesting that you would ask me about this. Looks like Rebekah got the man of her dreams. Marcel and I were always just friends, but I have grown to care for him. I guess that regarding Marcel and Rebekah, the only thing that bothers me is that I might never find a love like that. Most men see me as a bookworm, even though I work at the bar, some say that I am not their type, but only because I don't wear mini-skirts and make-up and huge bras to reveal my breasts." I put my hand on hers. "You will find someone special, Cami. I know you will. There is someone for everyone." She smiled at me and tried to hold back her tears. I decided to get the answers that I was looking for. "Cami, why are you reading about the supernatural?" "Just something I found. Maybe it will help me figure out more about this town. It's surrounded by supernatural beings, from what I've learned. Such creatures like vampires, witches and werewolves." My eyes widened. "How do you know that?" "My uncle told me. He knows a lot about this town. He takes care of it. He's the priest, in fact. I actually moved here in order to spend more time with him. He says that he is trying to protect all of us from these supernatural creatures who are said to destroy human life." I listened closely to what she was saying. "Cami, you believe all this? I mean…vampires?" I said and faked a laugh. She started laughing too and said, "I know that it sounds crazy, but I do believe in it. I have always believed that there is something special about this town. I want and I need to learn more about these supernatural beings roaming around New Orleans. It's fascinating." She stood up from the table and I stood up with her. "You are going deep with this. Is it really worth your time?" "Geez, I am just curious, Hayley! I mean, it seems like you don't want me to go on this quest of knowledge. Are you hiding something from me?" "Oh come on, Cami! You are being paranoid right now." Camille smiled and said, "I am just kidding! So, Marcel choosing Rebekah over me has nothing to do with me missing from work today. You can report that to Sophie." she winked and left. "Will do!" I called out. This was not going the way I was expecting it to go. I looked at the pile of books Camille had left behind. "All about the supernaturalism." I whispered. "She mustn't know about us. No." I said to myself and got out of that library to find the girls.

I hurried through the crowd and I looked like I had just seen a ghost. Let's just say that thinking about the baby made me overprotective, especially since in a matter of days, I would have it. I couldn't believe it. After everything that I had been though as well as the rest of the Mikaelsons, I would soon hold my baby in my arms. I felt a relief washed over me as I calmed down a little, touching my round belly. Of course everyone was looking at me. I was pregnant for crying out loud! I felt whispering in the back of my neck. It seemed like the whispers of a demon, trying to keep me from doing something. I stopped abruptly and turned around only to see a man, a rather strange man with a short beard and messy hair looking at me from the crowd. He was very far behind but I could have sworn that he was looking directly in my eyes and his eyes were deadly. I started backing away slowly and slowly and I thought I saw him starting to move and come towards me. I turned around and started running faster until I had escaped the large crowd. "Hayley!" I screamed and turned around, my hands protectively on my stomach. Rebekah and Katherine were both standing there with shopping bags in their hands and weird expressions on their faces. "You sure look like crap." Katherine commented. I touched my forehead and felt it steamed up. "Are you okay? What happened? God, I knew I shouldn't have left you go by yourself." Rebekah was talking too much and I put my hand up to stop her. "I found Cami at the library. She was doing research on supernatural creatures. She has learned about them from Father Kierest, the priest. He is her uncle and I am telling you that she is putting a lot of effort in this. Your compulsion did not work the way I imagined, Rebekah." I said. "She is not going to find out. I will compel her to stop researching." Katherine slapped her forehead. "She's on vervain, remember?" I looked around and saw that the man with the beard was gone. "Why did you scream?" Katherine asked me. "There was a man right there staring at me." I whispered and pointed. "Hayley, there is no one there." Rebekah said, looking in my direction. "There was." I answered and I felt someone pulling me. "Let's get you home." Rebekah said to me and I agreed to follow her. Things were not going well. Too many problems in my mind.

We reached our house really quickly and Katherine went to her room to leave her shopping bags there. Rebekah looked at me sternly and I looked back, crossing my arms. "So, you really believe that you saw someone out there, right?" she asked me and I nodded. "Okay. I shall go and check it out a bit further. You stay here." Rebekah ordered me but I protested. "Whoever that was looking at me and it looked like it was searching for me. I have to find out who that is what he wants." I insisted but Rebekah simply shook her head. "You are not going anywhere, Hayley." "Yes, I am." "Over my dead body!" Katherine came back downstairs at that moment and said, "You are already dead, Rebekah, so that shouldn't be a problem for her." "Oh, you are so funny, Katherine Pierce! Why don't you make your vampire self-useful and watch her while I'm gone?" Katherine raised her hands, surrendering. She then, went to pour herself a drink and Rebekah vanished before I could say anything else. I turned around and Katherine just shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" "I don't know. Maybe you should help me, like you promised you would." "That was not part of the deal, Hayley. I said that I would only help you with your pregnancy because I know what it's like. I can't just go against Rebekah to protect you or help you in anyway. I'm sorry but without Elijah by my side at the moment, I can't go up against any Original, but you can. You are carrying Klaus' child, after all. Just go, Hayley and make sure you stay out of sight so Rebekah won't catch you and drag you all the way home." she told me and drank half a bottle of whisky and from what she was starting to say, I could tell that it had taken effect. "You know what? Maybe I should just go! Cover for me, will you Kat?" And without waiting for a reply from her, I went out the door and slammed it shut. A few good things could come out of Katherine being half drunk at the moment. "How can she drink so much?" I asked myself in a whisper as I headed down Bourbon Street and towards the only place where I always seemed to find answers and that was the Deveroux Bar. I walked in and there was Sophie still at the counter and she was talking to another creole woman who looked like another witch.

It was only Sabine. I smiled when I saw the two because I realized that they would both have plenty to say. They noticed me walk in but they didn't smile, like they usually did. They seemed quite worried and serious, especially Sabine. I realized at the moment that something must have happened and Sabine was giving Sophie the news right now. I almost ran over at the counter and with a smile on my face, I said "Hi!" to Sophie again that day. "Back so soon?" Sophie asked and went back to wiping the counter. "Yes. I want to know what's up." I told her and Sabine turned a bit white. "Don't you two have anything to tell me because from the way you were talking, it looked like it's something pretty serious?" I said. Sabine looked at Sophie and she just shrugged. Sabine turned to me and said, "Hayley, you need to know that I saw a vision of you today. It was very dark and I could barely understand what was happening. It happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, the vision was gone. I was trying to find out from Sophie what it can possibly mean, but I got nothing." Sabine told me, giving Sophie a mean look. "Not my manner of expertise. Besides, we don't know that your visions are true." Sophie defended herself. I looked at me or a moment before interrupting and asking about this vision. "I saw you running through a forest, it could have very well been the bayou, and then you started bleeding out of nowhere." Sabine began and said it in the lowest voice possible. I nodded, starting to look serious and think about the problem as well. Sophie rolled her eyes and said, "Sabine, your visions have never been clear. Stop scaring her." I shook my head. "I am not worried." "But I sensed that something is going to happen tonight. Oh my God!" Sabine exclaimed and Sophie and I both looked at her. "What?" I asked her. "Tonight is the full moon." Sabine whispered and looked at me. "Well, nothing can happen to me tonight! I am pregnant and therefore, cannot turn until I have the baby." Sabine nodded and looked disappointed as Sophie rolled her eyes and made me another herbal tea. "Where is Klaus?" Sophie asked me and I lowered my voice. "He's gone with Marcel to search for the search party that was supposed to return today with proof that they had indeed got rid of Mikael and Finn, but they haven't. I am starting to think that something is really wrong here. Something is out of line." I whispered and the two of them nodded. "I don't know when this is going to end. Davina is now on our side but she is kind of on Marcel's side as well. Our plan is officially ruined due to the so called loyal Original Werewolf pack that turned its back on us and Rebekah has gotten together with Marcel and the two have claimed that they are completely in love with each other. Things can't get much worse than this. I have no idea what Davina is planning and I don't know how Klaus will ever get this town back for himself. It seems like all chances of getting Marcel dethroned are off." Sophie replied with a smirk on her face as she plopped down on a chair next to me. I patted her arm. "It will work out for you. I am sure it will." "Thanks for being sweet Hayley, but nothing can cheer me up right now. I am supposed to be the future clan leader of this coven of witches and I don't know what sort of ruler I'll be when I can't even complete this task of getting Marcel's hands off New Orleans." "Sophie, I am supposed to be the future Werewolf Queen or whatever they call it. How do you think I feel? I have just betrayed my entire species and that is why they have left us and that is why our plan is ruined. It's not Klaus at fault. It's me." I said to her. Sophie shook her head. "I am going to kill you if you continue blaming yourself for what happened." I laughed and she stood up. "Take care of that baby of yours, Hayley. It needs you."

I had to continue my search for that guy so I drank the tea and thanked Sophie for it before leaving the bar and going on this quest for real this time, making sure that Rebekah wouldn't spot me, wherever she was. I walked and walked and passed some buildings until I could finally reach the street where I saw the man. The place was not as crowded anymore. I hid behind a close building when I saw who was standing a few meters away from that street. It was a blonde girl and she was indeed, my best friend, Rebekah. She seemed to be talking to a boy with a bit blonde hair as well. The boy looked like he was no more than eighteen and he had a backpack with him. "Thought I might just come by and visit." the boy said and Rebekah started giggling. What was she doing? Was she flirting with him? "I am so happy that you decided to come by, Matt. This place is beautiful, isn't it?" I nearly gasped but I covered my mouth before I could. Rebekah would have heard me and I would have been spotted. Besides, I wanted to hear more. "I see that you've settled quite nicely here. Wouldn't mind coming back to Mystic Falls?" he asked with a puppy look on his face. "I don't think I will ever go back." Rebekah whispered. Matt's face hardened all of a sudden. "Why not?" "I have my family here and now there's Hayley, and the baby." "Let Klaus deal with those. Why don't you just come with me, we can have many more trips around the world and many more…wonderful moments." At that moment, I looked from behind the building and with a grin on his goofy face, I saw him lean down to kiss her…but she pulled back before he could. "Rebekah, what's wrong?" Matt asked as if what she had done was something he would have never expected. I wasn't surprised. Who knows how Rebekah and Matt's relationship worked before I met Rebekah? Katherine kept saying that he was always using her for his own gain and today it seemed like he proved it. He wanted more trips around the world with a hot blonde to play with whenever he wanted. I didn't seem to like this douche-bag anymore. I wanted to step away from that building and go tell Rebekah to give up on him already, but I couldn't. I just stayed hidden and listened. Rebekah sighed and her smile disappeared. "Is this all we are ever going to be, Matt? Friends with benefits?" Matt sort of frowned but with the smile still on his face. Before he could respond, Rebekah started talking again. "I have always imagined having a beautiful life with you. You have always sparked my interest with your human ways and your dashing way of helping women and all that…but if we are going to be something, I want us to be fully committed to each other. I want a real relationship." I wanted to applaud when I heard that. It seems like Rebekah was taking in consideration Katherine's advice and wanted to test this boy and see what he really wanted. It was either her, or just sex and trips around the world. I was curious to find out how this boy responded so I stayed quiet and listened. There was a moment of silence and I believe that Matt was in a state of shock. I looked behind the building at them and noticed Rebekah with her hands crossed and looking at him calmly, waiting for a response. I was beginning to get really impatient. Finally, Matt started grinning and then he chuckled a little. "Look, Rebekah, I though you knew exactly what you were going into. We have fun together and I thought you liked that." "I do like to have fun. I just don't like being used. Frankly, I am sick and tired of it." "Are you implying that I am using you are anything?" "I don't know. You tell me." Rebekah was beginning to corner him with these questions. Matt's mouth opened and something was supposed to come out of it, but nothing did. Rebekah sighed and asked the most important question. "Do you see as romantically involved or not? We can't have something else than that." Matt still looked open-mouthed and still with that grin on his face until he said, "Rebekah, I already told you many times that I do not date vampire girls, no matter how sexy they tend to be."

This answer didn't seem to catch Rebekah off guard. She was expecting this, but I couldn't help but notice that look of sadness on her face. She took a step back with her hands still crossed and said, "Then I guess there is nothing more to say." Matt rolled his eyes and then flung his bag over his back. "Come off it! You knew that we weren't a real thing all along. We were just having fun." "I do not want to have this kind of fun anymore. I am tired of men playing with my heart." They stood there in silence before Matt looked at his watch and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was. "Ugh, we are getting nowhere Rebekah! You don't want this to continue, then fine! Suite yourself." He then walked right passed her and she looked at the ground with tears starting to stream down on her cheeks. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch that guy and hug my best friend, but I couldn't. I still had to invisible. I noticed Rebekah and Matt walking away in opposite directions. I had no idea where Rebekah was going but I all of a sudden, I was in no mood to look for that guy who I presumed, was following me. I had better things to do. Sabine's vision of something terrible happening tonight on a full moon made me confident enough to go search for Amelia and the werewolves in the bayou. They were our only hope, along with Davina. I had promised my child that it would be perfectly safe when it arrives and I wanted to keep that promise. I wanted this town to be rid of the evil and for this child's father to be the ruler and keep his family safe. Being as careful as possible, I managed to run towards the start of the bayou and out of town. My werewolf super speed was working just fine, pregnant or not. I ran and ran as fast as I could, trying to think like the others of my kind, trying to feel like them. I was a werewolf after all and I had very well developed senses. I touched the earth with my hands and I thought if there was some way in which I could know from my Queen to be instinct where my clan was. Amelia had informed me that I was like no other werewolf. She informed me that I was special and that my parents were the rulers of the Original Werewolf clan which made me the future Queen of Werewolves. I ran and tried to think like they did, trying to sense, to feel like they did, until I found myself in the middle of the bayou. I was beginning to feel scared. What was I thinking? True, I wanted to find the clan but I was also putting my baby in danger. This place was full of creatures that would bring harm to all of us and I knew that the most stupid thing to do in this bayou is to yell out "Amelia!" to try to find her. It would only wake up any beasts that were out there. Slowly, I turned around and tried to get back to the city. "This is ridiculous! What am I doing? I'm sorry little one." I whispered as I rubbed my belly in order to soothe the child I was carrying. Klaus would kill me if he found out that not only was I out of the house at this time of day, but I was also all alone into one of the most dangerous places ever. I stopped for a few minutes to catch my breath. I simply stood there with my hand still placed on my tummy. I was frightened when I realized how alone the baby and I were. More than anything, I wanted Klaus to find us and take us home, but I knew that would not be possible. Klaus and Marcel were both out of town to find the guys who were sent there on a mission to kill the two Originals, Mikael and Finn who had come back from the dead. I stayed like this for many minutes. I realized that I didn't have the energy to run home anymore. I didn't know what to do if someone would find me here, all alone and pregnant.

It all happened so quickly. I made a move to turn around when I heard something behind the bushes and saw him standing right in front of me. It was the same man who had been watching me on Bourbon Street when I left the library that afternoon. I let out a huge scream and I saw his lips twitch into an evil grin. I turned my back to him and started running as fast as I could with my werewolf speed, no matter how tired my legs felt. I was not going to allow anyone to touch me or my baby. I ran and ran, but I didn't hear him running after me or anything. Finally, I stopped and caught my breath. "Hayley!" someone exclaimed and I let out another scream as I turned around. Rebekah was standing there with a furious look on her face. I touched my forehead and stopped screaming. I felt like I had a fever. "What in God's name are you doing here, wolf girl? Have you lost your mind?" she asked me and grabbed my arm immediately and we started walking out of the bayou and back into the city. "I saw that man again, Rebekah. That is why I left the house. I wanted to look for him. He was in the bayou and he looked like he had any intension of hurting me and my baby." I told her everything. "Hayley, I really think that this pregnancy has affected your brain and you are starting to hallucinate, just as Sophie told me you would. I asked her, you know." I gave her a mean look. "What? So now everyone talks about me behind my back? I would like to be informed too, thank you very much. And for the last time, I was not hallucinating. There was that man standing right in front of me." "Hayley, if he wanted to hurt you, why didn't he?" Rebekah asked me and I just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? The point is that he is real and he is somewhere out there in the bayou." "I have already checked it out, Hayley. I promise you that there is nothing there." "Well maybe he is making sure that I am the only one who sees him." "And why would he do that?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled at her and she stopped dragging me. We stopped walking and I covered my mouth when I saw the hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like this, Rebekah. I am really sorry. My hormones are acting up again, believe me." Rebekah nodded slowly and said, "I do believe you." We started walking through the city as we watched the sun now beginning to set. Rebekah no longer held me and she let me walk by her side, trusting me.

I decided that now would be a good time as a really good friend, for me to give her some personal advice about how to handle the situation with Matt. "I saw what happened with him today." I whispered. Rebekah looked at me in shock. "How could you possibly know?" "I saw you two today, talking and I heard everything." I told her. I thought that she would be upset, but she wasn't. Instead, she asked me something that I would have never expected. "What do I do, Hayley?" "How do you feel about him?" "I have already told you many times how I feel about Matt. I do care for him. He is everything that I ever wanted to be and he has the life I have always wanted as a human. I admire him so much." "Do you love him?" I asked her. Rebekah sighed before she shook her head. "I realized after today that there really can't be anything between the two of us. I feel like I am really in love with someone else. And that someone else can never be replaced. I have always loved him and I always will." I smiled. "Marcel?" Rebekah nodded and she winked at me. "Believe it or not, I actually like the two of you together. You fit. You make sense and you have this passion, connection that just powers up your feelings for each other." I told her and she nodded yet again. "I see the exact same thing with you and Nik." she whispered at me as we walked. I looked at her, surprised. "Rebekah…" I began but she stopped me. "Nik does feel something for you. He is just too stubborn to admit it. You keep talking about this connection that Marcel and I share. You and Niklaus share the exact same one. I see it. You also make sense, you fit." "He does not love me, Rebekah. He loves someone else." "You really have no way of knowing. Maybe that was before all of this New Orleans drama started. Things have changed, Hayley. Feelings have changed. Remember how obsessed I was with Matt at the beginning?" I nodded. "Look at me now. I am over him and I am with the person that I realized I really love." I though a long time about what she was telling me. Her obsession with Matt kind of reminded me of how obsessed I was with my crush on Tyler back in Mystic Falls. The same situation for me. I fell in love with the father of my child and Tyler now seems history to me. We were almost home and it was getting really dark and while we were approaching our house, Rebekah said something to me which surprised me even more. "Hayley, I know that I am not a big fan of Niklaus' love life and sometimes I am so mad at him that I feel like I want him to be alone, but if my brother should be with anyone, he should be with you." I smiled. "Why? Because I am the mother of his child, right? You want us to be one big happy family, correct?" "I told you that it isn't because of that. It is because I see the way you look at each other. The profound feeling you get when he touches you, the way your eyes light up when you see him and I have seen how he looks right back at you. You have this special connection with him that I have never seen him have with any woman in his past one thousand years. You love him for who he is and I admire you for it. No woman has ever loved him, much less unconditionally. You do. You don't want him to change his way, you want to be with the person that he is. You believe in him and you believe that he can be redeemed. He likes that a lot about you." I couldn't believe what Rebekah was telling me. I have never seen her talk this way. It was interesting and I loved it. "In conclusion…" she said, giggling a little, "…I believe that you are the woman he has been looking for all these years and soon enough, he is going to realize that. You'll see. You just have to be patient with him, and I have noticed that you don't have problems with that either."

I felt so lucky at that moment to have friends like Rebekah and Katherine. Like I had said before, we were one big happy family and we were intending on being that way forever. Rebekah and I banged on the door until it opened revealing a drunken Katherine. Rebekah and I both started laughing as we walked in. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, laughing and crying at the same time. Katherine just shrugged and made baby noises. Rebekah gave me a look. "You managed to take advantage of this drunken girl so you can get past her and get out of the house, didn't you?" I shrugged and smiled. Rebekah went over to the kitchen, dragging Katherine behind her. "How are you, my girls?" she asked us in a very unique tone. Rebekah started whipping up something. She put many unknown ingredients and mad a drink out of it. Eventually, she gave it to Katherine. "Drink it. It will cure you; just don't ask what's in it." Katherine did as she was told like a good girl that's he was until she started coughing and spilled the drink on the floor. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get me poisoned?" Katherine yelled out in her face and Rebekah grinned. "I told you that it will cure you. Congrats! You are no longer drunk." "Yeah, well maybe I should…" The two started arguing in that kitchen and I was watching them, curiously. It had been a long day for me and I was beginning to feel tired. I was about to tell them that I want to get to bed when I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. It hit me like thunder and in a matter of seconds, I was on the floor and my head was dizzy. Everything was blurry in front of my eyes and I could hear Katherine's scream. They both bent over me and tried to help me up. Another sharp pain in my stomach. This was not just any other kick like the baby usually gave me. This was something else. "Rebekah!" I choked out and the two dragged me into the living room and put me on the sofa, but I couldn't sit down, because it hurt even more. I felt some kind of liquid somewhere near my thighs. I managed to touch it and look at it, even if my vision wasn't clear, I could perfectly well see that it was blood. "What is going on?" Rebekah asked, worried as hell. "Her water broke." Katherine whispered, her eyes widening. "WHAT?" Rebekah shrieked. I looked at the state I was in and felt even more dizzy. I realized immediately what was coming. "It's happening." I whispered, in shock.


End file.
